


Against His Nature

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Complete, Creature Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 113,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has just turned 38, and if the Ministry have anything to say he won't reach 39 unless he can tame his wild nature and capture his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, I just play with them.

Against His Nature

 

“Shit.” Snape muttered to himself as he stared at his fellow co-workers sitting evenly spaced around the table. How he forced himself to do this every year was beyond him. Streamers, balloons and party hats decorated the small room, making it overbearingly bright and obnoxious. With a large sigh and a fake smile of enthusiasm Snape gingerly took his seat at the table. The only thing good to have ever come out of this particular day every year was the fact it would be another 365days before he had to endure it again.

 

“See Severus, we’ve gone all out this year.” With a familiar scowl darkening his eyes, Snape stared at the elder wizard across the table. Albus Dumbledore finest headmaster Hogwart’s had ever seen was sitting beaming at him. A jester party hat with three bells sat almost comfortably on top of the elder wizards grey hair making him look just a little more insane than usual. With a laugh and a flick of his wand sparkling fireworks and a rousing cheer erupted over the table, making Severus roll his eyes.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Snape muttered as he idly brushed the stray sparkles from his shoulder, where they’d settled on his robe.

 

“Of course it was. It is not every day our Potions Professor turns 38 now is it?” Snape groaned inwardly, as he watched the other members of the faculty hiding smirks behind their party napkins and whistles.

 

“Thanks.” Snape mumbled beneath his breath as he watched Professor Minerva McGonagall begin pointing at the multitude of plates laid out on the table.

 

“Now we’ve got all your favorites; blueberry crumble, cream cakes, shortbread, ham and cheese sandwiches, fizzing sherbets, birthday cake and of course,” McGonagall paused and reached beneath the table, to pull out a large bottle with a ribbon tied around the neck. “Vintage fire whisky from the cellars.” McGonagall shook the bottle teasingly as Snape reached for it immediately. If he were going to get through the meal, he’d need at least two glasses of the amber liquid.

 

For as long as Severus had been professor at Hogwart’s, Albus had every year organized a small party for Severus’ birthday. Every year the parties had been different. For his thirtieth they’d all dressed up and for his thirty fifth all the food had been Slytherin green. Severus had begun to believe that Albus was trying to better humiliate him with every year.

 

Severus hated it.

 

He’d never celebrated his birthday as a child, and had until being employed by Albus never celebrated his birthday as an adult. The ‘Snape’ family were a proud well connected pureblood wizarding family and celebrating birthdays only signified how much closer they were getting to death. It was a morbid thought but with Severus’ life how it was in service to the Dark Lord, every birthday was one more year he’d managed to survive. 

 

Severus swilled his third glass of whisky around in the glass as he watched Albus polish off the last cream cake, the icing sugar clinging to the man’s bushy grey beard.

 

“Presents!” With the sugary feast devoured the table was cleared with a cursory flick of a wand before an array of brightly wrapped presents appeared on the table in front of Severus. This was the part Severus hated the most. Having to be gracious for receiving gifts he didn’t want or need, and further more was capable of buying for himself if he should have wanted them in the first place. With a long sip from his glass of fire whisky Snape began to unwrap the gifts. A new edition potion text from McGonagall, a large velvet potions travel case from Flickwick, three new waistcoats from Madam Pomfrey, another fortune telling paperweight from Sinstra and an assorted array of small practical gifts from the other absent teachers. The most interesting present however was Albus’.

 

“I’ve seen you admiring it for a long time Severus; I thought you deserved it this year.” Severus stared at the beautifully cradled ball of crystal shimmering on its three claw footed stand. It was an Eclomenical Ball. The ball was rare, and very expensive. Snape had seen only one on display at Withershaw’s and Ranks Magical Devices shop in Diagon alley. He’d been admiring it for months, and had wondered how such a device had made it onto the common market without the Ministry confiscating it. The ball was designed to watch, monitor and even alter dreams of anyone within its vicinity. It was a perfect gift.

 

“Thank you.” Severus was genuinely appreciative and stared at the ball in awe as the party moved from the table in the staff room, onto the more comfortable armchairs seated around the fireplace.

 

Severus chose not to join his co-workers and instead after a dubious thank you for the party and presents left to return to the safety of his dungeons.

 

His dungeons were his sanctuary. They were cool, quiet and totally devoid of meddlesome students at this time of year. Reaching his rooms, Severus put aside his assortment of gifts and collapsed onto his favorite armchair beside the fireplace. With an exhausted sigh of relief that he had yet again survived another birthday, he closed his eyes to rest.

 

His solitary moment was interrupted almost immediately as he felt the swell of the fireplace in front of him, followed by the flap of robes as someone stepped out of the flame onto his rug.

 

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Severus growled low in his throat as he cracked opened one eye to glare lopsidedly at his visitor. Severus knew who had come to see him. There was only one person arrogant enough as to use the floo connection into his rooms without prior invitation.

 

“Of course I do Sev but I figure you’re so hopelessly devoid of a life that the likelihood of me ever interrupting anything important is slim to non existence.” Lucius Malfoy smiled confidently at Snape as he brushed his robes free of floo powder before helping himself casually to a glass of Snape’s vintage fire whisky. Snape ground his teeth in irritation as he watched the blonde haired wizard casually peruse the pile of gifts Snape had left on the coffee table. “Nice.” Lucius muttered a mild display of interest as his gaze swept over the glowing orb, before flippantly sitting himself down in the arm chair opposite Snape’s. Snape bit his lip forcing back a sneer of irritation as Lucius took a large sip of his whisky before crossing his legs over and staring smugly at Snape across the short living room space.

 

“What do you want?” Snape finally snapped his patience already waning having spent the last three hours at the humiliating spectacle that was his yearly birthday party. 

 

“Nothing Severus, Is it too much to assume that I am just here to wish my friend a happy 38th birthday?” Lucius sipped again on his glass of whisky, the innocent smile he’d flashed the potions master not quite reaching his piercing blue eyes.

 

“There are only ever two reasons you come to see me Lucius, either you want something or you’re here to gloat.” Snape snapped as he pried himself out of his armchair and wandered over to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a glass of whisky. Lucius barked a rich melodious laugh as he swilled what remained of his whisky around the crystal glass. Snape chose not to refill the blonde’s glass not wanting to give Lucius any reason to stay longer than necessary.

 

“You think so little of me these days Severus,” Lucius poured what remained of his drink down his throat his gaze narrowing at Severus before lightening a little as he reached into his cloak and pulled free a small sealed letter. “I was at the Ministry this morning and I offered to bring you this.” Severus rested his glass on the mantelpiece above the fireplace as he reached for the letter and snatched it from Lucius’ grasp.

 

“What is it?” Snape scanned the outside of the letter cautiously, noting his full title and name scrawled perfectly on the front and the unbroken ministry seal on the back. Lucius’ smile turned disturbingly smug as he crossed his leg over and sat back confidently in the armchair.

 

“I’d call it a long overdue birthday gift from the Minister of Magic.” Snape’s eye twitched slightly with nervous irritation as he broke the seal on the letter and opened it. Like most formal letters from the Ministry the letter was scrawled in an elegant hand and Snape held it up to the light in order to read it better.

 

 _“Professor Severus Julius Snape,”_ Snape read aloud pausing only briefly to glance up at Lucius over the top of the letter to see for himself that Lucius smug smile was still in place. 

_“The ministry regrets to inform you that due to the current hostile climate within the wizarding world that specific ancestry laws regarding pureblood families have been reinstated and will be enforced.”_ Again Snape paused, a niggling feeling of worry fluttering in his chest. _“As referred to in Section 1123, Act 9 of the Old Law Magical Compendium, ‘Pureblood Wizards and Witches upon reaching their magical age of majority must be arranged in marital agreements and/or are willing to contribute to the creation of new life with a partner of equal status and willingness.”_  It took a moment for what Snape had just read to himself to sink in but when it did it hit like a thestral to the chest.

 

“They can’t do this.” Severus shook his head in disbelief as he glared at the letter. Lucius chuckled to himself, his smile growing larger into a self-satisfied smirk that only a Malfoy could ever produce.

 

“I’m afraid they can Sev. The law has always been there it is just that no one saw fit to enforce it.” Lucius tilted his head to the side in amusement as Snape reached back for his glass of whisky on the mantelpiece and drained the amber liquid in one go. “Seems the Minister of Magic is getting jumpy about this war. He seems to think by marrying off the purebloods he can ensure the safety of the wizarding world. He’s increasing our population with new blood and at the same time preserving the old families and the old magic.” Sev shook his head and began to pace back and forth in front of the fire, his disbelief beginning to turn to outrage and anger as Lucius continued to taunt him. “It seems to me Sev, you’ve just become prime meat in this war.” Severus spun around angrily mid stride at Lucius description of him, finally losing his temper. “Every self respecting pureblood parent is going to want to secure their son and daughter to a strong pureblood family. Being the last of the Snape line you’re going to get slaughtered when this gets out.” Lucius’ smile had turned vicious and Snape was tired of hearing the blonde’s self-righteous voice of reason.

 

“Well I guess I now know why you are here?” Snape snapped abruptly in his characteristic potions master snarl. Lucius chuckled and nodded, not in the least hesitant about his motives.

 

“I thought I’d get in early before the pawing masses begin beating a path to your door.” Lucius’ gaze followed Snape around the room, the potions master pacing again like a caged animal. The letter from the Ministry was so tightly clenched in Snape’s hands the ink on the parchment had begun to run with the perspiration.

 

“Forget it, I’ve got no intention of acting on this piece of rubbish.” Snape threw the paper into the fireplace. The fire spluttered and coughed before spitting the letter from the ministry back out onto the carpet. The edges were scorched a little but all in all the letter was still in readable condition.

 

“I wouldn’t be so hasty as to reject my offer yet Severus. If you do succeed in avoiding the inevitable offers from countless families, as well as undoubtedly a Ministry enforcement team, there will still be our Dark Lord to contend with.” For the first time since he’d opened the letter Snape’s thoughts strayed to Voldemort. Almost immediately Snape stopped pacing and stared at Lucius coldly. Lucius knew he’d won and smiled crookedly in self-congratulation. “You know as well as I do Severus, Voldemort will use this situation to his advantage. He will ensure marital alliances made within his ranks are loyal to him. If you do not choose a suitor for yourself, he will choose for you.” Snape closed his eyes in defeat as Lucius rose steadily from the armchair and took the necessary steps over to stand in front of the potions professor. “Draco is young Severus, he’s intelligent and good looking. He’s also very willing and certainly won’t disappoint you.  The alliance between our families would be looked favorably upon on both sides of this war.” Lucius rested a hand on Snape’s shoulder but the potions master shook it off sharply and stepped away from the blonde.

 

“I am not going to be forced into a union I neither desire or need Malfoy.” Snape’s voice was icy cold his glare quite formidable as he stared at Lucius over his shoulder. Lucius nodded in silent acknowledgement and stepped towards the fireplace.

 

“They are not suggesting marriage Snape, a simple night with my son would be enough to secure the Snape family name and satisfy the Ministry laws.” Lucius took a hand full of floo powder from the silver box above the fireplace and tossed it into the fire. The flames erupted and turned green almost instantly. “You forget I know what you like Severus, what you crave. I can ensure my son knows how to please you so that the experience is not as wretched as some I’m sure you’ve experienced.” Snape’s gaze narrowed dangerously as Lucius glanced back at Snape as he made to step into the fireplace. “Perhaps had you fucked Lily Evans a little harder in school you might not be in this situation now?” Lucius’ smile was pure evil as he stepped into the flame and disappeared. Not a second later the crystal glass that Snape had been holding shattered into a thousand pieces as it hit the fire surround, thrown with some force from Snape’s hand.

 

“Fucking birthday.” Snape shouted finally expressing his anger and rage in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. Glaring at the fireplace where Lucius had been moments before, Snape grabbed for his cloak and with his wand tucked into the sleeve of his robe took off out of his rooms and into the night.


	2. The Right Thing To Do

CHAPTER 2 (The Right Thing to Do)

Harry Potter yawned as he sunk lower into the bubbles of his bath letting the warmth of the water wash away the aches and pains of a summer spent with the Dursley’s. Only an hour before he’d been anxiously sitting outside his relative’s house, waiting for Remus Lupin to come and pick him up. He’d been packed and ready all week for the trip to the Weasley’s and today couldn’t have come soon enough. This summer had been tough but it would hopefully be his last spent with his atrocious relatives. By this time next year he’d be an adult and legally allowed to perform magic outside Hogwarts’ grounds. 

He’d be his own man. 

Smiling at the thought Harry closed his eyes to enjoy his bath a little more but just as his hand had slid below the surface there was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Hey Harry,” Harry sat up immediately and glanced guiltily at the closed door of the bathroom. “Mum says dinner is ready, so hurry up.” Ron’s voice filtered in through the door, and despite it being locked Harry still blushed a little and grabbed for his towel. There were few times in Harry’s life when he had privacy, and of those times none of them had been at the Weasley’s.

“Yeah coming.” Harry called back as he hauled himself out of the bathtub and into the warm towel he’d tugged off the radiator a moment before. 

Drying and dressing himself in jeans and a long sleeved shirt Harry attempted to tame his messy head of hair before he scuttled downstairs. 

The kitchen was chaos, as was usual in the Weasley’ house hold. Most of the family was already seated at the table and Mrs. Weasley was busily handing out plates of food. Harry took his seat between Fred and Ron gratefully accepting the large overstuffed plate of sausages and cabbage that Mrs. Weasley passed him. 

“Sinking ships upstairs were you Potter?” George inquired from across the table with a curious smile. 

“Yeah, you were up there so long you look like a prune.” Fred winked across the table at his twin brother and Harry pointedly avoided answering them knowing they were being crude. 

“You’ll go blind if you do it too often Harry.” Ron added causing a pink stain to flush onto Harry’s cheeks, as he glanced across the table at Ginny and Mrs. Weasley who thankfully hadn’t overheard the conversation. 

“Where’s your Dad Ron?” Harry shoveled a large fork full of mashed potatoes into his mouth as he glanced up to the head of the table to find Mr. Weasley’s seat empty. 

“Outside talking to Lupin, they’ve been out there since you arrived.” Ron mumbled around a mouthful of sausage, gravy dribbling precariously down his chin. Harry nodded and glanced out of the kitchen window into the darkened backyard. Sure enough Harry could see Mr. Weasley and Remus Lupin outside on the gravel path talking. Harry stared at them for a few minutes watching what appeared to be a very serious conversation pass between them. Lupin had been quieter than his usual self when he’d picked Harry up at the Dursley’s, but Harry hadn’t thought much of it. 

“So Harry what do you want to do for your birthday this year?” Mrs. Weasley’s pleasant inquiry drew Harry’s attention back indoors. 

“I’m not sure but I’d like to go to that new Quidditch Shop in East End.” There was a muttering of enthusiastic agreement from Ron and his brothers. 

“Oh good that’ll make a nice day then. We’ll go to the shop in the morning and we’ll use the tickets Arthur got from the Ministry to go and see the cannon’s play their night match.” Another round of enthusiastic mumbles rose from around the table just as Mr. Weasley and Remus came in through the back door. Harry watched cautiously over the rim of his orange juice glass as both elder wizards glanced in his direction silently before joining the party already seated at the table. Swallowing a lump of sausage Harry smiled mildly at Remus who helped himself to some mashed potato and passed the bowl down to Mr. Weasley. Conversation passed easily between them as the meal progressed but Harry was cautiously observing Lupin to see if anything was wrong. 

It was only as Remus leant over the table to pick up another helping of pie for desert that Harry noticed the letter sticking out of the werewolf’s coat pocket. The letter wouldn’t have meant anything if Harry hadn’t caught the flash of ink that spelt out his name on the front of the letter. 

“Is that from Hermione? I’ve been wondering where her letters have been going to.” Harry reached for the letter as Remus sat back down again. In a split second Remus had dropped the pie he’d been holding and grabbed at the letter Harry had slid out of his coat pocket. Harry stared at Remus in shock as the werewolf snatched the letter out of his hands and stuffed it back into his cloak pocket. 

“It’s just your book list for this year Harry, Remus has offered to collect your things for you while we’re watching the game tomorrow evening.” Harry frowned at Mr. Weasley who’d interrupted what Remus was going to say not a second before. 

“Oh,” Harry didn’t quite know what to say as everyone stared at him. “You don’t have to; I’m capable of buying my own things.” Remus shrugged his shoulders flippantly a cautious smile not quite meeting his eyes as he glanced down the table at Mr. Weasley.

“Don’t want you missing the game Harry, I’ll take care of things for you.” With another smile Remus finished off his pie and rose from the table to politely take his leave. Harry knew when he’d been lied to, but he refused to believe his elder friend would do anything to deliberately harm him. Harry walked with Remus to the fireplace in the living room, leaving the Weasley’s behind to clear up the kitchen. Remus paused in front of the fireplace as he gathered a hand full of floor powder and turned to face Harry. 

“Happy Birthday Harry, you’ve grown into a fine young wizard.” Harry stared blankly at Remus’ random comment but offered a hug and a thank-you to the werewolf who readily accepted it. Harry frowned as he watched Remus step away from him and disappear into the floo leaving Harry shaking his head in confusion. Remus had never been an outwardly emotional person and the comment he’d made seemed to fit the awkward kind of mood Remus had been in since picking Harry up from the Dursley’s. Pushing his concerns aside as birthday paranoia Harry joined Fred, George and Ron upstairs to go through some of the details of the Cannons quidditch strategy for tomorrow’s game before bed. 

It was very late when Harry tiptoed down the crooked staircase in the Weasley house. The sausages at tea had made him thirsty and without wanting to wake up half the household Harry had come downstairs to get a drink. Harry cringed as the bottom step creaked when he put his foot on it. Adjusting his step Harry skipped over the last step and onto the polished floor of the hallway. The kitchen was just across the hall, and Harry tiptoed towards the darkened room. Harry quickly made himself a glass of water in the dark kitchen and was heading back for the stairs when light spilling out from under the doorway into the living room caught his attention. One glance at the clock in the hall said it was too late for anyone to be out of bed but Harry could hear the mumble of voices coming from within the living room. Curiosity had gotten Harry into a lot of trouble in the past but past experiences couldn’t dampen the pull curiosity seemed to have on him. Turning from the kitchen to the living room Harry tip toed over to the closed door and bent down to see through the key hole. 

Harry couldn’t see much through the small space but he could hear a lot more clearly now the voices within. 

“Are you sure we’re doing the right thing Arthur?” It was Mrs. Weasley’s voice Harry identified first as he strained to hear what was being said. 

“No I’m not sure but considering the options that are open to us, Harry seems the obvious choice.” Harry’s ears pricked up at the mention of his name and he pressed himself closer to the keyhole to try and see whom else was in the room. 

“At least Ginny has agreed to try and make it work. It seems such a shame to put such a burden on them so young.” Mrs Weasley sounded saddened and Harry frowned a little as he watched a piece of parchment get passed from Mr. Weasley to Mrs. Weasley. 

“It’s that bloody Fudge. Bumbling idiotic fool.” Mr. Weasley sounded angry, as he seemed to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. “At least we don’t have to worry about our other children.” There was a mutter of agreement from Mrs Weasley. 

“I wish I could say the same about poor Severus…” In that instant Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and like a guilty scared rabbit he practically sprang from his place by the door and squealed like a trapped cat. The light in the hall was flicked on immediately and the door to the living room was flung open, Mr. and Mrs Weasley staring out into the hall. 

“What are you doing up Mr. Potter?” Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood before Harry, staring at the young wizard pointedly over the tops of his half moon glasses.

“Albus, we were expecting you to come in through the living room.” Mr. Weasley commented quickly not sure what to make of the situation. Harry opened his mouth several times in an attempt at an explanation but in the end he merely shook his head and held out the now empty water glass to the elder wizard by way of explanation. In his fright Harry had tipped the entire contents of the water glass down himself and was becoming rapidly aware of the water soaking into his cotton boxer shorts. 

“A slight miscalculation Arthur nothing to worry about.” Albus smiled past Harry at the Weasley’s before changing his gaze back to Harry. “I suggest you take yourself back up to bed Mr. Potter, tomorrows going to be a big day…” Something in the twinkle of Albus’ eye told Harry that tomorrow wasn’t just going to be a big day because of his birthday but Harry chose not to comment as he scurried red faced and guiltily back up to his bedroom. Whatever was going on was yet another secret being kept from him.


	3. Tendrils of Panic

CHAPTER 3 (Tendrils of Panic)

“These are fucking awesome seats…” George was abruptly cut off as Mrs. Weasley slapped him hard across the back of the head, as the eight of them took their seats in the stands of the quidditch pitch. Harry was the last to shuffle along the line and was about to sit down beside Remus when Mrs. Weasley sprang up from her seat abruptly. 

“Oh you can sit here Harry dear, it’s a better view.” Harry frowned deeply at Mrs. Weasley as he glanced at her seat conveniently located between Hermione and Ginny. Harry sighed as he nodded and awkwardly shuffled further into the seats to take Mrs. Weasley’s while she took up his at the end of the row. Harry smiled mildly at Hermione who was holding hands with Ron, before glancing across at Ginny who was practically bouncing off her seat to try and get a better look at the field. Mrs. Weasley had been acting strange all day. Wherever possible she’d made Harry walk, stand and sit next to Ginny. It was becoming irritating; especially when it appeared only Harry was seeing it. 

“Popcorn?” Ginny offered her popcorn to Harry as the players flew out onto the field. Everyone was on their feet cheering and shouting enthusiastically except Harry who was staring worriedly at Ginny looking for signs of something not right. Ginny however didn’t seem strange at all and as the game progressed Harry relaxed again and got into the spirit of his birthday. 

At halftime the game was tied, and Harry was animatedly discussing the Cannons seeker with Ron over the top of Hermione when he felt a warm hand come to rest on his jean-clad thigh. Harry jumped a mile as he turned abruptly back to face Ginny who was smiling at him warmly. 

“Come and get a drink with me.” Ginny shouted in order to be heard over the crowd moving about the stands. Harry wondered why Ginny hadn’t asked Hermione to go with her, but nodded in agreement and followed the young red head shuffling out of the stands. Harry followed Ginny down to the drinks stands and fell into line behind the several other people waiting for drinks. There was a companionable silence between the two of them as they waited in line, Harry smiling to himself as he took in the atmosphere of the game. 

“Harry,” Harry turned his attention back to Ginny from his perusal of the crowd when she addressed him. 

“Yeah, you want some money?” Harry went to shuffle through his pockets of his coat but Ginny reached out and grabbed his hand firmly in her own. Harry paused and stared down at their joined hands, watching strangely as Ginny linked her fingers with Harry’s so that they fit snuggly together. 

“Would you be my boyfriend Harry?” Harry hadn’t been expecting that and stood staring at Ginny in shock. Ginny blushed a little as she dragged a dumbfounded Harry up to the drink attendant and asked for two pumpkin juices. Carrying the tray of juice Ginny pulled Harry to the side of the walkway and smiled up at him. Only then did it hit Harry what had been asked of him, and he opened and closed his mouth several times searching for an appropriate reply. 

“Sure, I guess.” Harry stumbled over his words making Ginny blush even more and smile a little embarrassed. “What I mean to say is ‘Yes’ I want to go out with you. I didn’t realize you liked me like that.” Ginny shrugged her shoulders coyly and took a sip from the straw in her juice. “I guess that explains your mum all day.” Harry nervously laughed as he thought back to the strange behavior of Mars Weasley. 

“Yeah, she thinks she’s a match maker or something it’s best to ignore her.” Ginny laughed too as she handed Harry his own juice and discarded the tray. 

“So what do we do now?” Harry muttered as he drank some of his juice and glanced around him, noting now that everyone was returning to their seats for the second half of the match. 

“We go back and watch the rest of the game and ignore my brothers taunts about us holding hands.” With a bright smile Ginny leant forward and kissed Harry gently on the cheek before dragging him back towards the stands where the rest of the family were sitting. All in all it had been one of the stranger birthdays Harry had had, but it certainly had its rewards. 

*********************

He pinched the bridge of his nose tightly as he closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. 

“I can not believe you of all people are asking this of me Albus.” His voice was tight and clipped barely containing the anger that simmered just below the surface. “Was it not a condition of my employment that I continue to consume the potion?” Opening his eyes Severus stared at Albus in vain hope. The headmaster sat comfortably in his high winged back chair, nursing a hot chocolate and cookie not at all ruffled by their present conversation. 

“Indeed it is a part of your contract to teach Severus, but the Ministry believe….” Albus took a large bite out of his cookie the crumbs raining down like snow onto his beard. 

“The Ministry doesn’t know anything!” Snape barked irritably finally loosing his iron control and patience.

“Perhaps,” Albus replied calmly as he continued to watch Snape pace stiffly back and forth in front of his desk. “But in view of the current situation I fear there is little else I can recommend you do.” Snape paused mid stride to glare at Albus’ flippant attitude towards the present situation. “You have already made clear you refuse to choose a suitor for yourself…” 

“You know why I can not do that Albus.” Snape growled his eyes flashing dangerously as he continued to glare at the elder wizard. 

“Indeed, but in light of the Ministry Law’s there is no other choice. You must stop taking the potion and let nature take its course.” Albus sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, his final resolve on the issue set solid as stone. Snape ground his teeth together in anger as he clenched his fists at his side. 

“And what of the students?” Snape spat nastily knowing well that he’d lost the fight. 

“With any luck you will find a mate before your next cycle, your behavior will undoubtedly be far more manageable if you have a willing supplicant at your disposal.” Albus smiled brightly at Snape who was still glowering at the elder wizard in hatred. 

“And if I do not?” Snape growled watching with some minor swell of satisfaction as the sparkle from Albus’ eyes dimmed a little at the comment. 

“We will cross that bridge when we come to it Severus.” Albus brushed off the seriousness of ‘that bridge’ with infuriating ease and Severus sneered slightly as the headmaster rose from the chair just as the large wizarding grandfather clock chimed from the reading room. “Ah, the students will be arriving. I thought perhaps you may wish to meet the train this year?” Snape knew when he’d been defeated; the headmasters comment more a command than a request. With an irritated sigh Severus turned to leave the office but only managed to reach the door before Albus spoke again. “Do not despise who you are Severus, take this opportunity to explore the years you could have enjoyed as a young adult…”


	4. Gift

CHAPTER 4 (Gift)

“Do you guys have to do that?” Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to keep his gaze away from his two smooching best friends and out of the window instead. 

“You wouldn’t be complaining if Ginny were here.” Ron teased, as he and Hermione finally broke apart for air. Harry rolled his eyes and settled back in his seat as he watched the world flash by the train window. Ginny was with her younger friends in another compartment catching up on the summer holiday gossip. In a way Harry was almost relieved the young red headed girl had sat with her friends for the majority of the trip. Since Ginny had asked him out on his birthday Harry hadn’t had a moment to himself. Everything they’d done it had been done together. Quite honestly Harry was almost happy to be returning to school where he’d at least get his classes away from Ginny. Harry hadn’t ever had a serious girlfriend but he was sure relationships weren’t supposed to get this heavy so quickly. To Harry it felt as if everyone was pushing he and Ginny together closer and quicker than Harry had time to comprehend. 

“Ah there you are scar head…” Harry rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he felt the door to the compartment roll open and a familiar voice filter into him. 

“Fuck off Malfoy haven’t you got anyone else to play with?” Ron spat sharply at the blonde who was leaning casually in the entrance to the compartment, his two meaty bodyguards standing just behind him for support. 

“Go screw yourself Weasley, hasn’t anyone told you it’s dirty to handle mudbloods.” Draco smirked cruelly as Ron went to lunge for him only to be held back by Hermione who was glaring at Draco angrily. 

“What do you want Malfoy?” Hermione snapped once she’d ensured Ron wasn’t going to try and throttle the other wizard, or worse attempt to hex him. Draco shrugged his shoulders flippantly before turning his attention to Harry who was ignoring them all in favor of staring out of the window. 

“Just thought I’d drop in and see if Saint Potter here has found anyone blind and stupid enough as to be his partner yet?” This caught Harry’s attention and the boy turned to stare in confusion at Draco who was smiling smugly in the doorway. 

“That’s none of your business Draco.” Hermione rose to her feet quickly and was trying to push Draco out of the compartment while Ron tried to close the door, both friends glancing cautiously back at Harry. 

“Time’s ticking Potter, the Ministry won’t wait forever…” Hermione finally pushed Draco out of the compartment and Ron slammed the door closed and flicked the latch. Harry watched as both Hermione and Ron sat back down on the opposite seat each cautiously glancing at the other before both looked at Harry. 

“What was that all about?” Harry muttered suspiciously as he watched Ron glance at Hermione for what appeared to be an answer. 

“Just Draco being his usual obnoxious self, it’s probably gotten out about you and Ginny being together.” Harry frowned deeply in confusion as Hermione deliberately avoided looking him in the eye her hands twisting nervously in her lap. Harry knew he was being lied to. First Remus had lied to him and now his best friends were lying to him. Something was going on and Harry was going to see to it he found out what. 

“Oh, yeah I didn’t think of that.” Harry shrugged his shoulders uncaringly noticing how his friends visibly relaxed their secret still safe. 

Harry didn’t speak for the rest of the journey to Hogwart’s instead he sat staring at the darkened world beyond pondering what surprises this year at Hogwart’s would hold for him. 

********************************

The train lurched to a stop at the station and Snape sneered in mild disgust as he heard the excited twittering of students as they began to disembark. 

“Welcome to Hogwart’s!” The half giant beside him roared his familiar welcome and Snape rolled his eyes as the usual gasps of surprise echoed from the first years stood nervously on the platform. To avoid being trampled by over anxious first years and the clumsy oaf of a half giant Snape stepped away from the massing group on the platform and over to the Thestral drawn carriages that were lined up on the road waiting for their payloads. Snape couldn’t remember his first year at Hogwart’s. His subsequent years of teasing, abuse and mental anguish had quite overshadowed the defining moment in his wizarding life. Sighing heavily Snape glared at a few fourth years that scrambled giggling into the first carriage, their shy glances in his direction a sure sign of what had transpired over summer. Glancing over the crowd of students now waiting for the carriages Snape noted with irritation the high number of couples standing close together waiting their transport. It was altogether a disgusting display of hormones that Snape could only see getting worse in the coming weeks. Teenagers at the best of times took any opportunity of fawning over each other without having expressed permission to do so by the Ministry of Magic. 

Slowly Snape oversaw the filling of carriages with his usual distain and snarling remarks. It was only as the crowd thinned that Snape noticed one particular absence from the masses of faces he’d just seen. 

“Potter.” Snape growled low in his throat as he spun around to search the platform behind him. The potions professor was stunned as he came face to face with the boy who lived standing directly behind him. 

“Professor Snape.” Harry acknowledged quietly with a nod of his head his eyes flashing with their usual cold regard towards the professor. Snape couldn’t bring himself to say anything as he watched Harry climb into the last carriage purposefully leaving the door open for Snape. Snape’s eye twitched in irritation as he realized that he’d been left to ride alone with Harry back to Hogwart’s. On another night other than this Snape would have gladly walked rather than share a carriage with the boy but it was raining and his cloak was premium wool. 

The tension in the carriage was thick and Snape pointedly avoiding making small talk. In the darkness of the carriage it was easy for Snape to look at the boy, Potter’s attention firmly rooted on something outside. As much as Snape hated to admit it Potter had grown over the summer, and although he would never be as tall as Snape he was at least now on an equal level. The boy had lost weight too, no doubt the last of his childhood puppy fat that had kept him looking more like a boy than a young man he had become. His face had narrowed slightly, his chin more defined and bearing the traces of a five-clock shadow. His clothes hung from his slender frame like oversized curtains, his robe far too short after his growth over summer and far to wide to fully show off the masculine physique he’d developed in his absence from school. The boy’s hair still hung in unruly untamed curls about his face and his beautiful green eyes still flashed with a hidden intensity. Aside from all the changes the boy had undergone over his holiday there was no hiding however the slight droop of his eyelids, the tightness of his lips and the darkened shadows under the boy’s eyes. Every summer Potter returned to Hogwart’s in a similar state. Exhausted and tired from lack of sleep due to concern, worry and anxiousness over what would lie ahead of him this year. 

Snape felt the twinge of sympathy for the boy but squashed it quickly with a shake of his head. Potter needed many things in life but he certainly didn’t need more sympathy. 

Finally the carriage pulled to a stop outside the doors of Hogwart’s and Snape hastily climbed out, leaving Harry to trail behind him at his own pace. It was strange that the boy hadn’t traveled with the usual golden trio. By passing the main entrance into the hall Snape took the staff entry and slunk into his seat beside McGonagall. Like always Snape passed a cursory glance around the hall. When he’d first begun teaching it was to see the new faces among the crowd, now though it was to see whom had not made it back this year. Snape’s gaze finally fell onto the Gryffindor table where Potter now sat with his regular group of friends. The Weasel and Granger were holding hands beneath the table and Snape tutted in disgust as he took in their sickening display of affection. It was little wonder why Harry had decided to travel alone if that was what he’d had to endure on the train. 

A flash of blonde caught Snape’s gaze drawing his attention from the Gryffindor’s back to his own house. This year in particular the benches had begun to look bare, his student body rapidly diminishing as Voldemort influence of the Slytherin families grew. 

“Professor.” Snape snapped his attention to the blonde now standing in front of the table. Draco Malfoy was his usual self, immaculately dressed, perfectly poised and stunningly beautiful. Snape recognized instantly the boy’s new robes, his hair brushed flat and his face blemish free. It seemed Lucius has instilled a new sense of self-pride in his son over the summer and Snape had a sinking feeling that it was done for his benefit. Temptation never came in such a perfect package as Draco Malfoy. 

“Yes Draco.” Snape snapped irritated by the fact Lucius had not heeded his earlier declaration and was serving Draco up like a platter of meat. 

“I went to Belgium this summer,” This was not new news for Severus, he himself having pushed Lucius into sending the boy to the exclusive camp to learn defense and dueling. “Dad said you liked these so I brought you back a box.” Severus’ lips thinned impossibly tight as Draco slid the beautifully wrapped box of chocolates across the table to him. It took Severus every inch of his willpower not to scream as he stared at the flamboyant bow, and the sickly yellow wrapping on the box. To anyone who was watching the gift clearly had a message. Severus couldn’t bring himself to answer the boy who stood coyly staring at his hands twisting in his lap. 

“Oh Severus they’re Brandy Cherries, how delightful.” Severus’ eye twitched as the headmaster reached over and carefully inspected the contents of the box. Severus could already hear the few whispers that had broken out around the hall, but thankfully most of the student populace was still engaged in their own conversations to notice the situation Draco had put Snape in. “Well Severus aren’t you going to thank him?” Snape turned to glare at Albus, whose eyes sparkled with knowing amusement. Snape could hardly believe that the headmaster was actually enjoying watching Snape suffer. Snape ground his teeth angrily but showed no outer emotion to betray his angry thoughts. With a forced smile Snape turned to look back at Draco who looked far too innocent as he looked up from beneath his eyelashes. 

“Thank-you.” Snape gritted his teeth as he spoke causing Draco’s familiar Slytherin smile to return with force before the boy turned to strut confidently back to the Slytherin table. Snape slumped in his chair and glared menacingly at everyone in the hall as Dumbledore clapped his hands and began the start of term routine. Lucius had won this round but Snape would be damned if he won the next one.


	5. Purple Hell

CHAPTER 5 (Purple Hell)

“I’m only asking you to watch out for him.” 

“I can’t be held responsible for his actions once his instincts kick in.” 

“Indeed not but I would feel better if you who knows what he will be going through kept an eye on him.”

“This is ludicrous. If he reaches the cycle before finding his mate you have no way of preventing him from seeking out a victim.” 

“Yes, but I have faith in him to control himself.” 

“He will suffer unnecessarily if you force him to do this.” 

“And he will be killed if I do not force him to….”

“…Very well I will watch to see that he doesn’t maim any of the students but beyond that the consequences are yours to bear.” 

********************************

Harry sighed as he watched Ginny sit plaiting her hair in front of him. They were supposed to be completing their homework but Harry hadn’t seen Ginny write a single word on her parchment for the last hour. The red head was too busy preening and whispering to her friend sitting next to her. They’d been at school for almost three weeks and Harry was beginning to tire of watching everyone around him fawn over each other. Harry was sure dating hadn’t been such a big thing last year, but he supposed perhaps it was only because he had a girlfriend now that he was noticing other couples. Harry had hardly seen Hermione and Ron, the couple rarely apart. Not that Harry wasn’t pleased for his best friends; he was just feeling a little lonely. 

With a sigh Harry closed his books and began packing his things back into his school bag. 

“Where are you going Harry?” Ginny inquired quickly as she watched Harry get ready to leave. Harry restrained himself from rolling his eyes at the red heads comment. He’d spent the last three weeks explaining where he’d been and what he’d done to the young witch, so much so that Harry had just begun to start lying so that he didn’t have to explain much to her.

“To the dorm.” Harry shrugged casually has he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the exit of the library. Ginny was on his tail immediately having collected her own books in a messy pile under her arm. 

“I’ll come with you then.” Harry signed inwardly as Ginny fell into step beside him as the passed through the corridors. Gryffindor’s common room was empty when they arrived, most students still making the most of their free time after dinner before returning to their houses. Alone in the common room Harry dropped his things by the stairs leading to the seventh years dormitory and flopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Ginny hovered cautiously by the door her books still tucked under her arm. 

“Harry?” Harry glanced across at Ginny who was shifting nervously on her feet her eyes staring hopefully at him. Harry nodded his head in indication he was listening, as he kicked off his shoes and tucked his feet up under him. “I thought maybe we could,” Ginny paused a pink stain coloring the apples of her cheeks as she giggled nervously. 

“Could what?” Harry grumbled already losing his patience with the witch who had a habit of giggling girlishly when put in an awkward situation. 

“You know, make out.” Ginny trailed off as she stared at Harry expectantly. Harry was stunned that Ginny had been so forward and wondered if all girls asked for that sort of thing. 

“We just did.” Harry muttered awkwardly remembering the brief kiss they’d shared in a secluded section of books in the library. Ginny tutted loudly and rolled her eyes, before dumping her books on the coffee table and slumping down on the couch beside Harry. 

“A kiss on the cheek doesn’t count as making out Harry.” Harry bit his lip in embarrassment as Ginny flicked her hair back behind her ears and leaned in closer to him. All they had done since getting together was briefly kiss one another and hold hands. Harry had thought that was what was expected of him, especially in public where anyone could watch. Harry wasn’t an exhibitionist and certainly wasn’t going to become one anytime soon. “A proper kiss has tongue.” Ginny snapped as she pulled herself up and slung a leg across Harry’s lap so that she was sitting comfortably a top of him. Harry shifted uncomfortably beneath the red heads intent stare, her blue eyes unnervingly determined. 

“What if someone walks in?” Harry breathed out heavily as Ginny reached for his hands, bringing one up to rest on her waist and the other to cup her delicate breast. Harry had never felt a breast before and stared at his hand that rested feather light atop of the girl before him. Ginny rolled her eyes again and shook her head as she leaned in to kiss Harry’s chin. 

“So what if they do? We’re a recognized couple now and we’re allowed to make out, in fact if people don’t start seeing something more than just polite friendship between us they’re going to assume we’re frigid or something.” Harry sighed heavily as Ginny nuzzled his neck softly her red curls tickling his nose. “If you don’t know what to do Harry, it’s okay because I can show you. It’ll be fun I promise you.” Ginny pulled back a little to smile at Harry, who at length nodded his head in agreement despite the niggling part of his brain that hadn’t liked what he’d heard just now. ‘A recognized couple’ wasn’t exactly the terminology Harry would have used to describe their relationship; it sounded like something out of a textbook. Before Harry could ponder anymore Ginny had leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, her tongue flicking over Harry’s coaxing him to part his lips and allow her access. Harry did so obediently, and having resigned himself to the fact he wasn’t going to get out of this, closed his eyes and relaxed into the couch to enjoy his first real French kiss.

********************************

Teetering dangerously on his uncooperative legs Severus struggled to drag himself into the bathroom. His breathing was labored and sweat dripped from his forehead and rolled down the slope of his nose to drop onto the front of his already soaking wet robes. The thumping of his heart echoed in his ears so loud he could hear nothing else. Slumping heavily against the sink he struggled to keep himself up right as his vision swam and his body began to shake and tremble. He stared longingly at the bottle of violet colored potion that sat on the sink just below the mirror. For 25 years he’d routinely sipped from the bottle every morning and night, the acrid taste of liquorish mixed with radish almost comforting in its foulness. It was coming up to the forth-straight week since he’d last taken a sip and withdrawal had begun to set in. His nature so long repressed had begun to work its way through what remained of the potion built up in his system and he was fighting every urge his body demanded but he was slowly losing the war. 

Glancing up at his reflection in the mirror Snape was horrified to see what he had become. He face was ashen, his shoulder length hair a wet mess stuck to his head and face. His once dark obsidian eyes had begun to turn back to the blue he’d been born with. Carefully he ran his tongue along his teeth wincing a little as the sharpening incisors sliced it open. The tangy metallic flavor of blood filled his mouth and he groaned in pain as his stomach contracted and had him doubled over in an instant. Shaking, he was disgusted to find himself automatically reaching for the purple potion on the sink. Forcing himself upright Snape uncorked the bottle and with strangled cry of anguish tipped the entire contents of it down the drain. 

After watching the swirl of liquid finally disappear Snape pulled himself out of the bathroom and into his small comfortable living room. Grabbing his thick hooded death eater robe from the concealed wardrobe Snape flung it about his shoulders. He needed to get out, he needed the freedom to run and he needed time to let nature take its course without constant agonizing reminders of what the Ministry was forcing him to do. 

Stumbling like a drunk Snape made his way from his rooms through the deserted corridors of the school, still breathing heavily and shaking like a leaf. It was far too late at night for anyone to be out of bed and so he made it unseen out of the doors. The icy cold wind that blew up from the lake cooled his flaming skin almost instantly as he pulled up his hood and stumbled down along the path. Refreshed by the cool outdoors and the freedom it provided he began to run zigzagging dangerously close to falling over as his disorientation still clouded his vision. Once at speed it was easy to let go and with an open mouthed but silent scream of pain he swept himself up into the night air and disappeared with a whoosh of air. 

************************

Harry watched from the window as the figure ran into the night, their cloak flapping around them. Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as in the blink of an eye the figure leapt into the air the cloak transforming into black velvet wings as they took to the sky and disappeared behind a cloud. Not half a second later another figure appeared from the door, this one similarly dressed in a hooded cloak to hide their identity. Unlike the first this person ran straighter and more quickly, unlike the stumbling stagger of the first. Like before the second figure leap into the air and with a flash turned into a bat that followed the first into the clouds. Harry stared at the clouds for a long moment hoping to catch a glimpse of the two bats but they were long gone and Harry was left to wonder who on earth it had been. With a heavy sigh Harry turned back to the common room, to stare at the couch where only a few hours before he’d ‘made out’ with Ginny. The experience had not been quite what he’d expected and despite the momentary thrill, it left him feeling rather flat. He hadn’t slept at all. The two words Ginny had mentioned rotating in his mind continually as he tried to piece together why she would say something like that. ‘A recognized couple’, there was something fishy about it. The words would have sounded better coming from Hermione but even she referred to Ron and herself as boyfriend and girlfriend. The thought puzzled Harry and he was rapidly beginning to get a headache. With a sigh he returned to his dormitory. After a cursory glance out of his window to look for the bats he climbed into bed and closed his eyes in an attempt to find rest.


	6. Virus

CHAPTER 6 (Virus)

They smelt. 

The fetid stench of rotting flesh, burnt wood and sour milk engulfed his classroom like a dust storm rolling in from the desert. It was vile and made him heave. The smell had become worse over the last few days steadily engulfing his senses until this point at which he was sure he was going to be ill. The nasty creatures he called students had never seemed this bad but with the added sense of their stench Severus was rapidly wishing he’d taken another profession. The smell lingered in the halls where they’d been and it hung in thick clouds above the great hall turning his stomach off the food in front of him. The entire school was drenched in a rancid odor that made him shudder with revulsion. 

The elder students were the worst and he found himself consciously holding his breath as he watched his seventh year students take their seats in front of him. Glad that he was sitting down, Snape glared with a new found disgust at his seventh year class, swallowing back another heave as he forced himself to stand up and address them. 

“Today you will be completing a surprise test.” There was a groan of disappointment that fluttered around the classroom from the students and Snape smiled inwardly at returning at least a little of the discomfort they were giving him. “There is to be no talking, the test will take the entire class.” Snape flicked his wand and the papers stacked on his table darted out around the classroom onto the desks in front of the students. “As always there is an anti cheating ward on the room and if any of you so much as shift on your seats I will know!” With a satisfied nod Snape moved hastily back to his desk as far away from the students as possible. “You may begin!” There was a momentary scuffle of papers and quills but before long the room had fallen into silence, the students’ heads down and their hands furiously scratching away at the parchment. 

Snape breathed out a little in exhaustion as he slumped in his chair his lip still unconsciously curled up in disgust as the scent of the students continued to wash around him. Trying to concentrate on marking other homework Snape only twice glanced up to ensure his class was still working. It was the second time that he’d glanced up when something caught his eye. 

Harry Potter was staring at him. The green-eyed boy was blatantly gawking at him like a sideshow attraction. Snape glared back hoping to spur Potter back to his work but for some reason his face wouldn’t co-operate. Reaching up Snape felt the trickle of perspiration that had broken out on his forehead and begin dripping down his nose and neck. Snape’s breathing hitched up a notch as he felt the glamour he’d erected in the morning beginning to crumble and his hands begin to shake. This was not what he needed now. Quickly Snape made to get to his feet ready to stumble if necessary out of the classroom and into his private office away from his students. Snape quickly regretted getting up from the chair as he stumbled against the desk.

“Professor Snape, are you alright?” Snape swallowed heavily and opened his eyes. The classroom had begun to swim before him, the blobby mass that had become of Harry Potter now swayed from side to side. Trying to open his mouth and dismiss his class Snape found himself unable to form the words. Shaking violently now Snape could no longer hold himself up and with a shocked gasp from the students in the classroom Severus collapsed behind his desk. Distantly Severus heard the scrape of stools on the stone floor before the inevitable patter of feet scurrying over to him. 

“Professor are you alright? Hermione’s gone for help.” The scent of them clustered all around him was overpowering and Snape felt himself begin to heave 

“He’s going to spew.” Just hearing the words made a shiver of mortification swamp Snape’s self-pride and putting pay to what was left of his control. A firm hand on his shoulder managed to roll him over onto his stomach before what little he’d eaten for lunch was coughed up in a spatter against the floor. There was a disgusted muttering ‘ewww’ that rounded from the students hovering around him, everyone undoubtedly moving away. Making a concerted effort not to open his eyes and reveal what the glamour had hidden for the past week Snape listened as someone sat down at his side a gentle hand on his back, while the other held back his hair from his face as he threw up again. 

“You’ll be okay sir; I can hear them coming now.” It was Potter’s voice that hovered above him. It was Potter that held his hair back and gently patted his back. The irony wasn’t lost on Snape even in his present condition. Having spent a lifetime trying to protect the boy that lived, that said boy was now protecting him. The sound of rushed footsteps entering the classroom made him feel ultimately happier and with an exhausted sigh Snape gave himself over to the darkness that pulled at him from within. 

*************************************

Harry sat quietly in Dumbledores office swilling the cold dregs of his tea around in the deep cup nestled in his lap. McGonagall had walked him up to the headmaster’s office after Snape had been rushed away by Madam Pomfrey and Filch to the infirmary. Harry had been sitting for over an hour staring at the books on Dumbledore’s office shelves before the headmaster had arrived back via his fireplace. The greying wizard had acknowledged him with a brief smile and a cordial nod before disappearing quickly into his observatory the door closing behind him. Dumbledore hadn’t reappeared since going into the observatory over half an hour ago and Harry was beginning to think he should just leave. Putting the cup down on the table Harry stood up and grabbed for his school bag that he’d dumped by the chair on the way in. Harry hesitated to just leave and so tip toed quietly over to the closed observatory door. Harry raised his fist to knock but was startled as the door swung open and Dumbledore’s smiling face appeared.

“Harry, I am sorry for keeping you but this emergency had to be dealt with immediately.” Harry frowned a little as he caught movement over Dumbledore’s shoulder. There was someone else in the observatory with the headmaster but Dumbledore was doing a fine job of blocking Harry’s view. With a hand on Harry’s shoulder Dumbledore guided him away from the door and promptly closed it behind himself, the twinkle in his eye and the beaming smile never faltering. Harry’s lips tightened in irritation but he obediently followed Albus back to the overstuffed armchairs by the fire, where yet another pot of tea had been placed on the table. 

“How’s professor Snape?” Harry inquired softly as he politely declined another cup of the lemon tea. 

“Not himself I’m afraid Harry, he is quite unwell.” Albus sipped from his tea, his sparkling eyes quietly assessing Harry’s reaction over the rim of the teacup. Harry nodded in silence, not really sure what else to say. Professor Snape wasn’t his favorite teacher and it wasn’t as if Harry really cared about him. It was only out of good nature and partial fear that he had helped the potions professor when he’d collapsed. Severus Snape wasn’t the type of wizard to be overcome by anything smaller than apocalyptic war. He was strong, arrogant and too overly conscious of his environment to be taken ill so violently and with little warning. “Poppy thinks it is a virus he’s picked up, no doubt from one of the muggle borns who’s brought it with them from summer.” Albus shrugged his shoulders casually and sipped from his tea, his gaze not quite meeting Harry’s this time. Harry knew a lie when he saw one and tightened his lips in anger as he decided to press for information. There was no way what Snape was suffering from was a simple muggle virus. No virus Harry knew of changed the colour of people’s eyes and the temperature of their skin so rapidly. 

“He was shaking and” Harry paused and watched as Albus nodded for Harry to continue. “He was cold to touch, like ice and his eyes they turned….” 

“Just a fever Harry I’m sure.” Albus cut the boy off abruptly and stood up from his chair, his teacup abandoned on the armrest. “Now enough about Severus he’s in very capable hands. What about you and Miss Weasley.” Harry couldn’t keep the shocked expression from his face as he stared at the headmaster like he had two heads. Never had Albus changed the subject of a conversation so quickly or so obviously. Albus Dumbledore was a master of manipulating conversations and situations to his advantage without a fault yet something Harry had said had seemed to upset the elder wizard and had thrown him off his usually sharp guard. It took a second for Harry to realize the headmaster was waiting for an answer and another minute to think of an appropriate reply. 

“Good, thank you for asking.” Harry mentally kicked himself at having not been able to come up with something more convincing. If truth were told things with Ginny were rapidly spiraling out of control but not in the way Harry had expected. Dumbledore had clearly picked up on Harry’s hesitation and the boy quickly berated himself yet again for being so readable.

“Little problems in a relationship only help to strength the bond of understanding between couples Harry.” The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes had returned behind the half-moon glasses a knowing smile twitching at the corner of his lips. 

“It’s not a relationship.” Harry snapped immediately, already tiring of hearing about his so called ‘relationship’ with Ginny. “Why is everyone so quick to label us, and push us into something? Only last Christmas Lupin was warning me about making rash decisions about women, and now look, everyone’s so eager to see me and Ginny shacked up together.” Harry paused and watched a strange twitch of guilt wash over Dumbledore’s otherwise emotionless face. “Ginny’s just my girlfriend. It’s nothing serious just a girlfriend.” Harry emphasized every word as he flopped back into the couch, pouting a little and scowling at the fireplace. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Harry I was under the impression you and Miss Weasley were, in an intimate relationship. I apologize.” Harry snapped his gaze back at Dumbledore at the word intimate, unable to contain the blush that crept up into his cheeks. 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Dumbledore sighed and smiled at Harry’s awkward embarrassment. 

“Everything my boy, it has everything to do with it.” Harry was confused but didn’t have time to question the headmaster before there was a knock on Albus’ door and the Minister of Magic walked in. Harry watched Fudge’s gaze shift between Albus and himself clearly something being passed between the elder wizards. 

“I’m sorry Harry, we’ll have to finish our conversation at a later time I have a meeting with Mr Fudge.” The Minister of Magic was already in the room making himself comfortable by the fireplace, as Albus walked Harry to the door. “Thank you for your kindness towards Professor Snape this afternoon Harry and here’s a couple of lemon drops to keep you going.” Harry smiled crookedly at the headmaster as he dropped a handful of lemon drops into Harry’s shirt pocket. With one last glance back at the Minister of Magic, Harry left, the weight of confusion sitting heavily on his shoulders. Undoubtedly it would be another sleepless night…


	7. Makes Fools of Us All

CHAPTER 7 (Makes Fools of Us All)

“That’s quite a collection of gifts Severus for someone as ungiving as yourself.” Snape rolled over in bed and stared at the blonde figure standing in the doorway, a bouquet of freshly picked herbs in one hand and a large bottle of whisky in the other. 

“Fuck off Malfoy.” Snape rarely swore but considering how he felt Lucius Malfoy was the last person on earth he wanted to see right now. He felt tired, drained and hungry. The hunger was the worst because no matter what he ate it wouldn’t abate. The hunger that clawed at his stomach wouldn’t be sated by house elf made meals and it made him sick to just think about it. On top of how dreadful he felt was the cards and gifts that had poured in. Just as Lucius had first predicted Snape had become prime meat in the marriage market and every pureblood family were sending him offers of marriage and gifts as sweeteners to the deal. 

“I know how you hate flowers.” Malfoy wiggled the bunch of herbs as he smirked at the array of sickly flower arrangements adorning every spare surface of Snape’s bedroom. Snape rolled his eyes and gestured to the bottle of whisky. 

“That better be vintage.” Malfoy chuckled as he conjured a chair at the side of Snape’s bed and with a flick of his wand called two glasses from Snape’s liquor cabinet in the living room. 

“Older than the both of us put together.” Snape rolled his eyes at Malfoy’s boast and snatched the glass from the blonde’s hand in order to down the amber liquid in one go. Usual practice was to savor every mouthful of the vintage alcohol but Snape needed something to dampen the swell of hunger that rose in his body at having another warm body so close to his own. There was silence as the two of them sipped a second glass of whisky each wizard lost in their own thoughts. Snape could feel Lucius staring at him though and knew the silence wouldn’t last long. 

“My offer still stands Sev. You don’t need to put yourself through this. Draco is…” 

“Not the one.” Severus muttered darkly swallowing the heave that threatened to turn nasty at the mere memory of what Draco Malfoy had smelt like in his classroom the last two weeks. Lucius fell into silence, his lips tightening slightly but not betraying what he was thinking. “You may as well give up Lucius, Draco would be nothing more than a meal for me, besides the fact it’d scare the boy half to death.” 

“You think my son can’t handle your kind?” Lucius looked mildly affronted at the insult but Severus had neither the energy nor the care to argue. 

“I think Draco is in love with a delusional idea of me and I assure you reality would be far more confronting than the bullshit you’ve been feeding him. Besides the fact the boy’s young, he doesn’t deserve to be exposed to….” Snape paused rethinking what he was about to say. “No one deserves to be witness to my disgrace.” Snape ended quietly and took a long sip of his whisky. 

“Are you afraid he’ll leave you like Lily did?” Snape looked up from his glass and glared at Lucius over the rim his blue eyes flashing angrily as his upper lip twitched over the extended canines. 

“Lily Evans was a fool to think she could tame me and you are a fool to underestimate what I can do.” Snape ran his tongue unconsciously over his bottom lip as his eyes focused on the creamy white skin of Lucius neck, the pulse point just throbbing above the neckline of the robe. Lucius stood quickly and leaned over to Snape, pressing his face directly into the other wizards causing Snape to growl at the closeness of such a temptation. 

“No one calls me a fool Severus Snape, and you forget that when the hunger drives you insane it will be to me you will come begging less some innocent student dies and your place as Voldemort spy in Hogwarts is made redundant.” With a nasty growl of his own Lucius had stood back up straight and with a flurry of robes disappeared into the flames of the fireplace. With fists clenched and teeth grinding Snape threw himself back against the pillow and closed his eyes willing his body back into submission and control. Lucius Malfoy was persistent but Snape had willpower on his side.


	8. Fire Starters

CHAPTER 8 (Fire Starters)

“How’s his condition?” 

“Normal, with all things considered.” 

“And the hunger?” 

“Will get the better of him eventually. He can’t go on for long without feeding, he’s fighting it but it’s in his nature.” 

“Any sign of a mate?” 

“He won’t sense anything until he feeds, hunger blocks out everything else.” 

“He needs a donor then?” 

“Forget it, Donor’s rarely work out. Besides the fact there are very few people we can trust with this secret.” 

“Find him a donor.” 

“Is that an order?” 

“No, I’m just asking as one of his own kind for you to help him.” 

“I’ll see what I can do……” 

********************************************

“Dance Harry, you’re just standing there. You have to loosen up.” Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione took a hold of his hands and forced him to flop about to the beat of the music blaring around the hall. Harry hated dancing and had only agreed to dance with Hermione to stop her from pouting when Ron had refused to dance with her earlier. 

“This isn’t my thing.” Harry leaned closer in order for Hermione to hear him over the music. Hermione laughed and shook her head uncaringly. 

“We all have to do things we don’t like Harry!” Hermione shouted back as the music died down and a slower much more intimate tune drifted around the hall. Feeling awkward by the sudden change of mood, Harry led Hermione from the dance floor weaving between the couples already joined together for an intimate dance. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus were sitting in a group beside the teacher’s platform at the end of the hall. 

“Good dance?” Ginny inquired brightly as Harry sat down beside her and took the offered cup of punch he was offered. Harry nodded mutely his gaze lost in his cup. Of late he’d tired of Ginny’s conversation and the constant prodding of his friends for him to get closer to the girl. Ginny sighed heavily when Harry wasn’t forth coming with further comment leaving his friends to pick up the slack silence that followed. 

“It was a good idea of the prefects to hold a dance.” Seamus leaned back in his chair and patted Hermione on the shoulder in congratulations. The dance had been a rather quick decision on the behalf of the prefect student body. The main reason behind the dance was to help provide further opportunities for the purebloods to make good on the Ministry’s new laws. Most students realized what the dance was about and only one green eyed messy haired teen was oblivious to the truth. 

“Brilliant I’d say, gives us a chance to see who’s shacked up with whom.” Dean laughed, as did the others around the semi circle of friends. Harry didn’t laugh however and merely stared blankly out at the swaying couples on the dance floor. As Harry continued to watch something came to his abrupt attention. Couples were kissing, fondling and touching in the darkened spaces between the flashing disco lights. The intimacy of the couples however was not surprising, what was most disturbing however was that the professors chaperoning the dance were doing nothing to prevent the blatant displays of foreplay happening right before them on the dance floor. Frowning in confusion Harry glanced up behind him at the raised platform. The headmaster and Professor McGonagall were playing cards, obliviously turning a blind eye to the happenings in the great hall. A few other professors were scattered along the table, each lost in their own activity clearly bored with the entire idea of a school dance. The one notable absence in the faculty presence was Professor Snape. Since his collapse in the classroom the snarky bastard hadn’t taught a single class and had hardly been seen in the halls. Harry had been disgusted to find himself mildly worried for the elder wizard, his concern compounded by Dumbledore’s lying. The whole situation smelt bad and Harry had a feeling he was missing something major happening around him. 

”What’s wrong Harry?” Harry jumped a little as he felt soft fingers ghost across the back of his neck drawing his attention back to Ginny. The young red head was snuggling into his neck, playfully nibbling on his earlobe. Harry wasn’t in the mood and firmly pushed Ginny off him as he rose sharply from the chair. 

“I’m going to go see Hagrid.” It was partially the truth. Harry had promised to visit the half giant for tea at the start of the week he just hadn’t expected to go to him now. Shrugging on his cloak Harry made for the door, only just catching movement before Ginny stepped in front of him. 

“I’ll come too.” Ginny reached for her own cloak but Harry stopped her abruptly. 

“No,” Harry paused realizing how harsh he’d sounded in his rush to stop the girl from coming with him. “Fang doesn’t like you.” It was a total fib and Ginny looked a little shocked at the news. 

“Oh, I guess I’ll just stay here then.” Ginny sat back down next to Hermione who was glaring at Harry, clearly not impressed with her friend’s sharpness. Harry shrugged and having successfully secured his peace, moved from the hall and out into the grounds. It was dark outside, only the moonlight illuminating the path that led down to Hagrid’s hut. Huddling in his cloak against the wind Harry jogged the last few meters to Hagrid’s door and knocked twice. There was no answer and so Harry knocked again a little louder. Again there was no reply and Harry stretched across the top step to see into the lighted window of the hut. Despite the candlelight streaming out of the window the hut appeared to be empty both of Hagrid and his overly large dog. Harry decided Hagrid couldn’t have gone too far and so sat himself down on the top step to wait for his friends return. 

Harry was skimming rocks into upturned flowerpots when he heard the sound in the darkness. The trees at the edge of the dark forest just beside Hagrid’s hut rustled in the wind and Harry was sure he saw shadows moving between the trunks and undergrowth. Swallowing heavily Harry nervously drew his wand and stared into the darkness, trying to focus his gaze on the rapid movement between the trees. Gryffindor bravery drew Harry to his feet, the boy cautiously moving towards the tree line his wand held out in front of him. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” Harry’s voice got caught in a sudden gust of wind that whipped his cloak about him and ruffled his hair in his face. As expected there was no reply from Harry’s call and so the boy continued to move towards the trees. A chill ran up Harry’s spine as he felt the ghost of a gaze sweeping over him. Someone was watching him. Swallowing nervousness he paused and searched the tree line again for signs of life. This time he saw a figure in the shadow cloaked from head to toe in a black robe. The figure was staring straight at him the glittering of hidden eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he remembered seeing two similar figures leave the castle almost a month ago. Harry was frozen to the spot as he continued to stare at the person not knowing what to do. 

It was only when a warm hand came crashing down onto his shoulder that Harry screamed and spun around abruptly, only to come face to face with Hagrid. 

“What ya doin’ out ‘ere Harry?” Harry clutched at his chest as his heart threatened to thump right out of his body. 

“There’s someone in the forest.” Harry turned back around and pointed to where he’d seen the figure only seconds before. Hagrid raised the lantern above his head casting a shadowed light into the edge of the forest. Predictably there was no one there. The figure disappeared just as quickly as Harry had seen it. Harry sighed heavily and lowered his wand, clearly a little shaken by the incident. As Dumbledore said at the start of every term there were dark things in the Forbidden Forest and the place was forbidden for a reason. 

“Enjoying your dance then Harry?” Hagrid led Harry the short distance back to his hut and lumbered inside carrying several large logs of wood for the fire. 

“Not really.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he climbed up into one of the large chairs and let Fang hang his head in his lap as he stroked the mutt’s ears playfully. 

“Dancin’ ain’t my favorite thing to do either Harry.” Harry smiled as he watched Hagrid stoke the fire with the new logs before setting a kettle of water on the hearth in order to make tea. “So how are you and Miss Weasley then? I ‘ere you two are quite the couple?” Harry groaned and pushed his face into the plush wing back of the chair. 

“Not you as well.” Hagrid sat himself down in the chair opposite Harry having produced a small plate of buttered scones and what looked like tuna and corn sandwiches. 

“What’d I say?” Hagrid inquired apologetically as Harry reached for a sandwich, helping himself. 

“Everyone is always on about me and Ginny. I’m sick of hearing about what I should and shouldn’t be doing. I feel like the world’s watching my first girlfriend, its uncomfortable knowing everyone’s watching my every move.” Harry grumped as he chewed on his sandwich before reaching for another, both for himself and Fang. 

“It’s them new laws, ain’t it?” Hagrid reached over to pour the tea. 

“What new laws?” Harry’s frown deepened as Hagrid handed him the cup of steaming tea before sitting back with his own cup in hand. 

“Them laws about ancestry and all that. It’s a load of old nonsense if you ask me, purebloods shouldn’t be forced into doing anything if they don’t want to.” Hagrid took a sip from his tea cup having blown the steam away with a sharp exhale. “If they’d have sent me a letter I’d have torn it straight up, but I suppose they figure being half giant and all I don’t need to be included.” Hagrid shrugged his shoulders as he watched a blank expression wash over Harry’s face. 

“I don’t understand.” Harry whispered wondering how on earth he’d missed such a change in the laws. Hagrid sipped his cup of tea again, this time nervously swallowing as he realized that Harry had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Oh, I guess no one told ya then, perhaps I shouldn’t have said anything.” There was a silence that clung to the warm air of the hut, as Hagrid didn’t further elaborate. Harry was waiting for some kind of explanation but it was obvious the half giant had decided he’d already said too much. “So, did I show ya the ‘igniters’ I bought from a traveling zoo last week?” Hagrid’s change of conversation wasn’t subtle, but Harry knew better than to make his friend uncomfortable by pressing the last issue. 

“No, what are igniters….” With a fake smile Harry allowed Hagrid to drag him into his kitchen where he was soon lost in conversation with the giant about the flaming little creatures that Hagrid was keeping in a cauldron on his stove. Despite the diversion of the creatures however, Harry’s thoughts were elsewhere. When the opportunity arose Harry excused himself for the night and made his way back to the castle for a silent reflection on what had happened.


	9. My Other Source

CHAPTER 9 (My Other Source)

“Where did you get it?” Snape looked up suspiciously from the three vials sitting on the Headmasters desk. The contents of the vials glistened crimson against the morning sunshine streaming in from the windows. Dumbledore was reclined casually in his chair his fingers steepled in front of his chin as he stared at Snape seriously. 

“How they were obtained is none of your business Severus.” Snape’s lips tightened in irritation. Was it not bad enough that he had to suffer through the painful process of naturalization without having to suffer the indignity of being fed like a wild animal? “Consider them a gift.” Snape huffed contemptibly and was about to tell Albus where to shove his gift when the elder wizard reached over and uncorked one of the vials. Almost instantly the air filled with the metallic flavored scent that sent chills of exhilaration down Snape’s spine and re-ignited the empty burn of need in his stomach. Without realizing it Snape had unconsciously moved himself over the top of the open vial, his eyes closed as he inhaled deeply on the fresh aroma still lingering. 

“Straw Severus?” Snape’s eyes snapped open immediately when he heard Albus’ smug tone of voice. Snatching the humiliating spectacle that was the offered crazy straw Snape begrudgingly picked up the vial and took a long sip of the liquid inside. The liquid was cold and made him shudder. Ultimately he would have preferred body temperature but no doubt the vial had been stored for safe transport. The liquid settled heavily in Snape’s stomach making him groan in satisfaction that he hadn’t felt since he’d stopped taking his potion. Licking his lips between the automatically dropped incisors Snape continued to sip the liquid through the straw, his sky blue eyes defiantly cursing the old man who was smiling at him.

“You need to be sparing with it, but constant. Blood lust dulls your other senses making your ability to find a mate harder.” Snape growled beneath his breath as he drained the last few drops of crimson life from the vial before licking the straw clean as well. 

“Who suddenly made you an expert on my behavior Albus?” Snape politely burped behind his hand already feeling the calming affect the liquid had on his body, and the way the aches and pains of the past weeks were finally beginning to ease. 

“Again, I have my sources.” Suspiciously Snape nodded his head as Albus unwrapped a sweet from the tray on his desk and promptly popped it into his mouth. “I would expect you to be well enough to return to classes. The blood will calm your temper and make the heightened senses much more bearable.” Again Snape nodded this was not news to him at all. He had, after all grown up in a family that had embraced their heritage, although only ever behind closed doors. 

“And what of the hoards of suitors barricading themselves outside my door?” Snape shuddered as he thought about all the cards and flowers he’d received from over enthusiastic students, parents and strangers alike. Albus chuckled and shook his head, his smiling eyes beaming knowingly over the tops of his half moon glasses. 

“You have no doubt dealt with student crushes before Severus. I have faith in your ability to turn away any unwanted attention from students.” Snape sneered at Albus’ implication towards his reputation, but chose not to comment and further incriminate himself. “As for the families currently requesting an audience, I shall personally write to each of them informing them of your refusals.” Snape sighed and nodded in thanks to the headmaster. Intimidating students was a piece of cake compared with trying to intimidate adamant parents. There was a short pause where Albus stared at Snape in thought before sighing heavily, an unusual thing for the ever-happy headmaster to do. “I can not however help you with the Malfoy’s and Riddle.” Snape too sighed heavily and turned his attention to the fireplace crackling away on the far side of the room. 

“He’s persistent and I fully expect to be summoned sooner rather than later to receive my orders in the matter.” Albus nodded in agreement an expression of sympathy washing over his face as he stared at Snape’s blue eyes. 

“Perhaps it is the lesser of two evils to simply entertain Draco Malfoy. You know that Riddle will look favorably on the match between you and the boy so if you give them the impression you’re thinking on the idea it might buy you a little time before Riddle gives you the ultimatum.” Snape sighed again and turned his gaze back on Albus, the blue of his eyes fading behind the mask of magical concealment he’d erected over himself to avoid detection. 

”You’re right, it would buy me time but I can’t very well seduce the boy not when it goes against everything I value.” Albus smiled at Snape’s rarely shown conscience. Standing up, Albus moved around the desk and placed a comforting hand on his potions professor’s shoulder. 

“Boys like Draco Malfoy do not need much to keep them entertained Snape. Use your charms and persuasive nature to convince the boy you’re interested, and then play with him a little until you discover your mate. It’s a small sacrifice to make, and I assure you the boy will get over you despite his fathers urgings.” Snape rose from the chair and walked with Albus over to the fireplace where the floo was already connected. “Go to bed and get some rest Severus. I hear Professor McGonagall is an abysmal Potions teacher and your classes are in disarray!” Snape growled angrily wondering why no one had told him of this earlier. However before Snape could say anything Albus had pushed him into the fire and with a sparkling smile from the elder wizard Snape was gone.


	10. All Things Dark

CHAPTER 10 (All Things Dark)

“What’s going on?” Harry sat down in front of Remus who was busily scrawling his name on various documents. 

“Nothing much, just some Order work that’s all.” Remus shrugged his shoulders and went back to his papers, ignoring the stern glare that Harry threw his way. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Harry growled angrily as he slammed his hand down over Remus’ breaking the werewolf’s quill and splattering ink all over the parchment on the table.

“Harry!” Remus stood up immediately and clutched his injured hand to his chest and glared, similarly angry with the boy. Harry didn’t back down though and merely raised his head in defiance, determined to get an answer. 

“Contrary to your misconception about my knowledge, I do in fact have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about Harry.” Harry’s gaze narrowed dangerously as Remus folded his arms across his chest and did his very best impression of an angry professor. 

“I want to know about the laws, about the letter.” Remus’ angry gaze faded immediately only to be replaced just as quickly with an expression of guilty regard. The werewolf shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other behind the desk before striding unsteadily over to the armchair by the fireplace. 

“You needn’t bother about it Harry, I sorted it all out for you.” Harry didn’t like Remus’ tone of voice and followed the elder wizard across the room, to stand in front of him, hands on hips. 

“I don’t care if it’s sorted or not, I want to know what’s going on.” Harry stared into Remus’ brown eyes desperately. Remus Lupin was helpless to reject Harry’s pleading gaze, and sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and collapsed back into the armchair in defeat. 

“Fine. The Ministry of Magic has reinstated the ‘bloodline marriage act’ to ensure the wizarding population and magical signature is not put at risk due to the impending war.” Harry was silent and Remus dared to crack open one eye to gauge the boy’s reaction. From Harry’s passive expression however, Remus was sure the boy had no idea what he’d said had meant. With another sigh Remus sat up and leaned in closer to where Harry had taken up a seat on the coffee table. “The ‘bloodline’ act requires of age and unmarried purebloods to procreate or be in a recognized relationship that without doubt will lead to…” Lupin trailed off as he watched recognition dawn in Harry’s expression. 

“Children.” Harry finished feeling suddenly devoid of emotion as his mind strayed to Ginny and his unorthodox relationship with her.

“Indeed.” Remus nodded in agreement before continuing. “The bloodline act goes back to Merlin’s time. It was originally a way of purifying magical bloodlines; by ensuring the right families were connected through marriage from an early age. I believe muggles refer to the practice as ‘arranged marriages’?” Harry nodded once in confirmation but his thoughts were still straying towards Ginny. The twist of betrayal, hurt and manipulation was beginning to curdle in his stomach. Harry swallowed the lump of anger that threatened to choke him. Remus knew what Harry was thinking, the boy’s every emotion written across his face. With an exaggerated sigh Remus continued. “I’m sorry Harry, as your legal guardian till you reach your majority I am obliged to arrange a partner for you.” 

“Ginny.” Harry whispered, the single word expressing to Remus that he’d figured out the pieces by himself. Remus shifted awkwardly in his chair and reached forward to place an apologetic hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“I thought I was doing the right thing by you Harry, you seemed happy with her. I would have given you a choice but Dumbledore insisted that you didn’t need that kind of stress hanging over the relationship.” Harry stared at Remus, the elder wizard clearly upset that he’d gone behind the boy’s back. 

“So instead you’ve gone and arranged my marriage, decided my future for me.” Harry snapped angrily his temper frayed to its limits. 

“No, you’re not obligated to marry her just….” Remus trailed off his gaze dropping guiltily from Harry’s. 

“Get her pregnant.” Harry snapped darkly hating the words in his mouth. What was the Ministry of Magic doing? Creating an entire generation that would be strangers to at least one of their parents. 

“It sounds worse than it is Harry. We all have to make a sacrifice.” Remus closed his eyes sadly and turned his face away from Harry’s smoldering expression of anger. 

“And what’s yours werewolf?” Harry didn’t mean to sound so cold, so heartless and regretted the comment immediately when Remus got up and walked away from him. 

“I sacrificed your Godfather Harry,” Remus paused at the window and slumped against the frame, his back still to the boy who now hung his head in shame in his lap. “Sirius was my life, and although I as a classified ‘dark creature’ am not required to produce children, I have still sacrificed my better half for the sake of this war.” 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered apologetically as Remus sighed and turned around from his stare out of the window. 

“I apologize too.” Remus met Harry half way across the room and hugged the boy tightly in his arms. “Enjoy the time you have with Ginny Harry, things could be worse considering the situation. She agreed to be with you when asked, which goes some way to showing how much she really does care for you.” Harry nodded in agreement as he stepped back from Remus and headed for the door. Harry paused before he could exit however and glanced back to where Remus was just sitting back down at his desk. 

“Remus?” The werewolf glanced up from his work encouraging Harry to go on with a short smile. “Do you know of any wizards that have the animagus of a bat?” Remus frowned at Harry’s question and shook his head quickly. 

“Bats are seen as dark creatures Harry, no wizard in the course of history has ever been a bat.” Harry’s own frown deepened as Remus quickly added. “Except Vampires of course but there haven’t been sightings of vampires for millennia.” A chill ran up Harry’s spine as he remembered the two figures he’d seen running from the castle several weeks ago. With a forced smile Harry left, hurriedly scurrying down the hallway desperate to talk to the one person who might shed light on what Vampires were doing at Hogwarts.


	11. Textual Study

CHAPTER 11 (Textual Study)

“Vampires!? Are you sure Harry?” Hermione sat up on the end of her bed to stare at her best friend in disbelief.

“I’m positive I saw two of them running from the castle, and last Monday I’m sure I saw one in the forbidden forest after the dance.” Harry watched as Hermione brushed back her unruly brown locks and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Hermione snapped as she reached into her trunk and pulled out several large textbooks, none of them on the required reading lists for Hogwarts. 

“I didn’t know, I just thought they were wizards.” Harry barked impatiently. Hermione was already flipping through the pages of her textbook. Hermione glanced up pointedly from her reading to glare at the boy-who-lived. 

“Third year transfiguration Harry, ‘Only Vampire’s have the animagus form of bats.’” Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione’s lecture as she went back to the books. 

“So what do you think they’re doing at Hogwarts?” Harry inquired as Hermione continued to scan her books. 

“I’m not sure but it’s probably something to do with the pureblood laws.” It took a second for Hermione to realize what she’d just said and instantly snapped her head up to stare at Harry guiltily. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he flopped back down on the bed. 

“Don’t worry Hermione, I already know.” Hermione stared down at her friend laying beside her, his face a sad expression of defeat. 

“How?” Hermione whispered momentarily putting her books aside in favor of comforting Harry. 

“Hagrid let it slip when I went to see him on the night of the dance, then I went to see Lupin and demanded that he tell me what was going on.” Harry shrugged his shoulders uncaringly at Hermione’s apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry Harry, we were sworn not to talk about it around you. You’re taking this pretty well considering.” Again Harry shrugged as he pulled himself up from the bed and fiddled with the cuff on his Weasley jumper. 

“I guess I realize everyone else is in the same position. At least I like Ginny.” Harry paused and glanced up shyly at Hermione who was twisting a lock of her curly brown hair around on her finger. “Have you and Ron…” Harry trailed off a pink stain coloring his cheeks as he met Hermione’s gaze. 

“We’ve messed around if that’s what you mean, but we haven’t…” It was Hermione’s turn to blush her curly hair falling into her face as she ducked her head in embarrassment. “It’s enough to keep the Ministry off our backs. So long as the relationship will ultimately lead to…that, then they’ll leave us alone.” Harry nodded falling silent as Hermione went back to her textbooks, conveniently changing the topic of conversation. “After the ‘master’ of the Vampires was killed during the shadow wars of the 5th century, most of the Vampire families went underground fearing the Ministry of Magic would hunt them down. Without a leader they were defenseless.” Harry shifted closer to Hermione under the relative privacy of the girl’s curtained bed, so that he could better see the textbook and the words she was pointing to. “According to this text, most chose to settle into wizarding society, through the use of strong inhibiting potions that subdued their instinctual nature.” 

“You mean the blood sucking, murderous kind of fang instinct.” Harry supplied as he pointed to the inked artwork in the book. Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped Harry’s hand away in irritation. 

“Don’t be a stereotyping prick Harry.” Hermione snapped sharply as she continued to read from the text. “When the Vampire families went underground they successfully hid themselves from history. The last recorded official victim of a vampire was during the 7th century. He was a wand maker in Scotland and was found dead in his back garden two puncture wounds to his neck. The Ministry took little notice of it due to the man’s inebriated state at the time of his death and his broken arm which suggested he’d simply fallen down the stairs from the back door.” Harry sat staring at the information that Hermione was reading, quite intrigued by what he was being told. This was proving far more interesting than anything else he’d been taught in defense class about Vampires.

“So they do kill people then!” Harry murmured quietly as they both paused to listen to one of Hermione’s roommates turn over in their sleep in the next bed over. 

“Rarely.” Hermione whispered in return as she closed the first textbook and opened another. “A vampire never kills without just cause or provocation of some sort. Sure Vampires need fresh blood to quell the lust but if done correctly a victim may never know they have been bitten. The only time Vampires have been known to kill is in retaliation for loss of their own kind or similarly in protection of fledglings or mates.” 

“What’s a fledgling?” Harry inquired as he watched Hermione flip over the page in her textbook and point to a particular paragraph. 

“A fledgling is an un-matured Vampire not yet in his or her majority and consequently has not yet inherited their power or talent as the Vampires refer to it as. Vampires don’t come of age till their mid twenties.” Harry was impressed by Hermione’s knowledge although a little concerned at why the young witch knew so much. 

“How come you’re the book of knowledge concerning Vampires?” Harry whispered as Hermione closed both her textbooks and returned them to her trunk with a quick flick of her wand. 

“To become a head researcher, I need a topic of study for college. I chose Vampires because so much is not known about them.” Hermione blushed when Harry shook his head in disbelief. “Yeah, I know it’s a bit early to be studying for college but I thought I’d get a head start.”

“So what’s your theory about them being at Hogwarts?” Harry stretched out beside Hermione on the bed, lowering their voices as they heard one of the girls get up to go to the bathroom. 

“I’m not sure, it could be the Ministry laws. A Vampire can still technically be of a pureblood wizarding family and thus bound by the laws like the rest of us. I know for sure though that a Vampire would settle for no less than their ‘mate’ to meet the ministry’s requirements.” Hermione paused, as she yawned still not completely rested from her interrupted sleep earlier. “Apart from that, Dumbledore might be enlisting the help of them for the coming war, who knows.” Hermione shrugged and Harry smiled at his best friend as he carefully slipped out of the curtained bed. 

“Whatever the reason Hermione, we’ll have to keep an eye out for them.” Hermione nodded sleepily in reply, and with a whispered goodnight Harry snuck out of the girl’s dormitory and back to his own.


	12. Casualties of Survival

CHAPTER 12 (Casualties of Survival)

Severus glanced up from his cauldron to stare at the blonde haired student quietly doing his homework on the table in front of the classroom. Malfoy junior was the image of his father at that age only lacking the spark of evilness that only years of service to the dark lord could provide. Draco was lost in his work so Snape stared at the boy unashamedly assessing the blonde’s attributes. 

He was gorgeous. It was just a shame the boy knew it. The boy was toned from several years of Quidditch training; he was lean and tall but far from being gangly. His face was flawless, an attractive mix of matured cheekbones and chin, with a still youthful complexion and texture. Despite Draco’s outward appearance however Severus could see deeper. The self confident, arrogance hid secrets, the boy’s body bearing the tell tale scars of home discipline that only a skilled gaze such as Severus’ could ever detect. Severus knew Lucius at school, had seen first hand the man’s own self-discipline. It was predictable that the blonde had taught his son those same values. 

“Professor?” Draco’s voice drew Snape from his distant gaze, his eyes snapping up from Draco’s hands to the boy’s inquiring face. “I’ve finished my homework would you like me to leave?” Snape shook his head in reply and kicked out a chair from in front of his desk, gesturing for Draco to come and sit in it. Snape watched the blonde move purposefully around the benches and over to the chair, the boy’s scent growing stronger as the distance between them decreased. 

Since Snape had been rationing his crimson gifts the overwhelming scent of disgusting children had dulled. The chaos of his senses had calmed sufficiently enough for him to detect each subtle difference in smell between each of his students and the people around him. For the past week he’d made it a game to challenge himself to remember the scent of certain people. Draco had been one of his first experiments. The blonde smelled of apples, fresh crisp and surprisingly tart. The scent was at present masked a little by soap and expensive aftershave but Snape was sure if he closed his eyes he’d still be able to pick the boy out in a crowd. Draco sat down in front of the desk, his hands folded in his lap. Snape took a deep breath and sighed heavily. All week he’d followed Dumbledore’s advice, wooing the boy into a false sense of fondness on his behalf. Today though had been the final straw when Draco had leaned in for a kiss during potions, as Severus had bent over to inspect his cauldron. The resulting detention had led to this moment, and Severus found himself unable to keep up the charade with the boy who would only suffer in the end. 

“What is the consequence if you fail Draco?” Severus’ cold tone never wavered as he stared directly into the blonde’s steel blue eyes. 

“Pardon?” Draco replied a little too quickly and with a mixed expression of horror and shock plastered across his face. 

”You heard me the first time Draco, don’t make me repeat it.” Severus narrowed his gaze at the blonde who instantly ducked his head to his chest and had the good grace to look embarrassed. 

“He’ll take away everything.” Draco muttered beneath his breath unable to lift his head to meet Severus’ gaze. 

“And what is so important that you can not afford to lose it?” Severus’ voice had turned cold unable to keep his own emotions from bubbling to the surface. Lucius Malfoy was a manipulative son of a bitch, and not even his son was safe from such plots. 

“Everything.” Draco trailed off again but this time raising his head a fraction to catch a glance of Snape’s obsidian eyes, masked perfectly to hide the blue beneath. “He says I’ll get to choose, that this is just temporary.” Draco gestured between himself and Snape. The potions professor snorted in disgust and shook his head; Lucius’ lies to his son beginning now to creep out. 

“Draco, if I take you as my own it will be for life. There is no ‘Temporary’ about this situation.” Draco’s naive steel blue eyes widened impossibly the boy for the first time looking genuinely horrified. Snape allowed himself a small twitch of amusement at the boy’s reaction. Spending a night with your Potions professor was a far cry from spending your life with him. 

“But…” Draco stammered unable to find a reply. The last thing Severus needed was to see a Malfoy crumble and so quickly continued to save Draco’s pride. 

“There are far greater concerns in this world Draco than losing your father’s love. You know as well as I Draco that Lucius neither cares for you nor loves you like he should. It is about time you grew a backbone. Once you turn 17 there is nothing he can legally do to stop you, you need to take steps now to prove your independence.” Severus sighed heavily as he saw the glistening of a tear as it slipped down Draco’s cheek. Severus remembered Draco as a baby and the crocodile tears the boy use to shed in his crib when Lucius ignored him. This tear though was not without emotion and although it was alone on his cheek it told of so much pain. “Is there someone you’re interested in Draco?” Knowing not to draw attention to Draco’s moment of weakness Severus changed the topic slightly. Draco wiped his face unconsciously with the sleeve of his robe and glanced up reluctantly at the elder wizard. Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’m not asking you to name them Draco, a simple yes or no is sufficient.” Draco blushed and nodded by way of explanation. 

“Good, then you should take steps to get involved with them. The sooner you are recognized with someone else, the better the chances are that Lucius can’t force you on to me.” Snape stood up from his desk and circled around the classroom to his private potions store. For a few moments Severus shuffled some glass bottles around on a shelf before returning to his desk with a small vial of liquid, which he placed in front of Draco. 

“She’s with someone else, I think it’s all arranged.” Draco whispered as he watched Snape gesture to the vial pointedly. 

“Then work your Slytherin side boy and worm your way in. These Ministry Laws are all about survival of the fittest and in this game there are always going to be casualties.” Snape’s gaze twinkled knowingly as a familiar Slytherin smile twitched at the corner of Draco’s lips. “Two drops in her drink will be suffice to get her to notice you, the rest you must do yourself with your charms.” Draco nodded his thanks and slipped the vial into his robe pocket as Snape sat back in his chair feeling a lot better about his current situation. With Draco out of the way and occupied with other things, Snape was free to explore his new unrestrained self. 

“What happens when my father finds out about this?” Draco was already gathering his books and was ready to leave when something struck him. Turning to glance over his shoulder at Snape, Draco’s blue eyes hid a fear that Snape could sympathize with.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it Draco, now get lost before I take points for being out after curfew.” Draco nodded and scampered away, the door closing behind him and leaving Snape in silence to think about just what he’d done.


	13. Low for You

CHAPTER 13 (Low for You)

‘Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Longbottom, Granger, Weasel, Pavarti.” Snape paused and opened his eyes having walked the length of the classroom identifying each student by their scent as he passed by them. Snape knew where they were all sitting and had realized half a second late that someone’s scent was missing. He’d become good at this game and prided himself on his accuracy, yet today he’d noticed a mistake. Glaring down at the Gryffindor side of the room Snape mentally went over the scents again. ‘Seamus, Dean, Longbottom, Granger, Weasley and…Potter.’ Snape glared at the boy-who-lived hunched over his potions diary scribbling away furiously as he tried to get everything copied down before the lesson ended. Taking a detour around the Gryffindor side of the room Snape lingered behind Potter and took a deep breath in. 

Nothing. 

The boy was scentless. Snape hadn’t encountered a student yet that didn’t smell of something unique yet Potter’s aura was clean. It was strange that Snape hadn’t spotted it before now but then he supposed he hadn’t actually been looking for faults. Determined to see if the boy smelt of anything, Snape leaned over Harry’s shoulder on the pretense of glancing into the boy’s cauldron. The liquid inside the cauldron was a lavender colour. It should have been a deeper purple and Snape might have taken points if he hadn’t closed his eyes and took a deep breath in while hovering over Harry’s shoulder. This time Snape smelt the faint hint of soap on the boy’s skin and the dry scent of pine that was undoubtedly the boy’s shampoo. There was nothing unique about the scent though, nothing that identified the boy’s mood, his feelings or what he was thinking like the other scents in the room did. 

Snape was stunned and didn’t realize he still had his eyes closed until Potter’s breath brushed over his cheek. 

“Professor?” Harry’s voice was clearly nervous and Snape snapped open his eyes a little stunned to find himself face to face with the boy who was staring at him closely. Potter let out a sudden gasp as he stared into Snape’s gaze, and it was only then that Snape realized the glamour had slipped revealing the sapphire blue eyes to the boy who was so damn close to him. 

“Ten points Mr. Potter for not adding the ‘ground muscle’ quick enough. Class Dismissed!” Snape practically snapped himself in two as he stood up straight and strode hastily to the front of the classroom, conscious to keep his back to the students. Pretending to straighten his papers on his desk Snape watched in the reflection of the glass jars behind his desk, as the classroom emptied. When the classroom was finally empty Snape slumped against his desk and hung his head between his arms. He should have felt the glamour slip, he should have had better control over his magic but Potter’s scent, or lack there of, had put him off had made him forget himself. Snape shook his head and reached for his wand casting the glamour back over himself. He had to attend dinner today in the great hall and despite wanting nothing more than to take tea in his own quarters, Snape knew better than to defy Dumbledore’s strict orders. Whatever was going to happen at dinner was important and Snape reluctantly had to be there. Gathering his things Snape checked the classroom for cleanliness once more before striding from the room and up the corridors towards the great hall

********************************

“Why do you suppose Fudge and his cronies were here?” Harry flopped down in the armchair of the Gryffindor’s prefect lounge, exhausted after a full day of classes and feeling satisfactorily full after another Hogwarts feast. Ginny sat down beside him on the padded arm of the chair, her legs slung over Harry’s lap and her arm wrapped around his neck. Harry was uncomfortable sitting like this in front of his friends but didn’t need the embarrassment of kicking Ginny off in disgust. Hermione and Ron sat together on a love seat by the fire, while Dean, Seamus and the Patel twins sat around the card table by the window to play chess. 

“Checking on everything no doubt.” Hermione muttered being curiously vague. So far only Hermione knew about Harry’s knowledge of the Ministry Laws and so the pair of them were keeping up the charade of naivety on Harry’s part. Everyone knew why Fudge had come to Hogwarts. The irritating little man was making sure that the purebloods were doing their duty, the evidence of which had been clear with the amount of couples that had been sitting together at the house tables. Ginny had made a point of sitting beside Harry tonight at the table, where she’d usually have proffered to sit with her friends. Harry proffered her to sit with her friends too but had graciously accepted her company despite the stifled and awkward conversation that had passed between them. 

The trio sat in relative quiet discussing the day’s classes, the coming Hogsmeade weekend and the Christmas Holidays. It was late by the time Hermione and Ron got up to go to bed. Harry too, deliberately excused himself to bed having hardly spoken to Ginny all evening. Having dropped Hermione and Ginny off at the stairs to the girl’s dormitory Harry and Ron stopped by the bathroom before heading up to their dormitory. Ron stood beside Harry at the basins as they cleaned their teeth. 

“My sister was quiet tonight, you two have a fight?” Ron mumbled around a mouthful of toothpaste. Harry swilled his mouth with water before shaking his head. 

“No. We’ve just got nothing much to say to one another.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he washed his face and dried it on his own monogrammed hand towel that hung from the hook in the bathroom. 

“Oh, I just thought something might be wrong that’s all.” Ron cautiously glanced at his friend’s reflection in the mirror as Harry headed for the urinals. 

“We’re fine Ron, I’ll let you know if we’re not.” Harry didn’t mean to sound as sharp as he did and instantly regretted it as Ron nodded sadly. “Go on up to the dorm, I won’t be long.” Harry called over his shoulder as he pushed aside his pajama bottoms and stepped up to the ceramic bowls. Harry listened as Ron’s feet padded out of the bathroom leaving Harry to relax and slump against the wall as he emptied his bladder. Silence hung in the cool tiled room and Harry closed his eyes as he continued his nightly ritual. Hearing footsteps on the bathroom floor again Harry shook his head. “Ron, I said I wouldn’t be long…” Harry glanced over his shoulder to look irritably back at his best friend but was shocked to find his friends youngest sister standing in the doorway. “Shit, Ginny!” Harry snapped as he quickly tucked himself away and spun around to face the young witch. Ginny was leant against the doorframe her pale blue nighty just long enough to brush against her thighs. Her red hair had been brushed and lay in curly cascades down her shoulders. 

“You know don’t you.” Ginny’s voice was icy cold, and wavered a little with what Harry could only describe as fear. 

“Know what?” Harry played the dumb card as he walked over to the sinks to wash his hands. Ginny huffed in mock amusement and shook her head tightly.

“Don’t bullshit me Potter, you know about the law and you’re making me suffer because of my decision.” Harry stared at Ginny’s reflection in the mirror the young red headed witch twisting the lace of her nighty in her hands as she stared at the floor guiltily. 

“You could have explained it to me, I wouldn’t have been mad. We could have worked something out.” Harry whispered biting his tongue as the anger that had been building since he’d first found out about the laws threatened to spill forth. Ginny huffed another contemptible laugh and shook her head. 

“Worked something out? Like marriage you mean?” Ginny bit sarcastically as she folded her arms almost angrily across her chest. “I agreed to do this Harry as a friend helping out a friend who was going to be in deep shit if I didn’t help. Surprising, as this seems Harry I don’t like you in that way, you’re like another brother to me. I’m sorry but I’m not really attracted to you.” Harry snorted in shocked sarcasm and shook his head in disbelief. 

“You say that like it’s supposed to break my heart Ginny well I’m sorry to disappoint you but it’s not. Do you think I’m that shallow and self centered that I think everyone’s in love with me?” Harry could no longer contain his anger, his voice raising several notches so that he was bordering on shouting. 

“I didn’t mean it like that Harry I was just pointing out the fact that I’m doing you a favor by agreeing to this. Without me you’d have been swamped by offers from families to fuck their daughters. I though I was doing something good by allowing you to be with someone you knew.” Ginny was shouting now too, although tears were rolling down her eyes unlike Harry who was stoically cold faced. 

“Don’t think you’ve done me any favors Ginny Weasley, deceiving me into thinking you like me just to get a root is pretty low even for you. And in all honesty I wouldn’t have considered touching you if I could have helped it. The ministry might rule your family life but I don’t give in to fuck wits like Fudge.” Harry strode towards the exit of the bathroom practically pushing Ginny out of his way as he went. 

“Harry please, don’t end it like this. I’m sorry! The Ministry will force you…” Ginny called back but Harry was already striding down the corridor heading in the opposite direction to the Gryffindor dorms. 

“Forget it bitch.” Harry muttered beneath his breath as he blindly took each deserted corridor he came to, not quite knowing where he was going but definitely not ready to go back to his dorm despite the lingering curfew.


	14. Discovered and Found Wanting

CHAPTER 14 (Discovered and Found Wanting)

He couldn’t sleep. He had a headache and he was hungry. Tipping the whisky glass vertically Severus licked what was left of the few drops of crimson liquid from the rim of the glass before slamming it down irritably on the coffee table. Restlessly he stood up and began to pace silently willing both his headache and the hunger to just disappear. The hunger would have been easily cured had he not just sipped the last of his meager rations; the headache was more complex and born entirely from the bane of his existence, Harry bloody Potter. 

The boy had seen him or at least a part of him. Nothing as yet had begun to circulate about the Potions Professor’s strange behavior but Severus wasn’t a fool. Vampires were covered in third year basic Defense Against the Dark Arts, surely Potter hadn’t been stupid enough as to not put two and two together. The boy had his friends too, and if Potter hadn’t worked it out the blasted Granger girl might have. 

Twisting his hands nervously in front of him, Snape paused in front of the mirror above his mantel and turned to stare at his reflection. Severus had never taken a great pride in his appearance, but as he stared at the figure looking back at him from the mirror the image felt foreign, unreal. Snape closed his eyes and then with a whisper of magic dropped the glamour. Swallowing thickly Snape opened his eyes again to stare back at the blue-eyed creature he’d become. A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips just revealing the bone white tip of a sharp incisor. The pounding of his headache made him groan in anger as he stepped away from the mirror. There was no way he could spend the rest of the night cooped up in his rooms, he needed fresh air….and fresh meat, something that would no doubt help him cope better with his headache. 

Grabbing his cloak and his wand from the side table Snape pulled his hood up and fled from his rooms, striding purposefully through the dungeon corridors heading up towards the exit from the castle. Snape turned at the corner of a darkened unlit and mostly unused corridor and practically fell over a body sitting on the ground. Stumbling into the wall Snape turned ready to hiss and scream at the person he’d tripped on but his retort fell silent when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and focused on the boy. 

“Potter?” Snape’s voice betrayed the slight surprise the professor felt at seeing the boy so far into the castle. 

Harry clambered to his feet stammering apologies as he brushed dust from his sleep pants. Harry fell silent as he finally looked up guiltily to meet his professor’s gaze. Snape watched the change in the boy’s expression as guilt turned to fear and the boy took several steps backwards into the wall. Snape might have realized then that he’d forgotten his glamour, had it not been for the scent that engulfed his senses. 

The boy had smelt of nothing before, he was bland and non-existence but now his scent was overwhelming powerful. Snape took a deep breath in to assess the complexities of the aroma. The boy smelt of peaches and cream, of well-aged brandy and a hint of cinnamon. Snape shivered unconsciously as he closed the distance between the boy and himself desperate to inhale more of the boy’s fantastic aroma. Harry whimpered in fear uselessly fumbling around for his wand even as Snape’s figure loomed over his own. Harry was plastered to the cold stonewall trying not to freak out as he felt Snape grab a hold of his neck and tilting his head to the side so as to nuzzle against his throat. Harry froze in fear as he felt the tickle of Snape’s hair on his skin and the soft exhales of breath against his throat. Snape was too lost in the boy’s alluring smell to care that Harry was practically having a heart attack, his body rigid and his hands shaking like leaves as they tried to push the elder wizard away from him. 

Being so close to Harry brought forth another need in Severus’ helpless body, the lust for liquid life. Automatically Snape flicked out his tongue caressing the rapidly thrumming pulse point in the boy’s neck. Harry let out a squeal of horror struggling with all his might now to be free of Snape’s firm grasp. Snape couldn’t hear anything except the pounding of his own blood and the rapid beating of his heart. 

If it hadn’t been for the scorching pain that tore up his back Snape might have sunk his fangs into the struggling boy, but as it was the pain had him howling in agony almost instantly. 

“Severus let him go!” The voice that entered his scent addled brain was very familiar and Snape shook his head as he looked over his shoulder and focused on the figure just stepping out of the darkness. Automatically Severus growled as the new scent of an entirely different kind arrested his senses. 

“Octavia. Go away.” Severus spat out the name almost in disgust. Harry, who’d been almost relived to see his savior, now began shaking again as the same blue eyes that Severus had, stared out from behind the figure’s hood. The figure chuckled as he threw back his hood revealing the man’s identity. Harry had never seen the man before. He was tall and thin like Severus but far better looking. His face was rounder and bore no tell tale signs of a life spent in Voldemort’s service like Severus’ did. The man had long brown hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck by a black ribbon. He had a tiny well trimmed goatee on his chin and like Severus had sapphire blue eyes and pearly white incisors just visible when he talked. 

“I see you’re still as hospitable as ever Severus.” The man had a wand in hand and was slowly approaching Severus and Harry, the boy still held firmly in Severus’ grip against the wall. Severus snorted at the other wizard’s sarcasm before shaking his head. 

“I saw him first, get your own.” Snape growled when the other wizard came to a stop beside them and reached up to clamp his hand down around Snape’s, which was still wrapped around Harry’s throat. 

“Let him go Severus, if you touch him Albus will personally remove you from the gene pool.” Snape’s grasp on Harry’s neck loosened and the boy slumped heavily down the wall as the other man drew Snape’s hand away entirely. 

“It’s his fault I’m in this position in the first place.” Harry watched in fear as the stranger put away his wand and backed Severus up against the opposite wall, clearly putting himself between Harry and his potions master. The distance between himself and Snape clearly made a difference as Harry watched Snape retain a little of his usual sanity. “Shit.” Severus whispered as he glanced at Harry over the other wizards shoulder before closing his eyes and sighing heavily. 

“We all made mistakes in youth Severus, you’re like a fledgling again re-learning everything you’ve been taught.” When it was clear Severus had regained his self-control, the stranger stepped away from him and leaned casually against the wall next to Harry, who instinctively flinched. The man chuckled at the boy’s fear and shook his head at Severus. “You always were attracted to the difficult ones.” 

“What are you doing here?” Harry watched on in surprise as Snape recast his glamour successfully hiding the blue eyes and the sharp front teeth that had kept Harry’s attention till now. Adjusting his cloak Snape stepped away from the wall and reached over to Harry. As if by instinct Harry cowered but was stunned as he watched Snape untuck his wand from the waistband of his sleep pants and place it firmly in his hand. 

“There are two of us in this corridor Potter that would not think twice about making you our last meal, I suggest you keep a very tight hold of that less one of us forgets our place.” Harry nodded but before anything more could be said, Harry had cast a stunning spell and sent the two vampires spiraling through the air and slamming them into the end of the corridor wall. Not waiting to see if the two vampires were well, Harry took off and disappeared into the deserted school. 

“Bastard!” Octavia swore as he and Severus threw off the spell and stood up to dust themselves off. Severus huffed an almost proud laugh at Harry’s boldness. The boy-who-lived had not been placed in Gryffindor for nothing. Harry had taken the opportune moment as it had arrived to make his escape and quite successfully if Severus had wanted to admit to the compliment.

“You didn’t answer my question before.” Severus pulled his hood up to disguise himself as he followed Octavia out of the castle and into the fresh night air. 

“Why do you think I’m here?” Octavia threw back over his shoulder as the pair of them fell into step beside one another as they headed towards the forbidden forest. Severus raised an eyebrow in irritation and the other man laughed contemptibly. “When Albus contacted me about the laws, I knew you wouldn’t settle for the easy root just to please the Ministry. You were brought up a traditionalist Severus, and all the inhibiting potion in the world can’t suppress the values you were given as a boy.” It was dark in the forbidden forest but neither vampire stumbled as they walked easily between the undergrowth and trees, their night vision kicking in instinctually. “Besides I’m here to save you from making inconvenient snacks of your students less you expose us all to vampire hunts once again.” Snape rolled his eyes and paused beside Octavia both of them picking up the unmistakable tangy scent of fresh blood on the breeze. “I have connections Severus, how do you think I’ve survived this long?” The pair began walking again this time in the direction of the scent, Snape’s stomach growling in hope. “You will need my help if you’re to find him Snape, you can’t afford to waste time.” Snape hesitated as they came to a clearing. It was only a small patch of open grass and in its center lay a body, lifeless, naked but still warm. The face of the victim was hidden entirely, a simple white mask sparing those who’d come to feed the indignity of knowing the identity of the victim. “She’s fresh, I have them taken from places where no-one will miss them. It’s easier this way, saves the time wasted on the hunt and allows you to take what you need without risk of killing them.” Snape nodded and stepped forward as Octavia sat himself down on a fallen log and gestured for Snape to take the first meal. “This will make finding your mate easier Severus.” Severus knelt before the body and pushed his nose into the neck of the faceless woman. 

“Finding him was the easy part Octavia, convincing him to be with me is another matter entirely….” Snape smiled a very Slytherin grin before burying his fangs into the steady pulse and sipping from his first proper meal in over a decade. Octavia let out a loud laugh as he watched Severus greedily take his fill. 

“You always were my most willful but gifted student Severus Snape.” Octavia whispered by way of reply before he closed his eyes and fell into a trance, ever watchful for danger or threat.


	15. Blind Faith

CHAPTER 15 (Blind Faith)

“Harry calm down.” Albus pushed his nightcap back on his head as he leaned over and handed Harry the cup of steaming lemon tea. The boy’s hands shook violently threatening to spill most of the liquid down into his lap. Harry was white as a sheet, his skin clammy with nervous perspiration and his eyes fearfully darting about the room. Albus sighed as he watched Harry struggle to sip from his cup. 

“How can you be so calm when they’re out there, he’s teaching here!” Harry’s voice trembled, barely containing the panic that threatened to spill forth. Albus shook his head as he bit into a shortbread the crumbs falling into his beard and onto the front of his purple sleep robe. 

“I hardly recognize this fear in you Harry, I believe not even Voldemort can inspire such a reaction.” The headmaster deliberately avoided addressing Harry’s outburst, until the boy was a little calmer. There was no point in trying to discuss the issue when Harry was clearly upset. 

“Voldemort I can predict, I know what he’s capable of. This, though. This is different. He’s hunting me, he smelt me for godsake!” Harry snapped, his voice cracking in slight hysteria. Albus nodded silently as he watched Harry finally take a gulp of his tea. By the time the headmaster had counted to three Harry’s pupils had narrowed and the boy seemed to have calmed down a little. “Who’s Octavia?” Harry whispered his voice evening out into its usual calm tone. 

“Octavia is Professor Snape’s childhood mentor.” Albus smiled mildly pleased to see some sanity having returned to Harry’s behavior. Harry’s brow creased a little in confusion as he watched Albus pour another cup of lemon tea. “Fledglings or immature Vampires are assigned an elder mentor who teaches them life skills so they can adjust to being a Vampire.” Harry nodded in silence quietly processing this new information now that he wasn’t over reacting to the whole situation. 

“So you knew about Snape.” Harry queried cautiously, intent on getting his facts straight. There had always been rumors floating about the castle about Snape’s nightly wanderings and fetish for black but everyone had assumed they were just malicious jokes about the hated potions professor. 

“I have known since he was first enrolled as a student here. Children no matter what heritage deserve an education Harry, despite what the Ministry would have you believe.” With a sigh Harry nodded in agreement. Harry knew first hand how hypocritical the Ministry of Magic was when it came to distinguishing good and bad in the wizarding world. 

“Then why hasn’t this…” Harry paused and waved his right hand awkwardly in front of him as he searched for an appropriate word. “…situation not arisen earlier if he’s always been one of them.” Harry waited patiently while the headmaster considered the question. At length Albus replied. 

“Since the age of 16 Professor Snape has been consuming an inhibiting potion that suppresses a Vampires nature. It essentially freezes the undesirable aspects of a Vampire’s instincts while still allowing them to live a relatively normal life undetected in wizarding society.” Albus paused and stared at Harry sternly over the tops of his half moon glasses. “That was until the Ministry reinstated the pureblood ancestry heir laws.” Harry deliberately looked away from the headmaster his jaw automatically clenching in anger as he remembered the fight he’d just had with Ginny not a few hours earlier. There would be little doubting that Remus had come to Dumbledore after telling Harry about the laws, and judging from the headmaster’s expression the man knew Harry was angry. “You must forgive me Harry for interfering but I thought it was in your best interest not to have to worry about it. You are the last of the Potter line and as sad as the truth is, you may not live long enough to have children of your own to continue your bloodline. The Ministry’s laws require of you to produce an heir. Without a prior arranged relationship you would have been inundated with requests to be farmed out to various families.” 

“The one part of my life that could have been normal and they’ve taken that away from me too.” Harry muttered coldly only just managing to glance back at the headmaster, his anger about the manipulation still too raw to address full on. “So what has that got to do with Snape? If he’s a Vampire he’s not pureblooded.” Harry changed the subject quickly, the bitter tone of his voice not going unnoticed by Albus who made a note of it but didn’t choose to question it. 

“Indeed Snape is not a pureblood but the Snape family is still recognized as being so by the Ministry. As you probably remember from your defense classes, after the shadow wars the remaining Vampire families went underground only to reinvent themselves as pureblood wizarding families once the inhibiting potion had begun to circulate. Snape’s entire family history was re-written so that it appeared they were of pureblood heritage. Without the magical means of detecting a Vampire who’s under the influence of the potion, the Ministry was clueless. Thus Snape is bound by the same laws as all the other wizards and witches of pureblood families.” Albus trailed off as he watched Harry chew over the information, processing it carefully before replying. 

“Then if it’s just for show why didn’t he just do anyone for the sake of an heir, why the whole, fang thing…” Harry watched as the headmaster tutted and shook his head chasting the boy’s insensitivity. 

“Would you yourself agree to just choose anyone to sire your children Mr Potter?” Harry, realizing his mistake, shook his head quietly in agreement. “Then you realize why Professor Snape is choosing to find a mate suitable for himself in the traditional way. Do not be judgmental on Professor Snape’s behavior Harry, when you yourself despise the way in which you are being forced to pick a prospective mother to your heir so young.” Harry sighed heavily and lowered his gaze guiltily to where he was twisting his hands in his lap. 

“So can he suck and chew on anyone?” Harry whispered cautiously glancing up at Albus who laughed deeply and stood up from his chair. 

“I have faith in Professor Snape’s self control Mr Potter. He may be a Vampire but he does not prey on defenseless children.” Harry got up from the armchair as well and yawned loudly, unaware of just how tired he was. “I think we have discussed this for long enough tonight Harry, you should return to your dorm knowing you are in no danger of being eaten while you sleep.” Albus walked Harry to the door of his office and opened it so that the boy could walk through and into the corridor. “I would ask of you to respect Professor Snape’s privacy in this matter Harry, Vampires are classified dark creatures in the eyes of the Ministry and should they find out about Professor Snape we risk re-igniting an old war.” Harry nodded in agreement again and after the whisper of a fond goodnight Harry toddled off back down the revolving staircase to head for his dorms. Despite how rotten the night had started out being, Harry was suitably satisfied that he had at least some sensible answers to his questions, but most importantly he had an apology from Dumbledore over the debacle with Ginny.


	16. Harry Bloody Potter

CHAPTER 16 (Harry Bloody Potter)

“When was the last time you got laid Severus?” Snape glared up at his elder mentor from over the top of the daily prophet, suddenly wishing he’d taken breakfast with the rest of the staff in the great hall rather than in the privacy of his quarters with Octavia. 

“None of your business.” Snape snapped as he went back to his buttered toast with rather more enthusiasm than was really necessary. Octavia barked out a loud throaty chuckle and defiantly pulled down Snape’s newspaper to stare back at the potions professor intently. 

“A month?” Octavia paused carefully assessing Snape’s expression. There wasn’t a single betrayal of emotion on his cold expressionless face Snape was sure, but Octavia was too good an occlument not to read the answer as clearly as Snape was reading the paper. “Four months?” Octavia tried again his blue gaze never leaving Snape’s artificially brown one. “No, a year!” Octavia sounded horrified, the smug grin on his face only serving to irritate Snape into confessing. 

“A long bloody time that’s how long.” Snape finally snapped hating the way his mentor broke him so easily. After years of besting even Voldemort’s occlumency skills, his old mentor had cracked him without even batting an eyelash. Octavia knew Snape’s weaknesses and played them for every scrap of information they could give.

“You can tell.” Octavia smiled as he inhaled on the steam of his tea before sipping from the cup cautiously. 

“Fuck you.” Snape spat bitterly as he flicked up his paper again and went back to the article he was trying to read earlier. 

“You’re going to have to be smoother than that to catch him Severus. A young fledgling like that will need attention and coaxing.” Snape sighed heavily and put aside his paper clearly not going to be given the time to just sit in silence and read. Octavia could clearly see what was running through Snape’s mind and smiled mildly at his charge. “You don’t have time to sit and read Severus. The Ministry is going to be on your arse within the month and you don’t need to give them any reason to look too closely at your lifestyle or family.” Octavia nodded at the dark mark on Snape’s forearm just visible from beneath the sleeve of the thin night robe. 

“Then what do you suggest I do first, as if coping with Dumbledore and the Ministry, as well as keeping the Malfoy’s and Tom Riddle away aren’t enough to deal with.” Snape didn’t mean to sound like a petulant whining child but it was hard not to be when Octavia still looked at him with those disapproving but demanding eyes. 

“I think the first thing is to establish if this boy is actually a potential mate, and not just your over reactive hormonal body latching onto the first thing with legs, a cock and a pulse.” Snape growled at the insult but knew better not to argue. Octavia despite looking at least five years younger than Severus was actually about twenty years older and had been living without the inhibiting potion for a lot longer than Severus had. Severus silently gestured for Octavia to go on, not yet willing to add the complexities of the situation that Octavia didn’t know yet. “You’ll have to be careful, scent him out again see if there’s subtle changes when he’s conscious of you and not and we’ll need a blood sample. It’s not much point in going through this if he can’t carry.” Severus nodded and sat back in the chair his arms automatically folding across his chest. It was time to tell Octavia the bad news and see how he reacted. 

“That’s a good plan Octavia in theory but let me enlighten you to this boy’s heritage.” Octavia looked skeptically at Snape but gestured for him to continue. “His name is Harry James Potter.” Octavia’s skepticism fell from his face immediately as the name widened his eyes. “Apart from being the boy-who-lived and body number one on the dark lord’s shit list, he is in fact the son of the late James Potter and, as you would have known her, Lily Evans.” Snape trailed off as he watched his mentor’s expression change dramatically, the small expletive that fell from Octavia’s lips barely audible even in the silence of the room. 

“You’ve got no intention of pursuing him as your mate have you?” Octavia’s voice had turned an icy cold whisper as he watched Severus shake his head sternly. 

“Apart from him being my student, and the risk which a relationship would cause both to myself and him, I will not lower myself to bed the son of a woman I slept with over twenty years ago. Besides I despise him, and the scandal and chaos such a relationship would cause on both sides of this war would be far greater than the rewards. I would sooner bear the wrath of the entire Ministry of Magic than take Potter as my mate.” Severus stood up from the small kitchen table and strode into his lounge room, listening as Octavia followed him. 

“If he is a potential mate Severus you will be powerless to resist him once he comes into heat. You will be fighting a losing battle, and you will be potentially harming him too. If you loved his mother, it is no wonder you are attracted to him now.” Octavia protested angrily hardly believing that his student was yet again burying his instincts like he did so long ago. 

“I will not do this!” Severus argued his glamour slipping as the anger rose in him. “How many mates do you have Octavia?!” Severus pointed an accusing finger at his mentor who folded his arms defensively across his chest and shook his head angrily. 

“Three. I have two children by my first two, and a third on the way from my newest acquisition.” Severus smiled triumphantly as if he’d won a silent war with himself. 

“Then there is the proof that there are other potential mates out there for me without taking Potter!” Severus argued rather pleased with himself. However like he’d done when Severus was young Octavia soon sucked the wind out of Severus’ short won victory. 

“That may be so Severus, but they could be anywhere in this world. How many of them are you going to meet stuck in this place? You can not move without both Voldemort and the Headmaster knowing about it and in your current state I wouldn’t risk letting you out beyond the castle walls less you lose control like you did last night.” Octavia paused as he watched Severus’ gaze narrow his hand instinctively going for his wand. Severus had grown up into a talented wizard but time had no affect on a mentor’s ability to predict their students. “Don’t humiliate yourself by trying to best me Severus. You have yet to even experience the power a fully-grown Vampire can wield without the fog of that potion running through your veins clouding your nature, and I have had years to perfect harnessing just that power. So don’t push me.” Octavia’s voice lowered dangerously and Severus dutifully let go of the hilt of his wand and lowered his head in silent submission. “Now listen to me.” Octavia took the necessary steps across the lounge to stand close to Snape, his smooth hand coming up under Snape’s chin to draw the younger Vampire’s gaze up to meet his own. “You need to take this opportunity and use it to your advantage. So the cards are stacked against you but our kind has overcome worse obstacles than those you currently face.” Snape nodded silently as he allowed Octavia to run the tip of his thumb over Snape’s lips in a soft gesture of compassion. “I taught you well Severus, you need to let go and let yourself experience everything your heritage can give you.” Octavia dropped his hand from Snape’s face and stepped back away from him to collect his cloak from the hook by the door. “I have faith in you Severus to do this, and I will help you where I can. You were an attentive lover Severus, show the same kind of attentiveness to the boy that I taught you and he’ll be putty in your hands by the end of the month.” 

“And what of Dumbledore, Voldemort and the others?” Severus whispered as he watched his mentor sweep the cloak over his shoulders and pull the hood up to hide his identity. 

“We’ll deal with that after you’ve secured him as your mate.” With a smile Octavia opened Snape’s door and stepped into the deserted corridor, most students were making their way to their first classes of the day and hardly noticed him. “I’ll be in touch Severus.” With a cheeky wink Octavia was gone and Snape was left feeling much the same as he’d been the day he’d told Octavia back when he was 16 that he wanted to suppress his heritage with the potion.


	17. All is Fair

CHAPTER 17 (All’s Fair)

“Hermione? Are you listening to me?” Harry nudged Hermione rather hard in her shoulder, causing the girl to snap her head around to him and smile somewhat guiltily. 

“Sorry Harry, just concentrating.” Hermione whispered her gaze already wandering back to what had held her attention for almost an hour. Harry followed Hermione’s gaze and was surprised to find it lingering on the Slytherin bench on the far side of the classroom. Draco was busy with his potion, his two fellow Slytherin housemates bickering over what looked to be a botched potion. 

“Yeah but on what?” Harry muttered drawing a glare from Hermione who promptly lowered her gaze back to her own work. Harry shook his head as he continued to stir the potion in their shared cauldron. Hermione had been spaced out and somewhat distant for over a week. It wasn’t like Hermione to ignore people or tune out of conversations she was involved in but at random points during the day Hermione would just stop and gaze into space. Ron hadn’t noticed his girlfriend’s lack of interest in him, but Weasley’s weren’t known for their powers of perception. Harry had noticed it especially during Potions and Defense. The girl who would rather die than fail a subject was concentrating less on her classes and seemingly more on the Slytherin’s in the class. Harry was concerned but knew better than to question Hermione’s behavior, the girl was volatile enough as it was without questioning her actions. 

The clock tower struck three o’clock and Harry hurried out of the Potions classroom, with Hermione trailing behind him. Harry had been eager to get out of the classroom since he’d first walked in and seen Snape sitting behind his desk. The Potions professor had been awkward all week after the incident in the hallway. Not two words had passed between the pair of them, Snape seemingly determined to ignore Harry’s presence even so much as to not take points. Harry was glad in a way he wasn’t being forced to talk to Snape not quite knowing what to say to a man who’d tried to suck on his neck only a week before. 

Out in the corridor Hermione seemed to regain a little of her sensibilities and began animatedly talking about their latest homework assignment for the weekend. The pair of Gryffindor’s were just about to take the staircases up towards the tower when a very familiar voice called Hermione’s name. 

“Granger!” Hermione froze mid way through her sentence automatically stopping to turn around and face the blonde at the bottom of the staircase. Draco was panting as if he’d run to catch up with them, and Harry narrowed his gaze suspiciously at the Slytherin wondering what on earth he wanted. “I was wondering if you’d want to work on the Potions assignment together this weekend.” Harry stared at Draco as if the blonde had grown a second head. “Professor Snape suggested it; he thinks it would be beneficial to combine our knowledge.” Harry’s mouth dropped open, hardly believing the polite boy at the bottom of the stairs was the same bastard that had made Hermione and his life hell over the past four years. Half expecting Hermione to laugh and say no immediately, Harry was floored when his best friend nodded quietly. 

“Sure Draco.” Harry turned his shocked stare at Hermione, who smiled rather coyly a tiny blush rising in her cheeks. 

“Um, Hermione you promised Ron you’d go into Hogsmeade with him this weekend.” Harry ground out from between clenched teeth hardly believing Hermione had agreed to Draco’s request. Having heard Ron’s name Hermione snapped herself out of her stare down at Draco, and shook her head in slight guilt. 

“He’ll understand Harry; he knows I need a good Potions mark to get into college. Besides you can go with him.” Hermione smiled at Harry before glancing back at Draco who was watching the exchange with what Harry could only describe as a smug smile of success. “I’ll meet you outside the library tomorrow morning after breakfast.” Hermione smiled once more at Draco before turning on her heel and disappearing up the staircase leaving Draco and Harry glaring at one another.

“What are you doing Malfoy?” Harry spat once Hermione was out of earshot. Draco instantly turned into his normal arrogant self and leant casually against the banister of the staircase a smile of smug satisfaction still playing at the corner of his lips.

“What does it look like Potter? I’m ensuring a little security for myself.” Harry scowled at the blonde who shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave obviously pleased with his work. 

“If you’ve got her under a spell Draco, Dumbledore will stop it. Love spells are forbidden.” Harry snapped ensuring Draco paused and turned back to him, determined to get the last word. 

“I don’t need a spell to get women to notice me Potter, I have what they call ‘charm’ something you must have missed out on judging on the whispers that are going around about you and the Weasley girl.” Harry’s face paled slightly as Draco let out a cruel chuckle. “But never mind Potter, give it enough time and the Ministry will find you a whore to practice on.” 

“Fuck off Draco, when Ron finds out about this he’ll kill you.” Harry shouted watching as the blonde shook his head in obvious amusement. 

“All’s fair in love and war Potter, and there won’t be a damn thing Weasel will be able to do if I get to Granger first.” With a flippant huff of contentment Draco strode away leaving Harry fuming on the staircase. With a shake of his head Harry instantly set off to find his best friend. If Draco was going to try and sabotage Ron and Hermione’s relationship, Harry was going to do everything in his power to help his best friends stay together.


	18. Assumptions

CHAPTER 18 (Assumptions)

“I’m assuming from that expression he’s found a potential mate?” Albus sat down on the armchair opposite his guest who politely declined all offers of tea and biscuits. 

“He has.” Octavia nodded sharply but didn’t elaborate. Already Octavia could feel Albus prodding his mind for information but 60 years of occlumency training kept his mind well sealed from the headmasters wandering gaze. 

“Well? Who is it?” Albus snapped a little abruptly when he hadn’t successfully invaded the Vampire’s mind like he managed to do with most everyone else. Octavia remained passively silent his expression not giving anything away. Like Snape, Octavia had practiced his mask of indifference and could affectively hide even the most disturbing of emotions. 

“If it’s a fellow professor I’m sure I can arrange a little leave for the two of them to further the romance?” Pressing for information Albus pushed on, desperate to see even a flicker of emotion of Octavia’s face. 

“It’s not a professor.” The reply was cold and meaningless. 

“Well who then?” Octavia could see the elder wizard becoming frustrated. It was easy to see how Severus had fallen under the man’s thumb for so many years, prodded and manipulated into doing almost anything for the headmaster. 

“It’s a student.” Had he wanted to Octavia might have spared a sick smile at the expression on the headmasters face at that admission. It was obviously not in Albus Dumbledore's plans for his Vampire in residence to find a mate among the student populace. “Don’t look too horrified Albus, surely you weren’t as dense as to believe Snape would take a mate that was less than perfect and equal to himself in power? Young blood will keep his healthy, and increase the chances of producing strong offspring.” Albus didn’t like what he was hearing but Octavia ignored the elder wizards darkening expression. 

“Are they in Slytherin?” Albus’ tone of voice had turned just as cold as Octavia’s currently was. 

“Surprisingly not.” Octavia huffed offering his own slight surprise at Snape’s choice of mate. 

“I don’t believe I’m going to like the answer to my original question am I?” Octavia rolled his eyes as Albus rose from the armchair and strode over to the fireplace where he paced past the warm flames twice before pausing to hear Octavia’s answer. 

“I doubt many will like the answer Albus but considering the circumstances who are you to speak out against it having encouraged Severus to stop taking the potion in the first place.” This fact caught Albus off guard and his hardened expression softened a little having obviously now realized his mistake. Octavia took a small pleasure in seeing the ‘famed’ Albus Dumbledore momentarily unseated, questioning his own decisions. 

“He is bound by a ministry contract not to engage in relationships with his students. I demand you tell me the students name at once so I may protect them from him.” Octavia shook his head hardly believing Albus’ about face. 

“No Albus, I have no intention of telling you this students name. The longer you are kept in the dark, the less likely you are to interfere.” Octavia stood up from the armchair and walked towards the window his cloak drawn around him. “Since Severus is now mostly in control of his instincts I see no reason why I need to continue to report to you about his activities. I shall stay in the area if only to lend my support to my student in this pressing time.” With a mildly polite incline of his head Octavia stepped out of the window and with a gust of wind disappeared into the night sky. With Octavia gone Albus collapsed back in his armchair and hung his head in his hands. If the Ministry found out about a student teacher relationship, they would doubtlessly start investigating Severus’ past. If it came out about the Order, the Vampire and even Harry’s prophesy there would be a lot of people going to Azkaban in the very near future. 

***********************************

Harry sat in the library opposite Hermione. It was quiet and dark the library having mostly emptied of students as the curfew neared. Harry however was hurriedly working to finish his Potion’s Essay that was due tomorrow morning. Hermione although reluctant had offered her expertise for the evening and Harry was glad. Hermione and Ron had had a falling out over the weekend. Draco had succeeded if only for a little while. Ron was very much aware of the blonde now, as well as Hermione’s actions. Try as they might though, Ron and Harry had had no luck trying to convince Hermione that Draco had her under a spell. The girl might be smart but she was stubborn and pigheaded when it came to issues she believed she was right about. 

“You need to note the author here, and the page reference here.” Hermione was quietly showing Harry how to reference his books correctly, the boy eagerly sucking up the information in the hopes of getting a good grade this time. Not that it usually mattered how hard Harry worked, Snape never saw fit to give him anything above a pass. 

“So how was the weekend with Draco?” Harry cautiously broached the subject Hermione and Ron had refused to talk about all day. Hermione’s lips tightened and her scowl returned to her forehead as she continued to point to various references Harry was fixing on his parchment. 

“Pleasant.” Hermione replied sharply choosing to ignore Harry’s questioning gaze. 

“Did it help with your assignment? I mean having his extra knowledge and stuff?” Harry pressed trying not to sound as if he was fishing for information for Ron, who would undoubtedly drill him as soon as he got back to the dorm. Harry finished his references and with a sigh of satisfaction rolled his finished essay up and put it into his school bag for tomorrow. Hermione sighed heavily as she sat back in her chair and stared at her best friend. 

“I think he likes me.” Harry raised a surprised eyebrow at Hermione’s comment but chose not to reply, the girl obviously wanting to get something off her chest. “I might have been under a spell….” Hermione looked guiltily up at Harry who rolled his eyes and shook his head. They’d been trying to tell Hermione that all weekend but the girl had remained insistent that she wasn’t. “…but,” Hermione cut Harry off before he could scold her. “I think the reason he did it was because he genuinely likes me and if he hadn’t I might not have noticed him in that way.” 

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this from you Hermione. This is Draco Malfoy we’re talking about, he doesn’t do anything that’s genuine. He’s a sneaky, low bastard that considers nothing below doing to get what he wants.” Harry insisted in a loud whisper as he stared at Hermione who seemed torn between the truth and something else. 

“I know that Harry and I don’t really trust him but when he kissed me….” Harry’s expression told of his surprise, his mouth gaping like a fish as he stared wide eyed and slack jawed at his best friend. Hermione pointedly ignored him and continued on regardless. “…something happened that doesn’t happen when I kiss Ron.” Harry was still speechless and didn’t even bother to try and fathom a reply. In the silence a small blush crept up Hermione’s cheeks, her nervousness unusual in the face of a usually confident young witch. “It felt dangerous Harry, it gave me a thrill, an excitement I don’t get even when Ron and I….” Hermione paused and shifted awkwardly in her seat. “…Well you know, when we mess around and stuff.” 

“You’re going to dump Ron aren’t you?” Harry managed to whisper around his still stunned expression. Hermione sighed and nodded quietly. 

“Don’t judge me Harry; you did the same thing with Ginny. She didn’t excite you, well neither does Ron to me. He’s safe, comfortable and too damn sweet. Yes that’s what I want in the long run, but right now I want to see what else is out there.” Harry sighed heavily as he watched Hermione twist her hands nervously in her lap. Reaching over Harry grabbed Hermione’s hands in his own and squeezed them tightly. 

“Do whatever you want to Hermione. The Ministry is forcing us to do things we don’t want to, you’ve got every right to live life how you want to live it. So what if you break Ron’s heart, that’ll make three of us going against what we’re supposed to do.” Hermione smiled brightly and leaned across to kiss Harry’s forehead. 

“Thank-you Harry, I’m sorry it didn’t work out with Ginny.” Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned to get his book bag from the floor. 

“Well if Draco can cause excitement in you with just a kiss, there’s hope for me yet….” Harry’s laughter died on his lips as he looked up from his bag to come face to face with Severus Snape looming over Hermione’s shoulder. Harry froze and instinctively swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as he sought out the potions professor’s eyes. The fear that had risen so quickly died the moment he realized that Snape’s eyes were the dark onyx pools they were supposed to be. 

“Potter, Miss Granger curfew passed over half an hour ago.” Snape’s voice was it usual even and icy tone. 

“Sorry sir, we got caught up in our homework we were just leaving.” Hermione was already out of the chair her books shoved haphazardly into her bag desperate to avoid a detention. Harry was slower off the pace, put off by Snape’s piercing gaze that hadn’t left his once. All week Harry had avoided passing conversation with Snape and it seemed strange to come face to face with the wizard he’d been trying so hard to avoid. 

“You have thirty seconds to be out of my sight Miss Granger or I will see you in detention tomorrow evening.” Snape’s commanding voice wasn’t to be ignored and Hermione instantly turned heel and took off scrambling from the library at speed. Harry stumbled over his own feet as he too made to run but was stopped by a firm hand grasping his shoulder. 

“Professor?” Harry glanced at the hand on his shoulder and then up into Snape’s onyx eyes. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched Snape lean down the elder wizard gently nuzzling in to Harry’s neck and inhaling deep on the boy’s scent. “Can you not smell me like a piece of meat?” Harry pushed Snape’s hand off his shoulder and stepped away, already drawing his wand as he put a few steps distance between his potions professor and himself. Snape sighed heavily and hung his head a little, his gaze dropping from Harry’s in what Harry might have described as shame did he not know how proud and defiant the Vampire before him was. “You’ve been doing it all week, standing close to me during class, making a point of walking past me to get to your seat in the great hall at meal times. What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” 

Harry had had enough. He’d put up with Snape’s odd behavior all week and he was rapidly losing patience. Whatever Snape was up to Harry wanted it to end now and he didn’t care if it caused him a years worth of detentions with Filch for being rude to a Professor. 

“If you’re trying to intimidate me with this whole ‘Vampire’ shit then it’s not working. I know you’re not allowed to touch a student, Dumbledore told me. And if you’re trying to make a snack out of me think again because I’ll curse you with everything I know.” Harry puffed out his chest in defiance as Snape’s lip curled in irritation the wizard obviously returning to his usual menacing self after a momentary slip. 

“Don’t think yourself that important Potter, I’m merely scenting you out for experimental purposes. It’s been a considerably long time since I had the displeasure of being aware of people’s unique aromas and yours is quite feral compared to the others around you. I’m simply working you out on a whole new level.” It was a lie but Severus was confident the boy hadn’t seen through it. “Now I suggest you too follow Granger’s lead and return to your dorm before I remove fifty more points from your house total on top of the ten I’ve already deducted for your disrespect of a professor.” Harry opened his mouth to shout a protest but was silenced as Snape raised his wand threateningly. With a glare Harry turned and disappeared from the library leaving Snape to breath out unsteadily and collapse against the table edge.

The boy smelt divine and made Snape shiver from head to foot. He was intoxicating and Severus hadn’t even realized he’d been lingering too often over Harry’s desk in class or detouring round the castle just to catch the scent of the boy-who-lived. Shaking his head Snape took a moment to recover his sensibilities before rising to his feet. Snape needed room to think, and space to breathe he also needed the help of Octavia if he was ever to conquer this problem. Making up his mind Severus headed back for his rooms to collect his cloak. He had almost twelve hours before dawn to free himself for a little while and he fully intended to make good use of the hours given to him.


	19. Donor

CHAPTER 19 (Donor)

Harry sat at the Gryfindor table idly rolling his quill back and forth across the grain of the wood. He was bored. All of his friends were spending the weekend canoodling with their partners in Hogsmeade and spending time watching the sickening display of love was quite off-putting. Admittedly Ron was still spending the weekend at the castle but the red haired boy was miserable company. Hermione had dropped her bombshell on Wednesday after defense class. Ron’s foul language could be heard all the way to Hagrid’s hut. If that hadn’t been bad enough Ron had sought out Malfoy in the Slytherin dungeons, and there they’d come to blows over Hermione. Punches and curses were thrown wildly until Professor Snape had stepped in to break them up. Ron still sported a nasty burn on his arm and a black eye as testament to his fight. However sorry Harry felt for his best friend the last thing he wanted to do was feel miserable as well. Since word had spread about Harry dropping Ginny all interest in Harry from any of the other girls in school had died. Harry silently wondered what rumors had been spread about him to make him so suddenly ineligible to the other sex. All in all Harry and Ron made a sorry pair playing a slow game of wizard’s chess alone in the great hall. 

Harry was just about to make his next move when he heard the creak of the door opening to his left and a very familiar tall dark figure stepped through the entrance. Harry tutted and rolled his eyes in exasperation. The last person Harry needed to deal with right now was Severus Snape. With some purpose Snape strode across the hall over to where Harry was pretending to be engrossed in the game of chess. Snape raised a cautious eyebrow as he glanced from Potter to a very forlorn looking Ron and then back to the boy who lived. 

“Do you swim Mr. Potter?” Harry looked up abruptly from the chessboard to stare at Snape in mild suspicion. Ron didn’t even acknowledge Snape’s presence the boy merely staring sadly into space. 

“Yes, why?” Harry mumbled defensively not trusting anything that Snape said. The wizard had been strangely placid since the incident in the library. Something had changed; his nasty persona into a far calmer façade. Harry was cautious though, Snape knew how to suck someone in with trickery and Harry was determined he wasn’t going to fall for any of Snape’s ploys. 

“I thought perhaps you’d enjoy a swim in the hot springs on the far side of the lake.” Harry’s wide eyes instantly gave away his surprise. No one aside from the professors were allowed to cross the lake to use the hot thermal springs. The springs were outside the limitations of the schools wards and were open to attack. 

“But won’t Dumbledore…” Harry went to protest still a little suspicious. Snape rolled his eyes an unusual gesture for the usually stern wizard. 

“What the headmaster does not know will not hurt him. Gather your things and meet me in the entrance hall in fifteen minutes.” Harry was dubious to say the least about accepting Snape’s offer but curiosity and the thoughts of escaping boredom won out and with a quiet nod he left Ron alone and headed for his dorm to gather his swimming things and a towel. 

Fifteen minutes later Harry was waiting in the entrance hall patiently for Snape. The elder wizard arrived a few minutes after Harry carrying a small satchel over his shoulder and wearing his summer weight-teaching robe. 

“Come along the weather forecast is blustery for the lake and I don’t wish to be caught in the middle.” Snape took off striding down the path towards the edge of the lake, Harry scurrying along behind him. Reaching the shoreline Harry spotted a small rowboat bobbing up and down in the shallows. It was a similar boat to the one the first years arrived in at the start of every school year. Standing at the edge of the lake Snape gave a flick of his wand and the boat trailed over to them. Snape climbed in first and Harry scrambled into the rocking boat behind him. Sitting low in the boat Harry huddled down in his cloak and jumper as Snape flicked his wand again and the boat took off across the water. Harry officially hated boats and closed his eyes, as the waters got rough towards the middle of the lake. Snape was silent the entire trip merely concentrating on the waters around the boat obviously looking for signs of danger from within the murky depths. Harry knew from the tri-wizard tournament that all sorts of things lurked beneath the surface of the lake. It was a good fifteen-minute trip across the lake before the boat hit the soft sand on the far bank. Snape easily stepped out of the boat, quietly offering back his hand to Harry for aid as the boy struggled to keep standing straight.

Already Harry could smell the slightly sulfurous air as he followed Snape up the winding sand path. They bypassed several smaller springs until finally the path widened onto a rock plateau, a large bubbling spring steaming away in the relatively protected cut out in the side of the hill.

“It’s freezing.” Harry grumbled as he huddled down in his cloak as he watched Snape kick off his boots and put his things down by the edge of the spring. 

“Then hurry up and get into the spring then Potter.” Harry nodded and began to undress having already pulled his board shorts on beneath his robe back at the castle. Harry was just pulling his t-shirt over his head when he caught a glimpse of Snape. The man was undressed to his waist, and was already picking a path into the warm spring water. Harry had never seen Snape without his layers and layers of robes and was surprised by how toned the tall thin man was beneath the clothes. Snape wasn’t anything special to look at; he was painfully thin but with good muscle definition where he needed it. His skin was milky white having hardly seen the light of day from beneath his teaching robes. Snape’s chest was smooth and free of hair, and only a light dusting of dark hair led down from his belly button into the waistband of his shorts. Not that Harry was paying much attention to the other man’s body, what had caught his attention was something far more serious. Beyond the milky white skin and toned muscle Harry could see the scars. Hundreds of them littered Snape’s skin like military stripes on a uniform. Some of the scars were raised and ugly no doubt from much deeper wounds but most were flat ghostly pale lines that stood out from the professor’s skin. Among the old scars were fresh ones, angry red lines infected and sore. On top of all the scars however was the dark mark that stood out just as fresh and sore as it had been the day it had been burnt into the professor’s flesh back when he was younger. The mark made Harry wince, the boy unconsciously reaching up to touch his own zigzag scar on his forehead. 

“Are you going to stare at me all day Potter or are you going to get in.” Harry shook his head and blushed profusely as he realized he’d been staring in silence for a good five minutes. Snape smiled crookedly as he watched the boy hurriedly remove his t-shirt and scamper into the warm depths of the spring. Snape had already submerged himself beneath the warm water and was perched on a rock ledge beneath the surface. Harry dog paddled across the length of the spring and perched himself beneath a slight overhang out of the wind. There was an uneasy silence that hung between them as Harry nervously watched Snape recline in the water his eyes closed and his lips slightly upturned in relaxation. 

“Relax Potter, I can feel your tension from all the way over here.” Harry jumped a little when Snape broke the silence first, the elder wizard opening his eyes to reveal the sky blue gaze and the tips of his incisors just breaching his lips. Harry instinctively went for his wand that he’d foolishly left lying with his clothes on the rocks. “Don’t stress Potter I have no intention of feeding. That is why we have come here.” Harry frowned but tried his best to relax a little more. Despite appearances Snape didn’t seem to be in the same frantic mess he’d been in when Harry had met him in the hallway the few weeks before. 

“Why have you brought me here?” Harry whispered his voice getting caught in the wind and drowning out the sound. Snape curled his lip in mild irritation but chose not to reply with his usual biting sarcasm. Just getting Harry here had been a miracle without ruining it with his vicious tongue. 

“Because we need to talk.” Snape inwardly rolled his eyes at the cliché reply and was reward with the predictable answer from Harry. 

“We could have done that at the castle.” Harry queried suspiciously his gaze nervously seeking out his wand again. Snape sighed and shook his head irritably. 

“Potter, do you think I’d have brought you all the way out here if I could have done this at the castle?” Snape had lost his patience and the usual sarcastic tone had slipped out automatically. “The salts in the water help my cramps, which I get regularly when I haven’t fed. Further more the sulfur smell from the pool goes someway in masking your own scent, thus allowing me to have a clear head when talking with you.” Snape snapped irritably before sighing and relaxing back into the waters, trying to keep himself under control. A small smile tugged at the corner of Harry’s lips as he stared at the professor. 

“My scent scrambles your thoughts does it?” Harry watched as Snape sneered angrily, a sure sign Harry had hit on something raw. 

“Don’t flatter yourself Potter, I haven’t smelt randy, hormonal teenagers in nearly ten years so forgive me if your scent upsets me a little.” Harry looked mildly affronted as he watched Snape brush off the comment with his usual disregard. 

“I am not randy!” Harry snapped abruptly despite the slight pink colour that was creeping into his cheeks.

“Spare me the dramatics Potter, you’re barely 17 and you’ve just dumped the only possibility you ever had of having sex, that didn’t involve the center fold of Witch Weekly and your right hand. So don’t try and tell me you’re not horny as hell.” Harry was shocked that Snape could say something like that and stared at the professor his mouth agape. Never had Harry heard Snape talk so crudely before, it was almost an entire flip from the professor’s usually dry conversation. There was silence for a moment and Snape instantly regretted bringing Harry to the springs, where he’d unintentionally let his guard down in the soothing waters. “Sorry.” Snape rarely apologized but what he’d said was certainly out of order for a professor to be discussing with a student. Harry shrugged and lowered his gaze to stare darkly at the ripples in the water. 

“It’s not like everyone doesn’t know anyway.” Harry muttered to himself not meeting Snape’s sky blue eyes. “What’s she saying about me?” Harry whispered wondering silently what on earth Ginny had been saying about him around the school. Snape shrugged silently before swimming across the short distance to sit beside Harry on the ledge out of the wind, which had picked up considerably since they’d reached the springs. 

“Nothing you should take any notice of Potter, a woman scorned will always be bitter. Besides I have already seen the piles of letters building on Albus’ desk of prospective suitors vying for your hand now that Weasley is out of the way.” Harry sighed heavily, so the attention from the opposite sex hadn’t stopped, Dumbledore was just screening it before passing it on. This didn’t surprise Harry one little bit. Harry glanced up at Snape who was once again reclined in the water, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. Having Snape this close was rather unsettling for Harry, who shifted awkwardly beneath the water. 

“So what do you want to talk about?” Harry worried his lip as he watched Snape open his eyes, the deep sapphires turning to stare directly into Harry’s emerald ones. 

“I need a donor.” Snape’s gaze never left Harry’s, intent on seeing what the boy’s reaction to the comment was. Harry frowned in confusion and shrugged his shoulders in uselessness. Snape rolled his eyes but tried hard to keep his tone from being accusing and sarcastic. “I require a regular supply of blood Potter, it is what keeps my behavior in check without the influence of the potion.” Harry’s gaze narrowed suspiciously a picture beginning to form in his mind of what Snape was suggesting. “I am not permitted to hunt because of the risks of exposing myself to the ministry, aside from the other dangers associated with it. If I don’t feed I will become a danger to the students and I leave myself open for abuse from those who’d wish to use my condition to gain the upper hand in this war.” There was no name attached to the last statement but Harry read between the lines. Voldemort would like nothing more than to enslave the Vampires to suit his own cause. “If I had a mate I would naturally take it from them but as I do not I need someone who’s willing to donate to my cause.” Snape trailed off and watched carefully as the cogs turned over in Harry’s head, silently working out what was being asked of him. The instant it clicked Snape saw a dramatic change in Harry’s expression, the boy automatically looking horrified. 

“There is no way in hell you’re sucking on my neck, why the hell don’t you ask Dumbledore or Malfoy or even Crabbe and Goyle for all I care!” Snape twitched in irritation at the boy’s irrational argument; Harry’s voice at least an octive higher as his fear began to rise again. It would be possible for Snape to ask any of the people Harry had listed but the truth was it made an excuse for Snape to get closer to Harry without suspicion. Octavia and he, had come up with the plan earlier in the week. Being a donor for a vampire required a certain amount of trust and intimacy, and if Snape could pull it off he’d have Harry by the next cycle of the moon. Snape wasn’t of course going to admit to the truth and instead shook his head easily in reject of Harry’s argument. 

“I have considered the options Potter, Dumbledore is too old I need young blood. Malfoy is pre-occupied with his own problems at present, and as for everyone else I need someone who I can trust with my secret.” Harry swallowed nervously his gaze dropping automatically to focus on the tips of the white incisors he could see just beneath Snape’s lips. In his laps in conversation Harry never even noticed as Snape invaded his thoughts easily discovering the boy’s inner struggle and the many questions running around on the tip of his tongue. Snape smiled mildly the boy was so easily broken; it was a wonder Voldemort had not won the war by now with such a feeble opponent. 

“It doesn’t hurt Potter, you shouldn’t feel a thing. Perhaps a little lightheadedness afterwards and two pin pricks in the side of your neck but nothing noticeable.” It was a partial lie but Snape was trying to convince the boy, not turn him away. “Dumbledore won’t need to know, it’ll be our secret.” Surprised by how Snape had managed to answer his question without it being asked, Harry sat back from the elder wizard and climbed out of the spring. 

“I’ll think about it.” Harry whispered as he reached for his towel. “Can we go back to the castle now?” Snape nodded and lifted himself from the springs, unsure what Harry’s answer would be. The pair of them weren’t exactly friends, and neither of them trusted the other but Snape hoped Harry’s curiosity won over and drew him to the elder wizard. It was a long shot but Snape was willing to hope…


	20. I Like Cock

CHAPTER 20 (I Like Cock)

“You shouldn’t smile as much Hermione, people will talk.” Harry cautiously glanced over his shoulder as he heard a small group of giggling first years come scampering past their table in the great hall. Hermione sighed almost wistfully her gaze firmly planted on the empty seats over at the Slytherin table. 

“Why shouldn’t I smile Harry, I’m getting some.” Harry rolled his eyes as Ron let out a miserable groan beside him before dropping his head onto the table with a rather nasty bang. Hermione winced in sympathy but shrugged her shoulders when Harry glared at her for her insensitivity. 

“That might be true Hermione but the rest of the school shouldn’t know about it.” Harry snapped as he lifted Ron’s head and dutifully placed a pile of napkins under his best friend’s forehead for comfort. “And neither do I have the stomach to picture such goings on.” Harry shuddered as he watched Hermione’s gaze stray to the entrance, where Draco and his lap dogs had just walked in. “Will you concentrate on my problem for moment Hermione?” Harry snapped when it was clear Hermione couldn’t draw her gaze away from the blonde, who’d totally ignored her undoubtedly to preserve his reputation. 

“Sorry Harry, what are you going to say to him?” Hermione reluctantly drew he gaze back to her best friend who was doing a fine job of tearing a hole in his jumper as he fidgeted with the cuffs. 

“I don’t know, I can’t believe he asked me in the first place. It’s kind of weird considering we hate each other.” Harry grumbled beneath his breath as the great hall began to fill with more students coming in for dinner. 

“Perhaps that’s why he’s going to suck you dry and get rid of you Harry.” Both Hermione and Harry turned to glare at Ron, whose contribution to the conversation was neither helpful nor inspiring. 

“Ignore him Harry, Professor Snape wouldn’t dare harm you in anyway and I doubt he’d ask your permission to kill you.” Harry tutted loudly, the conversation having degenerated into talk of his abysmal demise, something that Harry had already visualized for himself. “Perhaps he genuinely needs your help. I don’t know too much about blood lust but I hear Vampires can go crazy if denied it for any extended period of time. I suppose he figures you can be trusted.” 

“Or that you’d make a tasty meal…” Ron butted in abruptly earning himself a glare from Harry and a firm swat to the side of his head from Hermione.

“Oh shut up Ronald, just because your life is in the toilet at the moment.” Hermione snapped before turning back to Harry who was looking far less confident about the whole situation. “Maybe you should talk to him some more about what being a ‘donor’ involves. It might help your decision if you know what you’re in for.” Before Harry could reply a brown owl came screeching into great hall, it circled a few times before landing with an awful skid on the table in front of Ron. Ron barely sat up to take the message that was strapped to the owl’s leg. Hermione and Harry sat in silence watching as Ron read his letter. A notable change occurred in Ron’s expression as he came to the end of his letter, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth in a very familiar Weasley way. 

“Well don’t keep us in suspense Weasley, who’s it from?” Ron’s smile widened as he folded the letter and put it in his top pocket. 

“It’s from Mum. She and Dad have arranged a friend for me.” With a grin befitting even that of his elder more mischievous twin brothers, Ron turned around on the bench and looked over to the Ravenclaw table. Both Harry and Hermione strained to see over the heads of the other students in the hall, to what had caught Ron’s attention. Ron waved politely at whom ever had caught his attention and both Harry and Hermione stared shocked as a pretty, petite young Ravenclaw waved back. In Harry’s opinion she was nothing special. She was attractive but plain, with strawberry blonde hair and pretty blue eyes but none of her features could take away the obviousness of her breasts that were barely contained in her school blouse. It was hardly surprising Ron knew who she was and it was plainly obvious what had caught the Weasley’s full attention. A blush rose in the girl’s cheeks as she and her friends giggled together at Ron’s attention. 

Hermione huffed with contempt and sat down with her arms folded across her chest. Having ogled the young Ravenclaw a little longer Harry too turned back to face Hermione across the table, a small smile of amusement tugging at the corner of his lips as he took in Hermione’s expression. 

“How quickly I am forgotten for a pair of perky tits.” Harry raised a smooth eyebrow in Hermione’s direction, easily identifying bitterness in the girls tone but choosing not to comment upon it. 

“Be fair Hermione, you dumped him.” Harry watched as Hermione’s lips tightened in irritation as Ron got up from the table and moved over to join the Ravenclaw’s at their table. “Besides The Ministry has laid down the rules, time is of the essence or so we’re lead to believe.” Harry laughed and although Hermione smiled at the joke didn’t quite manage a laugh. With a shake of his head Harry turned his attention to the front of the great hall where Dumbledore was just rising to call attention in the hall for dinner. Harry’s gaze caught Snape’s completely by accident and the boy felt his chest tighten slightly in worry. Snape would be expecting a reply sooner rather than later and Harry wasn’t inclined to say ‘No’ to a Vampire and a Death Eater.

Harry was still caught in Snape’s gaze when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. Spinning around Harry was surprised to find Professor McGonagall smiling down at him. 

“The headmaster wishes to have a word with you in his office after tea Harry, the password is sugar snaps.” Harry nodded and watched as McGonagall joined her fellow co-workers at the top table. Dumbledore began with the usual notices and Hermione leaned over to inquire after McGonagall’s message. 

“What do you think he wants?” Hermione whispered. Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders just as the meal appeared at the table and the usual chaos of dinner began in earnest.

**************************************

“Minister.” Harry stared at the bumbling little fat man across the room, barely concealing his disgust as he sat down beside Remus who was perched on the arm of a reclining chair. After dinner Harry had hurried up to the headmaster’s office and was quite surprised to have found several Auror’s, Remus and the Minister of Magic already in the room waiting for him. 

“Harry my dear boy, enjoying school I hope?” Harry’s lip curled in mild irritation but the boy covered it with a weak smile having had Remus nudge him hard in the arm. After a brief but awkward pause Fudge continued. “Well I suppose we must get down to business. Something has come to our attention Mr. Potter that is quite distressing.” Harry resisted the temptation to sigh and roll his eyes knowing damn well what the Minister of Magic was here for. “It appears you have broken off your arranged engagement with Miss Weasley and have made no intentions to re-establish a relationship with anyone else.” Fudge paused and waited for Harry to reply. 

“If you mean I dumped her, then yes I did.” Harry took amusement in watching the Minister of Magic get slightly flustered at his uncaring tone of voice. 

“You are aware Harry, that just because you are famous you are not excluded from the ‘heritage laws’ that have been re-established by the Ministry?” Fudge stared pointedly down his nose at Harry who had folded his arms angrily across his chest and was beginning to scowl. Dumbledore was strangely quiet in the corner no doubt having learnt his lesson previously about interfering in Harry’s life. 

“Forgive me Minister Fudge,” Harry met Fudge’s stare straight on, a twitch of irritation catching the corner of his lips. “I thought I’d just fuck around for a while and see who I knocked up first.” There was a short gasp at Harry’s comment and Harry received a short slap on the back of his head from Remus who was horrified but not surprised by Harry’s reaction to the Minister’s probing questions. 

“You think this is a joke Mr. Potter? But if you are not formally linked to a witch within the next month we shall be forced to arrange an engagement for you.” Harry’s resolve was only strengthened by the threat and he stood up abruptly and stepped within the Ministers personal space. 

“And what if I don’t like witches? What if I prefer cock?” Harry knew he was pushing the Minister’s buttons and sure enough everyone stared at him in shock at his sudden outing. It was all crap but the satisfaction it gave Harry at seeing the expressions on their faces was certainly worth the lie. 

“You’re not are you?” Remus was on his feet immediately his voice high pitched and bordering slightly on hysterical. It was at that moment however that the doors to Dumbledore’s office opened and a frustrated and rather angry Severus Snape came in. 

“Sorry I’m late; potions don’t brew themselves you know.” Severus paused aware suddenly of the tension he’d just walked in on. “Did I interrupt something?” Severus looked towards Dumbledore who was purposefully keeping out of the conversation. 

“No, No Severus. Harry was just discussing his choices in life.” Dumbledore glanced at Harry who shrugged his shoulders still aware that Remus was waiting for an answer to his previous question. 

“Well if his life is anything like mine, the choices are abysmal.” Snape strode over to the chair Harry had previously occupied beside Remus and sat down, leaving Harry to perch precariously on the arm of Remus’ chair. With the tension broken the Minister of Magic got stuck into his lecture, about responsibility and sacrifices for the war. Most of it was aimed at Harry and Severus but Harry’s attention was firmly rooted on Snape, whose bored expression didn’t falter once during Fudge’s entire diatribe.

When it was over Harry left with Snape, the elder wizard determined to see him to his dormitory so that the boy wouldn’t wander after curfew. Remus had given Harry a looked that clearly indicated the previous conversation wasn’t over, but Harry ignored it. Perhaps if they thought he was queer they’d back off on the whole ‘reproduction’ thing. Harry stood silently beside Snape as the revolving staircase deposited them back into the quiet, torch lit corridors of the lower school. 

“It’s humiliating being lectured about sex isn’t it Potter?” Harry fell into step beside Snape as the man glanced down at him sideways. Harry couldn’t tell what Snape’s expression was the shadow of the torches hiding most of the man’s face. 

“I wouldn’t know I’m not getting any, so that lot didn’t mean anything to me.” Snape smiled crookedly down at the boy and shook his head in silence. The boy had a Slytherin spirit if he was riled about something. 

“Don’t worry Potter, not all of us are using this law for an excuse to fuck anything with legs.” Harry paused and stared up at Snape in shock hardly believing what Snape had just said. Snape rarely swore and never in front of students but the boy’s scent had lulled him into a false sense of calm and the word had just slipped out. Shock turned to amusement on Harry’s behalf and the boy let out a bark of laughter at Snape’s expense. Snape begrudgingly allowed the boy the luxury of laughing at him without reprimand, taking the moment himself to stare at the flawless face of youth beside him. In silence Snape walked Harry to the fat lady’s portrait and paused against the railing as Harry whispered the password and stood in the doorway. 

“I need to know Potter, have you thought anymore about my situation?” Harry sighed and nodded reluctantly. Snape raised an eyebrow expecting to hear further explanation.

“I want to know more about it before I make my decision though. Can we talk?” Snape nodded, his lips tightening lightly in mild irritation. The boy had a brain after all, and despite his Gryffindor bravery was doing his research, something Snape didn’t really want him to do. The more Harry knew about what being a donor required the more reasons the boy would have not to go through with it. 

“Of course,” Snape paused and began making his way back down the staircases heading towards his dungeons. “Come by my office tomorrow evening and we’ll discuss it over tea.” Harry nodded in agreement and watched until Snape had disappeared completely from view down the stairs. With a heavy sigh Harry turned and went into the common room. He was putting off the inevitable with Snape but at least he’d be prepared.


	21. Bending the Truth

CHAPTER 21 (Bending the Truth)

“You’ll have to bend the truth Severus, the boy will run a mile if he knows what he’s in for.” Octavia reclined on the bed his arms behind his head as he watched his younger student slowly dress himself in front of the chest of draws. 

“I can’t lie to him.” Severus glanced over his shoulder as he straightened his waistcoat; smoothing out invisible crinkles with a careful hand. 

“I’m not suggesting lying to him, just omitting to tell him certain aspects of a very complex relationship.” Octavia grinned cheekily as he rolled over onto his side as Severus moved to sit on the end of the bed in order to pull on his boots. 

“If I fuck this up Octavia, I won’t get a second chance. I might as well start taking the potion again and just leave the Ministry to hook me up with some family whore.” Octavia chuckled at Severus’ pessimistic tone of voice. As a young student Severus had never had much faith in his own abilities. The boy was gifted both in magic and his family’s talent but he’d lacked the social skills needed for self-confidence. Severus hadn’t changed much in the years, although the Dark Lord’s presence in his life had wearied a Vampire that should never tire or grow old. 

“You look nice.” Octavia changed the subject as Severus got up from the edge of the bed and pulled on his clean teaching robe. 

“Do you think I’ll make him suspicious?” Severus stood in front of his mirrored wardrobe door and took in his appearance before glancing back at Octavia in the reflection behind him. 

“I think he’ll be too nervous to even notice to be honest but I’m appreciating the view so that’s all that should matter.” Severus narrowed his gaze at Octavia in the reflection but before he could snap at the elder Vampire the wards to Snape’s chambers shivered. Two loud knocks echoed from the sitting room. “He’s early?” Octavia sat up quickly from the bed and was just heading for the fireplace and the floo network when Severus grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

“It’s Draco.” Severus sighed and wandered into his living room, where with a flick of his wand he opened the door to stare at his Slytherin student. “What do you want?” Snape stood between Draco and the living room successfully keep Draco’s wandering gaze away from Octavia who was listening to the conversation from over by the fireplace. 

“I came to tell you thanks. It worked.” Draco dug around in his pocket for a moment before passing the vial back to Snape who quickly squirreled it away in his own cloak pocket with a scowl of irritation. 

“Seeing as though it was my potion that brought this about can I have the displeasure of knowing to whom it was given?” Draco blushed a little and lowered his gaze to the floor. 

“Hermione Granger.” Draco whispered, only glancing up once to catch the slight shock on Snape’s face before the usual stern mask of disregard fell back into place. 

“Well your father will be pleased won’t he? You know how to piss off Lucius don’t you Draco?” Snape muttered in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. If it was not bad enough that Draco had defied his father’s wishes in courting Snape, the boy had gone and fallen in love with a mud blood. Draco nodded guiltily and Snape sighed heavily at the boy’s own inability to stand up to his father. “Fine, I will sort everything out once I have found my own mate. Now get lost before I remove points for interrupting my evening.” With a nod Draco scuttled away leaving Snape to close the door and make his way back over to join Octavia, who’d sat himself down in the armchairs in Severus’ front living room. 

“Lucius Malfoy won’t take this lying down; he’s determined to have an immortal heir. I heard whispers in the pub that he’s asking around about our kind.” Snape flicked his wand in the direction of his liquor cabinet and poured both himself and Octavia a glass of whisky with careful control of his wand. 

“Lucius Malfoy is an irritation, that would Voldemort not notice his loss, I would eradicate with a single curse.” Snape sipped his whisky enjoying the calming burn that slid down his throat. Octavia smiled at his student and shook his head. 

“You Severus Snape are a demanding son of bitch. I would not wish to be in Potter’s shoes if he should agree to be your donor. The boy doesn’t stand a chance.” The joke was met with a mild smile of acknowledgement from Snape before again the wards shivered as someone approached Snape’s door outside. “That will be him, so I shall take my leave.” Both Octavia and Snape stood up from their chairs, Octavia downing the whisky in one go before stepping towards the fireplace. “Be gentle Severus, the boy has spirit you would no wish to break it too soon.” With a wink Octavia had left in a green eruption of flames from the fireplace leaving Severus to glance over his appearance once more before answering the door. 

The boy stood nervously back from the door into Snape’s office as it swung open to reveal the potions professor in his usual immaculate dress. Harry was out of breath having run the distance from the Quidditch field to the dungeons with no stops. He’d been at Gryffindor’s Quidditch practice but it had run late and one thing Harry knew Snape hated was tardiness. 

“Sorry, we lost a bludger over the forest.” Harry rushed out hastily, his gaze firmly planted on the floor as he fiddled with the hems on his muddy Gryffindor shirt. Snape arched a smooth eyebrow as he glanced over Harry’s bedraggled, wet and muddy appearance. 

“You better come on through; mind you take off your boots though.” Snape turned and led the way through his office to the door at the back of the room. Harry had always wondered what was through the door in Snape’s office but had never had the courage to neither look nor ask. Opening the door Snape stepped into his private living room and paused briefly to watch Harry ogle at the room in surprise. “I like my luxuries.” Snape muttered feeling the sudden need to explain his cluttered but luxurious chambers. “The boots!” Snape snapped as Harry went to take a step into the room. The boy blushed and hastily bent over to pull off his riding boots. Snape’s gaze lingered on the boy’s backside in the tight riding leathers a little too long and instantly chastised himself for the slip. The boy was intoxicating and Snape thanked Merlin for small mercies that the boy’s scent was masked by rain, dirt and stale sweat. 

With the boots gone Harry padded silently into the warm quiet room and took in his surroundings. Snape had disappeared into an adjacent room and so Harry was free to peruse the potions professor’s tastes in décor and his impressive collection of books and wizarding artifacts.

“You can sit on the towel and I’ve ordered coco from the house elves.” Snape returned to the living room to drape a purple colored towel across the second mostly unused armchair beside the fire. Harry gingerly sat down on it conscious of the fact he was dripping wet and covered in mud. Snape sat himself down in his own armchair facing the boy who was now fidgeting nervously. The pair sat in silence for a long time before the pop and crackle of magic signaled the arrival of the house elf with two mugs of coco and a plate of shortbread. Harry thankfully cupped the warm mug in his hand as he stared at Snape above the rim of his mug. 

“Well you can start Potter, I do believe you asked for this meeting after all.” Snape reclined back in his armchair; successfully hiding the swell of nervousness that rose in his throat as he wondered what Harry was going to ask first. Harry nodded in silence and took a deep sip of his coco before placing it on the side table and reaching into the pocket of his pants. Snape watched both in amusement and surprise as Harry pulled out a small folded piece of parchment and smoothed it out so that he could read it properly. “Miss Granger’s influence no doubt.” Snape motioned to the piece of parchment in Harry’s hand. The boy blushed and nodded almost guiltily. “You do realize my condition is meant to be a private matter Mr. Potter?” 

“She worked it out herself.” Harry whispered quickly by way of explanation. Snape didn’t swallow the lie but nodded for Harry to continue.

“First off, I want to know what a ‘donor’ does exactly.” Snape’s lip curled in irritation of the question, having expected something far more complicated for the first question. 

“Exactly what it means Mr. Potter, you willingly allow me to harvest your blood.” Harry ignored the biting sarcasm determined more than ever to see he got answers to the questions Hermione had instructed him to. 

“Okay, how do you do that?” Harry pressed, already feeling sweat breaking out on his forehead in nervousness. Snape chewed his bottom lip unconsciously with his right incisor as he thought through his next reply. Octavia had told him not to scare the boy but how could he not scare him when ultimately the answer would be through a bite. 

“A single bite to a pulse point, usually the neck but not confined. A donor may choose where the blood is harvested from.” Harry nodded and Snape breathed a small sigh of relief that he hadn’t run screaming from the room. Snape shouldn’t have expected anything but Gryffindor courage from the boy though, determined even in the face of fear itself. 

“Alright, now how often?” Harry unconsciously reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow and loosened the collar on his tunic, hardly believing how hot he was becoming under Snape’s penetrating stare. Snape catalogued every flinch of the boy’s face and every movement he made, slowly gaining a better insight into the boy’s thoughts. Not that it wouldn’t have been just as easy to penetrate the boy’s mind via occlumency but he needed to build trust and there was no trust in force. 

“Twice a week should be sufficient for a Vampire of my age and health, although should I require it you may be asked to donate more often.” Again Harry nodded, the heat of being in Snape’s rooms now becoming overwhelming. Harry found himself physically panting as he tugged at his tunic and undid the buttons with a fumbling mess of shaky hands. Harry didn’t know what had come over him so suddenly. He’d been fine outside, almost cold in the wet windy night air. Snape watched the scene playing out before his eyes with rapture. The boy’s body was responding to him, his magic reaching out to Snape’s making the boy feel like he was in a furnace. Snape had witnessed the first connections of magic in a Vampires mating several times as a young man. He’d been witness to Octavia’s first mate and the poor woman’s gasps for air as her body had reacted with the Vampires. Harry was experiencing a similar reaction to Snape’s strong unconscious magic, and the sight was very pleasant in Snape’s opinion. 

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?” Harry stood up abruptly and dragged his tunic over his head leaving him in a white singlet that clung with sweat to his slender but toned upper body. Snape managed to keep his expression the same despite the urge to smile smugly at the power he now held over Harry. Harry’s reaction was a good sign; it meant he was receptive to Snape’s magic, to his attentions and ultimately to his mating. The boy didn’t know it yet but he’d already been marked by his potions master. 

“I’ll cool the room a little if you like.” Feeling somewhat sorry for the boy Snape flicked his wand and lowered the temperature in the room a good five-degrees for Harry’s sake. If the boy overheated and passed out the night would be ruined. Harry relaxed in the cooler air as he slumped back down onto the towel and breathed a ragged sigh of relief.

“Okay back to the questions,” Harry glanced back at his parchment already halfway through the short list. Better able to focus now without the heat, Harry read the next question aloud. “Will anything happen to me by agreeing to do this?” Snape frowned a little and so Harry clarified. “Magically I mean. Will it affect my school work?” Snape worried his bottom lip again with the same pointy incisor, plotting a reply that would neither be lying nor be the truth. In truth Harry’s magic would play havoc until some sort of equilibrium between them was established through the shared transfer of blood but that wasn’t what Harry needed to hear if the boy was going to agree to be the donor in the first place. 

“The collection process might tire you when we first begin, which in turn will affect your magic a little but in time you’ll grow used to it.” Snape was good at lying; he’d had nearly twenty years of experience at doing so under Voldemort’s careful gaze. Harry accepted the explanation after careful inspection of Snape’s expression, no doubt trying to find an aspect of falsehood in the professor’s face. 

“One more.” Harry whispered as he folded the parchment back up and put it in his pocket again. “Will you share me with your other Vampire friend?” The question was surprising but Snape’s answer came automatically out, accompanied by a small growl in the back of his throat. 

“No. I don’t share what’s mine.” Harry’s eyes widened a little in fear as Snape’s gaze turned the sea blue and the man bared his teeth. 

“Sorry I asked.” Harry muttered as he stood up abruptly from the armchair and shuffled over to where his boots were still beside the door. Snape got up too, cursing his inability to control certain aspects of his nature. He’d scared the boy, just like Octavia had told him not to. 

“Potter I…” Snape went to apologize but Harry cut him off. 

“I agree to be your donor. With an attitude like that, I figure I might as well be under the protection of a Vampire than turn you down and risk being lunch anyway.” Snape was floored and totally speechless as he watched Harry hurriedly pull on his boots again. “Thank you for the coco sir, I have no doubt you’ll come and find me when you want something.” With a shrug of his shoulders Harry had left leaving Snape panting heavily as he inhaled deeply on the scent around him and the lingering taste of Harry in the air. With a shudder of excitement Snape warded his rooms again and strode over to the chair Harry had previously occupied. Snape tore the towel from the armchair and held it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. Under the dirt, the rain and the sweat there was the hint of fragrance that only Harry Potter could produce. Shaking his head clear of the scent Snape took the towel with him as he disappeared into his bedroom for the night. The boy had agreed to be his donor but that was far from the end of it….


	22. No Deal

CHAPTER 22 (No Deal)

“Oh for fucks sake, get a room.” Harry growled as he wandered into the owlery only to come face to face with Hermione and Draco locked in an embrace by the window ledge. 

“We did have a room till you arrived Potter.” Draco wiped the corner of his mouth with a smooth finger as Hermione backed away from him and straightened her blouse, her gaze not quite meeting Harry’s. Harry glared at the blonde who smiled smugly as he adjusted himself with little care of the audience. 

“Snape’s doing his rounds. I passed him in the fourth floor corridor on the way up here.” Harry moved between the roosting owls and found Hedwig in the corner ruffled up and sound asleep, her head under her wing. The bird was clearly pissed as Harry stroked her head to wake her, the forceful nip she gave Harry’s finger meant more than just a warning. Frowning at his bird, Harry handed Hedwig his letter before taking her to the window and tossing her out into the night air, a little more forcefully than usual considering the bloody finger she’d left him with. 

“What are you doing up here?” Draco watched Hedwig disappear into the night before turning back to Harry who was heading for the door again to leave. Harry got the distinct feeling he’d interrupted something, especially judging from Hermione’s blush. 

“Certainly not what you were doing up here. Don’t you ever tire of being a man whore Malfoy?” Harry snapped over his shoulder as he pulled his invisibility cloak around his shoulders once again. Draco looked on with mild envy of the cloak but chose not to comment as he replied with a similar insult. 

“Don’t you ever tire of being Harry bloody Potter?” Draco glared at Harry who huffed a contemptible laugh and shook his head. 

“Yeah Malfoy, all the time. Want to trade places?” That was obviously not the reply Draco was hoping to receive and the boy reached for his wand. Hermione was quicker however and snatched the blonde’s wand before standing angrily between the two immature boys. 

“Won’t you two just grow up?” Hermione shouted as she glared at both boys still staring at one another. Harry backed down first and smiled as he shook his head. 

“You’re scum Malfoy, I hope what ever it is you want in life is worth the effort of being such a bastard.” Harry pulled up the hood of his cloak and disappeared through the owlery door leaving Draco cursing Harry’s name as Hermione tried to placate him. 

It had been a little over a week since Harry had agreed to become Snape’s donor and the boy had heard and seen little of the potions professor. Harry was beginning to wonder if he hadn’t just dreamed everything that had happened, as Snape had made no effort to acknowledge Harry’s agreement. It was all too quiet in Harry’s opinion and that was what had spurred the boy into writing to Remus. He wanted to ask the werewolf what was going on within the Order and if indeed it had anything to do with the current peace. Harry was just turning the corner into the sixth year corridor that lead to the Gryffindor common room, when he ran into Snape. 

Harry had slammed into Snape’s back and sent the wizard tumbling into a statue of Helga Hufflepuff. Harry froze automatically hardly daring to breath as he watched Snape recover himself and spin around, wand in hand. With the invisibility cloak Harry was pretty sure he was safe but as he watched Snape’s gaze turn topaz blue in the darkness a swell of dread took over his body. Snape inhaled deeply twice, a familiar scent reaching his nose, causing a wicked smile to twitch at the corners of his lips. 

“I know you’re there Potter,” Snape lowered his wand as he allowed his eyes to stare at the nothingness, knowing for well that Potter was right there in front of him. “You and your fathers cloak might have eluded me for the past four years but without the potion in my system I can smell you two corridors away.” Snape smiled when he heard a heavy sigh followed immediately by the rustle of fabric before Harry’s bodiless head appeared out of the darkness. 

“I needn’t remind you Potter, that curfew is set for a reason and your breaking it violates more than a dozen school rules.” Snape paused as he watched Harry’s darkening expression. “I could have you expelled for this.” Snape’s smile broadened as he watched Harry’s defiance grow all of a sudden. 

“Expelled? You’d seriously have me removed from the school knowing what I’d offered you?” Snape’s smug smile fell immediately, the Potter boy was smart. He knew what the stakes were and had used them to his advantage. With a growl of mild irritation Snape shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

“I knew you had Slytherin tendencies Mr. Potter but your manipulation of the situation quite surprises me.” Harry smirked as Snape tucked his wand back into the sleeve of his robe. 

“Well if you are making the most of your new found confidence, let me demand my half of our deal. I believe I skipped supper, and you will do quite nicely for a late night snack.” Harry shivered from head to toe as he saw the wicked gleam in Snape’s gaze. “Follow me.” Harry nodded and having pulled up the hood of the cloak yet again followed Snape obediently through the school and out of the front doors of Hogwarts. It was cold outside and windy, and Harry had to hold the cloak tightly around him to stop it from blowing off. Snape it seemed ignored the wild wash of his robes flapping around him as he strode towards the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry hesitated on the edge, as Snape strode into the darkness his figure momentarily disappearing into the moonless dark before returning when he realized Harry hadn’t continued to follow him. 

“Afraid of the dark Mr. Potter?” Snape’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight and the pearly white incisors caught the flashes of reflection from the lake’s surface. Harry swallowed nervously and shook his head. 

“Not of the dark but rather what lurks within it.” Harry whispered instinctively reaching for his wand. Snape laughed cruelly and shook his head. The boy might have been a selflessly brave Gryffindor but he was still human, a thought that made Snape shiver with anticipation. 

“Nothing that wanders beneath the forest canopy is darker than I am Mr. Potter. Even Voldemort himself would think twice before coming between a Vampire and their meal.” Harry’s hands trembled at the deep, resonating tone of Snape’s voice, as the elder wizard removed his own wand and lit the end of it with a cursory flick. The dim glow of the wand end gave Harry a little courage to follow Snape into the darkness but it did not alleviate the feeling of regret that flooded his thoughts, at having accepted Snape’s offer in the first place. 

Harry became disorientated in the darkness very quickly and found himself instinctively sticking close to Snape’s side. Harry didn’t care that the closeness of them reignited the strange heat within him or the humming in his ears that had affected him in Snape’s chambers over a week ago. All that mattered was being close to the wizard who exuded a power and confidence that Harry could hide beneath. Snape secretly smiled to himself as Harry’s arm brushed several times against his waist. The boy was so close his scent was like a perfume on Snape’s own body.

“Here is far enough.” Snape stopped in a small clearing, illuminated by the dappled moonlight shining down through the canopy of the trees above them. “Lean against the tree. I don’t like chasing my prey.” Snape gestured to the solid trunk of a nearby tree and Harry dutifully leant against the scratchy hard bark. Harry’s gaze dropped to the ground as Snape approached him. The vampire’s cloak was still whipping around him in the same wind that whistled around the tree branches above them. Harry swallowed heavily as the humming in his ears and the heat in his body increased as the distance between himself and the vampire decreased. 

Snape was practically on top of him within a few steps and Harry closed his eyes and leant heavily against the tree, as he felt Snape’s body heat burning against his own rising temperature. Sweat had broken out on Harry’s forehead and the boy’s nails now dug into the tree behind him. Snape grabbed a hold of the boy’s chin and dragged his head to the side to expose the milky, tender skin of his neck. Harry was shaking, his jaw set stiff in Snape’s firm grip as the elder man lowered his face to Harry’s neck and swiped a warm wet tongue over the boy’s pulse point. Snape swallowed a growl of contentment at the first salty taste of the boy’s skin. The boy tasted just as good as he smelt and Snape had to triple his efforts to control himself. Two more swipes of Snape’s tongue across the boy’s pulse point before Snape opened his mouth and sank the two long incisors into Harry’s neck. 

Harry screamed.

Snape wasn’t surprised and was prepared for the inevitable struggle the boy put up as he felt the first sucks of blood from his neck. With his full weight behind him Snape pinned the boy against the tree as he continued to lap at the droplets of crimson fluid he drew from Harry’s body. Snape knew it wasn’t painful. In fact he prided himself on being controlled enough to ensure that it wasn’t. Harry’s scream had come from fear and the sudden realization of what he’d agreed to. Harry’s struggles lessened as the boy’s blood pressure began to drop through mild blood loss. The boy would undoubtedly be light headed by now. Having taken a suitable fill Snape retracted his fangs and licked the bite mark closed with a swipe of his tongue. Without the weight of Snape’s body pressing into his own, Harry’s knees gave out and he collapsed onto the leaf littered damp ground. 

Casually Snape removed a tissue from his cloak pocket and wiped a small smear of blood from his chin before he too sat down carefully on the ground, unable to hide his satisfied smile. The boy had been sweet with youthfulness and tangy with the unmistakable taste of virginity. Snape had tasted a few bloods in his time and the virgin sacrifices had always had the tang, whereas unknown whores had had the musky after taste of used goods. With his lust satisfied for another week Snape could now focus on the boy, who was just beginning to come to again, some colour returning to his cheeks. Fear flickered in Harry’s eyes as awareness came back to the green orbs now staring at Snape. 

“Don’t bother with running Potter. You know you’re safer with me.” Snape’s voice had deepened to a satisfied purr like a contented house cat, as he folded his arms across his chest and silently read the boy’s expressions. Harry was still weak with blood loss as he hauled himself up to sit properly with his back against the tree. Harry didn’t know what to say and instead reached up instinctively to touch the two pinpricks on his neck. Snape watched with curiosity as to what the boy would do and say. 

“Will it bruise?” Harry whispered as he hissed a little in pain as he ran his fingers over the bite. 

“Undoubtedly, it would be in your best interest to relax next time. The more you struggle the more damage I can do.” Harry nodded in silence his eyes sliding closed momentarily as a shiver ran up his spine as he remembered the soft fall of Snape’s hair on his shoulder and the scent of expensive cologne that the elder wizard was wearing. 

“Why do I keep getting too hot, and I hear humming in my head?” Snape twitched, as he considered the question. It wasn’t the time for truths just yet; let the boy handle the current situation before moving on. 

“Stress.” The reply was short and to the point, not allowing Harry to further ask questions Severus didn’t want to answer just yet. Rising to his feet Snape offered his hand down to Harry and helped the boy up. It took a moment for Harry to regain his balance as his blood pressure adjusted itself yet again. “We should return to the castle it’s late and both you and I have classes tomorrow.” Turning Snape headed away from the clearing leaving Harry to trail after him closely, stumbling a little on fallen branches and twigs. Harry stared at Snape in the gloom, mildly impressed with the elder wizards imposing figure and confident gait. The man undoubtedly deserved his reputation as fearsome creature and Harry couldn’t argue. As the forest thinned a little and the pair of them exited out onto the lawns of Hogwarts Harry fell into step beside Snape, comforted almost by the man’s presence. Reaching the quiet castle Harry paused in the entrance hall as Snape went to go in the opposite direction down towards his dungeons. 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered into the silence causing Snape to pause and glance back over his shoulder at the young wizard. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one to express gratitude Mr. Potter?” Snape had turned back into his usual sarcastic potions master drawl as he stared at Harry waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Harry shrugged his shoulders and lowered his gaze, wondering silently why he’d said anything at all. 

“Am I only a meal to you Snape?” Harry bit sharply not meaning to sound as bitter as he did. Snape smiled crookedly in a very Slytherin way. He was amused by the boy’s sentimentality. 

“For the time being, yes.” Snape arched an eyebrow in challenge as Harry’s lip stiffened and his expression darkened angrily. 

“So I’m not getting anything from this at all?” Harry snapped watching as Snape turned around fully to face him, his arms folded smugly across his chest. 

“I made no deal for returning the favor Mr. Potter. Should you have wanted something else in return for your services you should have stated it before you agreed.” Snape watched as Harry’s anger boiled over. The boy was obviously only now realizing that despite his assumption of protection he was in fact receiving very little retribution for his service to Snape. “Besides, I believe my leniency towards your lax behavior in school should be ample return on your investment, don’t you think?” Snape turned around and headed towards the dungeons, his wand flicking back over his shoulder at the house points board. “…and that reminds me ten points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew.” With that Snape was gone leaving Harry fuming as he stormed his way up to his dorm, cursing his stupidity in assuming Snape would be fair about their arrangement. 

Down in the dungeons Snape flopped down in his armchair. Octavia was already reclined in his own chair, a glass of whisky in hand as he smiled at his student. 

“There is an old saying Severus, you shouldn’t provoke an already angry pixy. It won’t do to push him too far. You’re trying to entice him not turn him feral.” Octavia stared at Snape through the amber liquid in the bottom of his glass as Snape laughed and shook his head in smug contentment. 

“On the contrary Octavia, the boy can’t resist a challenge. This chase has just begun.”


	23. Secrets

CHAPTER 23 (Secrets)

“What’s with the turtle neck Potter? Got something to hide have you?” Harry snatched his collar away from Draco’s searching fingers as the blonde reached for him across the picnic blanket. 

“Do you have to bring him everywhere we go?” Harry snapped as he glared at Malfoy who was stretched out in the sun beside Hermione. It was a Hogsmeade weekend but with Hermione and Draco’s relationship a secret the trio had been forced into a more private activity than joining their schoolmates in Hogsmeade. Hermione had arranged a picnic beside the lake behind Hagrid’s hut. Ron had been invited but the red head had had a better offer involving his arranged ‘friend’ at the three broomsticks. Harry had been seeing less and less of Ron over the past couple of weeks. The boy doing his duty for the sake of The Ministry at the expense of his friends. 

“Has your father contacted you yet?” Hermione changed the subject, pointedly ignoring Harry’s earlier comment as she addressed Draco. 

“Not yet, but I’m expecting it and so is Snape.” Harry bristled at the mention of Snape’s name, having avoided the wizard for the better half of the week. Harry was no yet in the mood to address the issue Snape had raised about returning the favor and Harry was still planning his mode of attack. 

“What’s Snape got to do with you fucking Hermione?” Harry earned himself a slap from Hermione at his crudeness but Draco merely smiled at the comment, almost pleased with himself at having achieved the seemingly impossible. 

“It was all arranged between Snape and me by my father when the new laws came into effect. Father believes an immortal heir will stand him in favor with certain unnamed parties in this war. It was assumed Snape would take the offer my father made but Uncle Severus isn’t the kind of Vampire you blackmail into anything.” Both Hermione and Harry stared at Draco in shock hardly believing what they were hearing from the blonde. 

“You know he’s a Vampire?” Harry spat out in shock, making no attempt to hide his surprise from the blonde, who chuckled quietly. 

“I’ve known since I was young. Father knows too. Why else do you suppose Snape’s been loyal to our family? Out of fear my father with tell you-know-who and the ministry. How do you know?” Draco opened his blue eyes and stared at Harry who was momentarily speechless before he managed to form a suitable reply.

“It was by accident.” Harry didn’t elaborate and Draco was sensible enough not to question it. The pair of them were enemies after all, and despite their common ground and momentary truce, the trust required for spilling secrets was still a long way off. 

“How did your father find out?” Harry whispered wondering silently how this had all come about and what it meant now. 

“At school.” Draco turned over onto his side, his hand coming to rest on Hermione’s thigh where his fingertips drew little circles on the girls exposed skin. Harry ignored the couple’s attentions as he concentrated on what Draco had to say. “Father said Snape came to him for help after your mother broke up with him when she found out he was a vampire.” Harry was silent as the reality of what Draco had just said settled in. “Apparently Lily Evans went straight to your father with the information. Who then turned on Snape with the help of his friends. That was the event that made Snape start taking the potion, to hide his identity in case your father went to the ministry.” Harry couldn’t think straight as he stared at Draco. The boy was busily tugging at the hem of Hermione’s skirt playfully, unaware that what he’d said was so shocking to Harry. 

“That means Sirius and Remus knew about Snape.” Hermione supplied putting voice to Harry’s own inner thoughts. Remus had known about Snape for all these years and had never once told Harry to be careful of him. Harry could feel the anger rising in him, his fists clenching a little around his glass of pumpkin juice. 

“Not that it matters who knows Hermione. When my father gets wind of my defiance and Snape’s involvement, Snape will be exposed to everyone. Unless of course Snape can find a mate and hide himself again before the Ministry have time to investigate him.” Harry watched as Draco sat up and pulled Hermione to his lips, deeply kissing the young witch in a sickening display of love. Harry quickly used the couple’s inattention to excuse himself from the picnic. Harry was angry and the first person he was going to was Remus. Neither Hermione nor Draco even acknowledged Harry’s leaving as the boy stormed away back to the castle. 

************************

“Harry what on earth are you…..” Remus Lupin stood stock still in the doorway to the kitchen at number 12 Grimmauld place. Harry Potter sat in the chair at the end of the table nursing what appeared to be a half bottle of fire whisky. 

“Shut up Lupin and tell me the truth for once in your life.” Remus was a little taken back by Harry’s tone of voice and instantly went on the defensive as he put his groceries on the bench and approached the boy at the end of the room. 

“I’d appreciate a little respect Harry. When you tell me what you’re doing here, when you’re supposed to be in school.” Remus stared at Harry pointedly but the boy ignored him and took a deep swig of fire whisky from the bottle before shaking his head at his godfather’s best friend. “How did you get here?” Remus demanded sharply, already on his way to the fireplace in the other room to fire call Albus and inform the headmaster where his lost student was. 

“The floo network in Dumbledore’s office. I’m not stupid like you think I am.” Remus paused, a handful of floo powder clenched in his fist. “Why didn’t you tell me my Mum and Severus were dating in school?” Remus’ angry expression changed instantly as Harry’s comment sank in. With a deep sigh Remus replaced the floo powder in the silver jar above the fireplace and dusted his hand on his trousers. 

“Sirius and I didn’t think it was important you knew about it. The past is the past Harry. It has nothing to do with you.” Remus padded silently over to the liquor cabinet Harry had already raided upon his arrival and helped himself to the expensive brandy he found inside. The wolf returned to slump on the couch. Harry shook his head as he stared at the werewolf hardly believing Remus was still keeping secrets from him, after those same secrets had killed both his parents and Sirius. 

“Well funny thing is Remus, it does concern me. Especially when I’m now the donor of the same Vampire you and my father made life a misery for!” Harry shouted angrily unsure of where his sudden protectiveness for Snape had come from. Harry had always assumed it had been his mother that had been the compassionate one, the one who’d been understanding and calm but this new information had made his mother out to be just as bad as his father had been. 

“You’re what!” Remus stood to his feet immediately, hardly believing what had been said. 

“Now you know how it feels to have secrets kept from you Remus.” Harry took another swig from his bottle of fire whisky as he watched Remus begin to panic. The werewolf was pacing back and forth past the fireplace in such a state. 

“Have you any idea what you’ve done!” Remus screamed in the similarly high squeaky voice that Harry remembered from Dumbledore’s office when Harry had suggested he was gay. 

“Not entirely no, but I suppose that’s the thrill of it.” Harry arched an eyebrow in challenge to the werewolf who was now practically livid. 

“This isn’t a game Harry James Potter!” Remus roared, causing Harry to stagger back a little in surprise at seeing the wizard so angry. “Your mother dumped Severus as soon as she found out what he was because she was protecting herself from him. And now you’ve walked straight back into his clutches.” Remus stepped forward and clutched at Harry’s collar practically lifting the boy from his feet with a strength Harry wouldn’t have imagined the thin man could have. Harry was scared as he stared into Remus’ eyes, the yellow hint of a wolf just flashing beneath the brown eyes. “Vampires are selfish creatures Harry, with no concern for any other life except their own. You will stop this immediately or I will stop it for you!” Remus shook Harry forcefully with his hands, the boy’s head snapping back and forth with the power of the shake. Harry winced in pain, Remus’ hands surely leaving bruises. Defiant however Harry shook his head. 

“No!” Harry shouted only to find a stinging slap coming down onto his face before he was thrown across the room and into the corner. Stars popped before Harry’s vision as he caught the eruption of flame from the fireplace shortly before a familiar figure stepped from within. 

“Harry come here.” Harry unsteadily rose to his feet and stumbled over to the headmaster who was still standing by the fireplace. Remus was angrily standing by the doorway on the opposite side of the room. “I suggest you wait until after the full moon before coming to explain to me what has happened here Lupin. Harry, you will return this instant to your dormitory and I will decide tomorrow on your punishment for leaving school grounds during term.” Harry nodded and having grabbed a hand full of floo powder quickly stepped through back into Dumbledore’s office. Harry didn’t wait around for Dumbledore to return and instead ran the entire way back to his dormitory completely ignoring everyone who dared to get in his way.


	24. So Soon

CHAPTER 24 (So Soon)

“I didn’t think you’d need it again so soon.” Harry stood in front of Snape’s desk fiddling with his potions textbooks, his gaze firmly fixed on an invisible spot on the floor. Last night at Grimmauld place had been a disaster and Harry was decidedly stiff and sore after Lupin had lost his temper. Not that it made Harry any less angry just a little more sedate. Potions had been first up and not surprisingly Harry had landed himself a detention, with very little effort on his behalf. Now though he found himself yet again in Snape’s office staring at the professor behind the desk. 

“Neither did I to be quite frank but I’ve acquired a taste for you. And why not use what’s at my disposal while I can.” Snape stood up from his desk and having tidied a stack of parchments moved to the inner door that Harry knew lead to the wizards private chambers. Harry obediently followed, relaxing almost instantly the moment he passed through into Snape’s little sanctuary. Snape observed Harry closely; the boy had looked tired in class and had sat rather awkwardly on his stool. The temptation to just invade the boy’s mind and find out the problem was ever present but again Snape needed the boy’s trust more than he needed answers to his questions. 

“I shouldn’t oblige you. I haven’t decided what I want in return yet.” Harry grumped as he dropped his books by the door and moved to sit in the armchair he’d occupied last time he’d been in Snape’s chambers.

“There’s no need to make me suffer Mr. Potter, when you can not make up your mind on the matter.” Snape had discarded his outer teaching robe and was over by his liquor cabinet pouring himself a glass of expensive single malt whisky. Harry sat down and watched as Snape moved about his living room in his usual homely tasks, such as lighting the fire and candles. Snape knew he was being watched closely but ignored it, allowing the boy a little freedom. Harry sighed quietly as he stared at Snape performing his menial evening tasks. The idea that this man had ever dated his mother was almost a laughable idea. His mother had always seemed so light, so carefree and friendly, where Snape was exactly the opposite. Harry silently wondered if his mother’s betrayal had anything to do with Snape’s current personality. It didn’t bare thinking about and Harry shook his head to try and rid his mind of the thoughts. 

“Since we’re in more comfortable surroundings this time, I thought you might like to lie down while I collect. Light-headedness and fainting is unfortunately a side effect I can do little about.” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as he watched Snape open a small wooden door off from the living room, and gesture inside. From where Harry sat he could already see the large, overly grand bed in the center of the room. The thought of being anywhere near Severus Snape’s bed made Harry shiver in concern. “But if you’d rather stand against the wall that’s fine by me.” Noting Harry’s hesitation Snape offered the boy an out. Snape had been determined to get Harry into his bedroom tonight. Not for anything more than to see what the boy looked liked rolled in the opulent black fabric of his silk sheets. The thought made Snape growl inwardly as Harry reluctantly nodded after careful consideration of the options before him. “Take off your shirt, the blood tends to pool and drip when you’re lying down.” Snape entered the bedroom and lit the few remaining candles, illuminating the room in a warm glow. The room was beautiful. Snape’s taste in furniture was of the highest quality and was evident in the oak four-poster with matching drawers and mirrored wardrobe.

“Do I have to?” Harry spun around hastily, remembering the bruises on his arms. The glamour cast on his face hid the purple and blue handprint on his cheek but it didn’t reach the finger prints curled around his upper arms left behind by Remus. 

“No. If you’ve got too much money to spend on replacing stained school uniforms every week then by all means keep it on.” Snape barked sarcastically as he finished his whisky and put the glass on the table beside the bed. Harry sighed heavily and reluctantly began unbuttoning his shirt. Worry was clearly etched in his expression as he stared at Snape’s reflection in the mirrored wardrobe doors. Snape watched the boy carefully, quietly observing each tantalizing expanse of creamy white flesh that was exposed to him. Snape’s perusal of Harry’s upper body came to a screeching halt however when the expanse of white flesh was interrupted by the shining purple bruises that wrapped around Harry’s upper arms like armbands. 

“What are they?” Harry closed his eyes and swallowed heavily as he watched Snape close the distance between them, to come and stand not more than an inch in front of him to inspect the bruises. Like before the closeness of Snape brought Harry’s temperature up and sweat broke out on the boy’s forehead. The humming in his ears was still there but not bad enough as to block out Snape’s demanding tone of voice. 

“Nothing.” Harry whispered shakily not daring to open his eyes and face his professor. 

“Bullshit!” Harry’s eyes flew open immediately shocked that his professor had uttered such language. Snape reached for Harry’s chin like he’d done last time in the woods and tilted the boy’s face towards the candlelight. “And drop the glamour Potter.” Snape growled low in his throat having just now felt the tingle of magic that hovered over Harry’s face. Harry whispered the incantation and the magic fell away leaving the stinging handprint on his face visible to the inspecting eyes of professor Snape. “You will tell me now who did this to you.” Snape’s voice was low and barely audible between the man’s clenched teeth. His grip on Harry’s chin however was surprisingly soft and the fingertips that inspected the bands of bruises on his arms were tentative and caring. 

“I got in an argument with someone, it doesn’t matter with whom.” Harry whispered as Snape dropped his chin and allowed the boy to sit down on the trunk that was at the end of Snape’s large bed. Snape stared at the boy, his rage barely contained within him. “Why should you care anyway, I thought you said I wasn’t getting anything in return for this.” Harry gestured to the fading bruise on his neck that Snape had left last time he’d harvested Harry’s blood. Angry that Harry had turned the situation into the negative again Snape snapped abruptly. 

“Cut the crap Potter, you know damn well I have a duty to protect you. Not only now are you my student but you’re the only thing sitting between me and the hundred other students I might enjoy taking blood from, most less willing than you to become a donor for me.” Harry stared up at Snape who was now pacing back and forth like a caged animal, clearly upset. Snape could smell the person’s scent mixed with Harry’s but couldn’t quite place it and it infuriated him knowing someone had touched his property. 

“I know about my mother.” Harry knew it wasn’t the time or the place to bring it up but Snape’s mood couldn’t get any worse and Harry wanted the truth before he proceeded with his agreement. If what Remus had said about Snape being a dangerous creature was true, Harry wanted out now before things got too complicated. Snape paused mid stride and tilted his head slightly in Harry’s direction. “You went out with her in school, dated her for a while.” Snape’s gaze narrowed suspiciously at Harry who watched cautiously as the obsidian eyes turned into sapphire blue instantly. 

“A mistake I assure you I didn’t repeat.” Snape whispered between clenched teeth his unnerving gaze never leaving Harry’s. Harry swallowed heavily but continued nonetheless. 

“I know she left you when you told her you were a vampire, she went to my Dad for help.” Snape growled audibly and Harry instinctively began crawling back up the bed to get away from the Vampire who had now curled his upper lip up over his extended canines. “If you liked her why did you tell her? You knew she’d get scared.” Snape predatorily stalked around the side of the bed, sizing up the boy who’d automatically reached for his wand from the pocket of his trousers. 

“I was guided under the miss apprehension that she loved me. Vampires are immortal Harry, we mate for eternity and I wanted your mother to know that before she committed to me. I was wrong however in assuming how deep her affection for me was and she turned on me and ran to that blasted Potter and spilled my secret. They already hated me and the information was just what they needed to make my life that little bit more miserable. But I refused to be blackmailed with my heritage and so beat them by consuming the potion. Without the evidential proof of my heritage their finger pointing was seen by the professors and The Ministry as nothing more than school yard bullying.” Harry fell silent as Snape climbed up onto the bed beside him. The closeness of the Vampire once again caused Harry to heat up and the humming in his ears to increase. With Snape’s hand in the center of his chest Harry was forced to lie back into the black satin sheets as the elder wizard straddled him and pinned the boy’s hands with his knees to the bed. Harry closed his eyes and automatically tilted his head to the side quietly replaying Snape’s instructions last time to relax. A smile curled at the corner of Snape’s lips as he bent his head and licked a warm wet trail across Harry’s neck. The boy’s pulse was rapid and his chest was rising and falling erratically, but this time with an emotion entirely different from the fear of the first. One more lick across the flesh and Snape sank in his teeth, causing Harry’s body to jerk up beneath his own with slight pain. The boy relaxed quickly again and Snape slowly sipped his fill of the boy’s youthful fluid. 

Harry didn’t know how long he lay still for Snape’s body pinned to his not allowing his body to cool and making him pant heavily. Finally though Snape retracted his fangs and swept his tongue over the bite mark cleaning it of excess blood and sealing the wound closed. Unlike before there would be no bruising, the boy had heeded his warning last time and remained relaxed the entire time. Harry was lightheaded again but hadn’t passed out, although his vision swam a little. Snape smiled down at the boy before calmly extracting himself from the bed and moving around to finish the two fingers of whisky he had left in his glass on the side table. Harry stiffly rolled over on the sheets and stared as he watched Snape adjust himself obviously not aware of his audience. It came as quite a surprise to Harry to realize the Vampire had enjoyed himself so much and it unnerved Harry a little, to wonder if he should have enjoyed it as much as he did. 

“Are you going to tell me who did that to you?” Obviously satisfied with his restored state of dress Snape turned back around to face Harry in the bed who was just sitting up, having regained a little of his blood pressure. 

“Remus, I fought with Remus.” Harry whispered, watching as Snape’s lips tightened slightly for a moment before thinning out again as the unknown emotion passed. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again. Now I suggest you have a shower, we have company and I don’t believe introducing you to him smelling of blood is such a good idea.” Harry glanced towards the open door into the living room but he couldn’t see anyone. Severus however knew who was waiting having heard them come in via the fireplace fifteen minutes ago. Showing Harry to the bathroom with a clean towel and toothbrush Snape left the boy to his own devices, while he met his mentor in the living room. 

********************

“Do you always pin your prey like that, it’s enough to make the boy shit himself not arouse him.” Snape rolled his eyes as he flopped down into the armchair nursing the second whisky that Octavia had graciously poured for him while waiting for him to finish in the bedroom. 

“It amused me.” Snape muttered around his glass as he stretched and purred in contentment at having once again consumed a fresh supply of blood. Octavia rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Not everyone shares your sick fantasies Severus, I though you might have at least kissed him.” Octavia crossed his legs over on the footstool as he too reclined back in the armchair beside the fireplace and eyed his student carefully.

“It’s too soon he’ll run if I push it, especially now he knows about his mother and me.” Snape downed what was left of his whisky in one go, still careful to listen to the shower running incase Harry overheard their conversation. 

“Who told him?” Octavia whispered in curiosity. 

“I don’t know how he found out but I believe he went to see Remus Lupin about it afterwards.” Snape growled at the very mention of the man’s name and Octavia arched an eyebrow in surprise at the sudden possessiveness of the Vampire before him. 

“I take it the wolf did something to the boy?” Snape nodded his lip curling in anger as he stood up from his armchair and went to pour himself another calming drink of the finely aged alcohol in his liquor cabinet. 

“He did. So I thought you and I might pay the wolf a small visit tomorrow evening, to discuss the issue.” Snape ground out from between clenched teeth as he swilled his amber liquid around in its crystal glass. Octavia smiled and nodded in understanding more than willing to help his student bring a werewolf down to size during the full moon. Snape was just about to offer up his plan for tomorrow when the door to the bedroom opened and a freshly washed and dressed Harry appeared in the entrance. 

“Potter, I don’t believe you’ve been properly introduced to my mentor.” Snape gestured to Octavia who dutifully stood up and approached the somewhat apprehensive boy in the doorway. It was hardly surprising Harry was scared after the last time he’d met with the other Vampire in the hallway. “Harry Potter, this is Octavius Salazarith Mantithicus.” Harry stared at the elder vampire in shock, hardly believing the mouthful that Snape had just uttered. 

“I thought your name was Octavia?” Harry whispered carefully as Octavia smiled at him and offered his hand out in friendship. 

“It is, well to Snape anyway.” Octavia spoke as he led Harry into the living room and sat the boy down on the footstool with a cup of tea a house elf had just dropped in. “When a Vampire takes on a fledgling their name is changed to the female form, to represent their status as ‘mentor’ or mother figure. It’s very traditional but Snape prefers it because it’s easier to pronounce. Most who know me simply call me Octavia.” Harry nodded as he sipped his tea wincing a little at the tightness of his bruised cheek. Octavia silently observed the boy’s injured face but said nothing as he glanced back at Snape with an arched eyebrow of surprise. Snape nodded in acknowledge of the silent comment from his mentor and went and sat back down in his armchair so as not to make Harry feel uncomfortable by himself. 

“So Harry, I hear you’re rather inept at Potions?” Harry turned around to face Octavia, hardly believing that the man had said what he had. Behind him Snape groaned and shook his head, a slight flush rising in his cheeks at his mentor’s thoughtlessness. Octavia laughed at Severus and Harry’s reactions, his voice deep, melodic and hiding a lifetime of knowledge. “No need to be embarrassed Harry. I fear no one will ever live up to Snape’s own mastery of the subject, thus it is best for us mere half wits to simply enjoy the privilege of failing under his tutelage.” Octavia arched an eyebrow at Harry whose smile broadened at the sharp insult the man had just thrown at Snape. Snape growled at the comment but chose not to lower himself and reply to it, despite the overwhelming urge to snap. 

“I think I like you.” Harry smiled around the rim of his teacup as he watched Octavia closely. In the light of the room the Vampire appeared far less menacing than he had been in the darkened corridor when they’d first met. Harry allowed himself a moment to appreciate how perfectly sculptured the man’s features were compared to Snape’s weary wrinkles and sallow cheeks. He was handsome in a very rugged way, the slight darkness of a five o’clock shadow on his chin giving him an appearance of wildness in direct comparison to Snape’s starched formal exterior. Harry wasn’t aware that he was staring or that the two vampires were presently reading his thoughts as easily as an open book. 

“I don’t suggest continuing down your current path of thoughts Mr. Potter.” Snape’s voice snapped Harry out of his stare, only realizing now the dirty little thought that had popped up unexpectedly as he’d stared at Octavia. Octavia was laughing again, his head tilted back as he bellowed loudly in amusement of Harry’s last thought. Snape was less than amused and sneered in anger at his mentor who was thoroughly embarrassing the boy. 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that, you know I can’t stop you.” Harry spat a little angry but embarrassed more than anything. To know someone had been reading his mind without him even realizing was rather off putting and upsetting. 

“I apologize Potter, we both should have known better than to invade your privacy.” Harry nodded at Snape, in acceptance of the apology as Octavia finished laughing but still shook his head in amusement. 

“Oh to be a teenager again, and have nothing to worry about except, sex, school and where the next meal is coming from.” Octavia stretched and stood up just as the clock on Snape’s mantel chimed midnight. “Well I must be off.” Both Harry and Snape stood up as Octavia stepped towards the fireplace readying himself to leave. “It was a pleasure meeting you Harry Potter. I hope you will share more enlightening thoughts with me next time we meet.” Harry blushed at the comment but knew better than to nod. Snape rolled his eyes as Octavia turned to him and smiled. “I will see you tomorrow night.” With a wink Octavia was gone leaving Harry to stare at Snape in confusion. 

“What’s going on tomorrow night?” Harry inquired as Snape moved about the living room cleaning things up and tidying the mess. 

“Nothing you should concern yourself with Mr. Potter. Now I believe it is time for you to return to your dorm. You may use my floo to get into the Gryffindor common room.” Harry stared at Snape, having noticed the twist of jealousy in Snape’s tone of voice since Harry’s dirty little thought about Octavia’s body. 

“The floo? I am capable of walking up six flights of stairs Professor.” Harry paused as he grabbed a hand full of floo powder from the silver jar above the fireplace. “Or are you afraid I might follow your mentor if I’ve given the chance to wander the castle alone?” Snape’s gaze narrowed dangerously at Harry, who was carefully assessing the situation ready to run if Snape attacked him for his boldness. Snape shook his head and growled low in his throat.

“It is not you I have to worry about Potter. What I fear is Octavia’s ability to wander alone in the castle as well.” Snape nodded his head towards fireplace and Harry threw in the powder instantly turning the flame green. “Goodnight Mr. Potter.” 

“Goodnight Professor Snape.” With a flash Harry was gone leaving Snape to fume to himself, his pride somewhat injured that the boy had thought Octavia was more attractive than he was…..


	25. Moonlight Visit

CHAPTER 25 (Moonlit Visit)

“Not enjoying yourself are you Lupin? Silver was never your colour was it?” Snape smiled cruelly. He transformed himself back from his animagus form so that he could sit easily on the branch above where the werewolf was angrily tugging at the pure silver chain around his neck. The silver chain expertly pinned the wolf to the ground. In the tree opposite Octavia hung upside down still in bat form, but listening intently to what was going on around him. A werewolf like Remus Lupin was easily tracked. Snape knew the wizards’ favorite hangouts during the full moon having on many occasions delivered the Wolfsbane potion to him. Snaring the beast had been a challenge but nothing two fully grown Vampires’ couldn’t handle with only a few scratches and nicks. Despite his transformation Snape knew Remus was listening to him, the man ever present in the beast and aware of everything. 

“You shouldn’t have hit him Lupin. I don’t take kindly to receiving my property back damaged.” Remus let out a long angry howl and tugged particularly ferociously at the silver chain that didn’t budge from the ground. Snape chuckled and shook his head, pleased his comment had angered the man. 

“And he is my property. Or he very soon will be. Surely you can smell him, I can. His scent’s divine.” Another angry howl and Snape laughed as the wolf began straining towards the tree where Snape was safely sat out of reach. 

“Did he tell you he’s agreed to be my donor? The boy’s far more open minded than his mother and may I say quite fearless when facing a creature like me.” Snape took delight in watching the werewolf continue to stir and thrash about against the chain holding him firm. Snape knew the wolf wanted his blood but the feeling was entirely mutual on Snape’s behalf as well. 

Snape taunted Remus into the early hours of morning when with the falling of the moon, the man returned to his human form. Snape dropped from the tree and walked over to where Remus was lying curled up, naked and fragile on the ground the silver chain still looped around his neck. Bending down Snape unlocked the chain and helped the man to sit up. What remained of the yellow flickers in Remus’ brown eyes focused on Snape, who met the icy cold stare with a sapphire blue one of his own. 

“Don’t fuck with me a second time Lupin. I need a mate and you know as well as I that Harry is the one. If you keep your mouth shut about this until I’ve covered my tracks again, I’ll keep making the Wolfsbane. If not you’re on your own and judging from tonight the pain might just kill you next time.” Remus blinked and what remained of the amber in his eyes was gone, leaving behind a tired, weary wizard who was well and truly defeated. 

“Don’t hurt him.” Remus whispered his throat raw from the evening’s activities. Snape smiled as he helped Remus to his feet before taking off his own cloak and draping it over the wolf’s in order to keep him warm in the freezing morning air. 

“On the contrary Lupin, I intend to make sure he never gets hurt again. Immortality awaits the boy-who-lived.” Remus nodded quietly as both of them looked up as a flap of wings overhead signaled Octavia’s leaving. 

“If the Ministry find out they’ll hunt you.” Remus whispered leaning heavily against Snape for support. Snape shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. 

“The Ministry can only hunt us, if they have proof of what we are and I do not intend to give them any chance of obtaining that proof.” Snape led Remus down a shortened path and down through a garden towards the back door of a very familiar house. “Once we’ve mated I’ll start taking the potion again and no one will be any the wiser.” Snape opened the back door to Grimmauld place and let Remus go inside. The wolf paused and glanced back over his shoulder at Snape who had no intention of going inside.

“Lily never meant to hurt you Severus, she was just scared that you’d hurt her.” Snape sighed and lowered his gaze to the back step, his head shaking automatically. 

“She shouldn’t have gone to James. She knew what he’d do. You of all people should have understood what I was going through, should have stopped him and Sirius.” Snape finally lifted his gaze from the back step to stare at Remus coldly, with the same expressionless mask he’d perfected over years of hiding his emotions. 

“I was misguided” Remus replied by way of silent apology. Snape didn’t want to hear it though and turned his back to stalk away from the house. 

“So was I.” Snape muttered under his breath as he apperated away back to Hogwarts where a class of second year potions students would be fearfully awaiting his arrival.


	26. While The Vampire Is Away

CHAPTER 26 (While the Vampires Away)

“Mr. Potter,” Harry paused in the hallway and glanced back at the headmaster who was weaving his way around the crush of students trying to get to their next classes. “Have you by any chance seen Remus today, I had thought he’d be coming to see me like I asked.” Harry shrugged his shoulders carelessly, still not entirely happy with the werewolf after the previous outburst. “Never mind, I’ll fire call the house and see if he’s there.” With a bright smile and a swirl of royal blue robes the headmaster left, leaving Harry to run the last few corridors in order to get to potions on time. 

“You’re late Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor and see me after class.” Harry sighed heavily as he skulked over to his bench beside Hermione. Professor Snape hadn’t even turned around from the board he was writing on to identify who’d walked into his class late. It went without saying that Snape could smell the boy enter a room at fifty paces but to the untrained student it merely seemed like he had eyes in the back of his head. 

The class ran as smoothly as a seventh year potion class could, with only meager points lost for ineptitude. Snape sat at his desk and watched as the students began leaving right on the bell, all of them grumbling about the latest homework assignment. Harry took his time packing up his things knowing that he was staying with Snape anyway. 

“You wanted to see me sir?” With the last student exiting the room, and the door closing behind them Harry stood up and addressed the elder wizard. Snape was observing Harry closely over his joined fingertips. 

“Yes, I thought you might be interested to know that I…” Snape paused as if thinking for an appropriate adjective. “…discussed the incident that happened between you and the wolf with Remus last night.” Harry’s face paled a little as all the dreadful things Snape could have done to Remus came rushing into focus. 

“What did you do to him?” Harry whispered a little more accusingly than he’d meant to. Snape huffed a contemptible laugh and rolled his eyes at the boy’s suspicion.

“Typical Gryffindor, loyal and protective despite the betrayal.” Harry tightened his lips in irritation of Snape’s rather accurate description of him. “But don’t despair Potter, I did nothing to permanently harm the wolf. I simply gave him something to remind him of his own situation in life.” Harry nodded, deciding it was better he didn’t know what had gone on between the Vampire and the wolf. 

“I think Dumbledore’s suspicious, and Remus is sure to tell him…” Snape cut Harry off with a hand on his shoulder having moved out from behind his desk to stand beside the boy in the center of the room. 

“The headmaster is always suspicious Potter and after last night Remus knows better than to talk to anyone about us.” Snape not realizing his slip padded quietly over to his potions store cupboard and replaced some of his own bottled ingredients from his sample potion. Harry frowned, his attention picking up on only one word out of the entire comment. 

“Us?” Snape froze at Harry’s voice. His hand paused in the action of putting back a large bottle of salamander blood on a shelf. “Don’t you mean, he knows better than to talk about you?” Snape let out a nervous breath, silently cursing himself for being so lax. The boy wasn’t stupid despite appearances to the contrary, and he had an uncanny knack of picking up on subtle subtext that others missed. “I’ve got nothing to lose if he tells anyone I’m your donor. I’m just your willing victim, remember?” Snape cringed at the boy’s suspicious tone of voice. Trying to relax Snape finished replacing his ingredients before daring to look back at the boy, who was now stood in the entrance of the store blocking the path out into the classroom. 

“Of course Potter, just a slip of the tongue.” Snape met Harry’s narrowed gaze with his usual impenetrable cold stare as he moved to push the boy out of the way. But Harry stood firm and shook his head. 

“Bullshit, you twitched. You always twitch when you lie.” Snape arched a surprised eyebrow in Harry’s direction, the boy now looking entirely too smug for someone who was supposed to be pissed off. 

“I never twitch Potter, and I would ask you not to use that language in my classroom less I remove your tongue for a week.” Again Snape went to move past Harry back into the main classroom but Harry was once again blocking the path, with more determination than ever. Snape glared at the boy and drew his wand instinctively. Harry didn’t even flinch, as the tip of Snape’s wand was pressed against his throat in a threatening gesture. Harry could feel the warm glow of the end of the wand against his skin but stared defiantly into Snape’s now sapphire gaze. 

“No, you didn’t always twitch because I think the lies you told were just manipulations of the truth so you’re conscience ignored them. But of late, I’ve watched you twitch on three occasions when I’ve known you’ve been lying.” Snape lost his temper quickly, his fear of Harry’s discovery overwhelmed by the boy’s arrogance.

“This is nonsense Potter, now I suggest you remove yourself from my path or I will forcefully move you myself.” Harry knew he’d pushed his limit and with a lingering glare obediently stepped out of Snape’s path to allow the potions professor to stride out into the classroom. Harry watched Snape circle around once he’d put a safe distance between himself and the boy, his wand still raised angrily. “I would appreciate it if you did not accuse me of lying again Mr. Potter. Now I suggest you remove yourself from my classroom less I take further action for your blatant disrespect of my authority.” With a nod Harry collected his school bag and books from the bench he’d left them on earlier and made his way to the door. “Oh and Mr. Potter,” Harry paused and glanced over his shoulder at Snape who had returned to his desk, his wand safely back in his cloak sleeve. “I wish to see you tonight, please come by my chambers after dinner.” Snape didn’t raise his gaze from the parchment he was pretending to read on the desk, even when he heard the boy laugh in the doorway.

“Good to see our little disagreement hasn’t put you off your appetite Professor.” Snape clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to curse the boy into next week, as the brat closed the door behind him as he left, still chuckling at Snape’s expense. Snape was angry, and decided to spend what remained of his free periods before dinner locked in his chambers sulking with a bottle of whisky. 

********************************  
Harry ran down the corridor, barely skidding to a halt outside Snape’s office. He was late having spent the last hour in the library engrossed in a book about mythical creatures. Without knocking Harry stepped into the office and was surprised to find it empty. Snape was usually waiting for him in the room to escort him into the man’s private retreat but tonight the office was dark and empty. Harry warily looked around him as he tiptoed into the office. A single wall torch lit the room, casting shadows across the stone floor. 

“Snape?” Harry whispered as he negotiated his way around the desk and over to the doorway that Harry knew led into Snape’s private rooms. Predictably there was no reply and Harry sighed as he stepped up to the closed wooden door that led into Snape’s chambers. Harry was sure he wasn’t too late that Snape had changed his mind. Being rather anal about his privacy Harry knew Snape wouldn’t have left his chambers unlocked but the boy reached for the door handle all the same. The boy practically shit himself when the door pushed open with little effort. A chill ran up Harry’s spine as the door swung wide to reveal the cold dark room beyond. Instinctively Harry reached for his wand. Something hadn’t felt right since he’d stepped into the office. 

“Snape?” Harry called again into the darkness of Snape’s rooms and when he got no reply he bravely stepped inside. Unlike the times before, Snape’s chambers were bitterly cold through the lack of a fire. The darkness within was only broken occasionally by the glint of a glass object on Snape’s many bookshelves. Swallowing nervously Harry tip toed across the living room, carefully avoiding tripping over the unfamiliar furniture scattered about the room. Automatically Snape’s door slammed closed behind Harry, making the boy practically jump out of his skin. With his heart racing and sweat breaking out on his forehead Harry began to feel his way along the back of the armchair towards Snape’s bedroom. Harry might not have been as fearful as he was, if it wasn’t for the thought of what Snape would do to him if he should be discovered in Snape’s rooms unaccompanied. Reaching the archway that Harry hoped led to Snape’s bedroom, he paused when he heard a flutter of wings behind him. Whipping around Harry’s eyes darted back and forth in the darkness searching for the source of the sound. It was impossible to see anything in the darkness though and so Harry put the sound down to his imagination. Turning back to the archway Harry heard the whoosh of air behind him right before a velvety thing brushed past his head. 

“Arghhhhh!” Harry wasn’t prone to screaming, but the idea of anything creepy and crawling rushing him in the darkness just freaked him out. With his hands waving about his head like a lunatic Harry swatted at the velvety flying thing that kept swooping at him. Blindly Harry tried to run for the door but miscalculated where the coffee table had been and tripped over it in spectacular style. Sprawled on the carpet in front of the fire Harry continued to swat at the air around his head, unaware that the creature that had attacked him was now standing large as life in front of him, a large smile breaking on his face. 

“Oh do stop that Potter, you look like a turtle that’s been flipped on its back.” In Harry’s fear addled brain the familiar voice began to register and slowly the boy stopped waving his arms and opened his eyes. 

“Octavia?” Harry stared up at the glowing blue eyes of the Vampire standing over him. In the darkness the man looked like nothing but two headless eyes bobbing in mid air, but with a flick of Octavia’s wand the room erupted into flame and light, revealing the man’s body wrapped in long flowing black robes. “What are you doing here?” Squinting as his vision adjusted to the new light Harry accepted the elder man’s hand up from the floor before dusting himself off after the fall. 

“Probably the same thing you’re doing here, looking for Severus.” Octavia flicked off his outer cloak and tossed it carelessly over the back of an armchair before helping himself to Snape’s liquor cabinet. Harry stared at the elder wizard still entranced by the man’s youthful appearance compared to Severus’ own aged features. Beneath the robe Octavia wore leather, tight leather pants and soft leather boots with a black snug fitting t-shirt. A silver cross hung around his neck and glittered in the torchlight. The man was everything Severus was not, and then some. 

“So you haven’t seen him either then?” Harry sat down gingerly on the edge of Snape’s armchair, still rubbing his knees where he’d scraped them on the coffee table. 

“Nope, suppose he’s gone to see Riddle. He wouldn’t willingly pass up an opportunity of a meal with you.” Harry swallowed thickly as he watched an amused smirk catch the corner of Octavia’s lips just revealing the tip of pearly white incisors. 

“I would have felt it if Voldemort had summoned the death eaters.” Harry watched as Octavia circled Snape’s rooms, easily sipping from his glass of whisky as he casually inspected a few items of interest that caught his attention on Snape’s bookshelves. Harry wouldn’t have dared to even touch anything in Snape’s rooms let alone be here uninvited but Octavia was happily making himself at home. 

“Very receptive to him aren’t you Potter? It’s not good practice to be letting rogue wizards fuck with your mind.” Harry raised an eyebrow at Octavia in surprise. Surely the vampire knew he was the boy-who-lived and what that title automatically meant. “You should have Severus teach you Occlumency, he’s rather good at it.” 

“Tried that. He nearly killed me.” Harry snapped sarcastically and rather bitterly, causing Octavia to chuckle in what appeared to be a private joke. Harry didn’t think him dying was so funny and so glared at the Vampire who instantly apologized. 

“Sorry Potter, Severus never was a patient student. He tires very quickly when his peers do not pick up a subject as quickly as he does.” Having circled the lounge one last time Octavia came to sit down on the armchair opposite Harry. The Vampire reclined easily into the cushions, and smiled at Harry’s tenseness. The boy was perched on the very edge of his own seat as if afraid the chair might swallow him whole. “You’re genuinely afraid of him aren’t you?” The question came out of nowhere and Harry felt a shudder role down his spine. The Vampire was reading his mind, or at least skirting the edges of it assessing the most immediate of Harry’s emotions. The boy knew he had no defense and was powerless to stop Octavia from reading his thoughts. 

“No…” Harry went to protest loudly, using the excuse to shake his head to try and shake Octavia’s gentle prodding. 

“Don’t lie Potter. Lying is such a filthy habit.” Octavia’s blue eyes glittered in the firelight his penetrating stare pinning Harry fearfully to the chair. “You shouldn’t be afraid of him, his bark is far worse than his bite, as you well know.” Again the knowing smile twitched at the corner of Octavia’s lips as the man finished his whisky and put the empty glass aside. 

“It’s not that bite I’m worried about. He knows things no one else does. He can do things that make my skin crawl just thinking about, he’s…” Harry paused trying to find the right word to describe how he felt about Snape. “…evil.” Harry finished, wondering if he’d aptly described the man who made his knees tremble everytime they passed each other in the hall. 

“Evil?” Octavia huffed a gruff laugh and shook his head, the gaze he threw Harry assuring the boy he’d sounded as childish as he’d felt. “Evil is a relative description Potter. Just because your notion of what is right and wrong differs from his, does not mean that what he does is ‘evil’. Perhaps it is not him that you are afraid of but instead fear that what he believes in is more right than what you believe in or at the very least what you’ve been told to believe in?” Harry stared at Octavia watching carefully as the man assessed him with a cautious gaze. Harry sighed inwardly. As much as he didn’t want to say it, some of what the vampire had just said had made far too much sense. After a stagnate awkward pause Octavia broke the uneasiness with a smile and a yawn. “So tell me Potter, do you have a girlfriend?” Harry took a second to register the question and the abrupt change of topic before he could reply. 

“No, not anymore. I dumped her.” Harry didn’t particularly want to talk about Ginny with almost a complete stranger but the alternative conversation wasn’t appealing either so Harry took the lesser of two evils. 

“Bet the Ministry’s happy about that.” Harry shrugged his shoulders uncaringly at Octavia’s comment and the vampire smiled and nodded in agreement. “Severus can’t stand the hypocritical bastards. Forcing an entire generation to copulate like rabbits, it’s not entirely natural is it? But sadly you do have to comply willing or not. So any suitors on the horizon?” Octavia was fishing for information and Harry silently wondered why the man was doing so. 

“There’s no one I like. Besides Snape’s not looking for anyone so why should I? We’ll defy The Ministry together, and he’s said already he’ll look after me.” Octavia’s eyebrow rose high into his hairline in surprise, having not expected that reply from the boy. Perhaps Snape’s charms were working already on the boy. 

“What makes you so sure Severus isn’t pursuing a relationship as we speak? After all, Severus doesn’t just have the Ministry to please, Riddle will want a say too.” This comment took Harry off guard and the boy opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to formulate a response in his mind. Harry had just assumed that Snape was going to defy the Ministry and there had been no sign that the wizard was looking for anyone. 

“Who’d have him?” Harry spat out not quite realizing how jealous he sounded. Octavia was smiling to himself as he watched the boy play out the scenario in his mind. Being the donor to a Vampire and having the said Vampire sleeping with someone else surely wasn’t going to appeal to the donor. Harry was showing all the signs of starting ‘possession’ even if he hadn’t realized it. “He’s hardly attractive, not for a wizard anyhow and certainly not for a Vampire. Just look at you compared to him and you’re older than him by about a thousand years or something.” Harry gestured pointedly at Octavia who couldn’t help but grin as he stretched out his leather clad legs in front of him and parted his knees slightly to allow Harry a great view to his tightly contoured groin. 

“Five hundred and three actually.” Octavia chuckled as he watched Harry peruse his figure casually reclined in the armchair. Octavia could sense the boy’s mild irritation but underneath the vampire could also sense the young wizard’s hormones raging wildly away just beneath the surface. Young boys were always horny, it was a fact of life but Harry in particular was beginning to smell very much like a fledgling in heat. Octavia was impressed that Snape’s attentions had incited such a powerful reaction from the boy already, without Harry even realizing. It was time to test the waters. With a smile Octavia leaned forward towards Harry, drawing the boy’s attention from his leather-clad thighs up to his captivating blue eyes. “Are you saying I’m attractive Mr. Potter?” 

“Compared to Snape you are.” Harry whispered all of a sudden becoming very nervous with the Vampire hovering so close to him. Octavia smiled and unconsciously licked his lips his eyes predatorily watching Harry’s every reaction as he pushed further forward into Harry’s personal space. The boy had moved back in his chair to try and put some distance between himself and the Vampire. However he was now pinned against the cushions at the back and Octavia was still edging forward. 

“Severus isn’t so bad, and given time away from the ‘inhibiting’ potion he’ll grow youthful again. The dark mark naturally ages him but when Tom is gone, Severus will be free once again to look as beautiful as he did as a fledgling.” Harry held his breath as Octavia hunched over him, now completely enclosing Harry’s personal space. “Shall I tell you how beautiful he was?” Harry closed his eyes and automatically tilted his head to the side as he felt the Vampire’s presence over the top of him. Harry knew what was expected of him when Snape fed from him, so Octavia’s presence in place of Snape’s incited the same instinctive reaction. Octavia’s voice was deeper than Snape’s but not as silky, yet it still washed over Harry in waves that made him shudder. “He was tall, lean but muscular. He had long silky black hair that he always tied in a black ribbon at the base of his neck. His face was narrow but finely featured, his nose wasn’t crooked then. Sirius Black broke it in second year. He had thin lips, warm eyes and a narrow neck. His skin was creamy white, kissed only by the sun during the Quidditch season.” Harry’s breath hitched in his throat as Octavia paused and licked a long wet trail up the side of Harry’s neck, mirroring the path Snape’s did when he fed. Harry’s mind had long repressed the image of Octavia hovering over him and had instead replaced it with the tantalizing image of this unfamiliar Severus Snape being described to him. “Do you think him as handsome as me now Harry Potter?” Octavia whispered as he drew his lips from Harry’s neck and brought them around to hover over Harry’s slightly parted ones. Harry nodded but just barely as he leant automatically towards Octavia who was staring at him closely. The boy was like putty in his hands completely under the spell of Severus Snape, without even realizing it. The boy couldn’t even tell the difference between the illusion of Snape and the reality of him. 

It was perfect. 

Octavia smiled and leant in the last inch to press his lips to the boy’s. Having indulged the boy so long he felt almost obligated to provide the pay off. Inexperience played on the boy’s tongue as Octavia grasped the back of the boy’s head and pulled him in tightly forcing his tongue past the tight lips of Potter and into the warm cavern beyond. Harry groaned into the kiss as Octavia’s tongue swept around his mouth tasting every inch. Octavia envied Snape’s choice in mate as he continued to explore the boy’s mouth with his tongue. Harry Potter was a powerful wizard but he was also so submissive, so willing and so wrapped up in Severus Snape, he didn’t even realize he was kissing a man for the first time in his life. 

The kiss lasted for another few moments before a sound caught Octavia’s hearing. Like lightening the Vampire drew away from the boy and put several steps worth of distance between them. Harry was still collapsed in the chair totally captured by the Vampire’s presence and scent. 

“He’s back.” Octavia whispered more to himself than Harry as he heard the shuffling of robes on the stone floor outside in Snape’s office followed by the scrape of a stool as Snape walked into it in the darkness. Harry was still in a daze as the door to the lounge swung open and Snape staggered in, his death eater robes hanging around him like thunderclouds and his mask grasped in one bloodied hand. 

“Bad night Severus?” Octavia went to Snape’s side and helped him over to his chair. Snape sat down with a grimace while Octavia went to get Snape a glass of whisky. Snape’s gaze re-focused in the light and fell on Harry Potter slumped in the opposite armchair. The boy looked practically debauched his lips kiss swollen and moist, his hair tussled and his school trousers tented in arousal. 

“What the fuck did you do to him Octavia?” Despite his pain Snape leaned forward and tilted the boy’s head to the side clearly inspecting Harry’s neck for signs of puncture. Octavia rolled his eyes as he brought Snape over a glass of whisky and smiled at his own handy work. 

“Don’t stress I didn’t touch him. I just provided a little image of you that he might not have expected.” Octavia leant over the back of the armchair that Harry was slumped in and gently prodded the boy. Harry was out like a light the senses having overwhelmed him and made him pass out. “He’s out like a light. Too much for one night I think his body isn’t used to sensation.” Octavia moved out from around the back of the chair and over to where Severus was nursing his drink, clearly in pain. “You need some rest.” 

“I need more than that.” Snape whispered as he stared at Harry longingly before glancing up at Octavia with the same expression. Octavia rolled his eyes and reached over to take the whisky glass from Snape’s shaking grasp. 

“Come on then, it’s been a while for both of us….” Taking a hold of Snape’s hand Octavia helped his student from his seat before leading him into the bedroom and closing the door behind them.


	27. Lily White

### CHAPTER 27 (Lily White)

 

Snape’s eyes snapped open as the sound of paper being slid across the floor drew him from his pleasant snoozing. Sitting up Snape glanced over the side of his bed to see the lily-white envelope in the middle of the floor.

 

“Accio letter.” Snape flicked his hand in the general direction of the envelope as he muttered the charm beneath his breath. The paper flew from the floor into his hand and he collapsed back onto his soft pillow with a sigh.

 

“If it’s from that infernal old man you call an employer, tell him to fuck off.” Snape slid his finger beneath the seal of the envelope as he glanced across at Octavia who was sprawled across most of the bed, his head buried beneath the pillow in an attempt at getting a few minutes more sleep. Rolling his eyes Snape pulled the letter free of its envelope and instantly recognized the familiar childish scrawl he’d had the unfortunate displeasure of having to mark for the past six and half years.

 

“Potter.” Snape muttered beneath his breath causing Octavia to remove his head from the pillows and look up in mild surprise.

 

“I forgot he was out there. Poor boy’s probably been treated to your moans all night. That’s enough to give anyone nightmares.” Octavia chuckled as he leant over Snape’s shoulder to glance at the letter as well.

 

“Your humor isn’t appreciated this morning.” Snape snapped irritably as he began to read the letter out loud.

_‘Snape,_

_Sorry about intruding on your privacy last night, I didn’t expect the door to just open like that and I didn’t realize you’d been summoned. Please don’t take any house points. I’ll take a detention instead if you’re mad at me. I hope Riddle didn’t take too much out of you. I heard you moaning so I hope you’re not in too much pain. I have classes this morning, and I waited as long as I could incase you wanted to eat, but I have to go or I’ll lose more house points. Sorry again,_

_HP.’_

“Apologetic little pixy isn’t he?” Octavia reclined back in his pillows and stretched with a wide tired yawn. Snape ignored his tutor and instead threw his legs out of bed and got gingerly to his feet. Voldemort had been in a surprisingly good mood the recent ministry laws providing a source of much entertainment for the dark wizard.

 

“Afraid I’ll remove enough house points to put Gryffindor out of the cup this year more like.” Snape grumbled as he shuffled over to his closet and pulled on a long silk robe to cover his nakedness. Octavia was still stretching languidly on the bed his perfectly sculptured body putting Snape’s scarred, withered and bruised one to shame. “What did you do to him last night?” Snape collected his wand from within the pile of robes scattered at the end of the bed and began tidying his room, while he let a bath run for himself in the bathroom.

 

“Tested his fixation on you.” Octavia watched Snape circle the room, the potions professor clearly in pain but stubbornly ignoring it. “You’ve got him hooked. He’s practically pining for you, or at least his instincts are. I don’t think he’s actually felt it yet but it’s there even if he doesn’t recognize it. I suggest you push forward a little more, challenge him, see what he does.”

 

“Challenge Potter?” Snape had disappeared into the bathroom and Octavia was left to follow the professor into the cool marble room. “Forget it. If that boy wants something he can come and ask for it. And I doubt he’s going to be asking for what I want anytime soon.” Octavia rolled his eyes as he sat down on the edge of the sunken marble bath and reached into the warm water to help Snape wash his back.

 

“You might be surprised Sev, the boy kisses like he wants it.” There was a stagnate pause and Octavia braced himself for what he knew was coming.

 

“YOU DID WHAT!”  Snape spun around in the bath, splashing water all over the floor and Octavia as he glared at the elder Vampire, half in shock and the other in anger. Octavia shook his head and slid into the bathtub beside Snape who was practically seething in rage his eyes a sky blue colour.

 

“Control yourself Severus, you know I’m no threat so back down before I take you down.” Octavia’s voice had dropped to a low growl his gaze firmly meeting Snape’s in a show of dominance. Snape immediately dropped his gaze and backed off from his threatening stance. Octavia could best him in any fight and Snape knew he was in no condition after last night to even attempt a challenge of the elder, much more experienced Vampire. “Good. Now listen to me carefully.” Grabbing one of the herbal soaps from Snape’s collection above the bath Octavia began washing Snape’s hair, the younger Vampire submissively allowing the gesture of friendship. “The boy’s primed. You need to show some more interest in him if he’s ever going to come to you. I think you need to ensure you get some more alone time with him, get him used to your scent, your presence. Perhaps a remedial class?”

 

“The boy needs help in all of his classes just name one.” Snape grumbled as he rinsed his hair and stood up from the bath to dry himself. Octavia took the time to wash himself as Snape dried and dressed himself in his usual immaculate school attire.

 

“Dark Arts, that’s something he’s interested in and something you’re surprisingly good at.” Octavia joined Snape back in the bedroom when he was dressed before both Vampires headed for the lounge room and the waiting breakfast trays the house elves had brought in.

 

“Here at Hogwarts the syllabus contains only ‘ _Defense_ ’ Against the Dark Arts, not the practice of it.” Octavia shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he stole toast and jam from the tray and began collecting his cloak and things from the night before.

 

“All minor details Severus compared to the greater goal. The main thing is sharing an interest with the boy. It makes you seem more…” Octavia paused as he glanced over his shoulder, searching for the right word to describe Snape’s situation. “Approachable.” Octavia settled on his comment and threw a handful of floo powder into the fire.

 

“Are you suggesting I don’t have an approachable personality?” Snape barked his face schooled in its usual dark glare. Octavia arched an eyebrow at his student before shaking his head.

 

“Just see to it you get some quality time with him. Voldemort is not going to be as lenient with you next time around Snape and I believe there’s a Malfoy at your very door now.” With a smile Octavia was gone not a second before a knock resonated around the lounge room and Snape’s wards shivered. Snape rolled his eyes at his mentor’s keen senses before flicking his wand at the door and allowing his visitor inside.

 

“Lucius.” The elder Malfoy was the last person Snape wanted to see today, especially after a meeting the night before.

 

“Severus.” Lucius strode into the lounge room and confidently sat himself down on the armchair opposite Snape, where the wizard was having his breakfast. “It’s come to my attention that Draco has taken a bed partner.” Snape groaned inwardly but remained passively indifferent as he spread his toast with butter.

 

“Really?” Snape paused as he bit into his toast and munched on it quietly. “Your 16 year old son has a girlfriend, should this surprise me?” Snape wasn’t going for sarcastic but he was neither in the mood nor had the patience to be playing games with the blonde wizard so early in the morning.

 

“Who is she?” Malfoy growled his gaze narrowed and challenging. Snape ignored him however and shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

 

“No idea.” Pausing Snape took a sip of his tea watching carefully over the rim as Malfoy silently seethed. “Contrary to your beliefs Lucius, your son does not inform me of every sexual conquest, nor would I wish him to. He’s a healthy 16 year old and where he sticks his cock is of no concern to me.” Patting his lips free of crumbs with his napkin Snape stood up and banished the breakfast tray. Malfoy stood up as well looking more than just annoyed that he hadn’t received the reception he’d expected.

 

“This doesn’t change anything Snape. I know the Minister has been here, I’ve seen the list they’re already writing up for you, and I assure you none of those on it would be suitable for the dark lord. He was lenient on you last night but he’ll lose his patience with you soon enough. If you don’t take the offer of my son, you won’t have anywhere to hide. The ministry will know about you and so will ‘he’.” Lucius’ voice had dropped to a growl and Snape was now standing off against the blonde.

 

“If you’re trying to blackmail me Lucius you shan’t succeed. I know far too much about you for you to risk challenging me. If you reveal my heritage to anyone it will be you who will have nowhere to hide.” Lucius sneered angrily but had no reply. With a growl Lucius spun around and strode from the lounge room letting the door slam behind him. Snape sighed heavily and shook his head. Lucius was on the warpath and Draco had better watch himself. Determined to warn the younger Malfoy, Snape gathered his things and with one last glance around his chambers strode off to find the Slytherin.


	28. Where He Sticks It

CHAPTER 28 (Where He Sticks It)

“You’re rather distant today.” Hermione nudged Harry hard with her elbow as Professor Minstrome wandered past, checking study hall. Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at the same page he’d been staring at for the past hour. 

“I think I did something stupid last night.” Harry whispered when Hermione nudged him again. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head just as the clock tower chimed and study hall came to an end. 

“You’re always doing dumb things Harry, what was it this time?” Hermione gathered her books together neatly while Harry merely scooped the unorganized chaos off the table and into his similarly unorganized bag.

“I kissed Octavia.” Harry whispered beneath his breath as they passed out of the great hall and into the bustling corridors and stairwells. Hermione stared at Harry for a moment half expecting there to be something more to the boy’s conversation but when Harry nudged her shoulder for a reply, she realized that was it.

“So?” Hermione shrugged her shoulders carelessly and Harry sighed heavily. Since Hermione had been going out with Draco the witch had become a lot less innocent and prude than when she’d been dating Ron. Harry wasn’t quite sure Hermione’s sexual liberation was a good thing and silently cursed Draco’s influence. If that wasn’t enough either, Ron too had stopped hanging out with them due to Draco’s presence. Harry had hardly spoken two words together to Ron all week, not that the red head was doing nothing. He was, as whispers spoke, heavily involved with his Ravenclaw family ‘friend’. “A kiss is a kiss Harry. For me to make an accurate comment on the situation you’ll have to be more specific.” Harry rolled his eyes and with a quick glance over his shoulder pushed Hermione into a deserted classroom and closed the door. 

“I kissed another MAN Hermione. He stuck his tongue down my throat and sucked my face for almost ten minutes. What more do you want!” Harry snapped abruptly irritated by his friend’s lack of helpful insight into the situation. Hermione dropped her bag on the floor and jumped up to sit on the table while Harry paced back and forth past her. 

“Was it any good?” Harry stopped pacing abruptly to glare at his best friend who was smirking widely. Hermione laughed and shook her head as Harry went back to pacing. “Sorry, I was just trying to help with the tension. You’re so uptight Harry, you need to relax and enjoy this sort of stuff.” Harry glanced over his shoulder to look skeptically at the young witch. 

“This coming from the most uptight senior in our year.” Harry muttered to which Hermione had the good grace to blush knowingly. Draco had changed her attitude to many things but certainly not her stress when it came to schooling. “And it has nothing to do with relaxing and enjoying it. I can tell you now it was fucking fantastic. What I can’t handle is the fact it was with a ‘HIM’ rather than a ‘HER’. I’m not gay.” 

“Typical muggle thinking Harry. I’d have thought seven years at Hogwarts would have taught you to be more open minded.” Harry came to a stop and stared at the witch who was carefully twirling a stray hair around her finger in an attempt at keeping it out of her eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes when Harry waited patiently for some kind of explanation. “Oh for Merlin’s sake has nothing you’ve learnt sunk in yet Harry?” Hermione jumped down from the table and walked over to the chalk board on the far side of the classroom and began drawing a small diagram. Harry trailed her watching carefully as her sketch appeared. “Magic is central to every aspect of this world Harry, it’s deeply entrenched in our heritage. Without magic there are no witches or wizards, but consequently without witches or wizards to pass on the skills and the signatures there is no magic. Love isn’t a chemical state of mind here Harry, it’s a part of your magic. It’s your magic’s way of finding a suitable partner that will ensure a new magical signature is created when your magic combines with your partners.” Harry stared at Hermione blankly, and the young girl sighed and rolled her eyes. “There is no gay or straight in the magical world Harry, only the person for whom your magic is most strongly attracted to.” 

“Do you think Draco’s the wizard your magic’s most strongly attracted to?” Harry whispered in curiosity, causing Hermione to blush and shrug her shoulders. 

“I don’t know. All I know is that I enjoy being with him more than anyone else I’ve dated. It’s good to be with him, but I doubt I’ll ever know for sure until…well you know.” Hermione flicked her wand at the chalkboard erasing the diagram she’d used to try and explain her point to her best friend. Harry nodded and followed Hermione back to the door of the classroom having collected their bags on the way. Hermione paused before she opened the door and glanced back over her shoulder at Harry. 

“Of course that’s all irrelevant for a Vampire. They mate for life, so not only does the magic play a part but so too does compatibility, tolerance, fertility and most of all physical attraction and scent.” With a shrug and a smile Hermione was gone leaving Harry to stare after her, having once again had the life sucked out of him. 

“Thanks for the chat.” Harry whispered sarcastically as Hermione disappeared up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower leaving Harry to trail slowly after her at his own pace. He was confused. If Octavia wanted him for a mate then why hadn’t he pressed the issue more and why had he stopped when Snape had come back. With a sigh Harry trudged his way up to the common room determined to take some time out to sit and think about what had happened last night. 

**********************************

“Draco open the door.” Snape thumped on the closed door again and stepped back as he listened to the whisper of voices, the scuffle of feet and the rustle of clothes from behind it. Folding his arms across his chest and putting on his best scowl Snape waited patiently for the door to be thrown open, and a far too breathless blonde to appear in the doorway. 

“Professor, can I help you with something?” Snape ignored the blonde’s fake smile of surprise and pushed his way into the boy’s bedroom. Senior Slytherin’s were given the privilege of their own dorm rooms, a privilege they were not supposed to abuse. Circling the room Snape took in the hastily made bed, the barely closed closet and Draco’s disheveled appearance. Snape stared at the blonde who was trying to hide an erection behind a strategically positioned potions text. A blush was creeping its way up into Draco’s cheeks as the boy shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other under Snape’s piercing stare. 

“Miss Granger, you have to the count of three to remove yourself from Master Malfoy’s bedroom before I report you both to the headmaster for lewd conduct. One….” Snape began to count his gaze not leaving Draco’s even as he heard the scurry of feet on the floor behind him. Snape caught the reflection of Hermione in Draco’s wardrobe mirror. The girl was barely dressed, her bra slightly awry and her skirt twisted up around her thighs. She grabbed her things as quickly as she could and by the count of three she was gone the door having closed behind her. With the girl gone Snape sighed and dropped the stern act he’d just put on. 

“Must you do that in here Draco? Do you know how long it took the student body of Slytherin to get the headmaster to agree to allow seniors to have their own rooms?” Snape turned away from Draco and went and sat himself down in the armchair by Draco’s small fireplace. Draco sighed and tossed the potions text aside uncaringly as he slumped down on his unmade bed. Snape rolled his eyes at the boy’s lack of shame the erection still tenting the silk green boxer shorts. Snape had known the blonde since he was a baby, had even changed his nappy and rocked him to sleep some nights when Narsissa couldn’t have been bothered. Yet there were still somethings that Snape didn’t need to be a party to and the boy’s hard on was one of them. “For Merlin’s sake Draco, cover it up I neither desire nor wish to be witness to your sexual prowess.” Draco chuckled and dutifully pulled a blanket over himself as he sat up to face his godfather. 

“We weren’t actually doing it, more pretending to. Hermione hasn’t done it yet, so we’re practicing. Just getting her used to the idea of me being on top.” Snape shuddered and sneered in disgust. “Well at least I’m doing it sensibly.” Draco defended himself pointedly causing Snape to merely shake his head and reluctantly agree. Compared to Draco’s previous forays into sexual relationships this one was the only one to have lasted more than a week. 

“Sensibly or not, you need to tone it down in public Draco. Your father came to see me this morning and he’s less than pleased you’ve defied his wishes and found another partner.” The colour fell from Draco’s face immediately and Snape was sure the boy’s cock had instantly wilted at the mention of Lucius. 

“What did he want?” Draco whispered quietly, his previous bravado and confidence melting away leaving nothing but a defenseless child behind. 

“He wanted to know who you were dating.” Snape moved over from the chair to the bed and Draco sat up beside the elder wizard in silence. “I told him I didn’t know, but you know as well as I that he’ll be trying to find out.” Draco nodded in agreement. “If you intend being with Hermione Draco, you need to keep it quiet and out of sight from prying eyes. Once I’ve secured my own mate then I can help you, but until then no more public displays of affection in the hallways alright.” Again Draco nodded and Snape smiled in mild comfort of the boy. 

“Has Octavia found you a mate yet?” Draco whispered cheekily watching as Snape scowled and his lips tightened in irritation.

“No.” Snape snapped as he rose from the bed and walked over to Draco’s desk where the boy’s homework was lying open on top of it. “I don’t need Octavia’s help to find a mate Draco Malfoy. He’s just watching my back while I search.” Snape leant over the desk and grabbed Draco’s inked quill and corrected a few mistakes on the boy’s charms homework. 

“You’ve found him haven’t you?” Snape paused in his perusal of Draco’s homework and glanced over his shoulder back at the boy. “You’re frustrated because he’s not coming to you.” Snape sneered irritably at Draco and stepped away from the desk, heading for the door. “Dating’s not as easy as you remember it to be. Is it Professor?” 

“Goodnight Draco.” Snape barked in annoyance, choosing not to reply to the boy’s taunts. Opening the door Snape watched over his shoulder, as Draco began laughing at him, payment no doubt for having interrupted the boy’s private time with Hermione. With a shake of his head Snape left, he had another errand to run before retiring for the evening.


	29. As Good As

CHAPTER 29 (As Good As)

“Not again.” Harry groaned as he opened the letter that had been dropped in front of him at the breakfast table. It was less than a week before the Christmas Holidays and Harry had expected to have a nice quiet holiday alone in the castle. 

“What?” Hermione inquired as she glanced over Harry’s shoulder and read the short two-paragraph letter. “Occlumency again?” Hermione whispered in curiosity as Harry dragged his diary out of his bag and noted down the days that Snape had requested his presence for the lessons. “I thought you failed miserably?” Hermione muttered as she watched Harry fold the letter up and put it neatly with the others he’d received. There was a letter from Remus asking Harry to spend Christmas day with him, yet another letter from the Ministry informing Harry of his requirements regarding the new laws and finally Snape’s letter bringing more bad news for the Christmas Holidays. 

“I did. I think he’s torturing me. It’s bad enough I let him feed on my neck without invading my private thoughts yet again.” Harry finished his toast and stood up from the table. Charms practical exam was first thing this morning and Harry didn’t want to be late. So having scoffed down breakfast het was now on his way to the class, with far too much else on his mind rather than the coming exam. 

*******************************

Harry sat down on the edge of the dueling platform in the empty great hall. Christmas Holidays had started on Friday and the entire castle was empty except for the few professors and students who’d stayed behind. Harry was used to spending Christmas’ alone and the quiet allowed him time to think. He had been doing a lot of thinking lately especially about Octavia. The Vampire had been on Harry’s mind since the kiss in Snape’s rooms. The boy had done a lot of analyzing of what had happened in relation to Hermione’s theory but not a lot had made sense as yet. Harry had seen a lot of the Vampire, having spent most evenings in Snape’s chambers allowing the man to feed. Octavia was always there when he was, always charming and polite, and much more sociable than Snape. Harry was beginning to find he quiet enjoyed the elder Vampire’s company. 

“Are you so eager to start your lessons Mr. Potter that you’re here deliberately early?” Harry jumped out of his private thoughts as he heard Snape sweep into the great hall, the man warding and locking the large doors behind him so that no one would interrupt them. 

“No. Just nowhere else to be.” Harry sighed as he stood up and watched Snape discard his outer teaching robe and roll up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt. Snape was still formally attired despite the holidays and Harry felt rather underdressed in his jeans and baggy t-shirt. Even in only his shirt, waistcoat and black trousers Snape still looked immaculate. 

“Good to see you’re employing your time constructively Potter.” Snape muttered sarcastically as he climbed the stairs onto the dueling platform and gestured for Potter to do the same. Harry climbed the steps and untucked his wand from within the waistband of his jeans. From previous attempts at Occlumency Harry knew the wand would be little help against Snape’s attacks but he pretended to be ready all the same. “Seeing as though your last attempt at this ended so abysmally, I’ve taken advice from Octavia and we’ll approach this a little differently.” Harry raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, having half expected to be flat on his back within the first twenty seconds. “Octavia believes that by me showing you how to construct the barriers in your own mind to begin with, it will help you in defending against the attacks.” Harry nodded quietly as Snape raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. “Don’t try and repel me. I need complete access to try and find a suitable barrier you can use in your mind. Follow me through my progress so you know yourself what you are going to be looking for in the future.” Harry nodded and having lowered his wand prepared himself for the inevitable.

**************************************

“I’m satisfied with your progress Potter. Had I known you needed someone to hold your hand through this process I might have obliged you sooner and saved all our previous failures in this subject.” Harry lay on his back staring at the ceiling and panting heavily. The boy was covered in sweat from head to toe, he was sore and he was mentally exhausted. Snape on the other hand was still immaculately dressed, not a bead of sweat anywhere to be seen. The man hadn’t even stretched himself. The two hours had been grueling and Harry had spent most of the time flat on his back, reliving some of his most horrible memories. Surprisingly enough though, he was now actually making progress. Snape had spent half an hour in Harry’s mind showing the boy how to erect barriers against the mental attacks, and it had worked. Harry knew what he was trying to do now; albeit he wasn’t very good at it, he now knew how to defend himself. “Water?” Snape had sat himself down on the bench that ran along side the raised platform and was pouring both himself and Harry a large glass of water from the pitcher the house elves had delivered for them. Harry nodded and crawled to the edge of the platform where Snape handed him the glass.

“This isn’t easy.” Harry whispered as he swallowed the entire glass of water and politely asked for another. 

“Nothing in life is easy Potter. You need dedication and practice to become good at something.” Harry sipped from his new glass of water as he stared at Snape who was casually reclined on the bench, thankful for the momentary rest. There was silence that hung in the air, awkwardness on Harry’s behalf in that he didn’t know what to say having allowed Snape to see most of his private thoughts all evening. In the end though Harry couldn’t stand it any longer and was determined to ask the questions he’d been dying to ask Snape since Octavia had put them in his mind. 

“Does Octavia have a mate?” Snape glanced up from his drink to stare blankly at the boy for a moment. When Snape assured himself the question was genuine and not some joke he carefully answered it. 

“Yes, he has several but I fail to see where that is any of your business.” Snape snapped feeling a familiar swell of jealousy rise in his chest at the thought of Harry being interested in Octavia’s life and not his.

“Oh. I was under the impression he was looking for a mate like you were.” Harry whispered a little deflated that Octavia was already taken. Snape watched Harry’s reaction closely, his jealousy rising with each twitch of the boy’s eyes. The glamour Snape religiously kept erected to cover his eye colour fell away as jealousy turned to anger in Snape’s mind. Octavia was sabotaging his chances with the boy. He’d seen the images in Harry’s mind to prove it. The boy liked Octavia. 

“Just because he pays you attention and kisses you Potter doesn’t mean he wants another mate. Octavia’s a selfish flirt and wouldn’t think twice about bedding you and dumping you a moment later.” Harry stared at Snape in shock, hardly believing how quickly Snape’s mood had changed. His eyes had turned the familiar sky blue colour Harry was growing accustomed to. 

“Merlin, don’t get all shitty. I just asked if he was looking for a mate that’s all.” Harry defended himself as Snape stood up abruptly from the bench and strode back over to the end of dueling platform, obviously ready to begin the lesson again. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet clutching at his wand defensively. 

“Enough occlumency. I think you need practice in dueling.” Harry squeaked as he ducked a curse that was thrown at his head with some force. 

“No way, not with you in this mood you’ll kill me!” Harry squealed as another curse came flying past him scorching the sleeve of his t-shirt. Snape wasn’t listening however and instead was focusing all his anger into every one of his curses that Harry was trying to block, dodge and weave his way around with little success. Snape was fuming. The Vampire part of him was screaming that his property was being taken from him and Harry was unfortunately bearing the brunt. Snape was in a completely different world as curses tumbled from his mouth with ease. As Snape’s anger increased so did the curses and Harry found himself no longer able to protect himself against the unknown curses being hurled at him. Snape was shouting now, screaming each curse with vehemence as Harry tried to duck out of the way. The boy was helpless and turned to run but a curse struck him in the back and brought him to his knees in agony. 

He screamed. 

The scream shattered the clouds in the charmed sky above them and seemed to break through Snape’s anger. Without realizing it the ‘Crutiatus’ curse was sitting on the tip of Snape’s tongue as the angry fog surrounding his mind cleared and he was left staring at Harry’s writhing body at the other end of the platform. 

“Fuck.” Snape swore loudly and ran down the platform having ended the unforgivable on the boy. Falling to his knees beside Harry Snape carefully rolled the boy over and cupped his face in his hands. “Harry? Harry! Can you hear me?” Snape stroked the boy’s face gently for a moment watching as the green eyes swam into focus and the boy’s shakes subsided a little. Snape saw fear deep within the boy’s eyes and silently cursed himself over and over again for letting his temper get the better of him. For the first time since he’d stopped taking the inhibiting potion Snape wished that he hadn’t. Everything would have just been fine if he’d accepted his fate and just taken to bed any of the offers he’d been made when the law had come into effect.

His temper had been one of the things he’d begun taking the potion for in the first place. He was volatile as a Vampire, possessive and angry and despite his own thoughts he knew he couldn’t control himself. Snape knew as soon as he’d found out Harry was his mate that he should have abandoned the idea. Potter the-boy-who-lived wouldn’t want him, wouldn’t be allowed to want him, he shouldn’t have tortured himself by thinking it possible. And now he’d endangered him with his reckless jealousy, he was a liability without the potion. “I’m so sorry.” Snape whispered as he lifted the boy’s limp form into his arms and carried him out of the great hall towards the infirmary. No doubt the alarms had been set off by the use of an unforgivable inside the school and Snape knew as soon as Dumbledore found out what had happened Snape would be as good as dead.


	30. Hidden Agenda

CHAPTER 30 (Hidden Agenda)

“Merlin’s balls Severus, you always did like damp dark little hovels didn’t you? Is all this self torture really necessary?” Octavia pushed his way through the tiny gap in the rocks behind Albus, his night vision adjusting easily to the pitch-black cavern beyond. Albus flicked the end of his wand and illuminated the damp dark hole and its twittering inhabitants. Thousands upon thousands of bats hung from the roof crevices like a fluttering black carpet. The stench of droppings made Octavia curl his lips in disgust as the headmaster began to pick a path over the uneven rocks. 

“Your comments aren’t helpful Octavia.” Albus glanced over his shoulder and stared at the other Vampire pointedly. 

“How are we to find him in here?” Octavia whispered as they wandered further into the colony of bats, looking for one particular bat amongst the thousands of others. Albus came to a stop in the largest part of the cavern and glanced up at the roof and its sea of beady, brooding eyes and fluttering paper-thin wings. 

“Severus?” Albus silenced Octavia with a wave of his hand before calmly addressing the twittering wildlife audience staring down at him. “I want to talk to you my boy, now come here.” Albus held out his wand firmly and pointed to it with his other index finger. There was silence for a moment but when no bats moved Albus tried again. “Please Severus. By hiding you’re not only punishing yourself but others as well. The Ministry is beginning to ask questions. Please come here.” Again Albus held out the wand and pointed to it hopefully. There was another brief moment of silence before at length there was a fluttering of wings and the whoosh of air as one of the black, tiny creatures flew down and came to rest upside down on the end of Albus’ wand. 

“Very sensible of you Severus. Now come along back to Grimmauld Place and we’ll discuss this over tea.” Carefully Albus scooped the bat up into his cupped hands and placed him carefully into the dark safety of his deepest cloak pocket. Octavia had watched the entire scene play out before him with mild irritation. His student was being pandered to like he was still a fledgling when all he really needed was a good firm kick up the arse. With Severus squirreled away in his pocket Albus carefully negotiated his way out of the cave back out into the frosty evening. 

“You do realize he won’t change back unless he’s sure he’s safe.” Octavia muttered as he dusted some dirt from his cloak as he joined Albus on the windswept rocky outcrop they’d arrived at. Albus smiled his familiar grin and with his eyes sparkling nodded before disappearing with a pop leaving Octavia to follow him. 

Back at Grimmauld Place Albus wandered into the living room where a tea tray had already been sat waiting for their arrival. Octavia hesitated on the threshold of the living room as Albus carefully extracted the small bat from his pocket and hung him on a candlestick above the fireplace. 

“I’ll leave you to it then. Severus was always stubborn and pig headed as a student so I doubt much has changed. Good luck.” With a flippant wave of his hand Octavia was gone again leaving Albus and the bat alone in the warm cozy living room. Albus could feel the beady eyes watching his every move as he got comfortable in the armchair and poured himself and Severus a cup of tea. 

“You should know he’s been asking for you.” Albus sipped from his teacup casually as he eyed the bat carefully for signs of a reaction to his comment. “You should have come to me as soon as you realized it was Potter.” The bat ruffled its wings in a flurry and Albus assumed it to be Snape’s way of showing irritation to his comment. “I was the one who encouraged you to stop taking the potion Severus, I asked Octavia to find you a donor. I was prepared for the consequences whatever they were.” Again a flutter of wings just as irritated as the last movement. Albus rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Don’t swear at me Severus Snape, you brought this on yourself by trying to handle it alone. This is new for you. You need guidance and not the kind of guidance Octavia is all too keen on giving you.” Albus watched as the bat took off from its perch on the candle stick and flew over to the curtain rod over by the window seat, its back clearly turned on the elder wizard. Albus tightened his lips as he sipped from his tea trying to ignore the obvious statement Snape was making. “Don’t be childish Snape, this isn’t the time. I received a letter from The Ministry officially requesting that you unite yourself with certain listed persons, or face imprisonment or forced genetic extraction from your person. I also know you’re ignoring your summons from Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy has been sniffing around the castle for the last two weeks looking for you. You’re risking your entire position as spy by this childish pointless charade!” Dumbledore rarely got upset but Snape’s lack of attention was getting to him. For a moment the bat didn’t react but with a flutter of wings the bat fell from the curtain rod and transformed back into a very pale, very dirty disheveled and majorly angry looking Potions Professor. 

“I nearly killed him Albus.” Snape whispered his voice raw and hard with lack of use. 

“Nonsense the boy’s fine, a little shaken but surprisingly high spirited considering his professor beat the crap out of him.” Snape raised a slightly surprised eyebrow. Albus Dumbledore never swore. As a general rule the headmaster didn’t need to resort to profanity in order to get his point across but in this case it seemed the word was important. “It seems your student is showing more maturity than you are in this situation Severus. The boy even believes he’d been expecting to be cursed by you for the past seven years. Apparently it has come as a relief to him to finally have the tension between the two of you broken.” Snape sneered irritably, trust the boy who lived to take everything in his stride. Snape shuddered involuntarily his hands shaking around the shaft of his wand as he tried desperately to hold it still. Two weeks without a feed was upsetting his natural instincts and all he could hear was the pound of blood through Albus’ veins. “Here, he gave me this to give to you.” Having seen the glazed hungry look in Snape’s sky blue eyes, Albus flick his wand and smiled when a large plastic bladder appeared in his hands. With a click of his fingers a drinking straw appeared in his other hand before the headmaster offered both items over to the Vampire. Snape muttered something unintelligible beneath his breath as he stepped forward to take the blood filled package and the straw. Albus smiled crookedly to himself as he watched Snape stick the straw through the sides of the bladder and began sipping, the straw sticking out from between Snape’s two extended incisors.

Albus watched on in silence as Snape emptied the blood package the professor’s shakes subsiding and a little colour returning to his pale withdrawn face. 

“I’m going to start taking the potion again. I can’t live like this Albus.” Snape muttered as he wiped some spilt droplets of blood from his chin with the sleeve of his already soiled robe. 

“That is of course your choice Severus.” Albus paused and Snape prepared himself for the inevitable ‘but’ that he knew was coming. “But do you honestly believe it is going to change anything now that you know Potter is a potential mate?” Snape sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. Whatever the consequences, Snape just wanted to stop feeling like he did around the boy. “Perhaps it is best to discuss this with Harry. According to Octavia the boy is already captivated by your aura.” Snape growled low in his throat at the mention of his mentor’s name. 

“Octavia’s a thieving git.” Snape spat out automatically, his instincts kicking in yet again. Albus chuckled and shook his head causing Snape to blush in embarrassment of his possessive nature. 

“Octavia has no intention of taking Harry as his own Snape. The boy has no other claim on him and it is obvious from his defiance that he has no intention of acting on the Ministry’s pushing. He’s yours for the taking should you wish it.” Albus watched carefully as Snape played this new development around in his mind for a moment before muttering the inevitable question. 

“And you’d allow it, knowing what I am? What he’d become?” Snape stared at Albus skeptically, wondering why on earth Albus was being so calm about this. Albus shrugged his shoulders casually and shook his head. 

“Who am I to stand in the way of a Vampire and his mate? The boy obviously shows no interest in other students around him, thus I can only conclude that he was meant for you.” Albus paused and finished his cup of tea before replacing the china on the tray with a quiet chink. “Besides, think of the protection a Vampires blood would give running through Potter’s veins?” Bingo. Snape finally saw the reasoning behind Albus’ unexpectedly calm resolve on the subject. No one would willing give up a talented young boy to a Vampire without having an underlying motive that outweighed all the risks associated with Vampire heritage. Albus was using the situation to his advantage to better equip the boy to face Voldemort and Snape wondered silently how long it had taken Albus to agree to the situation. 

“There’s always a reason with you isn’t there?” Snape muttered a little bitterly as Albus rose from the chair and stretched the kinks from his neck. 

“I like to think myself prepared for the worst my boy. Your uniting with Potter will ensure the boy’s immortality and it will come as a complete surprise to Voldemort.” Albus winked and moved over to the fireplace ready to floo back to Hogwarts. “You have the weekend to clean yourself up before the order descends on this place for Christmas. I also suggest staying clear of Lupin this festive season, having heard of your altercation with Harry he’s out for your blood.” Snape rolled his eyes as he watched Albus root around in his pockets of his cloak for a moment before removing a hand full of floo powder. “I’ll see you on Christmas Eve, Harry will join us then too.” With a smile Albus was gone leaving Snape alone at Grimmauld Place to consider the options before him.


	31. Christmassy

CHAPTER 31 (Christmassy)

Snape sat in the corner brooding silently as he watched the witches and wizards exchange gifts and laughter around the Christmas tree. He had intended to spend Christmas at Hogwarts this year but his impromptu disappearing act had changed the plans of the entire order, most of whom were now drinking spiced pumpkin juice and telling rather bad jokes. It was bad weather outside and from his seat in the window Snape could watch the snow drifts begin to bank against the house. Inside however it was toasty warm, everyone wearing their festive attire and merrily humming along to the Christmas carols Mrs. Weasley was playing on the piano. Harry Potter had arrived an hour ago and Snape had made himself small and insignificant. He’d not spoken to the boy since the incident in the great hall and had no intention of doing so now in front of all these people. Remus wasn’t helping either hovering constantly over the boy like Snape would launch himself at the boy-who-lived at any moment. 

“Professor?” Severus glanced away from his stare at the Christmas tree and was surprised to find Harry standing beside him looking rather nervous in his Weasley monogrammed jumper. Snape didn’t speak and instead stared at the boy in silence trying to ignore the intoxicating scent of the boy hidden roughly beneath a cheap aftershave someone had brought the boy as a present. “I got you this.” Snape glanced down at the beautifully wrapped gift that the boy was offering him. He didn’t want to touch it having not gotten the boy something. “Please, it took me a long time to find it.” With a sigh Snape accepted the gift and carefully unwrapped it. Snape stared at the gift in silence while Harry fidgeted to his side. 

“Where did you find it?” Snape lifted the charm from its wooden box and held it up to the candle light. The emerald stone hanging from the claw at the bottom of the chain sparkled in the light before turning a blood red as Snape continued to handle it. Snape chuckled as the stone turned from red to a fiery orange and then back to its original emerald green. 

“Do you have to ask me that particular question?” Snape dropped the charm back into its wooden box and closed the lid with a snap before glancing suspiciously across at the boy. 

“I suppose not but I don’t suggest trying to acquire anything like this again. I hope you weren’t stupid enough as to pick it up in person?” Harry shook his head vehemently and Snape seemed satisfied that the boy hadn’t been as stupid as it would have seemed at first glance.

“How come it changed colour for you and not me? I only managed to get it to change to a light grass colour before it went back to emerald.” Harry watched as Snape put the gift in the pocket of his cloak before turning his attention back to Harry who was doing a very good job of ruining Snape’s hope of avoiding the brat all Christmas. 

“Control Potter, you can’t feed a ‘reflection rock’ too many emotions at once or it won’t work.” Harry didn’t understand his blank gaze a very clear indication of it but he still nodded as if he’d understood everything Snape had just said. Snape shook his head as he stood up. Weaving his way through the partygoers Snape made his way out into the cooler, quieter air of the conservatory. The little glass house Remus had added onto the house last summer, was icy cold compared to the warmer lounge room, snow drifted up the sides of the glass while frost clung to the windows. Snape hadn’t expected Harry to follow him but wasn’t surprised when he turned to sit down in the wicker armchair and found the boy hesitantly stood in the doorway. Snape sighed inwardly and gestured for Harry to have the seat opposite him. For a long time Snape stared at the boy silently admiring how very much like his mother he actually was. There were differences of course but the subtle hints of a smile, the emerald of his eyes and his awkward show of confidence were all traits reflected in his mother’s image. 

“I’m sorry I cursed you Potter. I didn’t mean to lose my temper.” Snape lowered his gaze almost guiltily from the younger wizard’s unable to stare into the green eyes he’d lost years ago and nearly lost again through stupidity. 

“Yeah, shit happens.” Harry shrugged his shoulders carelessly, unsure what to say to the potions professor, who was clearly unaccustomed to appologising for anything let alone his curses. Snape managed a crooked smile at the boy’s reply typical brave Gryffindor. 

“It’s a difficult position the Ministry has put you in, forcing you to choose so quickly a person to share your future with. I have no right to make judgment on whom you choose to be with and I should not have reacted the way I did to your comments about Octavia. There was no reason for the outburst.” Snape didn’t quite meet Harry’s gaze but the boy was staring at him closely for some reason and it was quite off putting for the professor. 

“You’re lying. I saw you twitch again.” Harry raised a cocky eyebrow in Snape’s direction who instantly took to the defense. Snape had been trying to get himself out of the situation as diplomatically as possible but the boy was determined to make him pay. Snape went to protest his innocence but Harry silenced him with a shake of his head. “You know he smells like apples don’t you, he tastes like them too.” Snape fell instantly silent his gaze automatically narrowing in jealousy as he realized Harry was talking about Octavia again. Harry knew he’d gotten Snape’s attention and so immediately continued. “You smell of burnt toast and cinnamon.” Snape’s brow furrowed deeply wondering silently if he was being mocked in some cruel joke. “You’re not pleasant to talk to, you’re obnoxiously right all the time, you’ve always called me Potter and quite frankly your propensity to hate everything I do drives me insane.” Snape’s lip curled in a sneer of anger, his fists clenching as he listened to the insults. However before Snape could lash out at the boy, Harry had continued completely ignoring the darkening mood of his potions professor. “But beyond all that, you’re different. Unique I think accurately describes you. And I like it. Or at least I think I like it. I haven’t really paid you much attention until you stopped taking the inhibiting potion.” Snape’s anger calmed quickly as he tried to focus on what the boy was trying very inarticulately to say. “You do know you’re better looking without the potion don’t you? Younger perhaps? Not that I’ve ever looked at other men like that, in order to have some comparison on this sort of thing, but I don’t think it matters in our situation does it?” With the very last ramblings the pieces fell into place for Snape and the man shook his head and grimaced slightly at the thought of the consequences of them. 

“You know don’t you?” Snape whispered in the familiarly low overly cold voice he used for his most horrifying attacks on naughty students.

“I’m not an ignorant child Snape. I can read. Did you think I wasn’t going to go looking for an explanation the moment you asked me to be your donor?” Harry raised a challenging eyebrow at Snape who shook his head in mild disbelief of the boy’s cock sure attitude. Snape was secretly impressed by the boy’s resourcefulness. He’d not given Harry Potter enough credit for his intelligence or at the very least his research skills. 

“Yet knowing what I intended you still continued to come to me willingly? Are you suicidal Potter?” Snape spat more in curiosity than any real anger. 

“Not suicidal, just desperate.” Harry chuckled bitterly to himself and Snape unfortunately knew all to well what the boy was talking about. “I weighed the alternatives up and you came out on top. I decided I’d rather be alive and eternally bound to a Vampire than dead having shagged some nameless witch and leaving behind a child the Ministry forced me to create.” Snape nodded silently in understanding. The choices for them both had never been very promising. The boy was just trying to make the best out of a rotten situation. 

“You do realize once it’s done…” Snape was cut off by Harry who groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Yes I know there’s no going back. Hermione’s notes for her college ‘research project’ did come in handy.” Harry smiled cheekily but Snape merely sighed and shook his head in disbelief. When he’d thought about chasing Harry he’d never imagined it would have been so easy. The boy was practically throwing himself into his arms. 

“We would have to be careful until you reached maturity. Then you could start taking the potion.” Harry shrugged his shoulders in a generous sign of willing agreement as Snape began to think aloud of everything he would have to take care of. Harry listened for a good ten minutes while Snape listed off a multitude of problems and obstacles they would have to deal with. Harry was growing impatient having not quite expected Snape’s reaction to the news. With a sigh Harry stood up cutting Snape off mid sentence. 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Snape arched an eyebrow slowly as the boy stood with his hands on his hips looking a lot like a new wife who’d been left home alone for too long. 

“Do you think that’s really appropriate here?” Snape whispered silkily the sounds of the party in the living room making their way softly out into the cold glass room. 

“Probably not but I want to get it over with sooner rather than later.” Snape’s gaze narrowed irritably the tone of the boy’s voice lending a certain level of ‘forced intention’ to the comment. 

“If that’s your way of asking for one you’re not going to get many Potter.” Realizing his mistake and how his comment had just sounded Harry hastily made to rectify the situation.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Harry sighed in exasperation feeling thoroughly awkward and totally out of his comfort zone. It was almost unthinkable that he’d be asking Severus Snape for a kiss and in some small part of his mind he thought perhaps the idea should disgust him. But after Octavia’s imaginative words the night in Snape’s chambers Harry couldn’t get the idea of Snape kissing him out of his head. “This is so completely out of my realm of experience. I’ve hardly had a girlfriend let alone a….” Harry paused unsure what to say as not to offend Snape. “….well a male thing. I don’t know how to ask. Octavia just kind of jumped on me before I had a chance to think. It was good though.” Snape curled his lips over his extended incisors in an irritated growl as Harry once again brought Octavia up. 

“New rule Potter.” Snape announced as he too stood up and began advancing on the boy predatorily. “Under no circumstances are you to ever bring Octavia into a conversation about the bedroom. Understand?” Harry nodded unaware that he’d backed himself up away from Snape until he’d hit the icy glass wall of the conservatory. Snape’s gaze was a deep sapphire blue with an intensity that made Harry shiver from head to toe. “And for future reference,” Snape’s voice was like silken clouds rolling over Harry’s body as the elder wizard pinned him against the wall, pressing his body the entire length of the boy’s. Harry couldn’t breathe as he stared into Snape’s eyes as the man dipped his head and flicked his tongue out across Harry’s chapped, dry lips. “You shouldn’t ask for what you want. I should know by the way you smell and the way you look at me what it is you want.” Harry’s body began to shut down as he inhaled the scent of what was purely Snape’s aroma. The humming that Harry had heard on many occasions in his head reached its peak as Snape pressed his lips firmly but carefully against his. Harry couldn’t hear or feel anything other than Snape against him. The man’s heart beat cut through the buzzing in Harry’s ears. The soft brush of robes against the tiny amount of exposed flesh made shivers run up his spine and the wet flick of a tongue coaxing his lips to part made a whimper rise in his throat. Even with his eyes closed Harry could tell the man kissing him was Snape it was so different from all the other kisses he’d ever had. Parting his lips Harry allowed Snape access and the man invaded with ease. Harry was weak as Snape drew his tongue into a soft play for dominance. To Harry it felt as if the man was trying to suck the air from his lungs with every skillful swipe of his tongue against his own. 

With a lasting flick and a teasing nip of Harry’s lips Snape pulled away allowing the boy to whimper audibly. With a satisfied smirk Snape tilted the boy’s head to the side and with extended incisors went for the pulse. Harry wasn’t expecting the bite and gasped loudly as a whole new sensation poured through his body. Harry knew he was hard he had been since Snape had first licked his lips but with the added sensation of the gentle lapping of Snape’s tongue against his neck Harry found it impossible to control himself. Harry was sure Snape could feel him pressed against his knee but he didn’t care as he thrust a little against the elder wizard. Snape smiled to himself and pushed his knee back against Harry’s groin as he continued to feed. Harry groaned at the sensation and Snape wasn’t surprised when the boy shuddered against him and came in his pants. Harry fell limp in Snape’s arms allowing the Vampire to continue feeding unhindered for a good ten minutes before finally Snape pulled away, gently licking the puncture wounds closed before standing back a little from Harry to survey the damage. The boy looked thoroughly ravished, his lips swollen, his hair and clothes tussled and a damp patch forming on the front of his jeans. Snape was totally satisfied with himself as he lifted a finger and gently wiped away a few stray droplets of blood from the corner of his mouth. Harry was watching him through hooded eyes a little embarrassed but so completely blown away by how passionate the seemingly cold wizard could be. 

“I think I’ve finally decided what I want from you for being your donor.” Harry whispered still a little breathless. Snape raised an eyebrow in curiosity, encouraging Harry to go on. “I want kisses like that every day.” Snape smiled and nodded in silent agreement. Harry leant in for another kiss but someone clearing their throat drew the pair apart quickly. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I thought you might like to come and join us for some Christmas cake and coffee.” Remus Lupin stared at the pair standing fairly closely together. Harry blushed a bright red colour as he turned away from his guardian in an attempt at hiding the wet patch on his jeans. Snape however made no attempt at excusing himself and merely nodded in casual reply. 

“Fine, we’ll be there in a minute.” For a long moment Snape and Remus stared at one another and Harry was half expecting there to be a massive fight. However at length Remus backed down and lowered his gaze to the floor in defeat. 

”Sorry for interrupting.” Snape smiled inwardly to himself glad he’d made his point to the werewolf before this had all happened. With Remus gone Harry relaxed again as Snape moved away from him to collect a few of his things off the coffee table. Harry removed his wand from the sleeve of his jumper and went to scourify himself but Snape stopped him with a point of his finger.

“Don’t you even think about it. I want you upstairs and in the shower before you even face those people in there.” Harry frowned in confusion as Snape pushed him out of the conservatory and towards the stairs leading onto the second level of Grimmauld place. “Vampires have a keen sense of smell but you don’t need to be a Vampire to know the scent of sex on someone even with a cleansing charm.” Snape pointed upstairs and Harry nodded and began to make his way up. Harry paused halfway up and turned to grin at Severus cheekily over his shoulder. 

“Are you coming up with me?” Snape was a little surprised at Harry’s boldness but scowled all the same. 

“No.” Snape muttered firmly watching as Harry pouted before running off up the rest of the stairs and disappearing. “Horny little bugger.” With a smile Snape composed himself before joining the party back in the living room. Harry was going to be handful to look after but Snape was sure he was capable of the challenge.


	32. A Winter Dance

CHAPTER 32 (A Winter Dance)

“Tonight is the night Harry.” Hermione sang in a high-pitched girly tone that was very un-Hermione. Harry sat on the edge of the sink watching her slide the blood red lipstick on her lips before blotting it on toilet paper. Tonight was the winter dance an occasion usually reserved for frivolity and good fun. This year however with the looming deadline for the Ministry’s laws it was a chance for those singles left alone to find someone to latch onto and save themselves the humiliation of being set up with a stranger by the Ministry. Harry wasn’t looking forward to it at all despite knowing that Snape would be amongst the chaperones. 

“So you’re going to do Draco.” Harry muttered flatly as he watched his best friend step back from the mirror and admire her dress. Since Hermione and Draco had first started going out Harry and the blonde had come to a truce of sorts. It was a tentative agreement on both their parts to try and get along for Hermione’s sake. It didn’t of course mean they gave up appearances, just that the pranks and insults bore less effort behind them. “I thought Snape warned you two not to be so public.” Hermione rolled her eyes another un-Hermione like trait she’d picked up from Draco in the last few months. 

“There’s going to be nothing public about what he and I are doing tonight.” Hermione snapped over her shoulder as she adjusted the straps on her dress before turning back to face her date for the evening. Harry wasn’t impressed at being taken to the dance by Hermione. It would make people talk and gossip was never a good thing.

“If you do it, won’t an official record be sent to the Ministry and then won’t Lucius find out about you two?” Harry held out his arm and let Hermione loop hers through it as he escorted her out of the bathroom and down the grand staircase towards the hall. 

“Draco says it’s all under control. Professor Snape’s going to help.” Harry paused on the bottom step of the staircase and stared at Hermione in horror. 

“Help in what!” Harry demanded to know causing Hermione to chuckle and shake her head at Harry’s obvious jealousy. 

“Not that Potter. He’s going to help conceal the evidence from Lucius at least until he and you have……” Hermione trailed off realizing her mistake. Harry sighed heavily. 

“You can say it Hermione, I know what I’m doing.” Harry lowered his voice as the pair of them passed through the doors into the great hall and got swept up in the flow of couples onto the dance floor. Harry glanced around the candle lit hall searching for Snape but he couldn’t see any signs of the elder wizard as he danced easily with Hermione. 

“Fine, once you’ve mated with him.” Hermione whispered against Harry’s collar, her hand on his shoulder and his arms around her waist as they swayed together in time to the music. “I’m sure everything will be fine Harry. I’m positive he’s doing this for more reasons than just the ‘law’.” Hermione took Harry’s extended silence as having ruined his mood and instantly set about restoring what little happiness he’d had before she’d thoughtlessly brought up the topic of conversation. 

“It’s not love though is it Hermione. Not exactly what you expect for your future.” Harry muttered over the top of Hermione’s head as he continued to scan the crowd looking for Snape. 

“Look around you Harry. How many of the couples in here do you think are in love? Well apart from Ronald, we all know he loves himself.” Harry refocused his gaze on the dancing couples around him, for the first time noting the awkwardness between some and the downright loathing between others. Yet they were all still being civil to one another dancing together and pretending to enjoy themselves in the face of the Ministry having arranged their futures for them. “Love’s not so much an instantaneous attraction Harry. It’s something you can learn to do. Perhaps you should just try to love Snape incase we don’t win this war. If you die you don’t want to have never been in love.” 

“That’s an awfully depressing and bleak outlook Miss Granger.” Harry practically jumped out of his skin as he felt a shadow fall across him and Hermione. Harry could smell the man behind him and could feel the soft brush of his robes against his own as the wizard shifted to avoid the dancing couples.

“Professor Snape, how’s your evening?” Hermione stepped back from Harry carefully observing the flicker of blue in Snape’s gaze as he glanced between the couple. 

“Not quite as depressing as yours seems to be Miss Granger but there’s time yet.” Hermione smiled to herself at Snape’s dry joke as the professor led them both from the dance floor and over to the table to get a glass of punch. 

“I came to inform you both that the Minister of Magic is here this evening.” Hermione sat down on a bench beside the wall while Snape and Harry stood together besides her sipping their drinks. Harry stood closer than was really necessary to Snape seeking out the man’s company having been deprived of it all day. Harry had become more dependent on Snape since they’d kissed the pull of bond between donor and Vampire growing stronger now their feelings had been revealed to one another. 

“What does he want?” Harry grumbled as he sought out the Headmaster and his Ministerial guests over by the snack table. 

“Overseeing the creation of the next generation Potter. I think he’s actually pleased with himself. Does he really believe this law will only increase our numbers and not Voldemort’s too?” Snape shook his head as he sipped from the punch grimacing a little when he realized it had been spiked, no doubt by some enterprising student. Had he wanted Snape might have made a point of seeking out the perpetrator but at present he was neither in the mood nor the frame of mind to be hunting down rogue students. 

“I hear St Mungo’s is expanding their pediatric wards for the influx of births they’re going to be expecting over the next few years.” Hermione whispered, regurgitating the tid bit of information she’d read in the Prophet that very morning. Snape huffed a contemptible laugh and shook his head. 

“Fools.” He whispered as he finished his spiked punch before grabbing Harry’s out of his hand before the boy could take a sip. Harry frowned in confusion but was silenced as Snape gestured for the door. “Master Malfoy is waiting for you in the Slytherin common room Miss Granger, the password is ‘points from Gryffindor’.” Harry tutted loudly at the password the Slytherin’s had chosen for their common room. Hermione blushed a little as she nodded and rose from the chair to leave. “I complete a dorm inspection at 11.30pm; I don’t expect to see you anywhere.” Snape finished as Hermione disappeared leaving Snape and Harry standing like awkward statues on the side of the room. “Come on Potter, we’re going for a stroll.” Snape turned and strode from the hall leaving Harry to scurry after him dubiously checking to make sure no one had seen them leave. Snape it seemed didn’t care who saw him leave and it wasn’t until he was outside on the front path leading up to the castle that the wizard slowed his steps so that Harry could catch up. 

“Where are we going?” Harry huddled down in his cloak as he fell into step beside his elder counterpart. Snape had dropped the glamour as soon as he’d come outside his sky blue eyes glowing in the darkness and the tips of his fangs catching the moonlight. 

“We have three hours to kill before I have to go and do my rounds and I didn’t intend spending them in the company of Minister Jackass and his hand puppets.” Harry chuckled as he jumped childishly down the steps that lead from Hagrid’s hut down to the lakes edge. 

“Are you hungry?” Harry inquired teasingly as he bent down and picked up a few pebbles from the shoreline and began skipping them into the water. 

“No and don’t throw stones.” Snape snapped as he slowly walked along the edge of the water. Harry completely ignored him and continued to skip the rocks into the inky depths of the lake. 

“Do you want to make out?” Snape paused at Harry’s comment and glanced back over his shoulder at the boy who was smiling cheekily. 

“Do I look like a randy teenager Mr. Potter?” Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders as Snape went back to walking and Harry continued to skip rocks. Snape smiled as he heard the splash of water a second before a large wet projectile came hurtling out of the lake and hit Harry square in the head. 

“Ow, fuck!” Harry swore as he held the bump on his head that the flying sea sponge had made undoubtedly leaving a bruise. 

“I told you not to throw stones didn’t I?” Snape chuckled, not ever sparing Harry a backward glance to see if the boy was okay. Harry dropped what remained of his collection of skipping stones and jogged to catch up with the Vampire who was heading towards the edge of the forbidden forest. 

“You could have warned me.” Harry muttered still rubbing the bump that had immediately appeared on the side of his head. Snape smiled crookedly but chose not to reply. 

“Stay close,” Harry didn’t need an excuse to stay close to Snape at anytime but as they entered the edge of the forbidden forest Harry dutifully closed the gap between them so that he was practically glued to the elder wizard’s side. Harry had never followed this particular path through the forest. The path was weaving its way along the shoreline of the lake where the shore met the edge of the forest. They walked in silence for a long time, Harry quietly listening to any signs of danger from the forest on his left and the lake on his right. Snape didn’t seem all that worried even going so far as to close his eyes for a little while as he walked. 

“Where are we going?” They’d been walking for a good fifteen minutes when Harry couldn’t stand the silence any longer. Snape glanced sideways at the boy who was tiring quickly of the walk. 

“It’s just around this bend, wait and see.” Harry didn’t want to wait and so took off at a run up the short incline and around the corner of the path. Harry slowed his run when he came upon a ramshackle stone lookout. The place was creepy seemingly perched in the middle of nowhere. The stone walls were covered in creepers and vines effectively camouflaging it against the forest background. Rounding the outer edge of the lookout Harry found the entranceway looking out over the lake and stepped inside. Harry curled his nose up in disgust at the damp, mossy scent that lingered in the darkened hut. The place looked like it hadn’t been used in millennia and every surface was covered in dust and dirt. Harry silently wondered what the place had been used for originally as it was so far removed from the castle and in the middle of the forest. 

“It is part of the old Greenhouses.” Harry jumped automatically, Snape’s sudden presence catching him off guard. 

“All the way out here?” Harry muttered as he walked around the various items left discarded in the hut. 

“It’s not so very far away from the main castle Potter and I am talking several hundred years ago in the founders time before the forest was planted.” Snape dragged a dangerously old chair over to the doorway and with a flick of his wand transformed it into a hanging love seat that rocked gently in the breeze blowing up from the lake. Harry smiled and dutifully joined Snape on the seat both of them staring out onto the lake. They sat in silence for a long time Harry staring at Snape and Snape staring out at the lake. Finally though Harry began to fidget the teenager’s attention span wearing thin very quickly. 

“You do know what Hermione and Draco are planning on doing tonight, don’t you?” Harry muttered, carefully observing Snape’s reaction. Snape’s lips tightened a little as he glanced across at Harry an almost sarcastic twitch playing at the corners of his eyes. Harry sighed heavily. Okay so he knew. “I’m just surprised you’re letting it happen.” Snape sat back in the seat and folded his arms across his chest as he turned to stare at Harry who was fidgeting with the cuffs of his cloak. 

“I don’t have very much choice now do I Potter? Besides I believe what we will be doing in two days time is far more scandalous don’t you?” Harry frowned not quite understanding what Snape was referring to and then it hit. 

“Doing what!” Harry scoffed in shock as Snape rolled his eyes and pointed out at the surface of the lake where the round reflection of the moon was rippling in the water. 

“The full moon represents a time for heightened magical power in Vampires. It’s long been a time when ceremonies have taken place and is a perfect evening for…” Snape paused carefully selecting his words as not to offend the boy. “…It is customary Potter to take a mate on the evening of the full moon.” 

“Thanks for the warning.” Harry muttered a little bitterly still sore from having had Hermione’s depressing lecture on love or lack there of. Snape noted the boy’s slumped shoulders and sour expression. With a sigh Snape leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s unsuspecting lips. The kiss was gentle, tender, soft and not demanding, a far cry from the one they’d shared before. Harry hardly dared to breathe as Snape pulled away from him the sky blue eyes meeting his emerald ones. 

“I can’t promise you romance Potter. I confess I hadn’t intended on ever taking a mate what with my life dangling precarious in the pocket of the dark lord. I know I’m not an ideal partner although I am told I have certain talents that make up for my unattractiveness.” Harry managed a smile kissing was certainly one of Snape’s talents. “And I know this hasn’t been the ideal courtship but I will take care of you Harry. I can teach you things you never thought you’d be capable of doing. I can help you harness your magic and channel it through your Vampric blood.” Snape trailed off seemingly having realized how open he’d just been with the boy. Harry smiled as Snape stood up abruptly from the love seat and stepped out of the hut into the night air. Harry followed him the love seat changing back into the rickety old chair it had been before Snape’s magic had transformed it. 

“I think I’ve finally decided what I want in return for being your donor.” Harry whispered as he stood beside Snape staring out at the lake. Snape glanced sideways at Harry encouraging the boy to continue. Harry sighed heavily before taking another deep breath and turning to stare into Snape’s questioning eyes. “You.” Harry whispered as he reached out and took a hold of Snape’s hand, entwining his fingers with the potion stained digits of his potions professors. Snape stared down at their entwined fingers before glancing up and back out at the lake. 

“Don’t think just because you’re being cute you’re going to get me into bed sooner Potter.” Snape muttered. Harry’s sentiment was not lost on him but the coy joke broke the uneasy tension between them. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes as he let Snape’s hand drop after a firm knowing squeeze. 

“A boy can try can’t he?” With a smile Harry turned to run but Snape was quicker and lunged at him, pushing them both over the edge of the short drop down to the lake. Harry screamed prepared to hit the icy cold water but the impact never came. When he opened his eyes he found himself sailing on the air, Snape’s frame wrapped around his own and his cloak floating around him like papery wings. Harry laughed as he watched the world beneath him, Snape’s arms securely wrapped around his body. To Harry it was kind of like riding his broom but much better in the company of Snape.


	33. Information Overload

CHAPTER 33 (Information Overload)

Harry stared off into space. If he heard one more sentence about Draco’s sexual escapades he was going to take himself off and beg for the dark lord to kill him. Hermione had been going on since the early hours of the morning having woken Harry up just to tell him the ‘supposedly’ good news. All in all it wasn’t good news for Harry who’d not only had to put up with graphic details about Hermione’s first time but now had the added pressure that within days Snape would be demanding the same of him. Silently Harry wished Hermione had girlfriends she could talk to about this stuff having had little experience himself his contribution to the conversation had been limited to yes no answers all morning. 

“…Oh and I didn’t realize it was that colour…” Harry threw his spoon down in disgust having suddenly lost his appetite for the creamed rice he’d ordered for breakfast. “Sorry, that just reminded me…” 

“Can you stop?” Harry interrupted Hermione part way though her sentence cutting her off and shutting her up immediately. “I don’t want to hear about Draco’s cock Hermione.” Harry ground out beneath his breath, so that he wasn’t tempted to raise his voice and announce to everyone who cared to be listening what Hermione and Draco were up to. “I’m a guy. I don’t need to know about that stuff. I have no interest in other men’s penises. I have my own I have the displeasure of looking at everyday.” Harry muttered as he pushed his bowl of creamed rice away and settled on a dry piece of toast. Hermione sunk back in her chair a little looking rather miffed that Harry had reacted as he’d just done. 

“I beg to differ Potter but I believe you have a very great interest in one man’s cock in particular.” Harry choked on his toast coughing and spluttering as his eyes widened at Hermione’s sideways comment. 

“That’s different.” Harry ground out once he’d cleared his throat with a swallow of pumpkin juice. “And my names Harry, you’re picking up all these bad habits from Malfoy.” 

“How is it different?” Hermione ignored Harry’s last statement and instead focused on the present argument, determined to find out why her best friend was acting like a prude. “You’d don’t know the first thing about having sex with a man Harry. I thought I was helping you.” 

“Well you’re not.” Harry spat out as he rose from the table only to turn around and come smashing into a firm, familiar chest. Being so close Harry had to strain his neck up to properly meet Snape’s gaze the elder wizard calmly staring down at him with his usual disdainful glare. 

“Mr. Potter, Miss Granger I wish to see you both in my classroom before class.” Harry nodded as best as he could considering his strained neck. Hermione too added her agreement before Snape swept away from the table leaving Harry breathing heavily and his pulse racing. The elder wizard was practically leaking sexual magnetism and Harry shuddered as the humming in his ears died down and a sweat formed on his brow. Hermione was staring at Harry when the boy finally regained a little of his motor function enough to bend down and pick up his school bag. 

“Not the same is it?” Hermione muttered sarcastically as she followed Harry out of the great hall and down towards the dungeons. “You’ll be on your back screaming his name before you know it and then you’ll realize what I’ve been talking about.” Hermione whispered as they reached the closed door of Snape’s classroom and knocked before entering. 

Draco Malfoy was already sat down at a bench at the front of the classroom when they entered and Snape was leaning against his desk tapping his fingers impatiently on its smooth top. 

“Lazy stroll was it?” Snape barked irritably as Harry and Hermione took up seats beside Draco while the elder wizard spelled and warded the door of the classroom closed. “Now as I was just saying to Draco, Lucius Malfoy is as we speak on his way here with the Minister of Magic and several Aurors.” 

“He can’t have found out already?!” Hermione choked as she glanced from Draco to Snape and then back again. 

“Not about your evenings activities Miss Granger no, but he is in the process of ensuring his son and I are forcefully required to procreate.” Harry frowned in confusion as he watched Snape begin pacing back and forth past his chalkboard. 

“You said he couldn’t force you.” Harry spoke calmly his voice not betraying the panic that he felt raising in his chest at the thoughts of Snape being taken from him. 

“Indeed not but under the ancient laws powerful family lines which have the potential to come to an end because the heirs have no intention of bonding, maybe forcefully required to mate with bloodlines of similar strength and standing thus creating new bloodlines while still continuing the older ones.” Harry, Draco and Hermione were clearly lost and so Snape broke it down for them more simply and with a much more sarcastic tone of voice. “Another words being the last of the Snape family I am obligated by law to join with a mate who’s both of equal standing as myself thus chosen by the Ministry. Lucius has somehow convinced Fudge that the Malfoy name is just such a family the Snape’s should be connected with.” 

“Bastard!” Draco spat out before any more could be said. Snape huffed a chuckle at Draco’s outburst, the blonde beginning to go red in the face with anger at his fathers scheming. 

“Indeed Draco, your father wasn’t in Slytherin for nothing.” Snape continued. “It is now essential that we try and prolong the time before the Ministry demands something of me and Draco. Once I’m bound to Harry, there will be nothing they can do and once I’m consuming the inhibiting potion again your father can’t blackmail me.” Draco nodded his cheeks still an angry red and his fists clenched in his lap. Hermione leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to Draco’s hot cheek in comfort and both Harry and Snape rolled their eyes as Draco’s anger immediately lessoned. 

“Class is due to start you better get into your usual places before the rest of the class start arriving.” Snape flicked his wand at the door of the classroom and unwarded it to allow the rest of the students’ access. Hermione and Harry scurried back to their right desks at the back of the classroom while Draco arranged his things on his desk to look as if he’d been there only moments before the rest of the class came streaming in. Snape had composed himself into his usual manner by the time the class had filled and the lesson had begun. 

Snape had set a task for the lesson and before long the classroom was full of cauldron smoke, foul smells and the quiet chatter as pairs conversed. Harry was helping Hermione chop the next ingredient for their potion when he felt Snape come to hover over his shoulder. 

“I want to see you tonight.” Snape whispered as he leaned over Harry’s shoulder pretending to adjust the boy’s grip on his knife. Harry shivered but kept his eyes on his work determined not to give them away. 

“Isn’t that a little risky with ‘Them’ here?” Harry whispered back hoping that no one else was taking much notice of them. 

“Perhaps but I need to feed and….” Snape trailed off and Harry felt a hand gently brush his waist in a very intimate gesture. “…I need to make sure you’re prepared.” Harry didn’t know what to say in return to that comment, hardly knowing what he was going to be prepared for. With a quiet nod Harry acknowledged the professor before the man was walking away from him having taken a very unnecessary five points from Gryffindor for sloppy chopping skills. With a sigh Harry glanced over at Hermione who was still continuing to chop her own ingredients although Harry knew she’d been listening to the whispered conversation. 

“Prepared for what?” Harry muttered watching as Hermione shrugged in silence leaving Harry to turn over the idea that he may have missed some fundamental issue in his mating with Snape.


	34. Riding the Wave of Sleep

CHAPTER 34 (Riding the Wave of Sleep)

“So you do understand why we’re doing this then don’t you Professor?” Harry stood in the corner of Dumbledore’s office hidden beneath his father’s invisibility cloak. The Ministry and Lucius Malfoy had arrived at lunchtime and it had taken them most of the day due to Snape’s classes to get the man alone long enough to talk to him. Harry had snuck in behind Snape into the headmaster’s office, knowing that there was no way he was going to miss out on what the old bumbling idiot demanded of Snape. 

“Of course.” Snape was doing surprisingly well considering what Fudge and Lucius were asking of him. Lucius seemed all together too smug as he stared at Snape and Draco sitting side by side on the couch in front of Dumbledore’s fireplace. Dumbledore hadn’t said much since the meeting had begun but Harry knew the old man had seen him having acknowledged him with a nod of his head in Harry’s general direction. Draco wasn’t holding up to well and on occasions it had taken a firm stare from Snape to have the blonde hold his tongue. 

“Well then. I guess if you’re both agreeing to this then, I’ll give you a week to….” Fudge paused mid sentence to search for an appropriate word. “…Well sort out the intimate details shall we say.” Fudge smiled widely as if pleased with himself at securing yet another important alliance and heir, to swell the ranks of the side of the light. Snape merely nodded without comment and remained seated even as the Ministry officials began to leave. Harry overheard Fudge asking about him to Dumbledore but the elder headmaster merely brushed the comment aside as he escorted the group from the room. Lucius still stood by the fire staring at his son and Severus. 

“I warned you Severus.” Lucius whispered so that his voice didn’t carry to the others who were undoubtedly still chatting outside Dumbledore’s office. “I’ll inform the dark lord of your choice, he’ll be sure to be pleased with the alliance.” Lucius smiled the famous Slytherin grin that made Harry’s skin crawl with hatred. “Perhaps we should celebrate with a drink in your chambers?” Lucius inquired brightly as if nothing he’d done was even out of the ordinary. Snape didn’t acknowledge the comment and merely stood up, pulling Draco with him. 

“No. Considering the circumstances Lucius, Draco and I have matters to discuss this evening if you’ll excuse us.” Snape moved towards the fireplace, Draco dutifully trailing behind him. Lucius followed both of them over to the roaring fire and watched as Snape threw a hand full of floo powder into the flames. Both wizards disappeared in seconds leaving Lucius standing alone in front of the fireplace a smug smirk still twitching at the corners of his lips. If Harry wanted to he could have killed the blonde right there and then but he restrained himself and instead tip toed out of the room leaving the smug Malfoy behind. 

*************************

Harry took the long route to the dungeons. Despite his calm outward appearance in Dumbledore’s office Snape was fuming and Harry didn’t want to bear the consequences of an angry, hungry vampire. Harry was sure the extra half-hour he’d given Snape would be sufficient time for the elder wizard to have calmed down. Still draped in his invisibility cloak Harry made his way through Snape’s classroom and into the Vampire’s quiet living chambers. Harry paused on the threshold of room to assess the situation. From what Harry could see there were several broken bits of furniture, glassware and paper scattered across the floor, a sign Snape had already taken his anger out on his personal possessions. The man himself was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace, his eyes closed, his head rolled back against the cushions of the chair and a large glass of whisky gripped firmly in his hand. Harry hesitated to announce himself half wondering if Snape wasn’t still upset enough to injure him. The decision however was taken from him when Snape shifted in his armchair and cracked open one iridescent blue eye. 

“I know you’re there Potter, fear is a scent I recognize on almost everyone.” Harry sighed heavily and slid the invisibility cloak off his head so that Snape could see him, or at least his floating head. 

“Where’s Draco?” Harry inquired softly as he took off the invisibility cloak completely and hung it on the hook beside Snape’s door. 

“Asleep in my bed bottling up that sort of anger can exhaust a person.” Snape swilled the glass of whisky around in his hand before raising it up to take a long sip of its amber contents, the man’s eyes still closed. Harry took two steps cautiously into the living room, just enough so he could see past Snape’s bedroom door and into the room where Draco was fast asleep on Snape’s bed. 

“How come Lucius didn’t know about him and Hermione?” Harry whispered still lingering back from the armchair he usually sat in when he was in Snape’s company. 

“Records don’t get checked on a regular basis, there’s too many for the Ministry to keep track of since this new law came into force. The only time they get looked at is if there’s a query and obviously Lucius doesn’t think his son’s relationship with the unknown girl has gone far enough for the Ministry to have a record of it.” Harry huffed a contemptible laugh and shook his head. Malfoy the great schemer had underestimated his own son’s willfulness. Snape found the irony rather amusing too, although he merely smiled crookedly before taking another sip of his whisky. With Harry’s most pressing questions out of the way, the boy was left with not much else to say and so stood awkwardly behind the armchair watching Snape as he relaxed in his own chair. Admittedly Harry had wanted to ask what Snape had meant earlier in the classroom about preparation but Harry thought that a little too forward in the present situation. 

“You’re thinking too hard Potter. You’re projecting your thoughts all over the place.” Harry swallowed nervously wondering if Snape knew what he was thinking. Closing his eyes Harry tried to clear his mind before he risked re opening his eyes again. When he did re-open them however Snape had opened his own and was sitting properly in his chair his whisky finished and put aside. 

“Come here.” The command sent thrilling little shivers down Harry’s spine, the man’s voice forcing him to move forward even before his mind registered that his body had already obeyed. Harry came to a stop in front of Snape’s chair his heartbeat raising a notch at the increased proximity between them. Snape smiled crookedly as he’d felt the change in the boy’s heart rate. It had been just like Octavia had said. The boy was needy for him craving him and growing attached to him. It was a sure sign the boy was already preparing for mating without even realizing it. Snape crooked his finger in Harry’s direction before glancing at his own lap. Harry knew what to do and although he did it with little grace, he dutifully climbed up onto Snape’s lap and knelt hovering over it his face just inches for the professors. Snape inhaled deeply on the boy’s scent his lips tightening to try and restrain a sigh of pleasure that threatened to escape. 

“So hungry.” Snape whispered against Harry’s lips as he flicked his tongue out to moisten them before pressing into a deep kiss. Harry closed his eyes as he parted his lips and allowed Snape complete access to his mouth, the man’s questing tongue caressing every part of the hot cavern. Despite the knee weakening kiss however Harry had remained steadfastly hovering above Snape’s lap his thighs quaking dangerously as he struggled to keep himself from sitting down completely on the elder wizards thighs. Snape and he had been close before but never this close. Snape drew away from the kiss his pearly white incisors immediately emerging as the last of his day’s glamour dropped away leaving nothing but pure Vampire behind. Harry was panting with the effort it had taken to engage in the kiss and not sit down. The boy limply allowed Snape to nudge his head to the side to expose the creamy white flesh of his neck. Harry knew how this part worked and closed his eyes and relaxed as much as possible, without sitting down, as Snape licked the spot on his neck twice before sinking his teeth inside. Harry could feel the pulse of his blood running through his head as Snape sucked and lapped at the crimson fluid. The vampire took his time, certainly feeding longer than he had ever done before. By the time Snape was finished Harry was light headed and a little shaky but still coherent enough to feel the man seal the wound before flopping back in his chair with a satisfied moan. 

Harry kept his eyes closed until the world stopped spinning and then reluctantly opened them to stare at Snape. The Vampire was slouched back in the armchair, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips and a small droplet of blood clinging to his bottom lip. The man was pure sin as he stared at Harry with the steel blue eyes and the boy shuddered as he felt Snape’s hands come up to rest on his hips. 

“Sit down Potter.” Snape’s voice was husky, deep and commanding, his firm hands on Harry’s hips pushing the boy down to finally rest on his lap. Harry didn’t need prompting his thighs having gone way past numb some time ago, so he collapsed rather hard onto Snape’s lap. Snape’s gaze didn’t leave Harry’s until the boy had sat down properly. It was only when Harry let out a gasp of surprise that Snape’s eyes closed automatically in pleasure. 

Snape was hard.

Harry could feel the pulsing package against his backside, straining in the man’s trousers. It felt huge and Harry choked back a whimper as he realized the man had gotten off on feeding. 

“It turns you on doesn’t it?” Harry shakily whispered, having remembered glimpsing Snape in a similar state after he’d fed previously. Snape opened his now opal blue eyes the hint of arousal flickering within the blue depths. Snape nodded in silence as he reached up with his own finger and swiped away the last droplet of blood from his lips and brought it across to smear on Harry’s lips. Harry licked at the crimson fluid and cringed slightly. It tasted metallically, salty and tangy. It wasn’t pleasant in the least so what ever Snape saw in it Harry certainly didn’t. 

“Blood lust is the only thing you won’t inherit from me. Only pureblooded Vampires crave the crimson fluid.” Harry silently thanked Merlin for that saving grace. Craving Snape was one thing; craving blood was an entirely different matter. Harry continued to sit on Snape’s lap the heat rising from the other man’s throbbing cock making Harry’s own temperature rise somewhat. 

“Is there….” Harry paused and shifted awkwardly on Snape’s lap making the elder wizard suck in a gasp of air at the movement. Harry stopped moving immediately but continued with his very inarticulate inquiry. “I mean, should I…do you want me to…”

“Potter, you’re not ready till the full moon but….” Snape paused and opened his eyes as he sat up again in the chair and leaned in close to Harry’s face. “If you know how to ride me, I’d appreciate it.” Harry held his breath as he sough his memories for something that would help. Distantly Harry remembered Hermione having said something about pretending to ride Draco in a chair in the Slytherin common room and so Harry assumed it meant the same thing. Harry nodded and Snape groaned as he collapsed back in the chair and let Harry get to work. Harry decided enthusiasm had to make up for inexperience and so with his hands draped over Snape’s shoulders he began to thrust back and forth rubbing his backside up and over Snape’s sizable package with each movement. When Snape didn’t make any comments to the contrary other than a stifled grunt of pleasure Harry assumed he was doing it right so doubled his efforts, pushing back and forth against the man’s crotch at a quick pace. Snape’s hands were still locked around Harry’s waist but were doing little more than leaving bruises. It took a good ten minutes before Snape’s fingers dug into Harry’s sides and the body beneath Harry’s stiffened in a quick jerk before relaxing again. Harry stopped what he was doing when he heard Snape sigh pleasurably and whisper Harry’s name. The man’s eyes were still closed and his imposing incisors not quite hiding the smirk of satisfaction on his face. 

Harry sat for a long time staring at Snape’s emotionless but relaxed face, until at length Snape’s eyes opened and focused on Harry. The colour of Snape’s eyes had changed marginally to a much cooler, calmer blue than the iridescent colour they’d been earlier at the height of his pleasure. The man’s features had softened a little too and Harry liked the more relaxed carefree expression that swept onto the vampire’s face. 

“I hope that was okay? I’m not sure I did it right. It didn’t do anything for me, was it supposed to?” Harry whispered innocently watching as Snape huffed a quiet chuckle and shook his head. 

“When was the last time you wanked Potter?” The question was a strange one but Harry dutifully thought back to the last time he’d taken himself in hand for a bit of relief. 

“Just before I became your donor.” Harry was shocked himself by his answer having not actually realized how long it had been. Snape nodded as if he knew exactly what the answer was going to be. 

“Exactly. Your body has been preparing for me since I first identified you as my mate. Nothing but me excites you and even then it won’t until you’re in your cycle during the full moon.” Harry stared at Snape not really knowing how to reply to such information. Hermione’s research certainly hadn’t stretched into the sexual habits of Vampires and neither of the two books in the library had mentioned anything. “And to answer your other inquiry, I’m more than positive you were doing it right.” Snape sat up and Harry shifted automatically back onto the man’s thighs rather than his lap and watched with rounded wide eyes as Snape reached between his own legs and cupped his groin with a grimace. “I remember why I didn’t do this clothed last time, that’ll take three washes to get out at least.” Snape muttered more to himself than to Harry who was staring at the damp patch that was finally forming at the front of Snape’s black trousers. 

“I need a bath, get up.” Snape pushed Harry off his lap and like that the mood was gone leaving Harry feeling rather deflated. “I suggest you climb into bed with Draco. It’s too late to be going back to your dorm.” Harry trailed after Snape into the bedroom where Draco was lying open mouthed and drooling onto the pillow completely lost in deep sleep oblivious to everything around him. Harry looked reluctant to get into bed with Draco who didn’t make the prettiest picture of dreamless sleep. Snape was already beginning to strip off his soiled clothes in the doorway to the bathroom and Harry caught glimpses of flesh as the man passed by the entranceway to get into the sunken bathtub. With a sigh Harry stripped to his boxers and climbed into the far side of the bed, furthest away from Draco. The boy had turned over into his own drool patch and was happily continuing sleeping. Snape came back into the room after a brief bath and slid into bed beside Harry his arm draped over the boy’s waist. 

“Is he staying here all the time?” Harry whispered into the darkness as he settled in against Snape’s chest. 

“While ever the Ministry and Lucius are snooping around, yes. It has to look like I’m fucking him so he has to stay the night. Dumbledore agrees.” There was a long pause of silence before Harry continued. 

“What about when we…..” Harry stopped half expecting a reply. Instead however what he got was the soft even breathing of Snape against his neck, the vampire already asleep having not heard Harry’s concerns. Harry closed his eyes in a vain attempt at sleep but he knew his mind was far too occupied with the new situation and information to get any kind of rest.


	35. Last Minute Regrets

CHAPTER 35 (Last Minute Regrets)

“And he actually came?” Hermione whispered in shock as she quickly continued to scribble down what Professor McGonagall had written on the board. Harry nodded, hardly believing that only two days ago the roles of the conversation had been reversed between Hermione and himself. Instead of talking to Harry about Draco, Hermione was now the recipient of a detailed retelling of Snape’s feeding from Harry. 

“Yeah creamed his pants.” Harry whispered beneath his breath cautious so as not to draw attention to himself and Hermione from the professor who was sitting at her desk marking homework. 

“Wow, good work Potter.” Hermione beamed proudly across at her friend before ducking her head back down quickly as McGonagall glanced up to see who’d been whispering. Luckily she hadn’t picked Harry or Hermione but the two didn’t say anything more until the clock tower struck for lunch and the classroom began to clear. “Now you’ve done that the next step is just around the corner.” 

“What’s that?” Harry inquired as he joined Hermione outside in the corridor and the rush of students to get back to their common rooms before lunch began in the great hall. 

“A real hand job of course, actually touching it.” Hermione whispered as they negotiated their way up the moving staircases and into the packed Gryffindor common room. 

“I don’t think I’m going to get time for that Hermione, the full moon is in a weeks’ time and with the Ministry and Lucius lurking about we have to be careful.” Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement nonetheless. Things were delicate with Lucius about the place; one false slip and Lucius could blow Snape’s cover before the Vampire had time to take even a sip of his potion. 

“Listen don’t worry about it, you’ll be fine. I’ll meet you back down here in ten minutes.” Harry nodded in agreement not entirely sure he believed what Hermione had said. With a wave they parted to go to their separate dorms and Harry was left with the niggling feeling he should tell Hermione about the whole ‘excited’ bit Snape had explained to him. 

********************************

“Severus you look worried and tired.” Snape closed his eyes tighter as he felt the fire swell before a familiar figure stepped out onto his lounge room floor. 

“Octavia I thought I told you it wasn’t safe to come visiting.” Snape muttered listening as the elder vampire huffed in contempt before slouching down in the chair opposite where Snape was sitting. 

“I needed to see you before the full moon. I needed to see for myself that you had everything under control.” Snape opened his eyes his glamour dropped so that his eyes matched that of his mentor’s. 

“I can’t do this Octavia. The place is crawling with Ministry officials and bloody Lucius fucking Malfoy won’t leave me alone. Draco’s going stir crazy being cooped up with me all the time.” Snape sighed and held his head in his hands, clearly exhausted after a full week of keeping up appearances for Lucius and watching over his shoulder for The Ministry. 

“You need to relax Severus. While ever you don’t give the Ministry cause to investigate your actions they’ll ignore you. As for Lucius…” Octavia paused and Snape watched as the elder Vampire’s lips curled up in distaste. “…I could remedy the situation.” Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Take out one of Riddle’s trusted interns? Do you want me to survive this war or not?” Snape snapped sarcastically at Octavia who shrugged his shoulders but nodded in agreement that the idea was stupid. 

“Alright dumb idea.” Octavia muttered as he paused for a moment of thought before continuing. “What you need is some cover, someone to keep Lucius busy during the times when you and the whelp need to be together.” Octavia pondered on that thought for a few moments more before continuing with the rest of his idea. “So long as you don’t mind me being privy to some of your more intimate moments, I could be look-out for you. Get Albus to say I’m a teacher in training and I’ve come for a week to observe your work. That’ll explain my appearance to the Ministry and to Lucius. I could also keep Draco busy so that Lucius doesn’t suspect a thing.” Snape nodded as he processed the idea slowly. 

“I don’t know how Potter’s going to react yet. I can’t tell how often he’ll need me.” Octavia shrugged at Snape’s comment. 

“Minor problem Snape, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. When’s he due?” Octavia folded his arms across his chest and began absently twitching his leg his face a picture of concentration as he hatched his plan. 

“Full Moon is on Friday.” Snape muttered having already begun to have doubts about what he was doing. This was HARRY bloody POTTER he was attempting to seduce not some orphan farm boy from the west. Lucius Malfoy and the Ministry were the least of Snape’s worries if the dark lord found out what he’d done and what he was. Sensing Snape’s rising panic Octavia stood up and crossed the room to kneel before his charge, his hands clasping the stained potion fingers of the younger Vampire. 

“Forget them all Snape, we’ll still be here long after they’ve all gone. For once in your life Severus Snape take the risk and do something for yourself. Something purely selfish, something you want, something you need.” Snape stared into his mentor’s eyes and nodded blindly. “You lost his mother Severus, don’t lose him.”


	36. Full Moon

CHAPTER 36 (Full Moon)

“Head between the knees Potter, you’re beginning to turn blue.” Harry stared at Draco’s upside down face from between his knees, the blonde casually reclined on Snape’s bed as if he owned the bloody thing. Tonight was the full moon. Harry knew it was because Snape had had the morning off to deliver Remus’ Wolfsbane and Professor Sinstra had been flitting around the castle predicting doom and gloom all day. 

“Where is he?” Harry muttered awkwardly his head still between his knees as he tried to calm his breathing. 

“I told you, they’re at a staff meeting. Then Octavia’s taking Snape out for a fly and you’ve got to go meet him up at the owlery at 10.30.” Draco rattled off the schedule just as he had done for the last ten times Harry had already asked him about it. Everything was planned down to the very detail and Harry was beginning to feel as if the entire world knew what he and Snape would be doing later on.

“How’s he holding up?” Hermione strolled in from Snape’s living room carrying a tray of heartburn potion, breath mints and a large bottle of whisky. 

“Like a virgin on her wedding night.” Draco bit sarcastically as he took the cap off the whisky bottle and had a swig for himself before pouring Harry a large glass. “Here drink this.” Harry downed the amber liquid in one go before putting his head back between his knees. Draco shook his head and took another small swig from the bottle as he relaxed back on the bed. Hermione perched herself on the corner of Snape’s large trunk that sat at the end of the bed. 

“Hang in there Harry, it’ll be fine.” Hermione patted Harry softly on the back but that only caused Harry to burp loudly, to which Draco tossed him the bottle of heartburn potion. 

“Just think of immortality Potter, of being able to transform into a bat and fly without a broom. Or if none of that appeals just think of screwing Snape every night?” Hermione threw a glare at Draco over her shoulder at his last comment the blonde wasn’t being helpful at all.

“I think that is the problem Draco, he is thinking about screwing Snape every night. This is for life and an extended one at that!” Harry groaned and tucked his head closer between his knees, panic beginning to rise in his chest. Before Hermione or Draco could say anymore though there was a shudder as the fireplace swept into flame in the living room and someone stepped out. Fear momentarily caught all three of them as a shadowed figure appeared in the doorway but relief quickly replaced the fear when a familiar smiling face appeared from the shadow. 

“Evening Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I do hope you have Professor Snape’s permission to be in here so late?” Albus Dumbledore came ambling into the bedroom and having greeted the occupants proceeded to sit himself down on a comfortable looking stool he’d conjured from Snape’s coat rack. “Feeling a little ill Mr. Potter?” Harry having gone back to hanging his head between his knees glanced up at Albus who’d cocked his head sideways to get a better look at the young savior of the wizarding world. 

“I think I’ve fucked up.” Harry breathed out. All the emotion, fear and anguish he’d bottled up over the past few months coming out in a wave of five little words that made up his sentence. Albus smiled and sighed lightly, his warm smile and twinkling eyes making Harry feel marginally better but far from good. 

“I have been on this earth long enough now Mr. Potter to say with confidence that life will always take twists and turns you don’t expect but have to deal with anyway. It might not seem reasonable at this moment in time but you and Severus are right for each other in a funny kind of way. None of us perhaps can see it but in time I think this decision might turn out to be the saving grace in your life. Without Severus you perhaps might not survive this war, yet with him you might only find happiness not love like you’re expecting.” 

“This is kind of not helping…” Harry muttered, Dumbledore’s words not doing anything to make him feel better about what he was about to do. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head again at the young wizard. 

“The truth is not supposed to solve our problems Harry. It’s only there to help guide us in finding our way.” Harry rolled his eyes but chose not to say anything more. Dumbledore was obviously in a reflective mood and Harry had neither the time nor the willpower to work out what the elder wizard was trying to say. “Severus told me to bring you this.” Dumbledore handed Harry his invisibility cloak that he’d left in his dorm in his rush to get to Snape’s chambers after dinner. “He said you should wear it and be careful, Lucius Malfoy is on the prowl.” Harry nodded and accepted the cloak dutifully standing up and pulling it on before sitting back down to put his floating head back between his invisible knees. “Well I better get going the less I know about this entire situation the better off you shall all be.” Dumbledore smiled and with a twinkle in his eye had gone back through the fireplace leaving the three students alone once again. 

“It’s time to go Harry,” Hermione glanced at her watch and with a squeak rose from the trunk to help pull Harry to his feet. 

“Breath mint.” Draco laughed as he tossed Hermione the packet of extra strong mints to which she popped one in Harry’s mouth. 

“Good luck Harry and be careful.” Harry nodded and took a deep calming breath in before pulling the hood up of the cloak and sweeping out of Snape’s chambers to head towards the owlery. 

********************************

Harry stood in the freezing owlery, his fathers cloak whipping around him like a whirlwind as he tried to hunker down against the cold. Why ever Snape had chosen such a miserable, dirty, cold place for their first time mating was beyond him, although the view and the moonshine was a nice touch. Harry wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing at one of the open parapets staring down over the great lake but the time he’d spent in the rays of the moon had calmed him of his previous doubts. In fact in the light of the moon he’d begun to get a little hot under the collar and rather eager for Snape to get there. A flapping of wings from the roost behind him had Harry spinning around on instinct. Despite the invisibility cloak Harry was still jumpy about getting caught especially with the ministry crawling all over the castle. Nothing in the shadows caught Harry’s attention and so the boy turned his attention back out at the reflection of the moon on the lake. 

“You should learn to pay more attention Potter.” Harry practically jumped out of his skin when a voice addressed him out of nowhere. Spinning around Harry watched as a bat transformed mid flight into Severus who stepped effortlessly on the ground and turned towards him. 

“How did you know I was here?” Harry whispered his pulse rising and a sweat breaking out on his forehead as it always did in the presence of Snape.

“The wind caught the cloak and I saw your feet.” Harry looked down and sure enough the tips of his boots were poking out from beneath the cloak. Harry went to pull the cloak completely off but Snape stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder where the boy had already exposed his head.

“Don’t take if off if someone comes in I need it to appear that I’m alone.” Harry stared at Snape in the darkness the wizard in complete Vampire change. His eyes were the most reflective pools of blue Harry had ever seen, his long extended incisors caught the light of the moon and his long black robes fell from him like extra wings. For the first time Harry could see the changes in Snape’s face, the younger looking skin, less wrinkles and firmer jaw. The man was growing young again without the inhibiting potion. 

“How are we going to…. you know?” Snape stepped up behind Harry and shifted him over to the open parapet he’d been standing looking out of before. Harry shivered as he felt Snape’s hands slip beneath the invisibility cloak and gently caress his arms and back.

“You need to be facing the moon and you need to trust me.” Harry nodded; his eyes sliding closed as he felt Snape lean over his shoulder and gently kiss him on the lips. The kiss was gentle, tender and almost caring. The kisses continued, drawing Harry away from his thoughts to focus just on the gentle caresses of Snape’s hands on his body beneath the cloak. Harry’s body responded immediately, his cock rising to the occasion finally after several months of drought. Harry was helpless in Snape’s skilled hands every movement designed to bring the maximum of pleasure. Harry heard the whisper of a charm against the side of his neck before his clothes vanished beneath the cloak leaving Snape’s roaming hands smoothed against warm flesh. Harry shivered from head to toe, a shaky sigh of pleasure creeping out from between his lips. The humming in Harry’s ears blocked out all other sounds and his body surrendered completely to Snape’s manipulative hands. Harry wasn’t sure how long he stood, Snape’s hands roaming his body, exploring every crease, every smooth plain and every delicate curve until he was mewling desperately. Snape’s caresses turned firmer in minutes and before he even realized what was happening Harry was being bent over the stone parapet. His head was hanging over the edge to stare down at the deep darkness below while his hands braced himself against the stone work. Harry hissed in ecstasy as his cock was crushed between the silky fabric of his father’s invisibility cloak and the hard sharp surface of the stone. Snape was pinned behind him his body heat raising Harry’s own fire several degrees more. Harry sucked in a deep breath of air as he felt Snape lift the back of invisibility cloak to expose Harry’s pert backside. The icy cold wind whipped across the warm exposed flesh and Harry squeaked in surprise when he felt Snape’s hand come to rest on his cheeks, cupping his backside and massaging it with firm strokes. 

“Severus.” Harry whispered breathlessly his youthful exuberance ensuring he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Hold it.” Snape growled against Harry’s neck pushing the boy firmer across the stonework trapping his cock against the cold hard stone. Harry whimpered his gaze firmly fixed on the world below as he felt a wet probing finger circling his puckered entrance. The first intrusion took his breath away robbing him of air and causing him to choke in surprise. The actual idea of what was happening made Harry shiver in concern but the feeling was amazing. The second probing digit drew a cry from his lips and a small wince of pain but Snape’s smoothing hand on his back rubbed away the intensity of it. The third was nearly Harry’s undoing, stretching him painfully and undoubtedly tearing a little of the flesh. Harry cried out loudly this time in protest slamming his body against the stone wall in front of him in an attempt at escaping the intrusion. 

“Potter.” Snape growled again immediately removing his three fingers after defiantly wriggling them around determined to loosen the boy before the main event. Harry had tears running down his face, the pain of being slammed against the stone combined with that of Snape’s intrusive fingers had managed to wilt a little of his confidence and had certainly took the edge of his own pleasure. “There’s too much cloud cover tonight, I need to time this right so I need you to trust me. Without the moonlight this is pointless.” Snape tightened his hold on Harry and straightened the boy a little to better adjust the angle. Timing was everything and even if Harry didn’t know it, his life was in danger if Snape didn’t do it right. Harry listened quietly to the rustle of Snape’s own robes before he felt the heated, wet head of something far rounder than three fingers pressing against his backside. Harry stiffened prepared for the worst but it didn’t come. For a long time Snape did nothing his hands simply holding Harry in position, his hot cock pressed against Harry’s crack but not insistently. Daring a glance over his shoulder Harry watched Snape staring out at the sky through the parapet to where the moon was behind a cloud. The man’s face was expressionless and Harry sighed as he turned back to stare out at the world and wait. 

Harry didn’t have to wait long and no sooner had the moon revealed itself from behind the clouds and had shone its light onto his face than Snape had slammed into him with brutal force. 

Harry screamed.

Never had the boy screamed so loud and with so much anguish before in his life. The pain was intense, like a hot, thick rod being shot through his entire body. The pain was awful but no sooner had he sunk to the hilt, Snape had leaned over Harry’s shoulder and with a kiss to his lips had then sunk his teeth into the side of the boy’s neck. The pain vanished as quickly as it had come and Harry felt himself go weak as he was left with the throbbing sensation of Snape’s thick member filling him from behind. Without the pain Harry could appreciate the sensation, the slide of skin against skin as Snape began to thrust in similar time to his laps of blood from Harry’s neck. With his hands braced against the stonework Harry pushed back against Snape’s shallow thrusts, deepening them to the point where the tip of Snape’s cock brushed the parcel of nerves inside of him that made fireworks sparkle in his vision. Harry could feel Snape increase the pace, the thrusts deepening as the vampire drank deeply from his victim’s neck. Harry was beginning to feel light headed and had it not been for the stones holding him up he might have collapsed at Snape’s feet. Snape instinctively felt the change in the boy in his arms and adjusted his timing accordingly. The moon was still out but a cloud hung ominously close by and Snape needed to finish it before the cloud covered the light. Snape deepened his thrusts, Harry unconsciously tightening his muscles to suck Snape inside each time. It was all too much for Harry, who with little warning shuddered and came all over the inside of his father’s cloak. Snape felt the boy’s orgasm and sighed inwardly, youth were so easily pleased. With the boy limp in his arms Snape took his fill as he enjoyed it, hard and deep. With a moan against Harry’s neck Snape came not long after his partner, spraying his seed deep within the boy. Harry’s body practically jerked in two at the wet warmth filling him and no doubt the boy had already begun to feel the effects of Snape’s own magic curling into his body. 

It was done. 

The boy was his and in turn Snape had finally secured his mate. 

“Snape?” An unfamiliar and very unexpected voice penetrated the silence and Snape threw himself back from Harry like lightening, tearing all connection between the boy and himself rather violently. Harry was too surprised by the intrusion to even notice the searing pain in his backside and neck where Snape had pulled so violently away from him. Collapsing on the floor Harry was grateful that the invisibility cloak covered him as he lay in a mess on the dirty, cold floor staring up at the two men now facing each other. 

“Lucius, can’t a wizard jerk off anymore without interruption.” Snape’s voice was an angry growl and Harry watched as the potions master casually wiped his blood stained mouth on the sleeve of his robe before confidently tucking his still glistening cock back into the confines of his trousers. Lucius watched Snape in silence carefully assessing what he’d just seen as if trying to pick Snape’s lie. Snape was a master of deception however and at length Lucius huffed and shook his head. 

“Weird kink that is Snape, where’d the blood come from?” Lucius gestured to Snape’s robe where he’d wiped his mouth. 

“Supplier. And before you bother threatening me, Dumbledore already knows what I do up here in the privacy of my own time.” Snape barked out coldly his expression not betraying a hint of the truth. Harry however was paying little attention to two warring wizards. His own attention was now firmly focused on the blood streaming down his neck and shoulder and pooling on the floor beneath him. Snape hadn’t sealed the wound in his haste to disengage himself for Harry and so the boy was rapidly losing blood from the two points in his neck. Uselessly Harry tried to cup his neck with his hands to stem the flood but the blood was trickling out through his fingers and he was swimming between consciousness and darkness. 

“I’m sure The Ministry would like to know….” Lucius was determined to blackmail Snape with his newfound information and tried to continue the conversation by stepping further into the room. The blonde’s progress was halted however as a large winged bat swooped in from outside and went straight for Lucius Malfoy’s head, screeching and flapping its wings in irritation. Snape smiled to himself, he knew the bat in question very well and was more than pleased to see him. Lucius began swatting at the bat diving at him.

“I suggest you run Lucius, it’s attracted to the sweet scent of your aftershave.” Snape added quietly watching as Lucius’ eyes widened in horror before the blonde spun around and left striding from the room, the bat not a second behind him. With the door safely closed Snape sighed heavily and relaxed. Glancing at the open stone window Snape expected to see the glitter of Harry’s cloak but what he saw made his blood run cold. On the floor by the window a thick, pool of blood was forming and although Snape couldn’t see Harry for the cloak the man knew it was from the boy. 

“Harry!” Snape whispered in fear as he knelt down and began feeling around for the boy. His hands instantly came into contact with the boy and having dragged the cloak from him finally got a good look at the pale shivering body of his mate. Harry was covered in blood from the wound on his neck and looked to be struggling to keep consciousness. “Shit.” Snape muttered beneath his breath as he dragged Harry’s hand away from the wound and leant forward to lick the area in order to seal his mistake. In his haste to get away from the boy he’d failed his one duty as the boy’s protector. Harry was shaking and pale and Snape sighed as he scooped the boy up into his arms and wrapped the cloak around him to preserve his modesty as he strode from the owlery.

Mating was over but it was time for Snape to fulfill his other duty as Harry’s protector.


	37. Desperate Needs

CHAPTER 37 (Desperate Needs)

“This isn’t working out how I planned it.” Snape muttered as he tucked the bed sheets in around Harry’s fragile body, sparing only a brief glance back at Octavia as he continued his task.

“We established that some months ago Severus.” Octavia muttered sarcastically as he rubbed his arm, somewhat battered and bruised from Lucius violent swats. “Besides it’s done now isn’t it? The boy’s officially yours and I suggest you begin taking the potion again as soon as possible.” 

“I nearly killed him.” Snape whispered beneath his breath as he brushed a stray hair from Harry’s forehead before gently removing the boy’s glasses and putting them safely on the bedside table. Octavia rolled his eyes and muttered something about ‘the disgusting displays of love’ as he headed out into Snape’s lounge room in search of a drink. Snape joined Octavia after another few moments of fussing around Harry. Octavia offered Snape a glass of whisky with one hand and in the other he offered a very familiar purple potion. Snape sighed but knew it was for the best. Harry’s behaviors could be better controlled than Snape’s and unlike the true Vampires, Harry’s blood and magical signature would be clean until he reached majority. 

“He’ll wake up horny, they all do.” Octavia shrugged flippantly, remembering his own three mates. “They demand it at such inappropriate times and you’ll be powerless to say no. It is how they adjust to the change, how they bond themselves with you. It’s all very tiring.” Snape washed down the potion with another glass of whisky before answering his mentor. 

“I can’t just drop everything to have sex at a moments notice. I’ve got classes to teach and an image to uphold.” Snape ground out silently wondering why he’d agreed to take Harry on as his mate and not just walked the other way. 

“Forget classes Sev, he’s your number one priority now, or at least until he’s carrying. Fledglings tend to come into their own when they’ve got one in the cauldron. It gives you some time then to start weaning them.” Snape shook his head and closed his eyes with an exhausted sigh. Everything was just too much to cope with at present and having just left Harry bleeding to death on the floor Snape had a feeling he wasn’t an entirely model mate. 

“Dumbledore’s going to kill me if he doesn’t finish school.” Snape trailed off, the ramifications of what he’d just done beginning to sink in now the fog of pleasure had blown from his mind after the mating. 

“The boy’s strong willed and resourceful. He’ll be fine. All you have to do is keep the Ministry off your back.” Octavia smiled at Snape before rising from the armchair and heading for the fireplace. “I’ve got to go and make sure Malfoy’s occupied, I suggest you get some rest. Give it till tonight before you start taking the potion again. It’s good to go a few rounds with him without the potion so he gets the benefit of your protection.” Snape nodded and with a sigh watched Octavia disappear. 

*****************************

It was midday by the time Harry woke up and when he did it was with some urgency. Sitting up panting Harry had an overwhelming urge for something, or more particularly someone. Glancing around the bedroom Harry noticed Snape was nowhere in sight and the boy tried to calm himself for a moment so he could think straight. What had happened last night had been amazing, painful but brilliant nonetheless? Harry tried to let his mind process the fact he was Snape’s mate for life now but the painful throbbing in his groin over shadowed any other thought. Stuffing his fist into his lap Harry tried to will the feeling away but his actions only made him feel sick to the stomach and threatened a headache. 

By the time Harry forced himself out of bed sweat had broken out on his forehead and his cock had swollen to angry painful proportions. It was embarrassing to say the least that Harry felt he had no control over his body and so with a sheet wrapped around him he shuffled quickly over to the closed bedroom door and poked his head out. A sense of relief washed over him the instant his eyes fell on Snape sitting at his desk grading papers. Draco was stretched out on Snape’s couch reading a Quidditch magazine. Not wanting to draw attention to himself from anyone but Snape Harry desperately whispered Snape’s name. The potions professor looked up instantly but so too did Draco making Harry flush in embarrassment and curse quietly to himself. 

“Hey Potter how you feeling?” Draco spoke first seemingly unaware of the desperation and flicker of fear in Harry’s gaze as he glanced at Snape before answering. 

“Fine.” Harry’s voice was strained as he glanced across at Snape who’d risen from the desk, instinct telling him what was Harry’s problem, along with the scent of arousal that clung to the air. 

“Why don’t you go upstairs and have lunch Draco. I need to have some time with Harry.” Draco took the hint from his uncle and with a barely concealed smirk disappeared from Snape’s rooms letting the door fall closed behind him. No sooner had Draco left that Harry scurried out from behind the door to the bedroom and slammed into Snape’s chest like a thestral. Snape let Harry cling to him for the moment ignoring the raging hard on that was pressed into his thigh from beneath the sheet wrapped around the boy. “Are you alright?” Snape gently tilted Harry’s head to the side and inspected the bite mark from the night before, happy to see that it had sealed properly despite the prolonged open exposure. Harry barely managed a nod. Snape’s body heat pressed against his own did very little but further fuel his current desire. Snape remained silent for a moment watching as Harry tried desperately to fight the natural urges of his body. The boy was doing a good job of it too but Snape didn’t want to prolong the suffering. “Shhh calm down Potter. It’s natural your bodies craving me, it’s what happens during your cycle.” 

“I think I need….” Harry trailed off, gritting his teeth as he forced himself not to root embarrassingly against Snape’s leg like a horny dog. 

“It won’t last long, a day or two at the most. It’s a mechanism that ensures sex happens when you’re at your most fertile.” Harry wasn’t really listening, the need for Snape overshadowing anything else. Snape was sure had the boy heard what he’d said he would have undoubtedly flipped out. But as it was that conversation could wait until after the boy had sated himself. “But I can see you’re in no state to be listening to this, so shall we adjourn to the bedroom?” Harry obviously felt the change in Snape’s behavior and before Snape could mutter a surprised gasp Harry had pushed him back into the chair at his desk. Snape was surprised by the power with which Harry had pushed him and watched in shock as Harry threw away the sheet and climbed up onto his lap, the desk chair creaking ominously underneath their combined weight. “Merlin Potter, I’m not bloody sixteen anymore.” Snape snapped a little abruptly as Harry leant forward and attached his mouth to the elder wizards and kissed him with wild abandon. Snape was breathless when Harry pulled away the boy’s gaze a little wild and his eyes the most vibrant blue colour Snape had ever seen in one of his own kind. 

“Not Potter, Harry.” Harry ground out from between clenched teeth as he wriggled around on Snape’s lap as he slipped Snape’s belt out of its loops and went to work on the zipper of his trousers. Snape hadn’t expected such a violent reaction from his mate and silently wondered if this is what Octavia had meant when he’d said Harry would be needy. Either way it didn’t bother Snape. This was exactly what he liked, although he’d always thought his mate would need some coaxing to get to this stage. Snape’s rational thought shut down the moment Harry tugged open his trousers and roughly pushed the waistband of his underwear out of the way to expose his still hardening cock. Harry wasn’t prepared to wait though and went to position himself over the man’s barely filled flesh. Snape caught the boy before he could breach him and quickly grasped the boy’s face between firm hands to ensure the boy was listening to him. “Enough!” Snape’s angry growl was unexpected and Harry stilled immediately, his body falling limp and submissive under Snape’s firm control. “Tell me what you want.” Snape barked watching carefully as Harry’s chest continued to rise and fall in a rapid pace the boy’s round blue eyes silently pleading with him.

“You,” Harry whispered his voice a little raw. “In me.” He finished quietly his eyes closing as he leant in towards Snape who’d leant forward to press a kiss to the side of the boy’s neck. Snape had noticed Harry’s hands had strayed to his own stomach clutching at the skin there as if in pain. The boy actually needed him and it surprised Snape the intensity behind that need. 

“Alright.” Snape whispered against Harry’s neck as he stood up, placing the boy onto the edge of his desk and lifted the sinewy pliable legs up over his shoulders. Harry’s whispers were divine music to Snape’s ears as he let his trousers and underwear drop around his ankles. Harry was blindly scrambling at the desk’s contents, students parchments becoming a tangled torn mess as Harry fought his urge. Knowing there was little he could do but give it to the boy, Snape took a few moments to suck his fingers and loosely prepare the boy’s still slightly red, virgin tight hole before plunging into the boy in one solid fluid movement. Harry’s scream was nothing like the painful one of the night before and Snape was forced to keep himself buried in the boy as Harry arched off the desk in ecstasy. Resigning himself to the fact this was hardly how he’d imagined his first few hours with his mate, Snape closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations. If anything Snape was proud he’d chosen a mate whom despite outward appearances fucked like a minx. It was easy to fall into the moment and Snape enjoyed every minute of Harry’s warmth wrapped around him, squeezing him and milking him into ecstasy. He came with a shuddered gasp and a whisper of Harry’s name on his lips. They continued to root more slowly after that Snape thrusts more gentle until his softening cock slipped free Harry collapsed in a boneless heap on the masses of parchment spread over Snape’s desk having lost his own load the second Snape had entered him. 

Snape sat down exhausted in his desk chair staring his trousers around his ankles, his limp cock glistening with cum and Harry’s spread legs exposing the still twitching hole in front of him. Silence hung in the chambers for some time before at length Harry sat up. His eyes returned to their normal green colour and he looked a lot more in control of his own sensibilities than he’d been when he’d first emerged from the bedroom an hour ago. Harry looked embarrassed all of a sudden at what he’d just done and Snape sat up quickly his hand cupping Harry’s cheek in silent comfort. 

“Don’t be like that Potter. I know it’s not you it’s the part of me within you now that’s causing this.” Harry nuzzled into Snape’s hand hardly believing it was his most hated potions professor that he was seeking comfort from. It didn’t seem real that he was technically ‘married’.

“Can you please call me Harry? It makes me feel less like a whore.” Harry whispered his eyes firmly closed not wanting to meet Snape’s gaze. Snape chuckled and shook his head, gently drawing Harry down off the desk to come and sit on his lap, his chest firmly pressed against the boy’s. 

“You’re no one’s whore Harry. Except when I want you to be mine on occasions.” Harry managed a smile as he nuzzled into Snape’s neck, inhaling deeply on the unique aroma of spices that only Snape smelt of. “Seeing as though you weren’t in the proper frame of mind to answer me last time I’ll ask you again. How are you feeling?” Snape gently brushed a stray hair from Harry’s face as he leaned up to kiss the side of the boy’s neck. 

“Everything’s different.” Harry whispered as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the new fuzzy kind of tingle that rippled through his veins and tugged playfully at his own magic. “Not in a bad way just not what I expected.” Harry finished as he opened his eyes and glanced back over his shoulder at Snape who was listening intently for some kind of ill health in his mate. 

“You’ll have plenty of time to adjust and you’re lucky you won’t inherit the full strength of my magic until about 23 or 24 as is customary in vampires.” Harry nodded in understanding, still lying heavily on Snape’s chest as if drawing strength from the closeness. Harry felt Snape shift uncomfortably beneath him and apologetically Harry got up from the man’s lap. Harry blushed a little as he stood up and realized he was actually staring at Snape’s penis for the first time. Snape smiled as he caught the blush creeping up Harry’s cheeks as he stood up and bent down to pick up his trousers. Snape would have liked to have a shower but there was little telling when Harry would need him again so there seemed no point. “Go and have a shower and calm down a little. I need to sort this mess out.” Harry looked guiltily at the mess of student work scattered over Snape’s desk before smiling apologetically and moving to help clean up. Snape stopped Harry quickly with a kiss to the lips before directing him with a stern glare to the bathroom. Snape needed time to himself to think and so too did Harry. 

Harry emerged from the bathroom an hour later, a lot more himself and in far better control. He found Snape reclining in his armchair by the fireplace with Draco sitting cross-legged at his feet trying to do his transfiguration homework. 

“Sorry, I fell asleep in the bath.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he slunk into the lounge room and flopped down into the chair opposite Snape. Snape nodded in understanding and with a flick of his wand had sandwiches, juice and custard tarts on the coffee table for them all. 

The trio ate in silence, until finally the clock above Snape’s mantel chimed its hand spinning around to land on ‘time to see Dumbledore’. With a sigh Snape got up and having pulled on his teaching robe headed for the door. Snape paused beside where Harry was still sitting in the armchair finishing his sandwiches. Harry smiled as Snape lean down and press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“I need to feed tonight so wait up for me. Play nice with Draco and if Lucius turns up, hide.” Harry nodded and with another brief kiss Snape had strode from the room leaving Harry smiling stupidly and Draco staring at him with a smug and amused smile. 

“What?” Harry snapped as he stared back at Draco whose smile had turned into an all out Slytherin grin. 

“Well? Is he any good?” Draco queried as he pushed his homework aside and climbed up into the armchair Snape had just vacated. Harry blushed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Why do you want to know? I thought you were straight?” Harry snapped watching as Draco rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair rather like a smug cat that’d had its bowl of cream. 

“Come on Potter, I was supposed to be his mate. My father’s only real incentive for me being with him was that Severus Snape has somewhat of a reputation in the bedroom.” Harry blushed again unable to control himself all of a sudden as a vivid flash back to the mornings sex caused goose bumps to break out over his skin. “That good hey?” Draco smiled, Harry’s facial expression telling what the boy hadn’t verbalized. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at Draco’s cheeky grin. 

“It’s none of your business.” Harry snapped before conveniently changing the subject. This was the last thing Harry needed to be discussing right now when other far more pressing matters needed to be addressed.


	38. Useless Teacher

CHAPTER 38 (Useless Teacher)

Harry collapsed backwards into the pillows scattered over the bed, a giddy content smile on his face as he tried to catch his breath. Snape took a moment to recover himself before rolling up to sit on the edge of the bed in order to catch his own breath. 

“You’ll be the death of me Potter.” Snape glanced over his shoulder at the sprawled out, sinful image of his mate behind him. Harry had managed to go most of the day without the cravings kicking in but after dinner it had gone spiraling out of control. 7.30 had seen the newly formed couple rooting like rabbits against the barely closed door of Snape’s private chambers, Harry calling Snape’s name like a mantra. Now though with his urges satisfied once again Harry could think straight and smiled ruefully as he watched Snape wince as he cracked his back after such strenuous exercise. Harry was beginning to enjoy staring at Snape’s backside and curved slender back as the man stood up abruptly and moved into the bathroom. Harry sighed as he watched Snape’s naked figure disappear into bathroom before returning a few moments later draped in a fluffy black bathrobe and carrying three purple vials of liquid. 

“What’s that?” Harry inquired with a yawn as he stretched and sat up as Snape sat back down on the edge of the bed. 

“Inhibiting Potion.” Snape answered simply as he uncorked all three vials before moving over to his dresser where a decanter of whisky sat with two small glass tumblers. It took a moment for Harry to click what the purple vials were for and by that time Snape had moved back over to the bed a glass full of whisky in his right hand. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be taking it again?” Harry moved over hastily to sit beside Snape, concern mirroring his features as he watched Snape take a liberal swig of his alcohol before shaking his head. 

“I’ve got no choice Potter. As soon as the Ministry discover my records joined with yours they’ll inform Lucius that his bid for family claim on me is void. Malfoy’s don’t like being double-crossed, so I am expecting him to blow everything demanding an inquiry into my heritage. For the sake of not being caught I have to consume the potion.” Harry quietly nodded wondering if the old Snape would go back to hating him now that he’d served his purpose as a mate. Snape read Harry’s thoughts easily and shook his head as he wrapped a comforting arm around the younger wizard. “Nothing will change Harry. I’ll just go back to being an ordinary wizard.” Harry sighed heavily as Snape continued. “It won’t be forever, just until I can guarantee our safety both from Riddle and The Ministry.” 

“What about me?” Harry whispered gingerly eyeing off the purple liquid that had begun to react with the air and was fizzing slightly. 

“You won’t have to take it until you inherit my full powers in your mid twenties and hopefully by then this war will be over.” Snape pulled Harry closer to him and hugged him tightly against his chest in comfort. “Everything will be fine Harry I promise.” With a small grim smile Snape reached over Harry and grabbed the first vial, tipping its contents down his throat in one go. Harry watched Snape grimace at the taste before dutifully going back for the next one. When all three vials were empty Snape downed what was left of his whisky before climbing up into bed properly his body already reacting to the potion. Harry lay down beside his mate and snuggled into his side, warmth beginning to spread through Snape’s body. Snape knew it wouldn’t take long for the potion to re-establish itself in his blood stream and unlike before he’d have no adverse side affects. In a way Snape felt secure again knowing his secret was once again hidden from the world. 

************************************

“You’re not concentrating!” Snape hurled the textbook across the platform at Harry, who’d yet again collapsed in a heap on the floor.

“It’s not like I’m not trying!” Harry shrieked back as he threw the textbook back at the potions master, who had lost the last shred of his temper a good fifteen minutes ago. They’d been at this for three hours now and both wizards were at the end of their frustrations with each other. “I can’t do it! It’s worse now than what it was before. It’s all this fucked up magic it’s messing with my own!” Harry shouted when Snape stalked over to the window and stood, arms folded behind his back, his eyes closed tight as he tried to find an ounce of patience for his petulant and whining student. 

“Don’t blame my magic for your ineptitude boy!” Snape snarled over his shoulder, his onyx eyes glaring a hole through Harry like he was made of glass. “I warned you it would take some time for your magic to find equilibrium with my own. Don’t imagine I am not suffering through this as well!” Snape spun around from his stance by the window his wand twitching irritably in his hands as he began pacing the length of the platform trying to control his temper. 

It had taken less than a week for him and Harry to go from sex nearly three times a day due to Harry’s neediness, back to their usual distain and hatred of one another. Admittedly it was in the most part due to Harry and what Octavia had described as a ‘cooling off period’. As Octavia had explained the fledgling was trying to cope with the upheaval of magic in their system and the strengthening of the bond between Vampire and mate. What made matters worse however was the Ministry’s current strangle hold on Hogwarts. With the deadline passed for the reinstated laws Ministry enforcers paroled the halls like sentries weaseling out those families, unfit, unwilling or just plain stupid to have done nothing about their legal requirements. The pressure on Snape to balance everything was enormous and his patience with Harry’s teething period was way past thin. 

“Then if you know what I’m going through give me a break!” Harry struck out as Snape circled around him, catching the elder wizard on the arm with a hefty thump of his fist. Harry knew he’d fucked up the instant his fist connected with Snape’s arm. In the blink of an eye he had been thrown against the far wall and was being held up against it by an invisible fist around his neck. Snape hadn’t even flicked his wand and Harry stared wide eyed at his mate who was standing, feet apart, head down on his chest breathing heavily. 

“Enough!” A familiar voice broke the silence. Snape’s head snapped up at Harry a second before the magic holding the boy to wall disappeared allowing him to fall like a rock to the floor. Snape looked just as shocked as Harry did at his own use of wandless magic and quickly crossed the room to help Harry up from the floor. 

“What was that?” Harry whispered sheepishly as Snape checked him for injuries before turning back to Octavia who’d swept down from the rafter’s of the hall and come to a perfect landing on the end of the platform. Snape shrugged his shoulders in an uncharacteristic display of emotion as he watched Octavia stride down the platform towards them. 

“Do you two ever stop bickering?” Octavia snapped, sounding just as irritated by the pair’s three-hour occlumency lesson as the participants were. Snape looked sideways at Harry with a grim sneer but chose not to reply to Octavia’s comment. “You’d have thought all the fucking would have eased the tension a little.” Octavia flicked his hand at the pair casually waving off Snape’s attempt at outrage at the comment. “You are a useless teacher Severus.” Octavia declared as he gestured to Snape with a rudely pointed finger. “The boy is clearly struggling to isolate his emotions and you are not giving him instruction or guidance on how to achieve this.” Again Snape went to open his mouth in a shout of defiance but Octavia was hearing none of it and continued to talk straight over the top of Snape. “As for your little display, if we check the signature on the magical residue you’ll find quite clearly it is Potter’s signature, therefore Potter’s magic you just used.” With a cursory flick of his own wand Octavia illuminated the familiar patterned code that was indeed Harry’s magical signature, although Harry did notice some bits weren’t the same as they were before. Snape stared at the illuminated hovering cloud before it dissipated and left Octavia staring at him quietly. “I knew this would happen as soon as you began taking the potion again.” Octavia muttered as he wandered over to the bench beside the platform and sat down on it his long legs stretched out in front of him. 

“Is it traceable?” Snape whispered, as he joined his elder mentor on the bench. Harry wasn’t sure what the elder wizards were talking about and so hurried quickly over to sit at Snape’s feet. Harry had come to enjoy sitting in Snape’s presence in just such a position. The slight touch of the man’s leg against Harry’s back and Snape’s occasional gentle touches to Harry’s head told of quiet affection. It wasn’t a lot but Harry felt comfortable sitting at the man’s feet protected without losing his identity due to, too much contact. Octavia smiled down at Harry and shook his head. 

“Probably not but it’s something to look out for. You’ve finally come into your full Vampric magic while temporarily off the inhibiting potion. By retaking the potion again, your talents are finding another outlet. Conveniently Harry’s magic has become that outlet. He’s a fledgling who hasn’t yet come into his own vampric powers. He’s also struggling through adolescents and is at present still finding his feet in an experience sense.” Octavia paused and wiped an invisible spec of fluff from the sleeve of his robe. “You are just simply drawing on Harry’s power, which he has yet to harness himself.” Snape nodded in agreement, his hand gently falling to Harry’s shoulder where he ran his index finger up and over the two pin prick bite marks that were just healing after his last feed. 

“So what does it all mean?” Harry leant into Snape’s touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he accepted the small show of affection. Octavia watched the display with a slight smirk on his face before replying to Harry’s question. 

“The most pressing thing this represents is that there is no way you two can hide the fact you’ve bonded. Even with the records sealed Snape’s magic will expose you both without even realizing he’s done it.” Snape closed his eyes and hung his head against his chest. “So we’re going to have to deal with The Ministry and Lucius Malfoy immediately. Then I predict we’ve got about a week before word reaches Riddle. In which time we’ve got to concoct a plan so that Severus’ heritage remains hidden from his master.” Octavia stood up from the bench and offered a hand down to Harry. “But first things first. Severus you need to take yourself off and have a chat with that infernal old meddler upstairs and leave Harry and me here to actually learn some occlumency.” Octavia shooed Snape away with a wave of his hand and despite a warning scowl Snape did as he was told leaving Harry standing opposite Octavia in the empty hall. 

“I can’t do this you know.” Harry muttered as he watched Octavia throw off his cloak onto the bench before reaching inside his waistcoat pocket and pulling out a very familiar looking chain.

“Nonsense Potter, you’ve got Severus’ blood in you now and all good wizards know vampires occlumency skills are to be bested by none but their own kind.” Octavia held up the chain, and Harry watched the emerald green stone flicker into a rainbow of color. Harry stared at the stone in awe. He’d brought Snape a reflection rock for Christmas and although he didn’t know much about them or what they were supposed to do he knew Snape carried the gift in the pocket of his robes everywhere he went. “Do you know what this is?” Octavia queried watching as Harry nodded in reply. “Good, because it’s going to teach you discipline and control.” Octavia beckoned Harry over to him and gently laid the stone in Harry’s open palm. “A reflection rock, only accepts one emotion at a time. So I’m going to teach you how to isolate memories and their associated emotions so not only will you make this work,” Octavia pressed a finger to the rock and Harry watched as the green colored swirled into a purple and blue pattern. “But also how to block certain emotions and memories necessary for occlumency understand?” Harry nodded gingerly still not convinced. However he was willing to give it a try, after all anything was better than another three hours of being battered and pushed around by Snape’s useless teaching method.


	39. To Us He Is No One

CHAPTER 39 (‘To Us, He is No One’)

“Don’t look so smug.” Snape hissed as he watched the Ministry officials that had haunted Hogwarts halls for over two weeks leave through the front gates and disappear into the cloudy skies. Octavia was leant against an open parapet, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips and his arms folded confidently over his chest. 

“And why not? Are you jealous that I am a superior teacher to yourself Severus?” Octavia boasted as he watched Snape turn from the open stone window to stare across the owlery at his elder mentor. Snape sneered in irritation. Octavia had succeeded where Snape had failed for the past six years of Harry Potter’s education. He’d taught the boy occlumency and in less than four days.

“Don’t flatter yourself Octavia, his success was virtually guaranteed being now my mate.” Octavia rolled his eyes at Snape’s casual brush off. Years of teaching the young vampire had taught him to read Snape’s irritation like a book and pursuing the topic would only end up in a slanging match that Octavia would undoubtedly win. “How is Draco?” Snape inquired coolly as he circled the owlery displaying an uncharacteristic nervousness that Octavia had felt building all week in his charge. 

“Safely locked in the room of requirement, looking a little bloodied and bruised I admit, but surprisingly alive.” Octavia paused as he watched Snape slump against one of the open parapets on the other side of the owlery, his long hair and cloak flapping about him wildly in the strong wind blowing in from the south. They would be getting snow again he was sure. “It is a pity Hogwarts doesn’t have a track team. I believe I’ve never seen a young boy run as quickly as young Mr. Malfoy did this morning.” Octavia smiled to himself and Snape glared back at him over his shoulder. This morning the news of Harry and Snape’s relationship had broken in spectacular style across the castle. Snape knew it had been coming but the sight of Lucius Malfoy screaming through the castle after his son had been quite confronting. Chaos had ensued for most of the morning. The Minister of Magic had arrived with a small army of clerks and specialist on wizarding law shouting and demanding explanations on how ‘The Boy Who Lived’ was now bound to his potions master. To add to the chaos, Lucius had been very vocal at accusing Snape of his Vampire heritage, spilling the secrets of Snape’s family history to anyone who’d listen.

Snape had dutifully sat back in the armchair by the fire and let them all argue, rant and rave ignoring any questions thrown his way. It had been amusing to watch it all pan out and what ever the Ministry and Lucius were throwing at him would be nothing to what he would face when Voldemort summoned him. At lunchtime, Dumbledore had finally corralled the masses into the great hall and in front of the entire school Snape had been required to perform various experiments to prove that ‘yes’ he was indeed bound to Harry Potter but that also his signature showed no signs of Vampire Heritage. It had been a pathetic display and Snape had stood back and watched as Lucius had demanded Snape’s rooms be searched for the ‘inhibiting potion’. Octavia thankfully had foreseen the coming chaos and had along with Snape wiped clean Snape’s entire rooms of any possible links to both Voldemort and Snape’s family heritage. Naturally Lucius had been flaming when the Ministry had dismissed his claims and with a loud public disownment of his only son had strode from the castle with a thundering fury. Snape knew where the blonde would go next and so had retreated to the privacy of the owlery to await his next fate. 

Octavia had been with Harry all day in the Greenhouses, well out of the way of both the Ministry uproar and Lucius. The boy had been spared the indignity of being questioned by the Ministry over his relationship with Snape. Dumbledore had simply called on Remus, who as Harry’s legal guardian had acknowledged he’d arranged for Harry and Snape’s union. Snape had taken great delight in watching Fudge’s face explode in humiliated fury as his own laws had come around to bite him on his arse. As it currently stood, there was not a damn thing the ministry could do about Harry’s union to Snape, without completely going back on their own stupid reinstatement on the bloodlines law. In Snape’s opinion it was the ultimate revenge for ruining his 38th birthday. 

“You’re nervous Severus, you need to calm yourself.” Octavia whispered calmly as he circled the owlery, and came to a stand still behind his younger charge. Snape was still slumped against the rough stonework of the towers open windows, his gaze staring coldly out at the approaching darkness of the evening. Octavia reached up and placed a firm hand on Snape’s shoulder pulling the wizard back against his chest. Snape leaned into the familiar warmth of his mentor, the wash of the elder’s magic tingling along his body in a comfortable wave of heat. “You shouldn’t doubt yourself Severus. You have stayed ahead of him so far what makes you think you will fail now when nothing has changed.” Snape closed his eyes surrendering himself into the swirl of Octavia’s voice and the protection of the elder Vampire’s magic. Snape smiled as he felt Octavia invade his mind just as he did when Snape was under his tutelage when he was young. Snape had built so many barriers to hide his thoughts, memories and emotions against Voldemort, that it felt strange to allow Octavia such rare access. Not that there was anything in his mind that Octavia hadn’t already seen, even the darkest secrets Snape kept were never hidden from his mentor. Octavia was silent for a long moment searching for something in the myriad of emotions and images in Snape’s mind. “You’re afraid you will fail the boy.” Octavia whispered his breath ghosting across Snape’s neck, as Octavia ran the tips of his incisors across Snape’s skin in a strangely intimate caress. Snape merely nodded in reply. “You shouldn’t worry my protégée. You have already proved yourself in his eyes. You cannot fail. I will protect him for you while you are gone. ” Octavia gently nipped at Snape’s neck, scraping the skin but not drawing blood. “Besides, did I not promise your father to watch over you and protect you from yourself?” Octavia pulled away, allowing Snape to carefully reassemble each of the walls in his mind until he was back to his guarded self. Octavia reached over and lifted Snape’s arm turning back the sleeve to reveal the trail of blood that began dripping from the dark mark that had flared into life during their brief discussion. Snape stared at the mark and then glanced back up at Octavia who smiled ruefully. 

“He is no one to us Severus. Your blood will keep you safe if you only place your trust in it.” Snape sighed as Octavia severed what lasting connection he’d created between himself and his charge, finally allowing Snape to feel the burning agony of the mark on his arm. Snape crumpled to the floor holding his arm his teeth gritting as he tried to let the wave of agony pass. Octavia stepped back and helped Snape up from the floor, carefully dressing his charge in the familiar black robe and white faceless mask. Snape breathed heavily as he watched Octavia step over to the open window and step up onto it, his cloak whipping around him like a tornado of fabric. “There is another side of this war Severus Snape, whose loyalties lie with no one but their own kind.” With a knowing glance back at Snape, Octavia launched himself out of the window and Snape watched as his mentor fell several meters before his body transformed and the small, winged bat swept away into the darkness on an updraft. 

Snape shook his head and turned from the owlery. Octavia’s words rang clear through his mind as he descended through the castle to answer his summons. He’d lingered too long and he’d undoubtedly pay. Finally as Snape ran out beyond the castles wards, he sealed off what remained of his thoughts and apperated away into the darkness. 

************************************

His agony filled wail sent creatures flapping from their roosts into the night sky from the trees above him. The circle had closed in on him as he’d twisted and writhed in excruciating pain on the damp, forest floor. His master circled him like a hawk selecting its prey. The lavish robes that hung from the withered, almost inhuman frame floated over him as another careless flick of the wand pointed at his body brought fiery pain once again. As the last round of cruses ended, he collapsed on the damp ground, his cheek pressed into the blessed cool of the decaying leaf litter beneath him. His body had been broken but his mind had shut down impervious to the hammering of his master’s insistent prodding. Time stood still as he felt a ghost of a breeze whip up through the trees surrounding their gathering. The hot, fetid breath of his master crept along his spine as the creature leant down over him, dragging his head up from the floor to glare into his eyes in disgust. 

“You have become an irritation my alchemist.” He didn’t flinch, as the snake like tongue flicked out at the end of the hissed sentence, touching Snape’s face like a lick of death. Snape stare back into the fiery red eyes his head empty of thought and his face a mask of indifference. The lack of emotion enraged his master who flung him effortlessly across the circle and into the rough tree trunk with a sickening snap of his back. Curled around the tree roots on the floor, his body paralyzed by pain he watched as the creature screamed his temper to the heavens. He’d seen traitors dealt with countless times before and he knew what was coming as he watched the creature slide across the short space over to him. “You are no longer of any use to me Snape,” A boney, long fingered hand wrapped around Snape’s neck, tightening to cut off the air. Snape didn’t fight it as he stared at the creature feeling as the nails of the fingers wrapped around his neck pierced the skin like razors. “Your willfulness once amusing has now outgrown your position among my ranks. There is no room for self enterprising here Severus Snape, you will die a traitor!” Voldemort screamed into Snape’s face, the unearthly wail causing the circle of followers to step back in fear. Snape didn’t flinch however as the scolding tip of Voldemort’s wand descended onto his temple. Closing his eyes Snape waited for the words of the curse and as the green explosion swept over his body he gave himself up to the darkness of death.

*************************

Ten beady, glowing eyes had watched as the gathering had come and gone leaving behind the victim of their evening. They waited patiently, watching as the cloaked figures disappeared one by one into the night. Finally as silence settled over the forest, they swept down to the ground beside the crumpled corpse of the wizard and into the envelope of their wings carried one of their own…


	40. The Uprising

CHAPTER 40 (The Uprising)

“Must you stare at me?” Harry threw the pillow off his head unable to sleep with the weight of the eyes staring down at him. The bat clinging to the drapes of his dorm room bed fluffed its leathery wings in reply before settling back on its upside down perch. Harry sighed heavily and rolled over to glare at the blonde sharing his bed. Draco’s mop of blond hair stuck out from beneath the covers, the gentle rise and fall of the boy’s chest a sure sign of his deep slumber. Not that Harry was jealous of Draco’s sleep after all the blonde was exhausted having run for his life from his father this morning. It wasn’t ideal that Harry was sharing a bed with Draco the single bed hardly gave them room to move and Harry found it unsettling sharing a bed with his old enemy. However Octavia had insisted he keep the two of them under a watchful eye all night, hence the shared accommodation. 

“Is he alright?” Harry finally settled on his back his hands behind his head as he stared up at the bat. Snape had been summoned this evening just as had been predicted. Surprisingly Harry hadn’t felt it, his scar hadn’t burnt or bled just tingled a little. It had confused him but when he’d confronted Octavia about it the Vampire had merely shrugged his shoulders and shooed him into bed with Draco. “I should be feeling something, maybe a vision or a dream.” Harry sighed in exasperation as he watched the bat shuffle along the burgundy covered drapes out of a draft. “Voldemort will be angry. I always get the worst pains when he’s torturing someone, or when someone dies.” Harry whispered matter of factly as he reached up to touch he scar. Since mating with Snape, Harry hadn’t experienced a single vision from Voldemort. The pain in his scar had almost disappeared and the rawness of the scar that had never fully healed had in fact crusted over as if it was fixing itself. Neither the two Vampires nor Dumbledore had cared to explain to him what was going on. All Harry knew was that he felt as if Voldemort’s connection with him was temporary disconnected. “I feel sick though.” Harry muttered as his stomach lurched in protest at the thoughts of someone dying tonight. “Maybe it’s the occlumency.” Harry reached to his neck and touched the ‘reflection rock’ that hung around his neck. Octavia had taught him to channel his occlumency skills through the rock and in theory it was so simple. Harry had wondered why Snape hadn’t taught him this sooner. Harry was still fingering the chain around his neck when he felt the flap of wings before a solid weight fell onto the bottom of his bed causing it to creak slightly. 

“Don’t you ever sleep Mr. Potter?” Octavia lay reclined across the bottom of Harry’s bed having removed himself from the drapes. Harry stared at the Vampire who was polishing one of his pearly white incisors with his index finger. Octavia was dressed a lot more casually than Harry had ever seen him, in leather pants, dragon hide boots, and a black silk collared shirt. He looked rather less imposing than when he was wrapped in his cloak. Admittedly the Vampire’s eyes still shone iridescent blue in the darkness and his sharp incisors caught the slight flicker of moonlight but if you didn’t pay those features much attention, Octavia almost looked like a normal wizard. 

“Aren’t you afraid of being caught hanging around the castle? I thought most Vampires had gone underground since the wars?” Harry muttered just as sarcastically back at Octavia who arched an eyebrow in the fledgling’s direction. 

“Indeed, I would have done were it not an inconvenience to my business.” Harry stared at Octavia who pushed Draco’s feet out of the way so he could stretch out further on the end of the bed, like a giant house cat.

“And what business would that be?” Harry inquired snappishly, irritated by Octavia’s calm attitude when Snape was somewhere out there fighting Voldemort. 

“Blood of course.” Harry didn’t have a reply to such a straightforward answer and so stared at Octavia in confused silence. “Contrary to the lies the Ministry tells the general wizarding populace there are several hundred Vampire families still active. Unfortunately fledglings are being born with intolerances to the ‘inhibiting potion’ due to its blanket use within the colony,” Harry watched carefully as Octavia continued his explanation. “Due to this intolerance to the potion fledglings are requiring blood to feed from. Without a continuous supply to those needing it the fledglings would be forced to hunt thus risk exposing our kind to the cruelties of a biased Ministry of Magic yet again.”

“So you find blood donors to feed the Vampires?” Harry whispered watching as Octavia nodded casually. The pair fell into silence as Draco snorted in his sleep, tossed several times before settling back down on Harry’s pillow drool forming in the corner of his mouth. Octavia rolled his eyes at Draco’s antics before crooking his finger and gesturing for Harry to come to him. Crawling out of the blankets and sheets Harry clambered across the short space over to Octavia. Harry squeaked a little in surprise as Octavia dragged Harry into his lap so that Harry was sat in the hollow between Octavia’s cross legs. Harry stiffened a little in awkwardness as Octavia pulled him back against his chest, his delicately long hands, slipping underneath Harry’s pajama top to splay like a fan across his stomach. “What are you doing?” Harry hissed trying to pull Octavia’s hands off his stomach. Octavia nuzzled Harry’s neck and automatically the boy fell limp and submissive in his arms leaning his head to the side allowing the elder, dominating vampire to feed if he wanted. 

“Fledglings are so easily manipulated.” Octavia smiled to himself as he flattened his palms completely against Harry’s tense stomach allowing the flow of magic between them just as he’d done with Snape earlier in the evening. Harry’s stomach stopped churning and a sense of peace swept over him as he leant back into Octavia’s arms. “There is a reason you don’t feel him anymore,” Octavia began his voice a soothing mellow wash over Harry’s body. “Vampires feel only their own kind. Having accepted Snape’s blood and heritage during your mating you now share in his powers, his abilities. Snape’s magic is forcing Voldemort’s connection from your body. It’s an automatic reaction due to the Vampire blood running in your veins now. It is our natural defense system that ensures the integrity and purity of our bloodlines and is the reason The Ministry classifies us as dark creatures, unable to integrate with other inhabitants.”

“But you’re integrating with the wizarding world now aren’t you?” Harry whispered breathlessly as Octavia stroked his fingers across his belly in soothing circles. 

“Indeed, we maybe selfish creatures who are loyal to none but our own kind but we are perfectly capable of living harmoniously with other inhabitants of our world. The ministry simply doesn’t wish to see this. Fear is the one controlling weapon The Ministry has over its people. The Vampires have always known this hence our current status as dark creatures.” Octavia took a deep breath in and rolled his neck, straightening a kink out as he basked in the fledglings tingling magic. The pair sat in silence for a long moment before Octavia’s relaxed body stiffened not a second before there was a tapping on the window beside Harry’s bed. Harry snapped out of his euphoric state of bliss as Octavia flung himself from the bed and out of the privacy drapes. Shivering in the cold Harry followed Octavia to the window where the elder Vampire had thrown it open and was staring at a bat, swishing back and forth to try and hold its position in front of the open window. Octavia was nodding in silence as he stared at the bat as if in deep conversation. All Harry could hear was a tiny high-pitched squeal, unable to decipher anything passing between the one-sided conversation. Octavia sneered in anger at the end of the conversation before throwing the window closed again as the bat drifted off into the night. 

“What’s going on?” Harry padded bare footed after Octavia who was silently moving about the dorm collecting his own and Harry’s cloak. 

“We need to leave now.” Octavia murmured his eyes shining almost opaque in the darkness as he tossed the cloak at Harry before unceremoniously dragging Draco from his slumber. Draco was disorientated and blindly allowed Octavia to throw on his cloak and his boots before being dragged out of the dorm. Harry scurried to keep up with Octavia’s long strides as the Vampire practically ran down out of the Gryffindor tower and into the deserted hallways of the castle. 

“Where are we going?” Harry called out breathlessly as he stumbled down the stairs into the main foyer. Octavia came to a complete stop in the center of the foyer his body spinning around to face Harry. Before Harry could even question Octavia’s intentions the Vampire had caught Harry by the neck and pulled both he and Draco into the huge, dark folds of cloak. Harry found himself pressed face to face against Draco, both of them pressed tight against Octavia’s chest. 

“Headmaster.” Harry felt the rumble in Octavia’s chest as he spoke. Poking his head out from the fabric surrounding him Harry stared up at Octavia’s face. The Vampire looked deadly, his incisors fully extended, his eyes narrowed so that barely a flicker of sapphire blue was visible. The Vampire’s arm was extended, straight and rigid, the hand not even trembling as he aimed his wand squarely at the wizard standing opposite him. Harry could see Albus Dumbledore standing across the other side of the foyer his own wand drawn and aimed at Octavia. Harry had never seen the Headmaster look so fearsome the usual twinkle of mirth completely vanished from his gaze. Harry glanced back at Draco within the confines of Octavia’s robes, a mask of fear covering Draco’s pale face. 

“Where are you going with my students Octavia?” Albus inquired calmly although his voice held no hint of levity it usually did. A smile twitched at corner of Octavia’s grim set mouth, the humor not quite meeting his dangerous gaze. 

“It is ironic don’t you think, that a party so wholly unconnected with this war should signal the beginning of the end of it?” Octavia’s voice had dropped in tone the darkly mellow voice causing ripples of fear to spiral through Harry’s body in a cold shiver. “They are coming Headmaster.” Octavia breathed out in almost a hiss as an icy cold wind swept through the castle from seemingly nowhere and blowing out all the torches and candles in the entire school. Instinctively Harry wrapped his arm around Octavia’s waist, as he felt both wizards flick their wands into a small illumination against the icy darkness now enveloping the castle. 

“If you take the boy you will condemn us all to death. He is our only hope.” Albus’ voice cut clear through the darkness and Harry was sure he heard an undertone of worry just beneath the headmaster’s seemingly calm address.

“He is no longer a pawn to be manipulated and used in this war.” Octavia spat out as professors began appearing from the staircases into the foyer undoubtedly alerted to something amiss in the castle. “If you wish, I will ask the council if it is in our interests to partake in this war,” Harry watched from within the warm confines of the cloak as Albus nodded solemnly. “Our assistance will come at a price, if indeed at all.” Just as Octavia finished, an ear-piercing siren rang throughout the castle forcing everyone to cover their ears. Harry cupped his ears against the painful sound as he watched professors begin scrambling to get to the house dorms to rouse the students. “Good luck Headmaster. I shall be in touch.” 

Before he knew what was happening Harry and Draco were being ushered out of the foyer into the bitterly cold night. Octavia urged them to run in front of him as they headed for the gates. Behind him Harry could hear ominous sounding bangs, as locks, seals and wards began shutting down the castle. As Harry ran through the gates he glanced into the sky. Above him in the distance he saw them coming. An army in flight that rolled like a thundercloud across the sky towards Hogwarts. Harry stopped dead in his tracks to stare. The war had come and far sooner than he ever imagined. Harry was suddenly torn he should be back in the castle preparing to fight with his friends. Yet even as he turned to run back an intense clenching of his heart prevented him from moving. He desperately wanted to go back and fight just as he’d been preparing to do since he’d started at Hogwarts, yet his heart ached with pain at the very thought of not being with Severus Snape. “You can not ignore the pull Harry, it will kill you both.” Octavia breathed, as he stood tall and with a careful arm dragged Harry and Draco back into the warm safety of the folds of his cloak. 

“Your place is beside Snape and should we choose to fight it will be together united that we will enter the battle. You cannot fight this alone you are one of us now.” With a resigned nod, Harry closed his eyes and collapsed against Octavia’s chest. As the roar of brooms drew ever closer Octavia whispered the charm and with a sickening pop the trio was gone.


	41. A Decision Already Made

CHAPTER 41 (A Decision Already Made)

“Come along,” Harry stumbled over the coble path as he tried to keep up with Octavia. It had been a shock to Harry’s system when he’d regained his bearings after apparition to find they’d apparated right into the center of Diagon Alley. The place was completely deserted, shop fronts closed and the street torches blown out. Draco clung to the back of Harry’s cloak as the pair of them blindly followed Octavia down the darkened side street of Knockturn Alley. Harry had previously had bad experiences with the narrow and sinister coble street and so stayed close on Octavia’s heels. The vampire didn’t slow his stride as he confidently wove his way through the twisting narrow walkways his gaze constantly alert for danger. Harry’s own gaze kept flicking to the shop windows they passed the occasional movement behind darkened glass making shivers run up his spine. 

Octavia wound around a right hand corner in the street and stepped up the front stoop of one of the darkened shops. The shop was just like all of the others they’d passed in the Alley. Its second story hung precariously out over the street and its dirty lead lined windows seemed cluttered with artifacts Harry was unable to identify. There was no sign or name on the door to tell what the shop was and Harry had a feeling it wasn’t what it looked like upon first inspection. Harry practically ran into the back of the elder vampire as Octavia came to a strand still on the top step. Consequently Draco ran into Harry and the pair of them fell against Octavia with an undignified grunt. Octavia glared back over his shoulder at the two young wizards who hastily straightened themselves and took a step back from the Vampire. Satisfied that he’d corralled his ducklings Octavia turned back to the shop and flicked his hand casually at the bell hanging from a rusty nail beside the door. Harry watched the crackle of wandless magic hiss through the icy cold air the bell’s tuneless clang making Harry cringe and look cautiously over his shoulder back into the darkened street.

For almost two minutes they stood on the stoop after the bell was rung and Harry and Draco began to fidget in the cold drafts tearing down the street behind them and curling around their bodies. Octavia didn’t seem too impressed when he rang the bell a second time this time with an angry pointed index finger that left a scorch mark on the bell’s corroded surface. This time it got a response and Harry leaned to the side to see around Octavia as the door creaked open. Before Harry got a chance to see who had opened the door, Octavia had kicked out with his dragon hide boot sending a doe eyed, floppy eared creature flying back into the shop and allowing the door to swing open freely. Both Draco and Harry cringed and practically jumped out of their skins as they followed Octavia into the shop and the door blew closed behind them. Octavia stood in the middle of the shop watching as the creature he’d kicked so violently picked itself up from the floor and shook his body with an irritated mutter. 

‘Ungrateful, selfish, nasty Vampires.” Harry could now see in the dim light of a coach lantern hanging from a hook behind the counter that the creature was a house elf. Admittedly the elf was a yellowish green color, and had a tiny tuft of hair on his head between his floppy ears unlike any house elf Harry had ever seen. However Harry was sure the creature was still a house elf. Octavia hissed at the elf’s insults, his incisors bared. With a scared screech the house elf took off into the back of the shop his tiny feet padding away. 

“What was that?” Draco muttered watching as Octavia sneered in disgust at the creature. 

“It was a house elf but years of servitude in this Apocathary amongst the fumes of the potions have caused it to change in certain attributes. The most irritating of which is its bad attitude.” Octavia snapped at Draco before wrapping his cloak around his shoulders and striding through to the back of the shop after the elf who hadn’t returned. Draco and Harry scrambled after Octavia quickly who was climbing the stairs at the back of the shop. Harry and Draco were still negotiating the steep, crooked staircase when they heard Octavia call back to them. “Incoming!” Both Draco and Harry looked up at Octavia at the top of the stairs just as he stuck his boot into another of the house elves sending it flying through the air down the stairs. Draco and Harry ducked as the screeching orange house elf came rocketing past them before landing with a muttered insult about Vampires and a large thump at the bottom of the stairs. Draco sniggered into his cloak the first smile the blonde had let out since he’d been chased through Hogwarts by his father earlier in the day. Harry too couldn’t help but smile despite a voice in his head that sounded remarkably like Hermione. She would have undoubtedly begun lecturing him about cruelty to creatures and SPEW if she’d been here. Thoughts of Hermione back at the castle however put paid to Harry’s amusement and yet again he found himself feeling guilty for not staying behind. 

Composing themselves Harry and Draco scrambled up the last set of steps to Octavia who’d already raised his hand and knocked on the door at the top of the stairs. 

“Enter.” Octavia opened the door handle and stepped up into the room. Harry and Draco quickly followed on his heels. The room was warm and softly lit with candles that floated in the air. Several large armchairs sat in a semi circle around the fireplace where a long metal bar had been set up above it and where three large bats hung upside down in the firelight. There was nothing special about the room. Its simple design and lack of much furniture was a sure sign it wasn’t a permanently occupied place. What caught Harry’s attention however was the stretcher laid out by the window a thick woolen blanket draped over whoever occupied it. Harry knew who it was the instant he laid eyes on the dark cascade of hair that hung over the edge of the stretcher. 

“Severus!” Harry pushed past Octavia and took off across the room, skidding to halt beside the stretcher where he knelt down on the floor. “Severus?” Harry whispered nervously as he reached over and tugged the blanket away from the face. Sure enough Severus Snape lay on his back on the stretcher. His face was bruised, burnt and bloodied but Harry could tell it was his mate despite the injuries. Reaching out Harry laid a hand on Snape’s cheek, sucking in a deep breath as he felt how icy cold the wizard’s pale skin was to the touch. Severus’ eyes were closed but Harry could feel the soft ghost of air against his hand as his mate breathed in and out. Harry glanced back over his shoulder to look at Octavia for some kind of explanation but what he found staring back at him caused him to stiffen in fear. Octavia was standing exactly where Harry had left him but now three large figures stood beside the other vampire. Each Vampire had a similar set of pearly white incisors just visible poking out from beneath their upper lips. Their eyes shone with various shades of blue and they were all wrapped in the high necked thick black cloaks both Severus and Octavia owned. 

“You must be his fledgling.” The first of the Vampires stepped forward towards Harry the boy instinctively backing himself up against Snape’s stretcher. Unlike Octavia this Vampire was tall and thin, he had auburn hair that cascaded in waves down his back and was constrained in a black ribbon at the base of his neck. He was clean-shaven his face was angular but his high cheekbones gave him almost a feminine quality. “You are not what we expected.” 

“Alexander, leave him be.” Another of the three Vampires stepped forward and cut off the firsts approach towards Harry. This man was shorter than the first and certainly older. His brown hair was flecked with gray and his eyes shone pale blue from between the creases of age lines at the corners of his eyes. “I can smell his fear from here.” Harry watched as the elder of the Vampires approached and knelt down beside Harry reaching out with a gentle hand to stroke his fingers down Harry’s cheek. “Impeccable taste.” The vampire whispered as he stroked his fingers up and down Harry’s cheek his gaze not leaving Harry’s. “Just like his father.” Harry closed his eyes automatically and tipped his head to the side in submission as the elder Vampire leant in and nuzzled Harry’s neck before pulling away. “I had doubts Octavia that he would ever return to us. I owe you an apology for doubting your teachings.” Harry opened his eyes and breathed out with a sigh of relief once the vampire had stepped away from him and back over to Octavia who was now reclined in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, a glass of whisky in his hand. 

“Apology accepted,” Octavia paused and glanced over the rim of his glass at Harry who’d gone back to staring at Severus’ lifeless body on the stretcher. “He is beautiful though isn’t he Attila?” Octavia finished as he sipped from his amber liquid. 

“Who’s this then?” Harry glanced up as the last unidentified vampire spoke, as he circled Draco who was looking once again scared shitless. 

“Fangs off Mortimer, he’s Severus’ godson and of absolutely no interest to you.” Octavia snapped as he gestured for Draco to come and sit in front of the fireplace with him. Draco scrambled to obey plonking himself practically on top of Octavia’s feet in front of the fire. Alexander and Attila chuckled at Draco’s fear as they too settled in the armchairs in front of the fireplace. Harry stiffened as he felt Mortimer approach him the vampire reaching down and prying Harry’s hand away from Snape’s. 

“He needs rest little one his body is rejuvenating itself. Your presence will do nothing but lengthen the process by draining him.” Harry allowed himself to be pulled away from Snape and led by his hand over to the fireplace where all four Vampires were now sat in the armchairs, glasses of whisky in their clutches. Harry sat himself down directly in front of the fireplace and shuddered as he kicked off his boots to try and warm his frozen feet. Silence hung in the little room and Harry found himself transfixed on the flicker, crackle and snap of the flames in the fireplace. Harry could feel the slight tug at his mind, a conversation was being undertaken behind him between the elder Vampires but he had no intention of trying to get in on it. His skills in occlumency were barely capable of blocking his own mind without attempting to project what he was thinking to someone else. 

At length Attila spoke aloud. 

“Is he carrying?” Attila nodded his head in Harry’s direction and the boy spared him a confused look over his shoulder. Octavia snorted into his whisky in obvious amusement. 

“I doubt it. Snape barely gave himself enough time to mate before he began to take the potion again.”

“Then next cycle perhaps?” Alexander offered to which Octavia merely shrugged his shoulders as he turned back to face Attila. Harry could feel the elder man’s gaze staring at him and he began to get angry. Somewhere out there wizards and witches were dying while they sat here drinking whisky and discussing his relationship with Snape. 

“Can you stop talking about me like I’m not here?” Harry growled over his shoulder surprising everyone except Octavia with his outburst. Octavia smiled at the stunned expressions on his fellow Vampire’s faces amused to see how they would react. “Shouldn’t we be going to a council or something? I thought you told Dumbledore you’d discuss helping them fight?” Harry stared at Octavia who glanced sideways at Attila who was still staring at Harry intensely. 

“What about Hermione? What if she dies?” Draco spoke up, suddenly growing a backbone when Harry reminded him about the war they’d just walked away from. There was silence from the four Vampires before Attila spoke up. 

“What you see before you Harry Potter, is what remains of the old council. Alexander, Octavia, Mortimer and I are among the few of our kind that still remember the old days before fear and prejudice corrupted the world we live in.” Harry stared in shock up at Attila who stood from his armchair and walked over to the fireplace to warm himself. Harry lowered his gaze back to the floor to stare at Attila’s brown leather boots. 

“Then are you going to help?” Draco whispered earnestly his fingers clutching at the bottom of Octavia’s robes. 

“A decision has already been made but we cannot act upon it until Severus is well enough.” Harry glanced up at Attila as the vampire bent down to bring his face level with Harry’s. 

“And what’s your decision?” Harry whispered watching as Attila’s eyes turned a beautiful sapphire blue.

“Tom Riddle has been an irritation to our way of life since the moment he drew his first breath. Despite claims to the contrary Riddle was brought up fearing us like most wizards. In his plans for complete and absolute power we are his only real threat. Being immortal has its advantages Mr. Potter and try as he might Riddle has never managed to achieve total immortality. Riddle has terrorized nearly every creature in our world only we have been spared his wrath until now.” Attila paused and glanced back towards where Severus was still lying on his stretcher. “You do not attempt to take a vampire’s life and expect to live Mr. Potter. We are a proud race and after the Shaddow Wars that decimated our people we found strength in protecting our own kind. If Riddle wins this war he will hunt us down one by one just as the ministry did after the war trying to ensure the total eradication of our kind.” Attila smiled smugly as he reached out and ran a slender finger across Harry’s cheek seemingly fascinated by the boy’s green eyes. “But we are a resilient group of individuals and those of us who survived began to pick up the scattered pieces careful to avoid gaining attention from The Ministry. That was until Riddle rose to his current throne.” Attila swiped a finger across Harry’s chapped lips in silent comment before rising from his crouch and returning to his chair beside Mortimer. 

“If you’re immortal you can’t die. How does Riddle intend to kill you all, how did The Ministry do it?” Harry inquired completely entranced by Attila’s voice, as he calmly relayed the history. 

“It is the magical signature in our blood that keeps us alive. We are capable of passing that signature to other vampires draining us of life and allowing death to become us if stressed beyond a point of reasonable survival. It is a way of protecting our kin by passing on our signature on to protect others. The ministry achieved it through torture, threats and deprivation. I assume Riddle will do the same.” Harry shuddered at the very thought of being tortured. How an organization that claimed to be a peacekeeper could subject any creature to such a horrible fate was beyond redemption in Harry’s eyes. 

“You never answered my original question, what is your decision?” Harry whispered as he shuffled over on his knees to Attila who had beckoned him over with a warm smile. 

“Riddle is a thorn in our side that we will remove with very little effort. However so too is the current ministerial power which like Riddle will fall beneath us. We are not loyal to either side we simply wish to be left alone to govern ourselves like the other dark creatures in this world.” Harry nodded in understanding, a smile just twitching at the corner of his lips. “But we must wait for Severus’ recovery before acting. He is our only way into The Ministry and we need his power and knowledge to support our own against Riddle.” Just as Attila finished a groan rose up from the stretcher in the corner followed by Harry’s name hoarsely whispered. Harry shot to his feet and scrambled over to Severus’ side clutching the wizards hand in his own and squeezing in comfort. 

“Severus?” Harry whispered gently brushed a stray piece of hair from Snape’s forehead before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss on the potions master’s cracked bloodied lips. 

“Harry,” Snape’s voice trembled his eyelids just barely opening to reveal the sickly gray-blue of his eyes. “Stay.” Snape tried again his weak hand pulling at Harry’s. Harry nodded in understanding as Snape’s eyes fell closed as his breathing evened out. Harry felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at Snape’s fragile body his gaze lost on his mate.

“Do not fret fledgling he will be strong again before you can blink.” Harry glanced up as he felt Attila come up behind him his index finger reaching out to wipe away Harry’s tears. Just as he spoke there was a loud thunderous crack that rang through the air causing the room to shake violently around them. An icy cold breeze just like that which had overtaken the castle blew out the fire and the candles, plunging the room into darkness.

“It is time to move on.” Octavia announced from somewhere in the room. Harry felt himself being swept up in a cloak his face coming to rest against Octavia’s familiar chest and surrounded by the man’s warm scent. 

“We will meet on the shore, be quick.” The last thing Harry heard was Octavia’s muttered charm before he was swept up into a sea of black leathery wings, icy cold air and silence.


	42. What Is Love?

CHAPTER 42 (What is Love?)

“Blackpool!” Harry squeaked in shocked as he stood on the pier staring back at the illuminated beach front of Blackpool promenade. Octavia chuckled as he tightened his arm around Harry, who was shivering in the icy cold winds and the spray from the sea hitting the pier below them. Harry had never actually seen Blackpool in person but Dudley had gone there with his aunt for the illuminations one October and Harry had sat under his stairs, listening enviously to Dudley’s descriptions of the place when he’d got back.

“Don’t sound so disgusted Harry. This place is a veritable melting pot of different blood types all in one area.” Harry glanced up at Octavia his mouth agape. “What?” Octavia snapped, before continuing. “They get their fairy floss, thrill rides and holiday. I get a regular blood supply its win, win for everyone.” Octavia nudged Harry forward and the pair of them began down the pier back towards the shoreline. “Besides we don’t have to hide our identities here. With the muggles being fond of frivolities while on holiday we blend in perfectly with the eccentric crowds.” Octavia gestured towards a group of teenagers hanging around smoking at the end of the pier. As they approached Harry smiled as he saw what they were dressed in. Just like Octavia they had Dracula style cloaks on, big black boots and had painted their faces white with sets of fake fangs in their mouths. Harry chuckled as they passed the group, the teenagers all simply nodding at Octavia as if he was apart of their group. Octavia returned the nod and Harry glanced up to catch the elder Vampire’s tongue flicking out to lick his lips. “I’m hungry.” Octavia muttered as he steered Harry towards a pink, terraced house that had a hotel sign hung outside and a no vacancy sign in the curtained front window. Like many of the family run hotels along the shoreline the house didn’t look out of place. It was only when the door swung open after Octavia had nudged it with the tip of his wand that it became apparent the house was of wizarding origins. 

Harry allowed Octavia to lead him through the huge hallway and into the lounge. Harry was clearly shocked by what he saw. The lounge looked like it belonged to a huge grand hotel complete with velvet couches and chairs, chandeliers, a bar, a huge fireplace and a large reception desk. What caught Harry’s attention more than the actual place however was the inhabitants. The place was alive with Vampires coming and going both in muggle form and as themselves. Several bats flew back and forth across the lounge and some hung upside down on the gold bars that hung over the fireplace. 

“Wow.” Harry muttered as he felt Octavia usher him forward towards where Attila was already sitting by the fire waiting for them. 

“Indeed our little hide away has kept us safe for decades undisturbed.” Octavia smiled as they came to a stop beside Attila who stood up to greet them. 

“Well we’re all here let’s get you settled. A council of war has been called hence the hectic goings and comings but it will settle down once we’re all here.” Attila wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and began leading him towards the grand staircase back out in the hall. Octavia was close behind as they climbed the staircase. Attila and Octavia smiled and nodded to the various occupants as they passed in the hallway and Harry was sure they were sharing mental conversations despite his inability to be included. Finally after rounding an unusually twisted hallway Attila came to a door and promptly unlocked it with a casual flick of his hand before allowing them all inside. 

“Severus is already settled and the young blonde wizard is hiding in the bathroom after the bellhop tried to bite him.” Attila hung by the door as he watched Harry navigate himself around the grand designed hotel room and over to where Severus was already settled comfortably beneath the blankets and sheets on the four-poster bed. “We did apologize, it’s a habit you understand.” Attila laughed a little guiltily as he watched Harry check on Severus before striding to the bathroom and knocking on the door. 

“Fuck off,” Draco’s timid voice shouted back. “I’m not lunch!” Harry rolled his eyes and glanced back at Attila and Octavia. Octavia had sat himself down in the small sitting area in front of the fireplace his eyes falling closed as he settled. Attila was still standing by the open doorway looking for a sign to leave. 

“Thank you for the room. When will we know what the plans are?” Harry inquired as he stepped away from the bathroom leaving Draco to stew for a little while longer. 

“Plans are already in motion Harry. We just need Severus’ recovery and we’ll be all set.” Harry watched as Attila smiled warmly his sea blue eyes flashing in amusement as he watched Draco stick his nose out from behind the bathroom door. “If you’ll excuse me then, I have some things to attend to.” With an understanding nod Harry watched as Attila left carefully closing the door behind him. Harry relaxed for the first time since leaving the castle and collapsed on the padded blanket box at the end of the four-poster bed. It had been the middle of the night when Octavia had taken them from Hogwarts and only now as the sun was beginning to set again did Harry begin to feel the weight of his fatigue. 

“Are they gone?” Draco crept out of the bathroom and glanced around his gaze falling on Octavia who had already collapsed on the chair by the fire and was sleeping soundly. 

“They don’t mean you any harm you’re under Severus’ protection.” Harry shucked off his cloak and wandered over to the wardrobe. He needed to change out of his pajamas and he needed a warm shower to relax his tense muscles. 

“Fat lot of good it does me, when he’s out like a light. I nearly became someone’s meal.” Draco joined Harry by the wardrobe and smiled when he found a beautiful array of clothes hanging neatly in rows. “Do you think they’d mind if we borrowed them?” Draco dragged out two gray nightgowns both of them far too large for either Harry or Draco but they’d do for the evening. Harry shrugged his shoulders and took them anyway as he headed for the bathroom. 

“I’m going for a bath. Just have a look around see if there’s some other stuff.” Harry called over his shoulder as he stepped into the white marbled bathroom its glittering gold fittings adding a touch of class. 

“Stuff that. You’re not leaving me alone out here with him. We’ll share the bath, it’s big enough.” Draco pushed past Harry to get into the bathroom as well and Harry took the opportunity to glance at the sunken marble bath in the corner of the room. It was huge with big luxurious taps, smoothed marbled sides, and mermaid shaped faucets on all three sides. Harry sighed as he watched Draco begin stripping off. Obviously Harry wasn’t going to be allowed a little time to himself. Reluctantly Harry stripped and slid into the huge bathtub opposite Draco. As Draco had surmised there was plenty of room in it for both of them and Harry reclined beneath the bubbles to relax while Draco pottered around with the soap at the other end. 

Harry was sure he was beginning to fall asleep when he felt Draco’s hand shake his shoulder waking him from his relaxing silence. 

“Do you think they’re okay?” Draco muttered when Harry opened his eyes and with a stretch began soaping his body to wash away the day’s grime. Harry shrugged in silence he didn’t really want to think about them not being okay, so instead he tried to forget about it by distracting himself. Draco got the hint that Harry didn’t want to discuss what they’d left behind so changed the subject as he rinsed his hair. “Are you and Snape happy together?” Despite the change in subject Draco was obviously sticking to the tough questions and Harry sighed as he tried to come up with an answer to something he hadn’t yet worked out himself. 

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged, “It’s still really new to me and how I feel about him. It’s strange.” Taking the shampoo from Draco’s side of the bath Harry soaped his own hair carefully. 

“Do you feel special when you,” Draco paused, awkwardly as he stared down at the rapidly depleting bubbles in the bath. “When you do it?” Draco finished as he reached out of the bath and grabbed one of the white fluffy towels from the warming rack. Harry averted his gaze unconsciously as Draco climbed out of the tub and stood carefully to begin drying himself. 

“Do you and Hermione?” Harry threw the question back at Draco unsure how to answer it himself. Draco sighed and sat himself down on the padded powder bench beside the sink the towel wrapped tightly around him for warmth. 

“Yeah, I feel comfortable with her, like she’s not judging me. I like it when she stares at me with that cute satisfied little smile as if I’m the only person in the world. She’s warm to cuddle up to and I feel sort of full when we, you know.” Harry stared wistfully at his hands that were beginning to get wrinkly beneath the water. Harry wasn’t sure he’d ever experienced with Severus, what Draco was describing with Hermione. Sure they’d had sex but the feelings hadn’t been quite what Draco had explained his own to be like. 

“I don’t think we’ve actually made love.” Harry mumbled as he climbed out of the bath and accepted the other towel that Draco handed to him. Draco raised his eyebrows in a suspicious scowl but Harry continued before the blonde could interrupt. “I mean we’ve had sex but it’s all been kind of quick, needy, lust filled mating more than actual love.” Harry evaluated quickly feeling suddenly very empty inside as if agreeing to be Snape’s mate had doomed him to a life without love. Draco slipped his overly large nightgown over his head as Harry did the same both of them using the provided hotel toothbrushes to clean their teeth at the sink.

“Maybe there just hasn’t been time. Snape’s not exactly been free to do what he wanted these last couple of weeks. It’s all been kind of hectic.” Draco mumbled around a mouthful of toothpaste before spitting it out and drying his mouth on the towel. Harry knew Draco was trying to make him feel better but it wasn’t working so Harry just nodded a sad smile on his face. 

The pair made their way back out into the main room and paused as they saw Octavia standing beside Severus’ bed the potions master himself sitting up against a pile of pillows.

“Severus!” Harry beamed as he launched himself across the room and up onto the bed. 

“Be careful Potter he’s only just woken up.” Octavia cautioned as Harry threw his arms around Snape’s waist and laid his head against the man’s lap. Severus smiled warmly down at his charge still too weak to hug Harry back. Snape simply settled for gently running his fingers through Harry’s damp hair. Draco sat down cross-legged on the end of the bed as Octavia pulled over a small trolley full of food. 

“Harry make sure you and Draco eat something. Severus can have some of the fruits but I’ll be back later with a more substantial meal for him.” Harry looked up from Snape’s lap and nodded in understanding at Octavia’s smile. “My mates have just arrived and I have some shopping to do…” Octavia grinned evilly again the points of his incisors showing between his lips. “I’ll be back at dawn.” With that Octavia was gone in a swirl of robes and creak of the door. Draco was already helping himself to a plate of food from the trolley and Harry after one last squeeze of Snape’s waist ducked over to fill both a plate for himself and for Snape. 

“Have some berries.” Harry shoved a fork full of ham into his own mouth as he reached across and popped one of the tiny round blueberries into Snape’s mouth. Snape’s eyes were still a sickly pale blue but some of the color had returned to his face and his bruises and burns were beginning to heal. Snape sucked the berry till it was gone his eyes never leaving Harry as the boy busily fed both himself and Snape. 

Draco and Harry quietly informed Snape over the next half an hour what had happened at the castle watching carefully for the silent nods Snape made as he listened. Finally as their story and their meal came to a close Snape opened his mouth to speak for the first time since waking up. 

“Tired.” The one word was scratchy and barely audible but Harry got the message. Pushing the finished trolley of food away from the bed Harry helped Snape lay back down again and climbed up in beside his mate. 

“I’m going to sleep over there.” Draco gestured to the huge chaise lounge that sat in front of the bay window. It was already set up with a pillow and blankets. Harry silently thanked the blonde who nodded understandingly and disappeared under the covers of his own bed. With a flick of his wand Harry blew out the candles and settled in beside Snape. Snape lay on his side, staring at Harry. 

“I’m glad you’re not dead.” Harry whispered as he reached up and brushed some stray strands of hair away from Snape’s bruised face. Snape allowed himself a smile at Harry’s comment before he leant in and pressed a warm chaste kiss against Harry’s lips. Harry melted the instant the man’s lips met his own so soft and light. It was a kiss Harry had missed in the brief time they’d been apart. Closing his eyes Harry rolled over and wriggled back into Snape’s front so that the entire length of his body pressed back against Snape’s. Harry smiled as he felt Snape nuzzling his neck the gentle scrape of his incisors creating a familiar tingling sensation down his spine. Submission was easy and Harry relaxed back into the warmth and comfort of Snape as the vampire chose his position and sank his teeth into the soft flesh. As Harry felt the gentle laps of Snape’s tongue he surrendered himself to the feeling and fell happily into slumber.


	43. Council of War

CHAPTER 43 (Council of War)

“You awake?” When Harry woke up it was to the insistent nudging of Draco. For this time of the morning the blonde was entirely too close to him and Harry scowled as he stretched in the bed. Automatically Harry rolled over away from Draco having expected Severus to still be in bed beside him. When Harry’s gaze met the empty bed beside him however he sat up abruptly. The sudden movement made him dizzy and his vision swam as he swallowed back the urge to vomit as he lay back down against the pillows. “Here. He told me to give this to you when you woke up.” Harry carefully opened his eyes as Draco’s blonde head swam into focus above him, two glass vials of red potion in his grasp. With Draco holding his hands steady Harry eased himself up and swallowed both vials of potion before lying back down. “He said you’d need the iron. I think he drank too much. Octavia went shit crazy when he came in about an hour ago.” Draco put aside the now empty vials and watched carefully as the colour returned to Harry’s face. Feeling better Harry sat up slowly from the bed and looked around at the sheets. It was only then that Harry realized that the crisp white sheets around him were stained with brown smudges and puddles. There was no mistaking what the fluid was and Harry reached up instinctively to touch the side of his neck. Sure enough there were two familiar incisor marks in his neck along with what Harry assumed was bruising and crusty dried trails of his own blood. 

“Fuck.” Harry swore in pain as he went to get up out of bed but found a similar set of puncture wounds and bruises on his inner thigh, in the junction between his leg and groin. 

“As I said, Octavia lost his shit when he saw you. I thought you were dead.” Draco offered Harry a hand as the brown haired boy finally managed to stand up. Swaying a little in light headedness Harry made his way to the bathroom and moved to stand in front of the mirror above the sink. Harry winced at his own reflection as he stared at the purple and green bruises on his neck and the caked dried blood that stuck to his hair and pooled in his shoulder joint. “You look like shit but on the upside Uncle Severus looks much better this morning.” 

“Where is he?” Harry spoke softly to Draco’s back the blonde dutifully turning his back to allow Harry to use the toilet in some semblance of privacy. With the flush of the toilet Draco turned back around and helped Harry sit on the side of the marble bathtub as he began to run the warm water. 

“Not sure. Octavia came in about an hour ago and Snape was already up. They argued about you for a bit and then Snape shoved those potions in my hand before he and Octavia took off.” Like they had done the night before Draco and Harry climbed into the bath together each boy sitting comfortably at either end of the marble tub. In quite companionship Harry and Draco washed themselves neither boy daring to look at one another for more than a few seconds. Their relationship was tentative still and despite the most recent events both of them knew their friendship was out of necessity than anything else. 

“Did he tell you not to leave the room?” Harry queried as he scrubbed what was left of the dried blood from his hair and neck careful not to reopen the puncture marks on his neck. Draco shook his head as he stepped out of the bath and dried himself with another of the clean fluffy towels before helping a stiff and sore Potter from the bath as well. 

“Then we’ll get dressed and see if we can go and find him. I think I need some sugar and I want to know what’s going to happen. There’s a war going on out there.” Harry wrapped the towel around his waist similarly to Draco and both boys stepped out of the bathroom and into the cooler air of the bedroom. 

“That’s weird. Do you two always share a bath?” Both Draco and Harry froze mid step as an unfamiliar voice addressed them from over by the fireplace. Automatically Harry went for his wand and Draco stepped unconsciously back behind the safety of Harry as he took in the short slender vampire standing by the fireplace. 

“Who are you?” Harry spoke calmly still not lowering his wand as he took in the young vampire before him. The boy had sparkling ice blue eyes and was blonde like Draco, although his hair was cut short and spikey. Harry couldn’t tell how old the vampire was but he was certainly not as old as Snape or Octavia. Harry took in the vampire’s attire. He stood up in a dark pair of trousers, a soft mauve shirt rolled up to his elbows and a darker mauve waistcoat. 

“If you’re here for a snack you can bugger off. My uncle is Severus Snape.” Draco snapped bravely from over Harry’s shoulder and Harry watched as the vampire rolled his eyes at the comment. Draco sounded far braver than Harry did but Harry supposed it was easy to be brave if you were hiding behind a human shield. Having not detected any immediate threat Harry lowered his wand and stepped away from Draco who was still eyeing the vampire in fear. 

“No blood lust here. I’m not a pureblood see.” For full effect the young vampire near the fire smiled widely and Harry couldn’t help himself but chuckle as Draco huffed in contempt despite having seen for himself the lack of incisors within the smiling mouth of the vampire. Feeling still light headed Harry sat down on chaise by the window that had served as Draco’s bed the night before. “I’ve brought you up some clean clothes.” The blonde vampire gestured to the various items hanging on separate hooks by the wardrobe. Draco hustled quickly over to the items and quickly chose the pair of light grey trousers and Slytherin green shirt for himself before tossing the slightly small set of grey trousers to Harry as well as the blood red collared shirt. There were two matching sets of black robes similar to Snape and Octavia’s hanging over the armchairs by the fire and Harry assumed they were for them as well. “I brought this for you too. Nasty business that rejuvenation, can really take it out of you.” Harry worried his bottom lip with his teeth as the unknown vampire stepped over to him holding out a large glass of pumpkin juice and three chocolate cookies towards Harry. Harry didn’t miss the sideways glance that the vampire spared at the blood stained sheets on the bed before looking back at him seriously. 

“Who are you?” Draco now fully dressed except for his black robes reiterated the question Harry had asked earlier. Thankful for the change in attention Harry sipped his pumpkin juice and ate his cookies as the vampire went to sit down in the armchair opposite where Draco had sat beside the fire. 

“Kaden.” The vampire supplied easily cautiously glancing over his shoulder to ensure that Harry was drinking and eating. “I’m one of Alexander’s mates.” Harry listened carefully to the conversation passing between Draco and Kaden as he finished his sugary treats and began to get dressed. 

“One of?” Draco noted cautiously as he assessed the other blonde. Kaden laughed in a rich melodious tone as he shook his head at Draco. 

“Such a wizard.” Kaden muttered before explaining himself. “Indeed, I am one of two of Alexander’s mates. Alexander has recently taken a fledgling and I am pleased that I can share his attentions.” Draco glanced across at Harry a smooth telling eyebrow rising in silent conversation. Harry knew what Draco was implying, the previous night’s conversation about love beginning to look a little shaky even in Harry’s opinion. 

“So do you know what’s going on?” Harry having finally dressed himself joined the blonde pair by the fireplace and perched himself on the arm of Draco’s chair. 

“I know only what I am told.” Kaden stood up and handed both boys the warm wool outer robes from the back of his chair. “The elders are currently in a meeting downstairs and I am to bring you both to the lounge so you can eat and socialize.” Harry and Draco obediently accepted the robes and pulled them on as Kaden led the way to the door. Both Harry and Draco paused to collect their wands from the room before they both trailed after Kaden into the bustling corridors of the hotel. 

 

*******************************

“I can’t tell you how please we are that you have returned to us Severus.” Snape inclined his head in silent acknowledgement as Attila handed him the silver rimmed glass. Snape closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply on the tangy metallic scent that clung to the crimson liquid within before he took the first tentative sips. It was body temperature and Snape licked his lips as he swallowed two mouthfuls. Snape had to admit it wasn’t to his taste but then since he’d had Harry nothing could compare. At the thought of his mate Snape inwardly cringed he’d lost control last night and drained the boy more than he should have. In his haste to rejuvenate his injured body he’d taken too much and left the boy lifeless and pale. If it hadn’t been for Octavia’s appearance this morning he may have done the unthinkable.   
“We were impressed by you choice of mate Severus. He is beautiful.” Snape drew his attention away from his inner thoughts back into the room and nodded quietly as Alexander addressed him from across the table. 

“Indeed he is. I would assume that you have checked his fertility Octavius?” Snape watched as Mortimer drew Octavia into the conversation. Octavia eyed Snape cautiously as everyone in the room, including Snape waited for an answer. Octavia rolled his eyes and drained his glass of blood before moving to replace it with whisky. 

“Of course I did.” Octavia snapped irritably daring Snape to challenge him in front of the other vampires in the room. Snape growled low in his throat at this new bit of knowledge but chose not to confront his elder about it in present company. It was customary for a mentor to sleep with his protégé’s chosen mate to attest to the mate’s ability to bear heirs. Snape knew Octavia had not slept with Harry and so it made him wonder why Octavia was lying. 

“Good, then we will eagerly await good news regarding the Snape family heir.” Both Octavia and Snape nodded their heads at Attila, as the remainder of the elders came to sit down around the meeting table. Octavia sat down beside Snape who glanced at him silently an undisclosed conversation passing between them. Octavia shook his head in refusal to answer the question as Attila called the meeting to order. “A missive arrived this morning via our sources in Knockturn Alley.” Attila held up the parchment of paper to the view of the gathered vampires who all looked upon it with suspicion. Snape eyed the seal carefully and sighed heavily when he recognized the mark in wax that matched the tattoo on his own forearm. “I shan’t bother to regale you with specifics, suffice to say that Tom Riddle offers various things in order for us to support his side of the war. The letter came with a gift…” Attila snapped his fingers twice and Snape watched as two wizards entered from a side door dragging a naked young woman along with them. Her face was covered up with the familiar white mask Snape had worn many times before and her creamy white skin was only broken by the black angry tattoo on her forearm that marked her ownership. Snape was disgusted and looked away from the woman as she began to struggle and curse in the arms of her captors as she realized the eyes of the vampires staring at her. 

“This gift proves nothing but his ignorance about our kind. He treats us as if we are creatures to be bribed and manipulated.” Alexander spat angrily as the woman was dragged back out of the room, with a wave of Attila’s hand. 

“Indeed. What do you say to these offers Severus? He is after all your master too.” All eyes turned to Snape who sighed and shook his head. 

“He was never my master. I am a Vampire and I am loyal to no one but my own kind.” There were nods and mutterings of approval at Snape’s words and Octavia smiled proudly at the potions professor beside him. It had been a very long time since Snape had been a part of Vampire society but Octavia was glad his younger protégé had not forgotten the values he and his family had instilled upon him as a child. “Voldemort offers us nothing he is merely trying to secure us as allies. Once the war is won he will decimate our numbers and take from us everything we have worked over the last century to maintain.” Again a muttering of voices broke out around the table from the elder vampires and Snape watched as Attila smiled at him knowingly from the end of the table. 

“Very well the council decision still stands. We will defend against Tom Riddle and his Deatheaters.” Attila glanced around the table ensuring that all those present still agreed with their original decision.

“But what of The Ministry of Magic?” Mortimer spoke up cautious of Snape’s company. “Surely if we defend against Riddle, they will assume we are fighting with them?” Once again everyone looked to Snape and Octavia for a reply. 

“Then we make them a deal.” Octavia spoke up before Snape could and the dark haired vampire watched as his mentor stood up from the table. “We want our dignity back. We want to be allowed to practice our traditions without fear of reprisal and vampire hunts.” Snape watched as the gathered group nodded in understanding as Octavia continued. “By now they will have suffered losses and I am sure Severus can attest to the fact that without Harry Potter they will be questioning whether they can win. I believe if we make them an offer of aide they will be powerless but to accept.” Octavia turned to Snape who was staring at him quietly. He knew it would come to this, bargaining with Harry for the sake of the Vampires way of life however it still hit a raw nerve and Snape bit his lip hard in anger. 

“And you are sure that Harry Potter is the key to this war Severus?” Attila addressed Snape directly and the professor dragged his sapphire gaze away from his mentor to face that of the elder Vampire at the head of the table. 

“He is.” He spoke softly in agreement before rising from his seat to stand beside Octavia. “However he is my mate and his is one of us. If he comes to any harm I will hold you all personally responsible and act accordingly.” Snape could feel the piercing blue eyes of the council staring at him, all of them easily reading the thoughts that he projected from within. 

“You are protective of him, it is pleasing to see. We were worried that you had completely forsaken your heritage when you accepted that mark on your arm.” Alexander smiled at Snape from across the table and Snape lowered his head in silent acknowledgement of the praise. “The Snape family has been an important part of our way of life for millennia and as such you and Harry are both under our protection.” Alexander continued and Snape watched as the remaining members of the council stood up and turned to face him. 

“We will protect him Severus.” Attila affirmed as the entire council bowed lower to Snape even Octavia. Snape took a deep steadying breath and nodded firmly as Attila finally looked at him for confirmation. 

“Very well. Octavius you will arrange a meeting with The Ministry?” Octavia nodded in understanding. The council watched as Octavia turned to Snape and leaning down pressed a chaste warm kiss to Snape’s lips. 

“I am proud of you Severus. Your heirs will know what it is like to live in freedom because of the sacrifices you have made.” With a firm squeeze of Snape’s shoulder Octavia turned and swept from the room his mission clear. Snape sighed as he watched the retreated figure of his mentor before turning back to the steel blue eyes of the council. 

“Well now we have much to discuss however Severus I suggest you return to your mate.” The rest of the council sat back down as Attila addressed Snape who remained standing. “I think considering the situation you need to spend some time preparing Mr. Potter for what is to come.” Snape had the good grace to blush already knowing that the council had probably been privy to his thoughts about what had transpired the night before with Harry. He had been lax in his carefully warded thoughts and he had undoubtedly left his mind unprotected as he’d entered the council. 

“Thank you council.” Snape inclined his head politely at the remaining members of the council before turning to leave the same way Octavia had finally glad to be out from under the scrutiny of his elders. Outside of the chamber and with the door firmly closed behind him Snape took a moment to lean heavily against the doors and take a deep steadying breath. The decision had been made and now the consequences of that decision would remain to be seen. Snape hoped that he had done the right thing. With another heavy sigh Snape pushed away from the doors and strode off into the hotel to find Harry and Draco.


	44. Vampire's Lore

CHAPTER 44 (Vampires Lore)

“Could you fit any more on that plate?” Harry inquired as he watched Draco return to the table with another plate full of food. Kaden had led them down to what Harry had assumed was the dining room. The pair of them had sat down at an empty table by the window so that they could look out at the falling snow and the wild spray of the ocean beyond. The muggle holiday makers could be seen wandering back and forth along the seafront and Harry wondered why anyone would choose to take a holiday to the beach in the middle of winter.   
“I eat when I’m stressed. I’m worried about Hermione.” Draco began munching on the miniature pastries as he stared worriedly out at the world beyond the window. Harry too was worried about those they’d left behind and was very conscious of the vampires that wandered around them in the dining room. Unlike Draco Harry hadn’t missed the glances in their direction or the quiet conversations that were passing between the diners around them. Kaden had left them to eat alone but promised to be back as soon as he could. “Do you think they’re still alive?” Draco mumbled around a blueberry muffin as he turned back to Harry from his gaze out of the window. 

“I don’t know. I keep telling myself I’ve done the right thing but look at us.” Harry gestured at Draco’s plate and then at the generally quiet population of the dining room. “We’re sitting here eating breakfast like we’re on fucking holiday. There should be more urgency or something.” Draco stopped eating and pushed his plate away from himself as he too looked around at the witches and wizards in the dining room. 

“Yeah, it’s like they don’t even care.” Draco whispered his appetite lost as he looked around at the Vampires. 

“Well fuck them, I’m going to find Severus and then like it or not we’re going back to London.” Harry gritted his teeth angrily as he went to get up from the table having eaten nothing himself. However before he could stand three figures came to a stop beside the table halting his progress. Both Harry and Draco looked up at the company. 

“Hope you enjoyed breakfast?” Kaden smiled his beaming grin down at the two wizards unaware of the tension he’d just interrupted. “I thought you might like to meet some people who might have a little more information than me on the situation.” Draco smiled politely back but Harry’s attention was completely elsewhere. 

“Sure.” Draco whispered his good manners spurring him to answer when it was clear Harry was not going to say anything. If Kaden noticed Harry’s inattention he didn’t mention it as he gestured to the tall brunette girl beside him. 

“This is Claire. She’s Atilla’s youngest daughter.” Kaden introduced the young girl and Draco politely leaned across the table to shake her hand. She was perhaps in her mid 20’s and Draco could tell that she was intelligent just by the sparkle in her sea blue eyes. She was also very much a pureblooded vampire as she was practically humming with magic and the twin points of incisors flashed as she smiled. Again Harry didn’t acknowledge the girl and Draco smiled awkwardly at the trio as he went to kick Harry under the table for his rudeness. Despite the kick Harry’s attention had not wavered from what had captured it and it wasn’t until Kaden introduced the next person that Draco understood what had caught Harry’s attention so intensely. “And this is Darius. He’s Mortimer’s mate.” Draco again leaned across and shook the young man’s hand trying to not look at what Harry was blatantly and unashamedly staring at. Darius was tall like Claire but had long black hair with tips of red that was tied up nearly with ribbon at the base of his neck. He was similar in looks to Octavia with hard features, a five o’clock shadow and prominent nose. 

And he was very, obviously pregnant. 

“Umm,” Draco didn’t know what to say as Harry stared at Darius’ rounded stomach that unfortunately happened to be perfectly in Harry’s line of sight from his sitting position at the table. As the silence stretched it became awkward. Draco chewed his bottom lip nervously as Kaden, Claire and Darius all now stared down at Harry’s gawking, stunned expression. 

“Wow, this is awkward.” Claire muttered finally breaking the silence and causing Draco to laugh in a nervous chuckle that sounded far too loud to his own ears in the now silent dining room. Whatever Harry was doing it had captured the entire attention of the dining room who was now staring at the group of five by the window. Darius however didn’t flinch under Harry’s obvious stare but Draco didn’t miss the flash of angry sapphire blue that crept into his gaze.   
“Have I offended you Mr. Potter?” Darius finally spoke his arms coming up to fold protectively across his chest in a show of defiance. Harry didn’t reply and continued to stare at the young man’s protruding stomach. Draco having sensed impending doom surrounded by vampires who’d think nothing of eating him alive, now began to panic. Draco stood abruptly from the table causing all present to draw their wands. Uncaring of the wands pointed threateningly at him Draco spoke in hurry.

“He’s special in the head.” Draco rushed out as he pointed to Harry who only now was beginning to come to his senses. “I think its low blood sugar or something? Uncle Sev totally fucking ate him alive last night and blood was everywhere. Harry was all shaky and shit this morning. He might have brain damage or something.” Draco cringed inwardly at the verbal hemorrhage that flowed from his mouth as he tried desperately to back pedal the situation that was rapidly spiraling out of control. The magic in the room was oppressive and Draco had the sinking feeling that both he and Harry were about to be cursed into a puddle of goo. Harry having now realized the situation he was in began looking wildly for an escape route. However before either of them could flee a strong melodious voice broke the tension.

“Kaden, Claire it’s lovely to see you both.” Draco practically sighed with relief as Snape stepped up to the table his imposing presence in the room bringing the tension back down to normal. Harry’s eyes widened in fear as Snape turned his polite smile from Kaden and Claire to glare at him angrily for a few seconds before addressing Darius. “Darius.” Harry watched as Snape reached out and cupped the elder boy’s cheek with his open palm, his thumb running soothingly over the cheek in an almost intimate gesture. Darius closed his eyes and nuzzled against Snape’s hand before it was carefully drawn away. Draco looked carefully across at Harry having them both witnessed the display between the two vampires. “What my god son is so inarticulately trying to say…” Snape paused as Darius opened his eyes to reveal the sky blue gaze that all vampires shared. “Is that Harry is not accustomed to vampire lore and was somewhat surprised by your appearance.” Snape watched as Darius nodded in understanding a small smile breaking out onto his face as he glanced across at Harry. 

“Oh. I didn’t realize. The tattoos are a traditional family thing. Do you like them?” Harry watched as Darius reached up and shifted his hair away from his neck to reveal the intricate tattoos that curled up his throat and into his hair line. In all honesty Harry hadn’t even seen the tattoos let alone the vampires face but knowing better than to embarrass Snape further he nodded with a mild smile. “The one on my arm is Mortimer’s gift to me. I got it last summer when I reached my majority. I confess I kind of like them though.” Darius rolled up the sleeve of his robe to show only parts of the beautiful tattoo on his arm. The gathered group nodded and offered their murmurs of approval. 

“Well I am sure Harry is sorry if he caused any offense.” Snape glanced sideways at Harry who whispered another apology at Darius who merely smiled warmly and accepted it. “Perhaps the three of you would like to show Draco around. He is a great dueling partner if you’re looking for one Claire.” Draco raised a smooth eyebrow at Snape as the trio of young vampires turned their attention on him. “If you need me Harry and I will be in our room.” Snape smiled at Draco in warning and the blonde nodded in quiet understanding as he was swept up by the Vampires and escorted from the room. Their excited conversation about dueling techniques filtered out as they disappeared from view. 

Taking a deep steadying breath Harry finally looked up at Snape, who was now standing with his arms folded angrily across his chest and staring down at Harry with a very familiar glare. 

“You need to refocus your thoughts.” Snape’s voice was calm as he reached forward and tugged the reflection rock on the gold chain out from beneath Harry’s robes. Harry looked down at the stone and sighed heavily, the swirling colors a sure sign he’d lost control of his thoughts and had allowed a room full of vampires unchecked access to his thoughts. “Close your eyes, breathe deeply and focus on one thought. Just like Octavia taught you.” Snape coached Harry through the familiar process Octavia had taught him watching carefully as the younger wizard brought his thoughts under control. Closing his own eyes Snape tested Harry’s barriers in his mind and when he was satisfied that Harry was safe he sighed and softened his expression. 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered quietly his gaze dropping to the floor. “It wasn’t the tattoos.” Harry trailed off as he felt Snape reach out and place a gentle hand under his chin. 

“I know Harry, as does Darius.” Harry looked horrified up at Snape only now realizing what had happened. Darius had lied just as Snape had done. Harry felt his stomach turn uncomfortably as the light headedness he’d had earlier returned with vengeance. “Come. I don’t want to discuss this here.” Taking a firm hold of Harry’s waist Snape guided them both out of the dining room and upstairs to their room. 

Once upstairs Harry couldn’t stand it any longer and no sooner had Snape let go of Harry’s waist the boy had stumbled into the bathroom to throw up. Darius’ predicament had shocked him to the core, had twisted everything Harry had been brought up knowing. Harry liked to think he had an open mind. He’d accepted being a wizard, he’d accept magic as part of his everyday life and he’d accepted the fact that he was probably in love with Severus Snape and that undoubtedly made him gay. However what he couldn’t come to terms with is that quite possibly in his near future he could be pregnant. Especially considering there was a war currently going on in which he had a rather large part to play. 

Snape sighed as he took off his outer robe and listened to the retching of Harry in the bathroom. Snape knew he’d pushed it with Harry. He’d bent the truth and hidden key details of the vampire and mate relationship from the boy in the hopes the magical bond would ease the transition when these rather large details had finally emerged. This was not however going as Octavia might have suggested it would go. As the sound of Harry’s vomiting quietened down Snape moved over to the small wooden box of potions on the side table and removed two vials. With the vials in one hand Snape also grabbed the bottle of whisky and a small glass tumbler before moving into the bathroom. 

Harry was lying on the floor beside the toilet his knees curled up into his chest and shivering on the cold tiles. Putting the whisky and the potion bottles down on the side of the bathtub, Snape flushed the toilet. He then moved back out into the bedroom and removed the quilt from the bed before returning to the bathroom. Rolling up his sleeves Snape sat down on the floor beside Harry and draped the quilt over the shiver boy. For a long time Severus sat in silence just watching and listening as Harry’s erratic breathing began to slow down. The boy had yet again dropped his barriers in his mind and Severus although tempted knew better than to just look into what his mate was thinking. Patiently Severus waited until at last Harry’s watery green gaze flickered open to glance up at him between the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry I embarrassed you.” Harry whispered his head swimming. Snape shrugged his shoulders silently as he reached gently over Harry and grabbed the whisky and glass off the edge of the bathtub. Harry watched as Snape poured a generous amount of whisky into the glass and took a swig from it before offering it to him. 

“Sip it, you need the sugar.” Carefully Harry accepted the glass and sat up a little, his eyes closing against the dizziness as he sipped at the whisky. Harry had never been a drinker and he’d only ever drunk the few mouthfuls of whisky that Snape had offered him in the last few months. “I’m sorry about last night. I’m still learning things about myself too.” Snape watched as a little colour began to return to Harry’s face as the boy continued to sip the whisky. “Due to the inhibiting potion I never reached my own maturity as a vampire. When I stopped taking it this year my body and my magic was thrown into turmoil and has only in the last few weeks since I took you as my mate, begun to settle. It is partially why Octavia is still mentoring me.” Snape spoke calmly as he continued to monitor Harry’s health. The boy was looking better but far from normal. 

“I like Octavia. He’s cute.” Harry whispered as he thought about Snape’s mentor. Snape huffed a small laugh as he caught the coy smile that tugged at the corner of Harry’s lips.

“I guess I deserved that.” Snape shook his head at Harry, knowing well he was being punished for his touch of Darius down in the dining room. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you Potter.” Harry had the good grace to blush as he dropped his gaze to the floor. The intimate gesture that had passed between Darius and Snape had triggered an emotion that Harry couldn’t quite explain. “Besides that touch was necessary to calm him down. A fully matured vampire riled is a dangerous thing, a hormonal one even more so.” Snape took the now empty glass from Harry’s hands and poured himself another as he handed Harry the two potions vials. Harry held the vials as he watched Snape’s steady hand uncork them both. “They’re an iron supplement and a pepper up potion.” Snape offered in explanation as Harry downed both potions without hesitation, a clear indication that he trusted his mate. 

“I wasn’t prepared to see that.” Harry sighed and lowered his gaze once again as he handed the empty vials back to Snape. “I guess it should have clicked at some point, I mean what else does sex lead to.” Snape’s eyebrow rose a fraction and Harry knew that Snape was biting his tongue on a sarcastic reply. 

“I’m guessing that Granger’s research didn’t cover this particular topic?” Thankfully Snape reigned in his sharp tongue and Harry was grateful as he shook his head in reply. Taking another sip of the whisky in the glass Snape took a moment to consider how to approach what he’d done his best to avoid with Harry since late summer. “It is not a forgone conclusion. Not every vampire and mate is able to conceive. Unlike wizarding couples we do not use fertility potions as it usually results in complications.” Snape paused and carefully measured Harry’s reaction to the new information he was being fed. 

“There’s a potion for everything.” Harry whispered as he watched Snape roll his eyes, yet again trying to control his sarcasm. 

“Not everything but most things.” Snape answered as he swilled the amber liquid around in his glass in contemplation. “A vampire’s fertility is based on a number of factors but most important is the connection between both parties magic, or talent as elder members refer to it as. The process is far more complicated and risky in same sex mates than it is in traditional relationships. Some vampire couples never conceive thus most pureblooded vampires are allowed to take several mates in their lifetime.” Snape finished off the whisky in the bottom of his glass before slowly rising from the floor. He was beginning to get cold and had stiffened where he’d sat on the floor, having himself not fully recovered from his own encounter with the Darklord. Sensing Severus’ need for comfort Harry dutifully stood up with the help of Snape’s hand and allowed himself to be guided out into the bedroom. Climbing up onto the bed Harry was pleased and relieved to see that the sheets had been replaced from last night by fresh, crisp white linen. “I’ll call for some lunch, you need to eat properly.” Snape flicked his wand in the general direction of the fireplace. The firecall was brief and Snape returned to sit beside Harry on the bed. 

“Is that why Octavia has three mates?” Harry questioned as Snape relaxed back against the pillows his hair falling in a cascade around his face. Harry couldn’t help but stare once again quietly reminding himself that Snape had grown quite handsome during his detox from the inhibiting potion. 

“My mentor has had the good fortune to find three mates, all of whom have been extremely fertile and have resulted in pureblooded heirs.” Snape screwed his nose up in mild irritation at Octavia’s good luck. His mentor had a reputation amongst the pureblooded families as a determined flirt. “But as he reminds me, one cannot find a mate if one is not looking. I believe Octavia looks constantly and from all over the world.” Harry smiled at the hint of jealousy and competition he heard in Snape’s tone of voice. 

“Will you take other mates then?” It was an awkward question that Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to. When he’d imagined his future in wedded bliss he’d always assumed it would be just he and his ‘female’ partner. He had only just recently come to terms with wanting Snape, let along having to now share him with someone else. Snape glanced across at Harry to assess his expression. The boy was jealous yet again and Snape found himself quite amused that the bond between them had grown to such a point so quickly. 

“Considering we are currently at war I think one mate is enough at present. However the council may be somewhat pissed if they find out that you are not fertile considering my mentors bold declaration earlier this morning.” Harry frowned at Snape who sighed heavily and shook his head as he remembered the lie that Octavia had seamlessly fed to the council of elder vampires that morning. “It is somewhat an expectation that a mentor will screen his charge’s potential mates. Particularly if said mate is a fledgling below the age of majority.” 

“Screen?” Harry queried not entirely liking where the topic of conversation was heading. 

“Sleep with.” Snape supplied calmly. 

“I don’t want to sleep with Octavia.” Harry whispered somewhat horrified at what Snape had suggested. 

“Music to my ears I assure you Harry.” Snape smiled crookedly across at Harry who blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment having unconsciously declared his loyalty to Snape’s attentions. The professor’s use of his first name was a treat Snape had not bestowed on Harry since they’d reached Blackpool and the very sound of his name in Snape’s voice sent shudders of excitement up Harry’s spine. “But don’t concern yourself with that. For some reason Octavia saw fit to lie to the council this morning, suggesting that he had already slept with you.” Again Snape glanced across at Harry the question very clearly etched on his face, even if he hadn’t verbalized it. 

“No. He hasn’t touched me.” Harry quickly supplied the answer and was rewarded with a possessive hug, as Snape pulled him over to sit in his lap. Harry obligingly shifted to settle into Severus’ arms, his face pressed against the elder man’s chest and his head tucked safely beneath his chin. 

“Good I don’t share.” Severus ground out softly and Harry smiled inwardly content with the answer. The pair sat quietly in the bed Snape’s arms loosely wrapped around Harry’s body as the boy drank in the warmth and scent that was purely Snape. It surprised Harry how much he’d grown accustomed to the vampire’s presence in his life and he wondered if it was their magic still mixing or something else that was drawing these emotions from within. 

“Draco asked me if I was in love with you.” Harry trailed off as he pressed his face into Snape’s chest not willing to meet his elders gaze. 

“And what was your reply?” At length Severus prompted Harry to continue as he watched the brown haired boy look slowly up at him. Snape gasped audibly in surprise as he watched Harry’s normally emerald eyes soften and change into a beautiful azure color. 

“I think I do.” Harry whispered totally unaware of the change in his eyes or the fact that his body was practically humming with magic that certainly wasn’t his own. 

Snape couldn’t have resisted the boy if he’d tried as he leant down and pressed his lips softly against Harry’s in a delicate soft kiss. Blocking out everything else but his mate, Harry deepened the kiss his hands roaming up to slide into Snape’s soft hair as the elder wizard laid them out on the bed. The kiss was fluid and seamless, Snape relinquishing his dominance and allowing Harry to explore his mouth with his tongue. They parted briefly for air and Harry gasped loudly and threw his head back against the bed as the intense wave of magic swept over him. Snape drew back a little and watched the boy’s face carefully as he rode out the sensation. When Harry opened his eyes again Snape was pleased to see the familiar emerald green returned to Harry’s eyes. 

“Are you well enough for this?” Snape whispered against Harry’s stomach as he pushed up the boys red shirt and began sucking on his nipples. Harry nodded silently and twisted his hands into Snape’s hair as the man trailed kiss down his chest and stomach. With a whispered charm Snape divested Harry of the trousers and was pleased to find the boy hadn’t worn anything beneath. Snape continued the kisses down Harry’s abdomen; his lips ghost over Harry’s hardened cock before continuing on down to his inner thigh. The purple bruise and twin puncture marks in the junction between Harry’s leg and groin made Snape pause in his attention. He really had lost control last night and he was sure Harry wasn’t aware of just how close he might have come to death. Snape closed his eyes and sighed deeply he had to learn to control himself better if he was to take care of his mate.   
“Severus?” Harry’s voice squeaked breathlessly as the boys hands fell away from Snape’s hair and he sat up on his elbows to look down at the potions professor. It was clear that Harry had thought he’d done something wrong as he waited to be told what. 

“Nothing Harry.” Harry opened his mouth to protest but was cut short as Snape engulfed his cock with one long lick of his tongue.

For the next fifteen minutes the silence in the bedroom was only broken by Harry’s gasps of pleasure and cries of exasperation as Severus sucked the boy to the precipice time and time again, each time drawing him back from the edge without relief, only to begin the dance again. Finally Snape couldn’t contain himself and with a firm hand he rolled Harry over onto his knees and carefully positioned the boy’s hands on the edge of the headboard. Lost in pleasure Harry allowed himself to be manipulated into position, his brain only registering the firm touch of the smooth hands of his elder worshiping his body. Snape took a moment to prepare himself his hands gliding down the curve of Harry’s spine and hips before grasping the firm globes of the young boy’s pert backside. 

“Say it.” Snape paused his cock pressed between the boys flesh. 

“What?” Snape’s voice wavered as he tried to keep himself in control. Harry glanced back over his shoulder to meet the elder man’s gaze. Snape bit his own lip hard as he took in the swollen lips, messy hair and thoroughly debauched look on the boys desperate face. 

“Say you love me too.” Harry breathed out raggedly his gaze hopelessly waiting for Snape to reply. 

“This is what you need isn’t it?” Snape whispered as he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s spine causing the boy to gasp as he nodded. 

“I need to know this isn’t just some forced relationship, or convenient fuck because the Ministry changed the laws. I don’t trust these feelings. I keep thinking I’m being manipulated.” Harry breathed out finally putting voice to the niggling feelings he’d felt since Snape had first claimed him back in the owlery at Hogwarts. Sitting back Snape pulled Harry back to rest against his chest the boy shaking slightly. 

“I admit I was cautious of this at first after what happened with your mother. I honestly thought I could ignore the fact you were clearly meant to be my mate.” Harry sighed as he felt Snape press soft gentle kisses against his neck where the purple bruises had blossomed after Snape’s last feeding. “But the time I’ve spent with you I’ve come realize you are truly something special. I am very lucky to have found you.” Harry smiled as tears streaked down his face. “And though I am not prone to this kind of romance, I believe I can make an exception just once.” Harry tilted his head to the side his gaze meeting that of Snape’s over his shoulder. “Harry, I love you too.” Snape whispered as Harry closed the gap between them, his lips capturing Snape’s in deeply passionate kiss. 

Snape felt the change in Harry immediately as the boy melted into his arms and the kiss turned desperate. Gasping loudly Harry yet again allowed himself to be shifted into position. His head thrown back on Snape’s shoulder and his back arched as the elder wizard prepared his body. The smooth slide of Snape’s cock nestling into his puckered opening had Harry mewling in pleasure. Snape growled deep in his chest as he gripped Harry’s hips, pistoning himself back and forth into the familiar tight hole. Harry knew he was lost when he felt the sharp points of Snape’s teeth graze the back of his neck. Without even being touched Harry came all over the clean sheets Snape’s name crying from his lips. Snape drew back from Harry’s neck consciously biting his own lip as he continued to thrust with wild abandon into the wizard in his arms. Harry felt the elder wizard stiffen behind him before Snape let out a guttural groan as he shot his seed deep inside his mate. Harry shuddered from head to toe as the sensation of magic tingled up and down his spine robbing him of breath for a few brief seconds of bliss. 

“Fuck.” Snape rasped out as he slid himself free of Harry and rolled over onto the untouched side of the bed. Harry remained where he was, his fists gripping the headboard of the bed and his head hung between his arms as he tried to calm his breathing. Out of all the times they’d had sex this was the first time Harry had actually felt like he wasn’t a whore. He felt loved, touched and completely secure under Snape’s masterful hands and powerful magic. It had also been the only time that Snape hadn’t fed from him during it. Snape stared at Harry for a long time enjoying listening to Harry’s labored breathing. 

“Why didn’t you feed?” Harry queried when he’d finally got his breathing under control and the rush of Snape’s magic mingling with his own finally began to calm. 

“Because I took too much last night, you need recovery time.” Snape stretched as he felt Harry’s gaze sweep over his body. In their rush neither of them had managed to get fully undressed and both of them looked thoroughly ravished. “Plus I expect Octavia back soon with news from London. In the next few hours we may be fighting on the front line.”

“Shit.” Harry whispered as he lowered his gaze, his thoughts drawn firmly back to reality from the lust filled haze he’d been in a moment before. 

“Quite.” Snape sat up and re-zipped his trousers before sitting up properly on the bed. “Come here we need to do this now before I forget.” Harry frowned in confusion as he watched Snape slowly roll up the sleeve of his shirt. 

“Forget what?” Harry watched as Snape leant across to the side table where he’d left the bottle of whisky earlier. Snape uncorked the decanter and took a swill of the liquid before handing it over to Harry. 

“Swill it around you mouth before you swallow.” Snape instructed and Harry did as he was told. Still in the dark about what Snape was doing. “I’ll open the artery, and then you lap at it. Don’t suck.” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as he watched Snape left his own arm to his mouth, only now realizing what he was intending Harry to do. 

“What!? No! I thought you said I wouldn’t inherit the blood lust.” Harry rushed out as he went to grab Snape’s arm preventing the vampire from piercing the skin on his forearm. Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head at Harry. 

“You are not a pureblooded vampire Harry, so no, you will not inherit my blood lust. However you are still a fledgling unable to access the full potential of your own vampire talent. I need to be able to keep track of you when we are fighting the dark lord so I can help protect you. The only way I can do that with surety is through sharing blood. I have been able to access your magic since I first fed from you. It is usual for a mate to only be allowed to drink from their master once they have reached majority but considering the situation I need a way of allowing you to use my magic if you need it and this is the only way I know.” Harry nodded at Snape’s seriousness as he reluctantly let go of Snape’s arm. 

“Ok,” Harry whispered as he watched Snape sigh knowing that the boy was opposed to the idea but willing to trust him none the less. 

“Good. Now again lick, don’t suck.” Snape reiterated his instructions as he drew his forearm up to his mouth and pierced his own skin with the razor sharp incisors. Blood instantly pooled at the wound site and began to run down Snape’s pale arm as he gestured for Harry to come closer. Dutifully Harry did as he was bid and with prompting settled himself against Snape’s side. Drawing his now bleeding arm up to Harry’s lips, Snape watched carefully as the boy poked out his tongue and tentatively licked at the thin trail of blood. Harry shuddered at the taste and pulled away the metallic tang and bitter scent assaulting his senses. “More, I’ll tell you when to stop.” Snape drew his free arm up to the back of Harry’s head, guiding the boy back down to his arm. Closing his eyes Harry once again licked at the crimson fluid his tongue less hesitant this time as he lapped at the pin pricks. The taste was foul and Harry shuddered against Snape’s side as he continue to lick and swallow, trying very hard not to think about what he was doing. “Well done,” Snape drew his arm away from Harry satisfied they boy had ingested enough of his blood. Harry opened his eyes and watched as Snape drew his arm back up to his own mouth and lick the wounds with his tongue carefully sealing them again. Once he was sure he’d fixed himself up Snape leaned across and kissed Harry his tongue expertly cleaning up the smears of blood on the boys chin and lips before sliding inside to thoroughly ravish the boy. Breathless the pair drew apart and Harry opened his eyes to stare at the lust filled sapphire gaze of the vampire before him. “I know it’s not your thing but that was a big turn on. If I was 20 years younger I’d fuck you again right now.” Harry let out a surprised and shocked laugh completely stunned by Snape’s bold declaration. 

“If you were 20 years younger I’d be kicking your arse right now for not telling me beforehand what you’ve just done.” Harry and Snape jumped apart as a familiar voice spoke up from the doorway. Harry heard Snape tut loudly as he got up from the bed and moved to pour himself a glass of water. 

“But I’m not so the point is not up for discussion.” Snape supplied as he watched Octavia move into the room. 

“True. So I brought lunch and we need to talk about what’s happening in London.” Behind Octavia trailed Draco. The young blonde was pushing a room service cart but it was not the cart that caught Harry’s attention. Instead it was the unfamiliar tall redheaded witch that followed them in that left Harry wondering what was going on.


	45. And Then There Was Two

CHAPTER 45 (And Then There Was Two)

“Harry! Octavia says they’re all still alive. A few curses and broken bones but they’ve survived.” Draco bustled in and plonked himself down in the armchair by the fire as he began to uncover the food on the room service trolley. Harry quickly re-dressed himself before he joined Draco over by the fire hungry for food and something to take the metallic taste of Snape’s blood out of his mouth. 

“I shan’t ask you how your morning progressed Severus, judging from the smell.” Octavia’s eyebrow raised a fraction at Snape who rolled his eyes and sneered in irritation. There was nothing sacred when his mentor was around and nothing that he could hide even if he tried. Snape continued to drink his glass of water as he watched Octavia join the young wizard sitting by the fire ravishing the room service trolley. “You need to eat too Severus. She’s clean and I figured you need it before tonight especially considering your little fuck up last night.” Octavia gestured flippantly at the tall red head that continued to stand quietly near the door her eyes cast to the floor. Snape glanced cautiously over at Harry who had paused in his own meal to stare at him an unknown conversation passing between them. Before anything could be said however Octavia scoffed loudly and shook his head at his younger charge and his mate. “He’s a vampire Potter get over it. Just because he drinks a bitch doesn’t make them lovers.” Octavia glared at Harry pointedly before glancing at Snape. “Get on with it Severus. We need to talk without her presence.” Harry turned back to his meal intent on not watching the scene play out before him.

Snape sighed knowing that Octavia was right. Putting aside his glass of water Snape sat himself down on the trunk at the end of the bed before gesturing for the young woman to come and kneel before him. The witch obeyed without comment and knelt between Snape’s legs. With an apologetic glance up at Harry, Snape brushed the woman’s hair from her neck before leaning forward and biting. 

“So, Draco tells me you met Darius this morning Potter.” Octavia ignored the scene over by the bed and casually addressed Harry. Harry jumped a little at the question as he drew his gaze away from Snape and up to the elder vampire addressing him. Harry glared sideways at Draco for opening his big mouth, but the blonde merely shrugged apologetically as he continued to eat from the selection of plates on the trolley. 

“Yeah.” Harry whispered guiltily remembering the scene in the dining room earlier. 

“Don’t worry about it Harry. Darius is a pain in the arse. Swans around like he’s the only male vampire to have ever had a kid. Mortimer doesn’t help putting him on a pedestal and spoiling him rotten.” Octavia snorted in contempt as he bit into another sandwich his gaze carefully assessing Harry’s reactions. The boy was so easy to read despite having a good hold of occlumency. “Word is Mortimer’s got his nose out of joint, what with Severus over there claiming the boy-who-lived as his mate.” Octavia smiled crookedly as he heard Snape choke and cough over by the bed clearly amused by what his mentor had said. 

“He’s a fool if he thinks Darius is going to help him rise to chair of the council. He’s too volatile.” Snape spoke having finished with the witch. Harry smiled inwardly as his mate came over and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before stealing a few sandwiches from the trolley. Octavia watched the exchange between his student and his mate with curiosity, the change between them quite pleasing. 

“You can go. The house elf in the hall will see you out.” Octavia waved dismissively at the young woman who obediently left the room, closing the door silently behind her as she went. Harry was glad when she’d left and he settled back in the chair to finish his lunch. Satisfied that the witch had left, Octavia turned back to the group who sat around the fire place. 

“Well I arranged a meeting tonight with the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore.” Octavia scooted Draco over on the large chair so that he could sit beside the blonde who was still eating but listening intently. “The Minister of Magic was a jackass and I shan’t bore you all with his ramblings but I believe his supporters are wavering. So I am hopeful that they will accept our terms even if he does not.” Octavia didn’t elaborate on the terms the council had discussed this morning and Snape merely nodded in understanding. 

“And they’re all okay?” Harry prompted as he looked at Octavia hopefully. 

“Yes. There are injuries and losses but no one close to you. The Aurors are all out in skirmishes and raids. Hogwarts has been over run and that is where they believe Riddle is. The majority of refugees are in the Ministry, or have been sent home.” Harry sighed heavily as he felt Snape’s hand come to rest on his shoulder, the potion stained fingers squeezing slightly in comfort. “Lupin and the headmaster asked after you. I believe they and ‘The Order’ are staying at number 12.” Octavia chose his words carefully watching as both Harry and Snape nodded in understanding. Draco had become close to them and was Snape’s godson but he was still the son of Lucius Malfoy. Draco it seemed was oblivious to the information he’d missed. Harry assumed that the blonde was just happy that Hermione was well and safe. 

“So our next course of action is?” Snape prompted as he watched Octavia smile softly having alleviated both Harry and his own worry about those they’d left behind. 

“We prepare ourselves to kick the shit out of Riddle.” Octavia stood up from the seat beside Draco and stepped out from the small seating area around the fireplace. “The council is preparing our own force downstairs and those not able to fight are being scattered to our safe places around the country.” Snape moved away from the boys and trailed Octavia over to the door. The boys were still talking quietly over by the fireplace and Snape took the time to speak quietly with his mentor. “I’ll have cloaks and leathers sent up for you and the boys.” Snape nodded and took a step closer to Octavia so that their conversation would not be overheard by Harry and Draco. 

“How is it really?” Snape whispered knowing well that his mentor had down played the seriousness of the state of the Ministry. 

“Chaos. Fudge doesn’t know what to do first, the death eaters are winning every battle. They’ve got no one to pin their hopes on, no one to fight for. Dumbledore is refusing to let the Order of Phoenix help until he knows that Harry is safe with them. Your little fledgling means the world to them.” Octavia eyed Snape cautiously watching as the younger vampire closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “Don’t stress Severus, this will all work out. Harry has us on his side now. Riddle won’t know what hit him. The boy has changed and Riddle will never be able to predict him like he did in the past.” Snape nodded as Octavia reached out and pressed a comforting hand to his shoulder

“Is that the reason you lied to the council this morning? Harry told me you haven’t touched him.” Snape lowered his voice as he heard Draco and Harry talking over by the fire, unaware still of the elder’s hushed conversation. Octavia’s stern expression softened and he quietly shook his head at Snape. He knew from the expression on Snape’s face that he was concerned about the consequences of lying to the council. 

“No I didn’t lie to them. I didn’t need to check Harry’s fertility.” Snape’s frown deepened as his mentor stepped impossibly closer and reached his hands up to cup Snape’s cheeks. “Close your eyes and concentrate on Harry.” Closing his eyes obediently Snape did as he was being instructed as he focused his mind on his mate sitting not more than a meter away from him. “Feel him breathing.” Octavia’s voice was quiet and smooth his breath just ghosting against Snape’s face. “Breath in his scent, listen to his pulse and feel his magic…” Octavia’s voice trailed off as he watched Snape sharing the bond with his mate. “Do you feel it?” Octavia whispered as he watched the expression of concentration change on Snape’s face. Snape’s eyes snapped open an audible gasp of surprise falling from his lips as he stared at his mentor in shock. 

“There are two magical signatures.” Snape breathed out in shock and Octavia smiled as realization dawned on Severus face.

“Congratulations Dad.” Octavia whispered as he dropped his hands from Snape’s face a warm smiled on his lips as Snape continued to stare at him in shock. “I’ll meet you downstairs in an hour. Get yourself and the young wizards ready.” With a congratulatory pat on Snape’s back Octavia spared the two wizards over by the fire a sly smile before he turned and left, leaving Snape still staring in shock at where his mentor had stood not a moment before. 

***********************************

 

Harry stood nervously in the center of lobby of the hotel. All around him bats, vampires, witches and wizards bustled and flew to and fro across the room. Draco stood beside him, the pair of them dressed in soft leather trousers, deep forest green dueling robes and beautiful black cloaks. The cloaks Snape had explained were those favored by vampires as they seamlessly changed as the vampires transfigured between bat and wizard form. They also provided the wearer with the ability to slide into shadows and hide when needed. Harry knew the cloak wasn’t as helpful as his father’s invisibility cloak but it was the best the vampires could offer in protection and he’d thankfully accepted it as Snape had secured it about his person. 

“Did you see where Uncle went?” Draco whispered as he stood close to Harry in the organized chaos of the lobby. Harry shook his head as he scanned the crowd around him having lost Severus and Octavia in the swell of people. 

Finally though the bustling seemed to slow and Harry and Draco relaxed a little as Severus and Octavia appeared from a back room, trailing the other members of the council. The small group of seven vampires approached them and Draco leaned sideways in towards Harry.

“Merlin’s balls, they look scary as hell.” Draco whispered to Harry as the two wizards looked at the group striding towards them. 

“Is it wrong to be turned on right now?” Harry chuckled nervously across at Draco as they both took in the sight. All the vampires looked similarly attired, leather pants, thick wool robes and the same beautiful cloaks Harry and Draco wore. The swirl of the cloaks around the group was like a tornado of black and Harry bit his lip as he glanced at the men’s faces stern and austere. There wasn’t an ugly one among them and Harry had to admit he’d pretty much hit the jackpot with Snape. 

“If I wasn’t so fucking scared I think I’d have wood right now. They’re fucking impressive and I’m straight.” Draco chuckled back quietly at Harry the two boys blushing as the group stopped in front of them. Snape and Octavia didn’t miss the guilty smiles that graced Draco and Harry’s faces but neither vampire chose to speak of it as Attila addressed the now silent lobby. 

“You two will portkey first to the Ministry. We will follow afterwards. The Ministry’s wards are a somewhat delicate operation to breach. We are after all Dark Creatures and despite the Minister agreeing to this meeting we doubt he would roll out the welcome mat for us.” Attila sneered in irritation at the very mention of the Ministry’s laws that had oppressed their kind for years. “Once The Minister has agreed to the terms of our assistance, we will attack Hogwarts at once. Our intelligence says that is where Riddle is and we cannot allow him to become aware of our alliance with The Ministry and have time to defend. An immediate attack will hopefully catch him before he can regroup.” Attila looked around at the face in the full lobby. Everyone was listening intently and nodding in muttered agreement. “Octavius and Severus are our guides to Hogwarts. You need to keep your formations and protect our own. Good luck and stay safe, we will regroup here to celebrate our victory.” Attila ended his speech and the group in the lobby began moving around again in last minute preparations for their invasion of The Ministry of Magic. The small group of vampire elders remained still however and Harry sighed as Snape step forward to them. 

“Wands out and stay close to one another. It may take us a few minutes to get through the wards into the arrivals hall of the Ministry.” Dutifully Harry and Draco drew their wands as Snape stared at them seriously. “Be careful the both of you.” Snape was clearly torn about letting the two wizards out of his sight and Harry felt warmth spread through his body at the clear display of protectiveness that Snape had displayed. 

“Are we ready?” Octavia stepped up beside Snape and smiled warmly at the pair of young wizards. Harry and Draco nodded firmly as Octavia handed them each a porcelain salt and pepper shaker. “Just shake and wait then.” Octavia shook his own hand in demonstration however before either Draco or Harry could do so, Snape leant in and pressed a swift kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“Remember I’m with you.” Snape whispered against Harry’s lips as he drew back and both he and Octavia stepped away from the two boys. Harry held Snape’s azure gaze for a long moment before he sighed and glanced at Draco. 

“On three?” Harry whispered and watched as Draco nodded. “One, Two……” As the boys shook their respective portkeys, there was a swirling of magic before twin pops echoed in the lobby of the hotel and the two young wizards disappeared.


	46. Smells Like Fudge

CHAPTER 46 (Smells like Fudge)

It was dark. 

Unnaturally so, Harry thought. 

He’d landed with a less than graceful stumble on the marble floor. The sound of his dragon hide boots on the floor sounded like an elephants in the silence. It was with an envious grace of someone who had grown up using portkeys, that Draco stepped out onto the marble beside him a second after Harry’s arrival. Harry held his wand out dutifully in front of him, his knuckles white as he practically choked the wood with his hand. 

“Shit this isn’t scary or nothing.” Draco whispered as he too held his wand out in front of him, both boys aiming into the darkness. As the pair adjusted their vision to the lack of light, Harry and Draco began to take in the deserted arrivals hall of the Ministry of Magic. The central fountain of the foyer was silent the water in its base still as ice. The arrival tubes that twisted down from muggle London above were abandoned and unmoving against the walls. The reception desk that usually held the wand security Aurors was vacant and the archways that led into the maze of corridors and elevators of the inner Ministry were like black holes of darkness. Harry couldn’t agree more with Draco’s statement and he swallowed nervously as he continued to glance around the abandoned hall. 

“No offence Draco, but you aren’t helping our situation here. For the son of death eater you’d think you’d be used to this crap. I kind of wish Hermione and Ron were here with us.” Draco instinctively stepped up closer to Harry’s side despite the insult. The young wizards found themselves needing the brush of each other’s bodies against their own to steel their nerves. Harry had always been into battle with Hermione and Ron. He knew their moves, knew he could rely on them to pull their weight and protect each other. Draco was an unknown quantity and Harry was nervous about his presence. 

“I thought you were a brave Gryffindor and all?” Draco muttered his scared gaze meeting Harry’s in accusation. 

“Sorry my Gryffindor bravery seems to have fucked off without its usual backup.” Harry snapped a little bitterly as he bit the side of his mouth in worry. Snape had told them to stay together and that it would be a few minutes before the Vampires would make it through the Ministry’s wards. These few minutes were beginning to feel like an eternity as they stood like sitting ducks in the dark. 

“Good job your Gryffindor back up isn’t far away then.” Both Harry and Draco practically jumped out of their skin as a voice addressed them from over by the wand inspection desk. Harry winced a little as someone whispered a charm and lit the end of their wand. Draco and Harry adjusted their vision to the pin prick of light over by the desk and it was then that Harry recognized the small group peeking out from behind the desk. 

“Harry it’s us!” Harry sighed in relief as the faces of his friends popped up from behind the desk. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna and the twins beamed at him from across the room

“Fucking hell. Way to give us a heart attack ‘mione.” Draco pushed past Harry and jogged the short distance over to Hermione. The pair shared a brief kiss and Harry smiled sideways at seeing Draco’s bravery suddenly return in front of his girlfriend. 

“Where did you guys come from?” Harry accepted the warm embraces from his friends as the small group stood in front of the deserted reception desk. 

“Downstairs in the courtrooms.” Ron offered by way of explanation as he nodded to his brothers. “Fred and George overheard what was happening tonight, so we thought we’d sneak out and roll out the welcome mat for you guys.” Harry smiled at the Weasley brothers having missed his friends terribly since Octavia had swept him and Draco out of the castle a few days ago. 

“Speaking of that, where are they are?” Draco whispered as he looked across at Harry who shrugged his shoulders. Maybe the vampires had encountered more difficulty breaching The Ministry’s wards than they’d planned. At that very moment Harry felt a shiver of wards and heard a familiar sound of hundreds of pairs of wings fluttering around them. 

“Get out of the way, incoming!” Harry declared as he shooed his friends back behind the reception desk as hundreds of bats flooded into the darkened receiving hall. 

“There are hundreds of them!” Hermione explained as she watched with wide eyes as the bats began settling upside down on various surfaces around the room. Harry smiled at his friend her appreciation of the situation more than the others due to her research project. 

“I thought they’d all died out.” Longbottom whispered in awe as the swarm of bats finally settled having successfully broken through the wards of The Ministry of Magic.

“Yeah apparently the vampires aren’t as rare as The Ministry think or would like to have us think.” Harry muttered as the group of wizards stood up from their crouch behind the desk as seven bats fluttered down from the roof. Seamlessly the bats transformed midflight into the Vampire council, Attila in the front, Snape and Octavia just behind him and the other council members behind them. 

“This isn’t exactly the welcoming committee I expected.” Atilla raised an eyebrow as he glanced from the misfit group of young wizards and witches to Snape who laughed with genuine mirth. 

“Atilla, allow me to introduce you to just some of the members of Dumbledore’s Army. A small group of stupidly brave students from Hogwarts who find mischief and adventure wherever they go.” Snape gestured to the group as he spoke in the familiar potions professor drawl he’d favored back at Hogwarts. Harry was not surprised at all that Snape knew about Dumbledore’s Army, having had the vampire invade his thoughts countless times in the past. Nothing had been sacred during his failed occlumency lessons

“Merlin! When did Snape get hot?” Fred leant forward onto Harry’s shoulder the red headed twin whispered softly against Harry’s ear. 

“Yeah, check out his hair in that warrior braid and those leather pants.” George muttered on Harry’s other shoulder. Harry sighed audibly as he stared at his mate once again truly enjoying the impressive sight the tall vampire made. Harry knew that George and Fred were teasing him the pair undoubtedly privy to what the whole wizarding world would now know, that Harry and Snape were a couple. 

“Well Dumbledore’s Army is quite a respectable looking bunch.” Attila smiled warmly at the group, all of whom noted the points of vampires’ incisors that caught the reflected light from Luna’s still glowing wand. The compliment was genuine and Harry was amused as he watched Snape roll his eyes, unamused by Atilla’s approval of the group. “So are you able to show us to where this meeting is to take place?” Atilla inquired of the gathered group. 

“Of course.” Ron spoke confidently as he stepped forward and offered his hand out to Atilla in friendship. Harry knew the gesture was a large one, as the Weasley’s had been brought up to fear vampires. Atilla shook Ron’s hand softly and Harry smiled widely as Ron turned to lead the way into The Ministry.

“Oh but don’t tell them we were up here. We’ll get into so much trouble.” Neville offered nervously over his shoulder at the group of elder vampires, all of whom chuckled at the declaration. 

“Indeed Longbottom, you can be assured of our secrecy.” Snape muttered as he joined Harry and followed the group down into the darkness towards a very important meeting, leaving the army of vampires back in the entrance hall waiting for the next set of instructions. 

**************************

“I’m not even a vampire and that smells like bullshit.” Ron muttered tiredly from where he was slumped on the floor, one end of the Weasley Twin’s Extendedable ears attached to his head. Dumbledore’s Army had been shut in a little room just down the hall from where the Vampires, The Order and The Ministry of Magic were heatedly discussing the terms of the agreement. The group had taken turns listening to the meeting through the extendable ears that the twins had snuck into the main room when they’d first arrived at The Ministry. 

“Are they still arguing?” Draco yawned as he shifted in the chair careful not to dislodge Hermione who was fast asleep on his lap. Ron nodded sleepily from over by the door the drone of the elder wizards and vampires arguing in his ear. Harry glanced around at the gathered group of his friends in the room. It was clear the group had been prepared to fight, most wearing dueling robes, with their brooms, leather protectors and cloaks. Yet here they were half of them asleep as they listened to the politics of their elders while Voldemort ran circles around them. Anger bubbled up quickly in Harry as he stood up abruptly and strode over to Ron. With a firm yank Harry snapped the extendable ears from Ron’s head causing his best friend to stand up with a loud yelp. Ron’s yelp woke up Hermione and the few others that had fallen asleep over the past three hours. 

“Fuck this.” Harry declared angrily as he stalked across the room to where Draco was sat. Draco raised an eyebrow at how very similar Harry looked to Snape as he swept across the room, his vampire robe swirling around him like the potions professor used to. “Do you fear me?” Harry stopped in front of Draco and stared down at the blonde in question. Confused by what he was being asked Draco shrugged his shoulders unsure. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione instead. “Have I changed at all since I became a vampire?” Harry asked of Hermione who slowly shook her head. 

“Not in the important aspects no.” Hermione yawned sleepily as she glanced across at Draco who nodded in agreement. 

“Then why are they arguing when we’re no different from wizards and witches.” Harry looked around the group of his friends who all lowered their eyes, almost embarrassed by what they were thinking. Harry knew what they were thinking and sighed heavily. “I don’t drink blood.” Harry whispered as he looked around at his friends. “I’m not a pureblood and I’ll never inherit that trait from Severus.” Harry trailed off as he watched the group turn towards Hermione for confirmation. 

“True.” Hermione confirmed as she smiled at Harry warmly. “And even Purebloods only need meager amounts of blood to survive.” She continued as the gathered group nodded in understanding.   
“Then what’s stopping wizard’s and witches donating blood like they do in the muggle world, so that the Vampires don’t have to hunt.” Longbottom spoke up from across the room and the gathered group muttered their agreement. 

“So that’s the solution? How come the idiots next door can’t work it out?” George sat up from where he’d been leaning against his twin. 

“Pride and prejudices.” Luna whispered softly. 

“Then let’s show them how it’s done.” Harry straightened his cloak and unsheathed his wand from the folds of his robe. “I trust you all with my life. Do you still trust me, despite me being a vampire?” Harry addressed the group and was rewarded as the group verbally called their agreement. 

“Bloody hell yes.” Ron stood up beside Harry, his own wand in his hand as he reached across to clap his best friend on the shoulder in comradery. The rest of the group stood up with their wands out, a new determination sweeping across their previously glum mood. 

“Good because we know Hogwarts better than all of them together. We can make this work and we can fucking kick Tom Riddle’s arse.” Harry declared as the gathered group shouted their enthusiastic agreement. 

“Uncle Severus is going to be pissed.” Draco spoke as he stood up beside Hermione. Harry shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

“If we don’t finish this, they’ll be fighting among themselves until Riddle wins by default. Besides if I’m already involved in the war the vampires can’t say no. They’ve got a duty to their own.” Harry smiled conspiratorially as he watched Draco smile in return and shake his head. 

“Blackmail? You’re a Slytherin after all.” Draco smiled as he unsheathed his own wand and took Hermione’s hand in his own, squeezing in comfort.

“So you’re coming with us?” Ron inquired as he looked between Hermione and Draco carefully. 

“I’m pretty sure Snape said that we weren’t supposed to spilt up, so where you go, I go.” Draco smiled confidently at Ron before glancing at Harry. 

“A Gryffindor in the making.” Fred laughed as he rustled Draco’s blonde mop in friendship, causing the blonde to blush self-consciously. 

“Right then, let’s blow this joint.” George declared as he pulled out a small innocent looking watch from his pocket. “Portkey anyone?” He laughed as the group of misfit young wizards and witches all gathered around the portkey. 

“Stay together and pray to Merlin we all come home.” Harry whispered seriously as with a confident nod, George activated the portkey and the group disappeared from the room.


	47. Know Thy Enemy

CHAPTER 47 (Know Thy Enemy)

“Merlin’s balls, I think I wet myself.” Longbottom breathed out heavily as he slumped against the wall of the Shrieking Shack, the group having run across the grounds to the broken down house. Deatheaters were everywhere and the small group had barely made it into the shack without being seen. Harry’s entire plan hinged on them getting inside Hogwarts without being detected. There was no way their little group could fight the death eaters out in the open but once inside the castle Harry hoped they’d have the advantage of knowing their battlefield, enough to get the upper hand on Riddle’s followers. 

“Okay, everyone good?” Harry queried as he glanced around at the cold wet faces of his friends. When he was sure everyone was in one piece, Harry continued with his plan. “From here we split up into pairs so we can get into the castle undetected.” Harry paused and gestured to his friends. “Neville and Luna you need to get down into the kitchens and see if any of the house elves are left, we’re going to need the back-up.” Neville and Luna nodded in understanding. “Twins you’re on ghost hunt and distraction.” Fred and George smiled mischievously as Harry glanced at them knowingly. “Give our castle visitors something to keep them occupied.” Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. “You guys need to go and find the Marauders Map; we’re going to need to keep track of everyone.” Ron smiled and nodded. “The rest of you you’re on clean up duty, take out who you can but don’t risk causing a scene.” 

“And what are you and Draco going to do?” Hermione inquired as she watched Draco look at Harry warily. Harry sighed and smiled crookedly at Draco. 

“We’re going to go and find Riddle.” 

“What!” Draco squeaked in fear, his eyes widening impossibly. 

“If I can kill Riddle then the house of cards will fall.” Harry whispered softly a fearful tension falling over the group. 

“Do you even know how to do that?” Draco queried in an unbelieving tone of voice. 

“No.” Draco groaned as Harry continued. “But I figure it’ll come to me.” Harry finished as he watched Draco shake his head in disbelief. 

“We’re gonna die.” Draco muttered and turned to Hermione to press what Harry might have termed as a last passionate kiss on her lips. Once Draco and Hermione’s kiss had finished the group sat in reflective silence for a moment to consider the consequences about what they were about to do. 

“Okay everyone, see you at the end.” With a group hug Harry watched as his friends disappeared in twos down the dark tunnel towards the castle. Finally though it was only Harry and Draco left in the cold shack. 

“Ready?” Harry inquired as he snuggled down in his cloak against the cold, inhaling on the scent that was purely Snape. 

“As much as I’m going to be.” Draco took a deep steadying breath and Harry smiled as he saw the bravery flicker in the blonde’s fearful blue eyes. Harry nodded and pulling up the hood on his vampire cloak took off down the dark tunnel. Draco, following Harry’s lead, pulled his own hood up and with a sigh followed Harry into the darkness. 

*************************************

The castle was cold and dark. The moon provided only meager amounts of light through the windows and helped create long dark shadows in the halls. Harry breathed out heavily as he crept along the dark hallway towards the staircases that he knew lead towards the Gryffindor tower. 

“Shhh.” Harry put his finger to his lips as he and Draco flattened themselves against the wall, the shadow of a large statue hiding them as two unfamiliar Deatheaters came strolling casually past them. The vampire cloaks hid them well, their bodies seamlessly melting into the darkened shadows allowing them to pass unseen. 

“What now?” Draco whispered finally daring to breathe once the pair of Deatheaters was out of sight. 

“Upstairs to Gryffindor tower, there’s somethings I want to get.” Harry whispered softly back as he scurried up the first set of stairs. Usually the huge staircases would be alive with the chatter of students, ghosts and portraits. The light from the candles and skylights above them would bathe the staircases in a sunny glow and the constant shifting of the staircases would provide ample amusement. Now however the staircases were frozen in place, the portraits were empty and only the eerie sound of the howling winds and cold drafts through the castle provided any sound at all. Hunkering down in his cloak further Draco stayed close to Harry, as they negotiated a particularly large hole in one of the crumbling staircases. 

“Now’s not exactly the time to be packing your bags Potter, shouldn’t we be thinking more about how to kill you know who.” Draco whispered harshly as they once again flattened themselves against the walls of the castle. Harry rolled his eyes. Draco certainly wasn’t like his usual partners in crime. The blonde was obviously not willing to be blindly led into unexpected danger, like Harry’s usual crew were. 

“I’ve got Godric Gryffindor’s sword in my trunk, I figure that’s got to help the situation.” Harry glanced over his shoulder at Draco who was clearly unimpressed with the plan. 

“That’s your plan. To challenge Voldemort to a swordfight? You don’t even know how to duel properly.” Draco muttered beneath his breath as the pair of them finally made it to the sixth floor corridor that led to Gryffindor’s common room. Harry glared at Draco in the dark the flash of the blonde’s blue eyes behind the hood of the cloak silently challenging Harry to say otherwise. Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“It’s the best plan I’ve got.” Harry muttered as they snuck their way down the corridor towards the portrait of the fat lady. Draco fell silent then as they approached the round doorway into the common room. “That’s not good.” Harry whispered as he pushed on the empty frame concealing the doorway and found it opened easily, no password required. Draco nodded but held his tongue as the two boys stepped nervously over the threshold into the dark common room. The place was trashed. Couches, chairs and tables were upended, and the portraits and wizarding artifacts that had been previously hung on the walls were now broken, shredded and strewn about the floor. The cold moonlight shining in from the high cathedral windows made the shadows long and the room feel neglected and abandoned. “Come on, my dorm room is two flights up on the left.” Not wanting to spend any more time than necessary in the exposed common room, Harry gestured towards the staircase on the left. Both boys cautiously began the upward spiral to the dorms, their wands held in front of their bodies. 

“Wow, they left in a hurry.” Draco muttered as the two wizards stepped into Harry’s dorm. The place was in a similar state of ruin as the common room. Clothes, books, trunks, beds and personal items lay scattered on the floor. Harry took a nervous breath in as he stared at the chaos lying around him. The one place he’d ever referred to as his home lay in ruins around him. The familiar things of his and his friends had been broken beyond repair as if someone had thrown them in fits of rage. Harry felt tears prickle his eyes as he stared at the torn drapes around his bed and the shredded linen and school robes. Thankfully Hedwig had been in the owlery with the other owls when Hogwarts had been attacked and he had turned up at the Burrow a few days ago according to Ron. “Don’t worry Harry it is just stuff. He can’t take the memories attached to it.” Draco whispered softly as he placed a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry nodded silently and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands unsure of where the swell of emotion had come from. 

“Yeah I know I’m being silly. Just start looking for the sword it was up here somewhere.” Draco nodded in understanding and turned towards the wardrobes over by the far wall. Harry sighed heavily as he watched the blonde begin searching through the strewn clothes and broken brooms before he turned back to his upturned trunk that had once stood at the bottom of his bed. Kneeling down Harry began to rummage through the contents on the floor looking for the sword and trying to ignore his personal belongings and those of his house mates. Unaware of his surroundings Harry put his wand down on the floor as he bent down to look under the bed having remembered distantly shoving the sword under there for a time. What Harry found made him laugh out loud as he pulled out the unharmed copies of Wicked Witch and Quidditch Witches Monthly. Seamus had a standing order for the porn magazines that he sneakily had delivered to an unnamed empty post box in Hogsmead. The boys had often sat up at night ogling the pictures of scantily clad witches and sharing sweets. Harry shook his head in mild amusement as he flicked through the pages of the magazine marveling at how much his life had changed. There was a time when he would have loved to get to second base with any of the witches in these magazines never would he have imagined to be drooling over wizards and no less fucking Snape. Lost in his own amused memories Harry laughed as he called out to Draco. “Turns out Voldy’ isn’t a fan of Wicked Witch.” There was silence after he’d spoken and Harry suddenly felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. Something was wrong. “Draco?” Harry whispered shakily as he dropped the magazine and looked behind him at the figure now blocking his escape. 

“Indeed Potter.” The voice was icy cold and cut through the silence like a knife. Harry reacted immediately snatching up his wand from the floor and scrambling over the strewn belongings to put some distance between he and Tom Riddle. “Surprised to see me?” Voldemort was different Harry noted in fear as he took in the figure before him. The snake like creature he’d met countless times in the past was gone, replaced by an older version of Riddle from the one Harry had seen in Dumbledore’s pensive. “Do you like what I’ve done with the place?” Riddle stalked across the room kicking items of particular annoyance out of his way as he went but still careful to cut off any escape route Harry had. “I like your new cloak. Given to you no doubt by my traitorous little alchemist.” Riddle spat nastily his eyes narrowing in anger as he pointed his wand threateningly in Harry’s direction. Harry didn’t waver. His back was to the shattered window beside his bed and his wand was firmly pointed at Riddle his gaze never leaving that of the dark wizard before him. 

“He is not yours.” Harry ground out from between his chattering teeth trying desperately to sound confident but knowing that the shaking of his wand hand was betraying his emotions. Riddle knew his opponent well and merely smiled cruelly at Harry’s weak defense of his lover. 

“Such is love that you defend the vampire.” Riddle waved his wand dismissively and Harry braced himself physically as he watched the glowing green tip of the dark wizards wand slice through the darkened room. “It matters to me not. When I have done with you, I will simply remind him of his loyalties and he will beg to return to my fold.” Harry watched as Riddle turned to face him finally showing Harry the red glowing eyes of the snake that Riddle truly was. “Now is it too much to hope that you’ll simply die or are you going to play the stupid brave Gryffindor hero like your mother and father tried to be?” Harry ground his teeth together in anger and adjusted the grip on his wand, tightening his hold on the willow to the point he was strangling it. “Well judging from that silence I assume we’re going to play this game once again, very well…” Before Harry could prepare himself Voldemort had thrown the killing curse at him and he found himself diving for cover as the curse exploded on the wall of stone to his left. It took a moment for Harry to recover his senses from the bright flash of green in the darkness but no sooner than he had than he felt a surge of adrenaline and he was on his feet letting similar curses out. 

This was the situation Harry had wanted to avoid. He knew he would never win a duel with Voldemort they were too evenly matched and Harry didn’t know enough dark magic to counter Riddle’s extensive knowledge. Each of them had an intimate understanding of the others moves and both fell into the routine of mirroring each other’s actions. It was very clear to Harry that Riddle was reading his mind with a practiced ease of a skilled occlument. Unconsciously Harry was reading Riddle’s mind too the vampire blood in his system allowing him the luxury of reading Riddle’s mind just as easily. It was too late now however to change the plan like Harry had meant to and like the duels they’d had before ultimately they came to a stale mate. 

With his wand outstretched in front of him Harry shook as he watched the arc of gold entwine with the similar arc of green from its brother on the other side of the room. The darkness sparkled with magic as the twin wands fought for dominance curled in the familiar dance. Harry didn’t take his eyes of the snake like glowing orbs of Tom Riddle. The wizard found sick delight in the display and Harry felt himself weakening physically even as Riddle’s lips curled up in triumph having sensed Harry slipping. With a renewed vigor Riddle strengthened his own magic and Harry found himself screaming as the power of the connected wands dragged him to his knees in pain. 

‘Just die Potter.’ Voldemort was in his head the twisted evil laugh barely audible above his own screaming. With his body failing Harry finally closed his eyes trying to block out Voldemort’s cruel taunts. In doing so however his outstretch wand arm began to waver causing the entwined magical stream to fluctuate wildly about the room. It was clear Harry was losing not for any other reason but that he was physically weaker compared to the fully grown wizard before him. 

‘Severus’ The image of Snape prickled at the forefront of his mind as Harry felt the closing in of the darkness in his mind. The golden trail of magic from the tip of his wand was weakening to a pale lemon colour. No sooner than he’d thought about the vampire in question then he felt a swell of cold air rise around him causing the sweat on his overheated skin to cool almost to ice. The wind swept around the room like a tornado causing Tom to stumble a little on the trashed belongings scatter all over the dormroom floor. The sound it made was like the roar of a train thundering through the castle and both wizards grimaced but neither lowered their wand or broke the connection. 

‘Harry.’ The voice that engulfed him was liquid honey, deep and melodic in his mind blocking out the rancid bitter tone of Riddle. There was a flutter of velvet wings against his face wiping at the tears of fear he had shed before a strong powerful set of arms transfigured around him pulling him upright from his knees once more. “Show him who you really are Harry. Find it deep down inside. The tingle in your spine that you know is the vampire in you.” Snape’s breath was warm against Harry’s neck in the suddenly frigid air of the dormroom. Harry could see his own misted breath as he took a deep steadying lung full of air and refocused his attention. Snape was pressed firmly up against Harry’s back, his left arm wrapped protectively over Harry’s stomach the wand in hand glowing ominously. Harry concentrated on the feel of Snape pressed against him as he let his eyes follow the extension of his own arm out in front of him. Snape’s hand trailed down it strengthening the weakening arm before the powerful, long potion stained fingers wrapped around Harry’s own grip on the wand, tightening the grasp once again. “Find it Harry. Use it.” Harry stared at Snape’s fingers wrapped around his own on the wand still pointed at Riddle. 

Shifting his gaze Harry followed the golden arc of his own magic across the room to where Riddle was stood, clearly angry by Snape’s sudden appearance. Harry met the angry red gaze of the elder wizard with his own green eyes suddenly pleased he could no longer feel Voldemort in his mind. 

“This changes nothing Potter! Die!” It was Riddle’s turn to scream now his anger fueling his magic as the green arc tightened on its golden brother. 

“No. Fuck you Tom Riddle.” Harry breathed out as he blinked, his eyes turning the brilliant violet colour, having found the tingle of magic Snape had spoken of. Harry knew the feeling, having experienced it each and every time Snape and he had made love. It was raw and unstable but it made him feel alive as if he was soaring in the clouds atop his broom. The rush of magic that shot through his body had him shaking and had it not been for Snape holding on to him he would have fallen back to the floor. The purple tendrils of magic spiraled from Harry’s wand splitting the darkness as they sought out their target. 

Unprepared for the new magic Tom faltered as the purple tendrils hit him in the chest robbing him of breath and causing him to buckle. The green arc of magic faded and Harry was assaulted suddenly by a wave of magic and memories causing him to spasm in Snape’s arms. Snape held himself firm, his strong arm not letting go of Harry even as he felt his young mate engulfed by Tom’s memories and magic. It was as if the vampire in him was taking back from Riddle what the wizard had stolen for the innocent child so long ago. Finally though Snape felt Harry weakening and with his own hand wrapped around Harry’s hand he flicked the boy’s wand and sent a disarming charm across the room to Riddle. Tom fell to his knees his wand spiraling out of his hand and into the darkness of the rest of the room. 

Harry could barely stand as he stared at Tom’s prone form. The wizard was kneeling before him his head hung against his chest his hair hanging in long messy tendrils about his face. In the silence Harry could only now hear his own rapid breathing the icy cold air causing a mist cloud to form in front of him. The silence was broken by laughter and Harry could hardly believe it as he watched Tom raise his head to stare at him in sick amusement. Tom stared coldly right down the length of Harry’s still pointed wand, Snape’s grip over Harry’s hand on the wand not wavering. 

“You’ve become exactly what you were fighting against!” Riddle cackled hysterically the sound clearly born from a sick mind. “Welcome to the dark side Potter! How does it feel being a one of us?” Riddle’s voice was screechy and high pitched as he spat blood out onto the floor his white teeth stained red. 

“No.” Harry had begun to shake in Snape’s embrace and the vampire could feel Tom’s last ditch attempts at invading Harry’s mind and corrupting him. 

“Come on Potter! Finish the job. You’ve taken my magic and its clear you’re one of them so complete the circle. Kill Me!” Riddle was screaming now, an amused laugh choking in his throat as he dared Harry to kill him using Riddle’s own magic. Harry could feel Tom’s magic and knowledge swirling around inside of him but he fought it as he began to shake his head. He would not do this. He would not become what Riddle wanted him to be. He would not kill Tom Riddle. 

“Noooooo!” Harry screamed back at Tom, the wizard before him still staring at Harry and laughing in madness. 

Suddenly from the darkness Snape caught the flash of a vampire cloak and before he could move a silver streak swung through the air. 

The sound of the sword as it slammed down into Riddle’s back was sickening and Snape unconsciously sucked in a deep breath as he tightened his hold on Harry. Both Harry and Snape watched as the silver sword slid through Riddle like he was made of nothing before the bloodied tip thrust out from his chest. Riddle’s eyes widened impossibly in surprise as his hands came up to clutch uselessly to the sword tip buried in his chest. Harry’s gaze never left Riddle’s as he watched the dark wizard die before him. Blood pooled at the corner of Riddle’s mouth before the wizard took his final breath and fell sideways into the rubble that had once been Harry’s dorm room. Riddle’s death was surprisingly uneventful and Harry didn’t dare breathe as he stared at the body now slumped before him, almost expecting something else to happen. 

“Sorry, it took me a while to find Godric’s sword.” Snape could hardly believe his eyes as he watched the figure pull off the hood of the vampire cloak to reveal a very familiar blonde mop of hair. 

“Draco!” Snape gasped out in genuine surprise his arms falling away from Harry’s body now that the threat had passed. 

“Godfather.” Draco smiled coyly at Snape before nodding his head in the direction of Harry. “I couldn’t have Saint Bloody Potter with blood on his hands now could I?” Draco whispered as he looked from the pair of wizards across the room back at his own hands. His hands were drenched in Riddle’s blood from where he’d plunged the sword into the dark wizard. “Figured us Malfoy’s are already guilty. Oh damn…” Draco shrugged his shoulders at Snape before bending over and proceeding to vomit spectacularly onto the floor. 

Leaving Harry’s side Snape quickly negotiated his way over the piles of mess to Draco and knelt beside the blonde, his hand soothing the young wizards back as he continued to vomit. 

“Always the drama queen.” Snape whispered as he watched Draco sit back up and wipe his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. “Well done Draco.” Snape hugged Draco tightly to his chest causing the blonde to smile genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. Draco remained in Snape’s hug enjoying the rarely bestowed love from his elder having never really experienced it from his own parents. 

Snape felt the change in the air coming before it happened and he automatically stiffened around Draco as he glanced up from the blonde to Harry across the room. 

Harry wasn’t sure what was happening but as he stared at Voldemort’s body he felt his own begin to fail and his breath being ripped from his body. Unable to speak Harry felt himself falling to the floor beside Voldemort as a swirl of icy wind swept around the room again. 

“Harry!” Snape was yelling and Harry couldn’t breathe as he lay beside Voldemort the other wizards vacant gaze staring at him. “Fight it!” Harry wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do as he watched a soft ghostly blue mist begin escaping from Tom’s slightly parted lips. From his own lips the same mist began escaping but in a soft green colour. Harry began convulsing, his body spasming as Snape held him tightly to his chest helplessly watching as the twin ghostly mists began rising from the two wizards up into the swirling wind. “Don’t leave me! Fight it for fucks sake, fight it!” Snape was screaming hysterically now as he shook Harry forcefully willing the boy to wake up and fight even as the twin mists danced together in the air above them. 

"What do I do?” Draco screamed at his godfather from across the room as he watched Voldemort’s body begin to turn to ash and get swept up into the swirl of mists and wind above Harry and Snape. 

“Get help!” Snape screamed back at his godson already feeling the life slipping from his mate while he held Harry uselessly. “Please Harry, fight it!” Snape was still screaming as he took Harry’s face in his hands, drawing the younger wizard up to him to place a tender kiss on his now cold blue lips. “Please Harry don’t leave me.” Snape whispered his voice disappearing into the roar of the wind as the ash and soft colored clouds swept out of the broken windows of the dorm leaving a deathly silence in their wake. “Harry?” In the silence Snape stared at his mate lying motionless in his arms. The green eyes had turned vacant and Harry’s cold blue lips lay partly open the soft exhale of air gone. 

“Merlin…” Draco watched in horror as his godfather tried to look for a pulse but when he found nothing he collapsed in a sobbing heap over Harry’s body. The sound of his godfathers cries of anguish were heartbreaking and Draco felt himself collapse to the floor, tears flooding his own eyes as he stared at the sight before him. The blonde could hardly believe it. Surely fate would not be so cruel. Curling up Draco began to sob mirroring Snape’s heartbreak as they sat together in the darkness of the cold dorm room not knowing what to do next.


	48. Breathing Underwater

CHAPTER 48 (Breathing Underwater)

The soft sound pierced the silence of the warm room drawing his attention from his book. He stood up abruptly from his seat by the fire and strode quickly over to the bed. The prone form amongst the beautiful silk white sheets lay silent for a second before letting out a sharp gasping intake of breath. The effort of the breath made the body snap up from the bed and he quickly knelt up beside the form to sooth the effort. 

“Shhh, little one. Breathe.” He soothed his hand over the scared forehead of his younger charge, smiling as he watched the ragged breathing finally even out. “Harry?” Daring to hope he spoke softly to the brown haired boy in the bed and watched as the long lashes fluttered against his cheeks. “Slowly.” He whispered again as he removed his wand from inside the sleeve of his shirt and flicked it at the drapes of the window, closing them. In the darkened room he watched as the eyes finally flickered open and he smiled widely at the green gaze staring back at him. 

“Severus?” Harry’s voice was hoarse from lack of use and Octavia chuckled softly above him. 

“Alas no fledgling. Severus does not cope well with loss. You will have to content yourself with me as your nurse maid for a little while.” Octavia’s smile was warm and understanding as he helped Harry sit up, careful to prop the boy up with several fluffy pillows. Breathing hurt and Harry swallowed in pain as he adjusted to the new position in bed. “It will take you a little while to get used to it again.” Octavia slid off the bed and moved over to the armchair and table that had been set up by the fireplace. A pillow and blanket was draped over the back of the armchair and several empty plates and cups were stacked on the table, as if someone had been staying there for a considerable time. “Here. I had these brewed for you.” Harry watched as Octavia collected two vials of potion from an ornate apocathary box above the fireplace. “They will help with the pain.” Harry nodded as Octavia approached before dutifully swallowing each vial of potion, coughing with the effort of it. 

“I’m really hot.” Harry whispered suddenly realizing that he was sweating and panting which was difficult considering his problems with breathing. 

“I’m afraid there’s no potion to fix that but I can put you in a bath to sooth the fever until it passes.” Nodding, Harry allowed Octavia to gently lift him from the bed and carry him through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Harry gently wrapped his arms around Octavia’s neck comfortable in the strong embrace of the vampire. 

“What’s with all the blood vials?” Harry whispered against Octavia’s neck as he took in the beautiful bedroom over Octavia’s shoulder, noting acutely the large collection of empty blood vials stacked in boxes by the door in the main bedroom. 

“Snape.” Octavia muttered cryptically as he gently lowered Harry onto the step into the sunken marble bathtub. Harry allowed Octavia to gently pull the grey nightshirt off over his head leaving him naked before he carefully slid himself down into the gloriously cool water of the bath. Octavia sat himself down on the step Harry had vacated to carefully watch over his charge. Harry closed his eyes and let the soothing water calm the heat of his skin for a long moment before he finally opened his eyes to look up at Octavia. 

“You’re a bit blurry.” Harry muttered as he scowled aware now that he didn’t have his glasses on. Octavia whispered the wandless charm and Harry found himself quickly re-acquainted with his glasses bringing the beautiful bathroom and Octavia back into focus. “Wow this is a beautiful bathroom.” Putting voice to his thoughts Harry smiled innocently as Octavia chuckled in amusement. 

“Thank you. I like this room too. It gets the sun in the winter and has great light to read. It was Severus’ favourite place to come to when he stayed with me.” Octavia reached across and grabbed a soft cloth and a musky scented soap. “That was of course before the ministry confiscated all suspected vampire associated assets.” Harry dutifully moved forward and allowed Octavia space to begin gently washing his back with the cloth and soap. 

“So we’re in your house?” Harry prompted relaxing completely at the gentle attention that Octavia was paying him. 

“Yes.” Octavia whispered concentrating on his job of keeping Harry cool in the water but at the same time silently assessing the boy’s health. “It is my family estate in Wales. I grew up here before my father was suspected of being a vampire and we were forced to flee. You and Severus are my guests until such time as Severus’ property and assets are returned to him. I hear Dumbledore is advocating his innocence in regard to Voldemort’s Deatheaters.” Harry smiled silently, knowing well that the least Dumbledore could do was defend Snape’s role as spy during Voldemort’s reign. 

“What’s happened since…well you know?” Harry glanced over his shoulder at Octavia. Octavia knew it was coming and had wondered why the boy had taken so long to get to the point. 

“Lots.” Octavia answered cheekily, causing Harry to groan at the comment. 

“I’m serious Octavia. I can’t remember anything after Draco killed…..” Harry trailed off his body stiffening in horror at the memories of what had happened in the dorm room. 

“Calm yourself little one.” Octavia sensing the change in Harry, soothed his hand across Harry’s back before helping the boy to sink lower into the cool water, his head resting on a towel so that he could look up at the elder vampire. “He is gone Harry, that much has not changed. As for everything else… well let us just say, the world is a little different now.” Harry frowned but didn’t speak as he waited for Octavia to continue. “You have been gone from us for six weeks. Suspended in the world between the living and the dead.” 

“I was dead?” Harry whispered, Octavia’s previous comment about Snape now seeming to make sense. 

“Not exactly.” Octavia shook his head in thought before continuing. “Vampires are notoriously hard to kill, that is why we are referred to as immortal. From what little information I’ve managed to gather these last few weeks, when you used vampire talent to fight Riddle your magic took back from Riddle what he took from you all those years ago. The vampire in you sought out the power he stole and simply took it back, leaving him powerless and vulnerable. However when our dear Draco Malfoy ran the little bastard through with Godric's sword he inadvertently killed you as well, through the magical link you shared with Voldemort.” Octavia paused and let Harry absorb the information for a moment before going on. “Of course you would have died had you not been made a vampires mate. Severus’ blood has kept you on the precipice for weeks and we have all been waiting to see if you had enough fight left in you to return to us.” 

“So those blood vials are Severus’ blood and I’ve been drinking it?” Harry shuddered in abhorrence his gag reflex causing him to dry heave in the tub. Octavia rolled his eyes and reached into the tub gently lifting Harry’s arm out of the water to show him the purple bruises at the crook of his elbow. 

“Transfusions actually.” Octavia corrected mildly irritated that Harry still had not gotten over his clear aversion to blood. “That and your Gryffindor fighting spirit pulled you through. I had faith you had something to fight for.” 

“You mean Severus?” Harry blushed coyly and Octavia smiled crookedly at the brown haired boy. 

“Him too.” Octavia supplied cryptically not giving Harry time to question the strange comment before he continued. “Suffice to say you have impressed me Harry Potter with your tenacity to reclaim your life. Most fully matured vampires would not have weathered such an ordeal and survived as well as you seem to have done.” Harry beamed proudly as Octavia gently soothed his hand across Harry’s cheek in pride. 

“So what else has changed?” Harry whispered once the moment between them had come to an end. 

“This and that.” Octavia shrugged as he stood up slowly from the step to the bathtub, having checked to make sure that Harry’s fever had finally settled. “With the influx of Severus’ blood over the past six weeks and with the mix of Riddles magic your body has been forced into early maturity, thus the fever. As your magic settles into its new equilibrium the fevers will lessen in intensity.” Harry nodded as Octavia gestured for him to stand up and step into the soft fluffy towel he was holding open for him. Gingerly Harry stepped into the towel still unsteady on his feet after his lengthy stay in bed.

“So am I a vampire now?” Harry unconsciously ran his tongue over his upper teeth to check for points. Octavia rolled his eyes and shook his head as he moved Harry over in front of the sink and mirror. 

“You are a vampire’s mate Harry. By default you are one of us as you have vampire blood running through your veins and thus have inherited some of our magic and traits.” Octavia paused and adjusted Harry’s glasses on his face and brushed the unruly mop of hair out of his face. “You must be a pureblood vampire to inherit blood lust so you will never have that particular trait. However a little of Severus’ blood every once in a while keeps you safe Harry, so suck it up.” Harry nodded in understanding as he looked up at Octavia who stared down at him pointedly. 

“So nothing bad has happened from me having all that blood from Severus?” Harry queried watching carefully as Octavia grimaced slightly. 

“Not exactly but you are one of a kind Harry. This sort of thing can’t really be predicted.” Harry’s fear rose as Octavia moved to the side, finally allowing Harry to see his reflection in the mirror. 

“Shit.” Harry muttered as he stared at his reflection. Gone was the emerald green gaze he’d inherited from his mother and in its place was a violet gaze with little flecks of gold. “Will it go away?” Harry leaned in closer to inspect his newly coloured eyes knowing that his eyes had always changed back to green after the vampire in him had settled. 

“I don’t think so.” Octavia mused intently cautious of Harry’s reaction to the news. “It was unexpected but I’m guessing it has something to do with Tom. In his absence I believe a little bit of Severus has replaced him. A good thing I think in my opinion. Severus really is an exceptionally powerful vampire.” Octavia concluded as he allowed Harry one last look at himself in the mirror before guiding him back out into the warmth of the bedroom. 

“I guess there’s no hiding I’m a vampire now.” Harry muttered as he sat down on the edge of the bed still a little tired. Octavia huffed an amused chuckle as he began selecting clothes for Harry to wear out of the closet. 

“Do not worry yourself Harry things have changed in that regard too.” Harry finished drying himself as Octavia came over to help him dress in the robes he’d selected. “Fudge’s council turned against him after you and your band of fool hardy students took off to fight Riddle. The aurors took direction under Dumbledore, myself and Severus to come to your aid, while we left Arthur to sort out the Ministry.” Harry stood as Octavia helped him into the soft grey trousers and white shirt. “That wizard has a natural gift for diplomacy and as such he is the forerunner for next fortnight’s elections as Minister for Magic. He is proposing mandatory integration programs to ensure understanding between wizards, creatures, vampires and muggles.” Harry smiled glad that Arthur Weasley was sorting out the old prejudices that had longed plagued the wizarding world. “While he is caretaking the position, he has also seen fit to return the vampire assets and has included vampire and dark creature history in the curriculum for Hogwarts students once it is rebuilt.” Octavia buttoned Harry into his shirt and waistcoat before draping a beautiful emerald green robe around his body. Harry admired the robe and fingered the beautiful silver crest embroidered on the point of the collar. “Snape’s family crest.” Octavia explained as he smoothed out the creases in the material before kneeling so that he could slip Harry’s feet into a pair of dragon hide boots. 

“Is he okay?” Harry queried as Octavia stood up and took a step back to assess Harry’s appearance. Octavia met Harry’s nervous violet gaze with a sympathetic one of his own. 

“He is distant, cold and moody.” Octavia spoke matter of factly as he reached out and took Harry’s hand in his own. 

“No change from usual then.” Harry chuckled weakly causing Octavia to smile at the joke. 

“Indeed.” Octavia paused and tightened his hold on Harry’s hand. “Severus has seen a lot of death. He has lost loved ones before and knows pain. He closes himself off when things get too much for him. He has not handled your absence well. On top of his new responsibilities within the council he has struggled and I was wondering if he hadn’t lost hope.” Harry nodded as Octavia squeezed his hand in comfort. “But he will be well once he sees you.” Octavia brightened and let Harry’s hand go to move towards the door leading from the bedroom. 

“Unfortunately the house elves will have informed your friends and family that you have awoken, so I expect quite a crowd downstairs.” Octavia opened the door to the hallway and Harry took a shallow breath in testing his lungs to ensure he wasn’t still in pain. “Lupin has not left the house since you were brought here. His presence has done nothing for Severus’ mood.” 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered guiltily knowing well that Octavia had probably had little choice but to accept Remus’ presence in his house while ever he was here. 

“No trouble, I understand that your family situation is complicated.” Harry blushed as Octavia closed the door to the bedroom behind them and offered Harry his arm for support. Feeling suddenly very unsure of himself Harry took Octavia’s offered arm surprising himself by how he needed the help. “I will attempt to move the group on as soon as I am able but you must tell me if you are feeling not well and I will have them removed immediately.” Harry nodded as they followed the grand, candle lit hallway before descending the large wooden staircase into an impressive receiving hall.

Harry could already hear the excitedly loud chatter of his friends and family as Octavia led him towards the closed doors of the library. Like always Harry was an open book and Octavia smiled to himself as he read the boys mind easily. Despite the vampire blood running through his veins Harry really was a truly terrible occlument. A house elf popped in front of Harry and Octavia as they approached the wooden door and Harry smiled his thanks to the little creature who dutifully opened the door for them. 

“Calm, shallow breathing until your lungs have regained their strength.” Octavia warned as he and Harry stepped into library. No sooner had Harry stepped into the library than his eyes flickered around the room seeking out his mate. They found the tall, austere figure standing by the window his arms locked behind him and his gaze lost out into the sunshine of a garden beyond. Harry felt his heart swell as the closing of the door behind him had Snape spinning around to face him. Their gaze met across the room and Harry felt the prickle of tears in his eyes as a feeling of relief rose in his chest. Snape looked just as perfect as he had done the night they’d been at the Ministry. The vampire was stood up in cream coloured slacks, a white collared shirt rolled to his elbows and brown dragon hide boots with silver buckles. His hair was neatly pulled back at the nape of his neck and tied with a simple white ribbon. He looked a little tired and drawn but was no less gorgeous. ‘Sin wrapped in chinos.’ Harry thought to himself unable to stop the smirk from reaching his lips even as tears fell down his cheeks. It seemed for a second as though Snape would move towards him but before he could Harry was swept up in an excited talking crowd of friends and family. Harry lost sight of Snape in the crush and so he resigned himself to dealing with the others questions and hugs one by one. Snape would have to wait.


	49. Lost

CHAPTER 49 (Lost)

“Now lunch at the Burrow tomorrow.” Mrs. Weasley declared pointedly as she allowed Octavia to lead her from the library. Slowly as the afternoon had dragged on Harry had dutifully spoken to, sat with and answered questions of all his friends and family. It was exhausting and Harry had not been given a spare moment to see Snape in the constant stream of well wishes. Harry sat himself down tiredly on the chaise as Octavia escorted the last of the chattering Weasley clan from the library, leaving only Tonks, Remus, Draco and Snape left in the library. 

“You look tired Harry; sorry we all needed to make sure you were okay.” Remus spoke calmly as he perched himself down on the chaise beside his best friends son. “You had me worried.” Lupin breathed out as he leaned in and hugged Harry tightly. 

“Will you be okay here Harry? Remus and I were going to go back to Grimmauld Place tonight to continue the repairs.” Tonks smiled down at Harry who looked up calmly from Remus’ hug. 

“But only if you’re okay though.” Remus confirmed as he glanced over to the window where Snape’s figure was still stood by the window, his back to the room. Harry was sure Snape had heard the implication in Lupin’s tone of voice and Harry sighed heavily at the wolf. 

“I’ll be fine Remus.” Harry croaked watching as Snape’s shoulders stiffened marginally at his mates comment. With reluctant hugs and yet another confirmation that he would be attending the lunch with the Weasley’s at The Burrow tomorrow, both Tonks and Lupin left. Harry took a deep breath and winced painfully, the pain potion having worn off some time ago. In the silence Harry sat and stared at Snape’s turned back, nervous all of a sudden at what would come next. Sensing the tension Draco stood up from the armchair by the fire as he glanced between his godfather and Harry. 

“I’m going to go fire call Hermione and tell her you’re okay. I’m glad you’re back Potter.” Draco smiled as he gave Harry a firm hug before glancing cautiously back at his godfather. “My rooms down the hall from yours if you need me.” Harry nodded understandingly as Draco patted him gently on the shoulder before scurrying out of the library and closing the door behind him. 

The library was silent now and Harry slumped a little on the chaise and closed his eyes suddenly tired. Taking another painful breath Harry opened his eyes and glanced across at Snape. The vampire had turned around from the window, the sun now just setting behind him in the garden. Harry met Snape’s gaze once more and then watched as Snape’s cold, expressionless mask crumbled. Tears fell like rain down the man’s cheeks as he stared at his mate. It was the first genuine display of emotion Harry had ever seen in the elder wizard. 

“Severus.” Harry got to his feet and strode confidently across the library floor, easily falling into Snape’s tight embrace. Harry felt Snape inhale deeply above him his face buried in the top of Harry’s hair as the boy snuggled into his chest. For a long time Harry merely stood in Snape’s presence allowing the elder wizard to simply hold him in comfort while he brought his emotions back under control. Harry knew Snape was a man of pride and he would not appreciate Harry drawing attention to his moment of weakness. As the sun finally set in the window behind them, Snape reluctantly loosened his hug on Harry’s person allowing the boy to draw back from him slightly. Harry cocked his head back and smiled up at Severus admiring the handsome features of his mate. 

“I thought I’d lost you.” Snape whispered as he brought his hand up in an attempt to tame Harry’s unruly hair just as Octavia had done earlier. 

“You should be so lucky, it takes a lot more to kill Harry Bloody Potter.” Harry croaked his voice finally cracking with overuse and his chest rattling in pain causing him to cough weakly. “Can we sit?” Harry pleaded. Having just remembered Harry’s situation Snape instantly snapped into action drawing Harry across the room back over to the chaise where he dutifully helped his young mate to lie down, a pillow under his head. 

“Are you feeling okay? Has Octavia explained what happened?” Harry chuckled and nodded his assertion to Severus’ insistent questioning. “I’ll get you a drink.” Snape went to stand up from the chaise but Harry reached across and firmly took hold of the vampires’ hand, pulling him to a stop. 

“I’d prefer a pain potion if you wouldn’t mind, my chest aches but I don’t want you to go.” Harry tightened his fingers around Snape’s and the vampire simply nodded and sat himself back down beside Harry on the chaise. Snape drew his wand from a side pocket on the band of his trousers and flicked it once with a muttered charm. With a crackle an ordinary looking house elf appeared before them nervously tugging his ears as he looked to the vampire as if it might get eaten. 

“A pain potion for Mister Potter. Check with Master Octavius first as he may have one already prepared.” Snape was rather demanding and sharp to the elf and Harry frowned a little wondering why Snape was unusually terse with the creature. The elf pulled his ears and nodded its oversized head in understanding before disappearing from the library with a pop. When the elf had gone Harry went to question Snape’s terseness but was cut off as Snape supplied a reply to the unspoken question. “Please don’t lecture me on house elves Harry. Kringle has been in the service to Octavaius’ family for as long as I can remember and is quite insane. Were it not for his unyielding loyalty and ability to run the house Octavia would have gotten rid of him years ago. You need to be firm and precise with your instructions or the message gets lost in translation.” Harry chuckled and shook his head, amused that Snape knew him so well as to predict what he was going to question. 

“Octavius said that Dumbledore is petitioning for you to have your family assets returned to you.” Harry was unsure why he felt nervous in Snape’s presence and struggled to find small talk in the silence of the library. Snape had made no move to address the tension between them and was merely staring at Harry as if he might suddenly disappear again. 

“Yes. There is Snape manor in Ireland and a cottage in the south of France that belonged to my family which I am eager to have possession of. Along with several Gringotts vaults that were confiscated from my father in the early days of my families association with Riddle.” Snape’s comment was clipped and short not leaving any room for further discussion. Harry chewed his lip nervously as they fell into silence again, the awkward tension stretching between them as Snape continued to stare at him. After five minutes of staring and silence Harry could handle it no longer having never experienced such awkwardness between him and Snape before, even when they’d first been establishing their relationship. 

“Um. Have I done something wrong? Why do you keep staring at me? Don’t you…….” Harry paused and went to pull his hand free of Snape’s suddenly feeling very much like he was being rejected. “…not want me anymore.” Harry finished his voice trailing off as his gaze fell to the floor not willing to meet Snape’s gaze. Harry had expected a different reaction when Snape had finally gotten him alone and he couldn’t help feel the disappointment begin to swell inside of him. Sensing Harry’s changing mood Snape immediately cursed himself for his stupidity and the insensitivity he’d shown towards the boy. 

“No, nothing’s wrong Harry. I’m just worried you might be rethinking your decision to become my mate? You’re free now the war is over. I thought perhaps you would want to go back to your old life.” Snape trailed off as he gestured to Harry’s lavender eyes by way of explanation, watching carefully as Harry shook his head vehemently. 

“I wouldn’t trade this for anything, not now. I was meant to be your mate or else I wouldn’t have survived the war.” Harry paused and chewed his lip nervously. “I can’t say I would have chosen you as the person I’d fall in love with but I know now I can’t live without you.”

“Love?” Snape raised a perfect eyebrow in Harry’s direction, a smirk quirking at the corner of his lips as he focused on the one word Harry had used. A rosy red blush crept into Harry’s cheeks as he lowered his gaze coyly away from Snape having never actually said the words. 

“Trust you to find amusement in that. Harry Potter loves Severus Snape, there I said it.” Harry declared defiantly suddenly very nervous that Snape didn’t feel the same way about him. “You don’t have to say it back. I know this whole situation is just to ensure a convenient snack.” Harry looked away from Snape and was surprised when he felt Snape reach over and cup his face in his hands drawing the boy fully around so that he was forced to meet Snape’s gaze mere inches from his own. 

“We past convenient snack a long time ago Harry, I thought I made myself clear the last time we had this discussion.” Harry closed his eyes automatically as he felt Snape flick his tongue softly across his lips, the ghost of the vampire’s breath against his cheek causing goosebumps to break out over his sensitive skin. “Besides was it not love, you would not be carrying my heir.” Snape whispered against Harry’s lips softly nibbling the flesh as he flicked his tongue teasingly against Harry’s. 

“What!” It took a moment for Snape’s comment to sink into Harry’s lust filled thoughts but when it did his eyes sprang open in disbelieving shock. 

“Enough, we’ll discuss it later. Now shut up and let me show you just how much I love you.” Snape cut Harry off once more as his mouth closed over Harry’s taking advantage of the boys shocked gasp to thrust his tongue into to warm wet cavern of the boy’s mouth. All rational thought left Harry’s mind as he focused on Snape’s expert attentions. The vampire was simply amazing and Harry melted into Snape’s arms. Never would anyone ever have believed Snape was such an expert at this considering the potions masters fearsome reputation among Hogwarts students. The very thought of how different his schooling career would have been had he known about Snape earlier made him laugh. Snape paused in his ministrations to look up at Harry from where he was currently divesting the boy of his trousers. 

“Sorry just a thought.” Harry chuckled again as he reached down and brushed a stray stand of hair that had fallen free of Snape’s ribbon, away from his face. 

“Care to share it?” Snape queried as he raised a curious eyebrow up at his lover. 

“Not really it’s kind of pervy.” Harry muttered as a blush crept up into his cheeks. Snape’s smile turned deviant as he whispered a charm to remove the rest of the boy’s clothes, tired of undressing Harry by hand. 

“More pervy then having your potions professor suck your brains out through your prick?” Snape’s voice deepened as he lowered himself down Harry’s body and flicked his tongue against Harry’s tip. Harry had quite forgotten that Snape was capable of reading his thoughts and already knew what he’d been thinking about. 

“Nope.” Harry squeaked before he groaned as Snape engulfed his cock with one long suck.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he lasted but before he knew it he was cumming in thick tendrils down Snape’s throat. Harry’s hands tightened in Snape’s hair ruining the perfectly brushed silken locks, as he called out Severus’ name. Harry’s chest ached in pain but he ignored it as he felt himself being flipped over, his head resting on the pillows of the chaise and his hands being positioned to hold the arm of the chair as he knelt. Everywhere Snape touched felt as if it was on fire and Harry whimpered and mewled softly, desperate as Snape positioned himself and thrust inside his mate. Despite the pain Harry cried out in elation as he felt Snape’s unrestrained thrusts against him, the man’s fingers digging into his hips surely causing bruises on the pale skin. Unsurprisingly Snape lasted much longer than Harry had but it was with a cry of pure ecstasy that Snape finally came, pushing Harry over the edge once more as the heat flooded inside of him. 

“Fuck.” Snape cursed against the side of Harry’s neck as the boy fell limp beneath him having clearly passed out, no doubt with a mixture of pain, exhaustion and pleasure. With a satisfied smirk Snape sat back on the chaise and gentle moved Harry’s limp naked body into a more comfortable position on the lounge. Snape let his gaze wander unashamedly over Harry’s supple youthful frame, allowing himself the luxury to drink in every inch of the boy’s body. “Beautiful.” Snape whispered beneath his breath as tucked his hair back behind his ears before flicking his tongue out over his pointed incisors. Lowering himself towards Harry’s exposed inner thigh Snape was intent on feeding but he paused mid bite when a familiar voice broke the silence of the library. 

“Don’t even think about it, he and your child need every drop while he’s still healing.” Snape growled over his shoulder at Octavia. Octavia merely folded his arms across his chest and shook his head unmoved by Snape’s dominate display towards him. “Put your fangs away Severus, you know I’ll win.” Snape raised a dubious eyebrow in Octavia’s direction and for the briefest of moments Severus was sure Octavia questioned his own ability to live up to the threat, now that Snape had finally come into his own matured vampire talent. 

“Really?” Snape poked in jest breaking the moment of tension between his mentor and himself. Octavia visibly relaxed and rolled his eyes at his charge as he crossed the library towards the liquor cabinet by the fire. 

“Perhaps but let’s not test the theory. I’d rather not have a pissing competition over Harry, when you clearly know I am of no threat.” Octavia glanced over his shoulder at Snape who was carefully dressing himself again, uncaring of his mentor’s privy to his nakedness. Snape grabbed a blanket from another of the reading chairs and draped it carefully over Harry before joining his mentor by the fire and accepting the offered glass of whisky. 

“I did bring him a pain potion but it seems you’ve found a much more inventive cure to the boy’s distress.” Octavia sat down in the plush velvet armchair by the fire gesturing for Snape to do the same. Obliging Snape sat and spared Harry a glance to see that he was still passed out before engaging his mentor in conversation. Over the past six weeks he’d talked to hardly anyone so consumed was he by Harry’s ongoing fight for his life in the bedroom upstairs. Now however Snape knew he had to face some of the things Octavia had brushed aside for him to save his and Harry’s privacy. “He fucks like a little minx by the way. I was quite enthralled by the sight.” Octavia waved his hand casually at Harry causing Snape to roll his eyes and sigh heavily. He had been far too enraptured by Harry to notice anyone who had stepped into the library. 

“I’m glad I could oblige your fantasy.” Snape muttered coolly as he sipped at his whisky. He himself was not unaccustomed to an audience during intimate moments but he assumed Harry had neither the experience nor the desire to be watched when having sex. 

“Indeed but I would advise checking him Severus. He needs time to process everything that has happened. Have you told him yet?” Octavia muttered as he sipped from his whisky carefully assessing Snape’s reaction to the question. 

“Of course.” Snape snapped abruptly before trailing off as he realized that Octavia didn’t believe him. “In a manner of words.” Snape trailed off as he gulped a mouthful of whisky avoiding Octavia’s stern gaze. 

“If you do not tell him, I will. He needs to be prepared for what is coming. It will not take long for the press to grab a hold of the information, what a front page that will make. ‘Harry Potter – The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort, pregnant and vampire.’ The damage control needed will be immense.” Octavia paused and watched as Snape sighed and nodded in reluctant acceptance. Despite isolating himself and Harry over the past six weeks, the public were now demanding an audience with The Boy Who Lived. Draco had played the role of unlikely hero well and had taken a lot of the publicity in the past six weeks. “The council is expecting you to re-take your families seat. We need to provide a united front if we are to change the wizarding worlds perceptions about our people.” Snape chewed his bottom lip in silent contemplation as he listened to Octavius’ accurate summation of the situation between the wizarding world and vampires. 

“I don’t want him to be a pawn in this game Octavia, he deserves to be left in peace.” Octavia sighed at Snape’s declaration and nodded in quiet understanding. 

“And he will be but we have to manage this situation carefully. If we play it right Harry might just be the link we need to make the wizarding world accept us. If the boy who lived can survive being a vampire’s mate then we will appear to be less of a threat. Arthur is working to ensure compliance but there will still be pockets of wizards that don’t accept us.” Snape shrugged his shoulders and finished off his whisky as he stood up quietly from the armchair. 

“If I am going to accept the seat on the council, then I need to sort out my affairs. Will you watch over Harry for me while I’m gone?” Snape glanced over his shoulder at where Harry was still passed out on the chaise lounge, his breathing labored as he struggled with the pain in his chest. 

“Of course.” Octavia finished his own drink and stood up beside Snape. “I’ll make sure he rests.” Silently Snape thanked his mentor before he turned and strode from the room, determined to sort out his affairs so that he could spend as much time with Harry as possible. 

Octavia watched as Snape left before sighing heavily and walking quietly over to where Harry was lying on the lounge. 

“I hope you’re ready for this rollercoaster Potter. He’s going to need you.” Brushing his hand gently over Harry’s forehead Octavia sighed before settling himself in the armchair to watch over his charge.


	50. WTF

CHAPTER 50 (WTF)

“Fucking, mother fucker, piece of shit, arsehole, cock sucking dickhead…..” 

Snape cringed inwardly as he leant against the hall wall beside the bedroom door. Inside the room beyond the door he could hear Harry’s angry curses and shouting punctuated with the sound of smashing glasses and shattering pottery. Octavia was not going to be happy if Harry destroyed his home. It had taken Harry several moments to register what Snape was telling him but when it had finally sunk in the reaction had been not entirely unexpected. Going from being the boy who lived, to the boy who defeated Voldemort to now the pregnant vampire mate it was hardly surprising that the boy had reacted as he had. Snape winced in sympathy as he felt the wall shudder as a particularly large object had been thrown against the door beside him. Whatever had struck the door had obviously shattered and cracked into a million pieces but in its wake there was silence finally from within the room. Snape worried his bottom lip as he debated whether to attempt to talk to his mate again. Just as Snape pushed himself away from the wall having decided to try once again to talk to Harry, the door to the room flew open. 

“Harry I….” Snape went to speak but was cut off immediately as Harry stepped out of the doorway and held up his hand. 

“How far along am I?” Harry took a deep calming breath in as he met Snape’s gaze. 

“One to two months. It’s difficult to precisely narrow down insemination date in males because of the magical component, which can happen at any point within a two to four week period of mating.” Snape easily slipped into professor mode as he precisely explained the situation Harry now found himself in. Harry took another deep breath obviously still upset. “But really Harry you’re missing the point, you need to….” Harry once again cut Snape off by holding up his hand in Snape’s face, very clearly not in the mood. 

“I need to do nothing Severus. What I need is to understand what I’m going to do now? This wasn’t exactly in the plan for my post war celebrations.” Harry muttered irritably as he unconsciously ran his hands over his stomach. 

“What we are going to do.” Snape corrected cautiously as he watched Harry quietly contemplate his slightly rounded stomach. “The council believes we should organize an interview to tell our side of the story before, this gets leaked.” Snape reached forward and pressed his own hand gently against Harry’s on the boy’s stomach. 

“The council can go fuck themselves and what You can do is go and get me Darius.” Harry once again held his hand in Snape’s face to stop the conversation. Harry inwardly cringed trying not to let his angry expression drop despite the fact that Snape’s gaze had turned a deep purple color and his expression had begun to darken. 

“May I remind you Potter,” Snape growled. The points of his incisors had dropped below the curl of his lip. “The council of Vampires is what turned the tide of the war and of which I am now a member.” Harry couldn’t help but take a step backwards as Snape rose to his full imposing height, the mild manner now disappearing behind the pissed off vampire façade. “I suggest you think very carefully about your next choice of words.” Snape’s voice had mellowed and Harry cringed as his mate dared him to continue with the conversation. 

“And I suggest you put the fangs away and go and get me Darius before I and our vampire child walk out that front door and into the waiting arms of the media.” Harry steeled himself against the rising temper on Snape’s face. 

“Potter, are you blackmailing me?” Harry knew he was pushing it but simply shrugged his shoulders trying to ignore the creeping feeling of fear that spread up his spine as Snape’s posture stiffened.   
“No, We’re mates remember. I’m simply manipulating you into doing as I say just like you and Octavius have been doing to me.” Harry declared as he bravely turned and headed back into his bedroom. Snape went to yell at Harry’s retreating form but was stopped mid yell as Harry turned back and held up his hand to indicate he wasn’t finished. “Oh and go get me some of that peppermint choc-chip ice-cream that Draco likes, I’m eating for two now…” Harry waved two fingers in front of Snape’s murderous expression before turning and retreating into the bedroom, slamming and warding the door behind him before Snape could reply. 

“Ouch, he’s got attitude and a baby on the way.” Snape spun around instantly at the sound of a voice behind him. Draco was standing in the hallway eating a bowl of ice-cream. Draco looked up just in time from his bowl as Snape raised his wand his expression angry. “Fuck………Octavius! Harry pissed off Snape and he’s going to kill me!” Draco dropped the bowl of ice-cream and ran like the wind down the corridor, calling Octavius’ name. Snape was left muttering curses and expletives beneath his breath as he strode down the corridor after Draco.

****************************

“You should still be exercising regularly. This crap isn’t going to help the process.” Darius swallowed the spoonful of peppermint ice-cream pulling a face as he put the spoon back in the bowl and moved over to the garden bench where Harry was already sat. Darius grunted a little as he leant backward lowering himself awkwardly down on the stone bench, one hand on his back and the other steadying his weight. Harry watched Darius’ every movement already wondering if he would look as awkward and fat as Darius now looked, when he was pregnant. 

“I just asked for it to piss him off.” Harry sighed as he turned to sit cross legged on the stone bench facing Darius. The attractive young vampire was gently rubbing his rounded stomach to sooth the child within. Noticing that Harry was staring, Darius smiled and gently took Harry’s hand to press it over the spot where the baby was kicking. 

“There is a lot you need to learn about Vampires Harry.” Darius spoke calmly as Harry smiled crookedly at the soft kick of the child before removing his hand with a sigh. “There are traditions, expectations and cultural protocols that you need to understand about our world.” Harry sighed heavily again. A little part of his brain had known all those months ago when he’d agreed to be Severus’ donor that the situation wasn’t black and white. He’d pushed the irritatingly real facts aside for the last few months, almost believing that if he didn’t acknowledge the truth he wouldn’t have to face it. However this latest monumental truth had brought with it a tidal wave of new responsibility on top of the truths he’d tried to ignore earlier. 

“I know. I just for once wanted to be normal.” Harry whispered his gaze lowering from Darius in guilt. 

“There are all kinds of normal Harry. Normal is only what you make it.” Darius watched cautiously as Harry raised his eyes slowly from where he was twisting his hands nervously in his lap. “Severus is an extremely powerful vampire. His family is one of the most respected among our kind. You and your child will want for nothing. Perhaps you need to re-evaluate what is truly important here.” Again Harry dropped his gaze suddenly feeling very stupid and selfish all of a sudden. Knowing that his words had sunk home Darius smiled and reached across to place a warm hand on Harry’s knee. 

“I’m being ridiculous aren’t I?” Harry muttered watching as Darius shrugged his shoulders not willing to commit to an answer. “I’m going to need help.” Harry continued when Darius made no attempt at consoling him.

“I can teach you what you need to know Harry but it’s up to you to change your attitude towards this new life.” Harry stood up quickly, offering a hand to Darius as the heavily pregnant vampire struggled to stand up from the bench. Huffing and puffing Darius finally made it to his feet with an exhausted sigh. Once he’d recovered Darius gestured back towards the house and the pair walked slowly beside each other down the gravel path. “All I can say Harry is that Severus loves you. I don’t know what will happen in the future and we know we can’t change the past, but at the very least you can accept the opportunities offered to you and embrace the positives of your new path.” Darius waddled up the wide stone steps back up into the conservatory at the rear of Octavius’ house. Harry paused on the top step as Darius turned around and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Look on the bright side Harry, you’re immortal now. You’ve got a lifetime to beg forgiveness for the mistakes you make.” Darius laughed and Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as he watched Darius waddle off into the manor in search of his mate to take him home. Shaking his head Harry sighed and with a final glance back at the sunset closed the doors of the conservatory determined now more than ever to get his shit together.


	51. A Brand New Day

CHAPTER 51 (A Brand New Day)

Harry stood quietly in front of the mirror. He took a deep breath and turned his body to the side. With a shaky hand he smoothed out the invisible creases of his robe as he took in his appearance.

For three weeks he’d imposed a confinement period on himself. Darius had told him of the tradition and Harry had known then he would follow the deeply entrenched vampire tradition. Admittedly female confinement usually lasted the entire pregnancy but he’d merely requested three weeks. After which time he’d finally do as the vampire council and the ministry of magic was asking of him and meet with the public and media regarding what had happened with Voldemort and more recently Snape. 

With the exception of Darius no one had been permitted in his rooms. Everyone had been confused by Harry’s strange request at first but once Octavius and Darius had explained the tradition the general populace had respected his privacy and had left him to himself. Today though was the final day of his confinement and the three weeks he’d spent readjusting his attitude as Darius had described it was over. For three weeks Darius had rigorously schooled him on Vampire law and tradition. They’d practiced everything from traditional language to magic and spells. The amount to be learnt had been immense but with each new thing he learnt about Vampires he’d come to realize just how privileged he was to be Severus’ mate. The history behind the laws was what Harry had found fascinating and in some respect deeply disturbing. The shadow wars had been a bloody mess and many of the fears that the wizarding held regarding Vampires were based on pure lies. It had made Harry even more determined than ever to make sure Vampires and wizards would live harmoniously together, which meant he had to lead the way with his own behavior. 

“Harry?” There was a tentative knocking on his bedroom door before Darius’ belly poked through the gap in the door long before the vampire’s smiling face appeared. “Are you nearly ready? Severus and the council are already at the Ministry.” Darius stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, finally looking up at Harry in shock. “Wow.” Darius muttered as he took in Harry’s appearance. 

“Too much?” Harry whispered as he looked at Darius’ expression in the reflection of the mirror. Darius waddled over to stand behind Harry in front of the mirror, the elder boy’s stomach bumping Harry in the back causing Harry to chuckle and smile at his mentor. 

“Not at all, you look perfect.” Darius reached up and gently tugged on Harry’s collar adjusting it so that he could see the new beautiful tattoo that curled up from his shoulder to the back of his neck. It was a winged serpent that curled around a wild vine. Darius had helped him design it, ensuring that it encompassed aspects of his own family and Snape’s. The blood red robe hung over a pair of tailored black pants and finely embroider white shirt. The outfit had cost a fortune as it had been made of Vampire silk, the same material the cloaks he and Draco had been given back in Blackpool. However Darius had insisted that money was not an issue for this particular situation. “Don’t stress Harry, you’ve got this. It’s all about confidence.” Harry nodded and placed his hands over his stomach. The robe skirted and smoothed out the bump so that he appeared no less weighty than he’d been before. 

“Where’s Draco?” Harry whispered as he stepped away from the mirror to grab his wand and tuck it carefully into the sleeve of his robe.   
“In the hall waiting for you. Severus, Octavius and the council have gone ahead to begin the official briefings. Mr. Weasley will have already been sworn in as Minister for Magic by the time you get there.” Darius helped Harry on with the small bat shaped pin a small token but of huge importance. The pin signified vampire heritage and was worn in secrecy by most vampires. For the first time since the shadow wars a vampire would openly display the pin as a sign of heritage. It was a clear message to everyone, witch, wizard, muggle born and vampire alike. Darius had warned him that he might be arrested just by wearing it but with Arthur in charge of the ministry it was a risk Harry was willing to take. 

“Good?” Harry questioned when he finally felt himself ready for the brief floo trip into the ministry. Darius nodded and opened the door out into the hallway, where Draco was leaning against the hall waiting patiently for them. 

“Merlin’s balls, you look….” Draco stood up abruptly from his position against the wall and stared at Harry in shock. 

“Jealous you’re not the only wizard that looks good in red?” Harry muttered as he did a turn for Draco’s approving gaze. Draco blushed and self-consciously straightened his own robes suddenly feeling a little underdressed as he stood beside Harry. 

“Are you coming with us?” Harry inquired of Darius as he followed Draco down the grand staircase in Octavius house towards the receiving hall. 

“No, I’m too close to my due date to floo and apparate and I’m too fat to fly.” Darius sighed heavily as he waddled down the stairs behind Harry and Draco. Draco hid a smirk behind his hand as he watched Darius and Harry both unconsciously ran their hands over their own matching baby bumps. Admittedly Darius looked like he was just about ready to pop, as opposed to Harry’s barely rounded tummy, but the unconscious habit both men had developed was kind of cute. 

“Thank you for everything.” Harry turned around and embraced Darius gently once Draco had helped him on with the vampire cloak Snape had given him before the war. 

“You’re welcome Harry. I know you’ll make Severus proud. You make a very fine Vampire’s Mate.” Darius walked with Harry and Draco to the fireplace in the receiving hall that was connected to the floo network. “Remember Harry, confidence and presence. It’s all about appearing like you know what you’re doing even if you don’t.” Harry chuckled and nodded understandingly as he took up a handful of floo powder. 

“Ready?” Draco inquired and as Harry nodded, he threw his own powder into the fireplace and disappeared in a flame of green. With a large deep breath Harry smiled one final time at Darius and with his own handful of floo powder disappeared in a similar green flame as Draco’s. 

“Good luck Harry Potter.” Darius whispered once the two figures had disappeared, silently praying that everything would work out fine. 

****************************

Harry stepped out of the floo with ease his cloak swirling around him with the swell of the large fireplace behind him. Holding his head high Harry briefly dusted off the specks of floo powder before he took in the busy entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Unlike the last time Harry had been in the Ministry of Magic the hall was once again awash of sunlight and sound as witches and wizards busied back and forth through the many entrances. The fountain too once again was providing a soothing flow of water in the center of the hall. 

As Harry looked around the movement of people in the hall slowed as the populace began to realize whom it was who was standing in front of them. 

“Shit, way to make an entrance.” Draco whispered beneath his breath as he too realized that the movement and voices in the hall had practically stopped at Harry’s grand entrance. Harry stiffened his back and tilted his head up more determined more than ever to exude confidence as Darius had instructed him. Draco was just looking around wondering where he and Harry were to go when a tall Auror strode across the hall towards them. 

“Mr. Potter, Master Malfoy. The Minister of Magic and Council of Vampires are waiting for you both in hall number 6.” Harry inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement as the Auror gestured towards one of the tunnels that led to the lifts down into the Ministry. Both Draco and Harry began towards the hall but were stopped by two more Aurors at the entrance to the hall. It was clear that they were checking wands as was the norm within the Ministry. Draco went to hand over his wand for inspection but was paused when Harry spoke. 

“If at this point you do not know who I am or what my wand has done and still required me to surrender my wand for inspection, then I pity you both.” Draco’s eyes widened impossibly as he watched Harry address the two auror’s in front of him. Never would Draco have imagined Harry would speak like that to an Auror and it was scary at how like Snape Harry suddenly sounded. 

“Of course Mr Potter, our apologies.” Harry smile inwardly as the Auror’s instantly bowed their heads in acknowledgement before stepping out of the way. Harry straightened his back and confidently strode down the hall and entered the lift leaving Draco to trail quickly behind him in the wake of Harry’s cloak. It wasn’t until the lift doors had closed that Harry finally breathed out with a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Merlin Harry, that’s different.” Draco whispered quietly glancing nervously up at Harry’s new found confidence. 

“Yeah, time for a change Draco.” Harry muttered quietly, once again straightening himself up as the ding of the lift indicated they’d reached the right floor. No sooner than the doors to the lift had opened than the bright flash of camera bulbs popped and excited journalists began assaulting him with questions. However as soon as Harry opened his eyes and glared at the crowd in front of him, a stunned silence fell over the crush of wizards and witches. Harry’s upper lip twitched in irritation as he stepped out of the lift, the crowd parting silently as he moved through the crowd towards the central raised platform in the center of the hall. Draco scurried after Harry hardly believing what was happening around him. With a confident gait Harry stepped up onto the platform and sat down on the padded chair sitting at its center. There was a scurry of people that suddenly filled the room and having taken another deep breath Harry finally looked up at the vampire council and Arthur and the ministers who were sitting in seats around the outside of the platform. 

For the first time in three weeks Harry finally met Snape’s gaze. The potions professor looked immaculate and Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Snape stand up immediately. The whole room seemed to be staring at the connection that happened between Snape and Harry, as the elder vampire’s gaze flickered purple and the pearly white incisors extended below his upper lip. Nervously Harry licked his lips but schooled his expression as Snape stepped down from his seat beside the council and joined Harry and Draco on the raised platform. 

“Harry, you look…” Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself a brief smile as Snape came up to his side and pressed a chaste kiss against his cheek. “I’m sorry.” Snape whispered as he stood back up again as Harry composed himself once again and straightened himself in the chair. Snape’s hand came to rest comfortingly on his shoulder as Harry shook off his cloak to reveal the stunning red robes and the sparkling gold pin. There was a gasp that echoed around the chamber at the gold pin but Harry felt Snape’s hand tighten on his shoulder in support. 

Harry nodded softly as he turned his attention on Arthur who had risen to address the group. “We welcome the delegates of the vampire council to the Ministry this morning and we appreciate the time Mr Potter and Professor Snape have given to this meeting.” Arthur smiled at Harry warmly and the boy couldn’t help but smile back despite trying to keep his expression schooled and calm. “Well in the interest of Vampire, Wizard relations we welcome Harry to address our public assembly. Please if you will hold your questions to the end. Mr. Potter the floor is yours.” Arthur gestured at Harry before he sat back down and Harry stood up. The time had come to stand up for himself for the first time in his life, and with a deep breath Harry began the story from the beginning…


	52. Epilogue

Epilogue  
(3rd Year of the New Vampire Order)

Yawning Harry watched as his son scuttled past him on the way to his father’s laboratory. Harry knew that Xavier James Snape was pushing his luck with Severus in such a mood but his son would only learn the hard way. Sure enough after a few moments Harry heard the inevitable breaking of glass before Severus’ voice called to him. 

“POTTER!” Shaking his head Harry stood up and headed quickly towards the raised voice. Sure enough Harry spied his son sitting on the floor at his father’s feet looking up at Snape with teary eyes on the verge of crying. “He bit me!” Snape grumbled as he lifted his son from the floor acutely aware of the smashed glass and spilt potion scattered around Xavier.

“He’s getting his fangs.” Harry sighed heavily as he followed Snape out of the laboratory, his son clutching to his robes. “He just wanted to show you. You know he adores you when you’re home.” Snape grumbled his agreement as he sat down on the armchair in the library as Harry went back to his writing desk. He was currently in the middle of writing his latest book chronicling the history of vampire lore. Octavia had helped Harry with his first successful book last year detailing the history of vampires in Europe. The text was to be included on the syllabus of Hogwarts in the New Year. Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley had pushed through new laws allowing vampires the same rights as wizards and just last month the first legal blood donation and collection center had opened in Diagon Alley. Finally after centuries of living in the shadows Vampires were now free to walk openly in the magical world. “I’m sure you went through a teething period when your fangs dropped.” Harry smiled as he watched his son open his mouth wide to show his father the small pearly incisors that had dropped in the last few weeks. 

“Indeed he did, he chewed through an entire box of teething rings within a week.” Harry laughed out loud as the door to the library opened and Octavia strode inside his robes swirling around him as he entered. Snape blushed a deep red color at Octavia’s comment. 

“Uncie O!” At the sudden appearance of Octavia, Xavier wiggled off of Snape’s lap and ran over to his uncle his mouth open in greeting as he prepared to show yet another adult his new pearly whites. Harry watched as Octavia swept the dark haired boy up in his arms, muttering his approval of Xavier’s baby fangs. 

“How are Hermione and Draco?” Harry inquired as Octavia moved over to join Snape on the lounge. Controversy had surrounded the Malfoy fortune since the war had ended. Although Draco had been cleared of all charges the Malfoy estate and fortune was still in dispute. Lucius’ body had never been found among the dead at the castle with the other deatheaters and Draco’s mother had been sentenced to Azkaban when the first round Deatheaters trials had begun. However until a decision was made whether to declare Lucius dead Draco was not entitled to the family fortune. Thus Octavia had welcomed the couple into his home until such time as Draco could inherit the fortune. 

“Fine, Hermione is busy with study and Draco is fussing over wedding plans.” Harry snorted in amusement as both Octavia and Snape rolled their eyes dramatically. If there was any a wizarding odd couple it was Draco and Hermione the traditional roles in their relationship completely about face to the norm. However Harry was happy that they seemed made for each other. Everyone had moved on with their lives since the war and Harry was pleased that life had settled into a comfortable normality. He’d always wished to be normal and just as Darius had said to him 3 years ago; he’d accepted his new life as, as close to normal as possible. Harry hardly flinched when both Severus and Octavius rose from the lounge leaving Xavier sitting sadly amongst the cushions. 

“The council is meeting for pre-dinner drinks, to discuss some issues with the wizarding passport policy Harry. Are you okay to come along later with Xavier? Ron said he would watch Xavier for us so we could stay a little later.” Severus stopped in front of Harry’s desk as he questioned his mate politely. Harry nodded and closed his eyes as Snape leant across the pressed a warm passionate kiss on Harry’s lips. None of the heat had cooled from their relationship and Harry sighed wistfully as Snape nipped at his bottom lip as he pulled away. 

“Merlin, I can smell him from over here. That time of the year again?” Octavia laughed cheekily and Harry felt himself blush almost immediately, as Snape growled possessively in the back of his throat. It had taken a lot of getting used to the way vampires openly discussed their sex lives but Harry had finally got used to Octavius’ teasing and the councils flippant comments about his and Snape’s relationship. “Planning on giving Xavier a little brother or sister?” Harry rolled his eyes as Severus shrugged his shoulders at Octavia. 

“Not sure but we’ll have fun practicing regardless.” Severus smiled wickedly in Harry’s direction before both he and Octavia disappeared out of the library, leaving Harry with his son. As soon as the two elder vampires had left Xavier began crying and Harry quickly got up to pick up his son. Soothing the child in his arms Harry walked over to his desk and picked up the stuffed toy bat Snape had brought home from Blackpool on his last business trip away with the council.

“Come on Xavier, let’s go and get you bathed and then we can go and bite some even tastier old vampire gits.” Harry chuckled as his son opened his mouth in a wide laugh the pearly white incisors sparkling in the light. With a kiss on his son’s head Harry made his way up the stairs of his and Snape’s house. For the first time since the war Harry felt happy that his son would grow up in a world free from the constraints and fears he and Snape had lived through. 

Harry’s life was normal and he was damn proud of it. 

 

THE END

A/N Hey, the first of my longer fics that I'm shifting across from AFF.net. Reviews are always appreciated. Will update with some more in the coming days. Thanks Riffraff.


End file.
